Luminescent
by Amaya Natsuya
Summary: Sequel to Incandescence! Contains SLASH! Year five was going to be hard, especially with Voldemort's recent rise, but Harry never expected the wizarding world to turn on him or Phyrrus.  As the two cope, they quickly learn the importance of real friends.
1. Family

Luminescent  
Part One  
Family

**Disclaimer:** Because I would have time to work on this if I was trying to get out the seventh year! Yeah, right! Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter or its affiliated Character. The Lugovalos clan I tentatively call mine because they use me for a medium, even if I think they belong to themselves since this entire mess is their fault in the first place!

**Warnings:** Like the previous two stories I have in this series, this is slash. I won't bother with the pairings because you should know them by now, but just be warned there are a lot of Orignal Characters involved! I'm also warning you that most of the are. . . weird.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I never expected to still be writing this story. I thought, "Okay, I'll post what I have of year three, and people will hate the orignal characters, but I'll get some reviews on my characterization which needs some work, and we'll all be happy." Well, some three hundred and fifty odd reviews later, I'm re-thinking that idea. Not to say I'm upset about it, I've just never expected your response! It's been amazing.

Well, I have year five right here, so everyone worry about the sequel can stop now. It's posted, so calm down! I don't have it entirely finished yet, but if you ask my beta, she'll tell you I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I think I overwork the poor girl. But yes, she submitted to my whims and beta'd this for me. Thank you so much, PrincessXXMoonXX! You're amazing!

I dedicate this first chapter to my beta, PrincessXXMoonXX, and to everyone that had stuck with me for the last two years and my amazing reviewers. You all mean a lot to me, making this so popular. And, as always, I'm going to remind you this story is OC laden, and all your reviews get others interested too!

Thank you all so much for your support and here comes year five!  
Enjoy.  
**oOooOo**

Summer was always well-known chaos at the Lugovalos household. That summer had not changed the general hectic air of the house, possibly making it worse since all the children had arrived back at home. "Mom!" Cyrrus could be heard on the street. "Where did my shoes go?"

"We're out of pop-tarts!" One of the little twins announced.

"Stop eating my toast, dammit!"

Harry grinned. He could recognize Phyrrus' voice anywhere, and he was guessing River and Rayne were having a heyday with their elder brother. Phyrrus was so much larger than the twins that he didn't dare fight with them physically--at least not without severely checking his strength. Despite all the yelling that went on, Harry knew that Phyrrus loved his younger sisters as much as he loved life itself. The boy-who-lived chuckled. Phyrrus was so sweet to his siblings.

"Hey," Harry didn't bother knocking as he went in. Earlier that summer Chara had scolded him for waiting outside like a stranger. He and Phyrrus had been dating for nearly two years, and she felt that he was being a little ridiculous if he didn't enter the house uninvited. "What's going on?"

Harry's boyfriend, Phyrrus Lugovalos, was sitting at the table, fire-gold eyes narrowed as he pouted. Standing six-feet three inches in his bare feet at the age of fifteen, there was a lot of the Lugovalos to sulk. He was dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts, ratty old converse sneakers, and a bright orange tee-shirt that probably had some saying on the front--Harry hadn't looked--with his waist-length, fire red hair pulled back in a high tail, long bangs ranging from chin to collar bone fluffed out with his annoyance. "And why are you pouting, you baby?" Harry teased, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"River and Rayne keep eating my toast," Phyrrus grumbled, offering a kiss in reply. Harry tilted his head back to look. He was quite a bit shorter than his boyfriend, standing a measly five feet four inches, with messy black hair trimmed fairly short. It held a just-rolled-out-of-bed flyaway look, but there was little for it. Harry's black hair had always had that messy quality, to the annoyance of his aunt. Fortunately for Harry, he didn't live with his aunt anymore. Bright green eyes, half hidden by wire-framed glasses glittered in the morning light, and Phyrrus offered his boyfriend a smile.

Phyrrus' mother, Chara, had already left for work, leaving her eldest two to look after the twins. Cyrrus, who was, in reality, Phyrrus cousin, looked just like the other, only Cyrrus hair was a rich auburn and he had indigo blue eyes rather than fire-gold. Cyrrus had been taken in by Chara when it was discovered that his father and step-mother had "forgotten" to feed him for a few days, choosing to drink instead. Chara had been furious and Cyrrus had joined them the summer before, going to Hogwarts with Phyrrus last year. Cyrrus, however, was in Slytherin with their friend Draco Malfoy rather than Gryffindor with Phyrrus and his younger sisters.

"River and Rayne are stealing your toast." Harry raised an eyebrow. At three feet eight inches, River and Rayne were half the size of their elder brother, with jet black curls tumbling to their waists. They were almost identical, but River has jewel toned green-blue eyes while Rayne's were much paler than her twin's, and they were mirror twins. Rayne had a dimple in her left cheek and was left handed while River's dimple was in her right cheek, and she favored her right hand. "They aren't big enough to do anything to you." The little twins were nine year old empathic geniuses and has spent the last two years at Hogwarts already.

"They got bored." Phyrrus grunted. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Work." Harry smiled at the thought of his godfather and his mate. "They were called in early, so it's just us."

"Great," Phyrrus sighed, rising to his feet. "Well, not much for it, then. Are you ready for a day at the park?"

"Before or after you remember to get River and Rayne ready to go?" Cyrrus appeared, then, arms crossed over his chest. "Because I refuse to do it."

"You're both babies," Harry announced. "And I shall do it."

"They listen to you," Cyrrus muttered, pouting.

"That's because Harry isn't a stupid head!" River shouted down the stairs.

"Good. Get ready to go!" Harry shouted back, watching the children tumble down the stairs. They would hit growth spurts soon, he could tell, and then they'd be all arms and legs until they could reorient themselves. Harry smiled. They were already becoming all arms and legs, and he was amused with the prospect.

"We are, we are!" Rayne held up a sandaled foot, eyes sparkling. "And we want to go to the library. We finished the books we checked out."

"Rooms clean?" Harry offered them a Look. "Because you aren't getting books if they aren't."

"Rooms clean!" They chorused, smiling brightly. "Promise."

"Good." Harry took their hands, letting them lead him out the door with Phyrrus and Cyrrus following. It was a nice day, and Harry wanted to spend most of it out in the sunshine. River and Rayne tugged him anxiously along, giggling the entire time. Phyrrus made a face, but didn't say anything. Cyrrus would watch the girls at the park for awhile, allowing Harry and Phyrrus to spend some time together. Phyrrus knew it was chafing Cyrrus to have his girlfriend, Ginny Weasely, so far away, but she would be visiting the farm with them in a week.

"You know our two year anniversary is coming up, right?" Phyrrus finally asked, making the green eyed boy look at him sharply.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Harry teased. His birthday was the same day as their anniversary.

"Do I sound like I forgot?" Phyrrus crossed his arms. "Geeze."

Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' waist. "I had to ask," Harry giggled, kissing Phyrrus thoroughly. Phyrrus smiled, returning the kiss with fervor. Harry was his heart, after all.  
**oOooOo**

The Lugovalos family was always glad to have people visit the family farm, especially if they knew the people and they were practically family. Harry's friends, who had visited the summer previously, were considered almost family. Lucius Malfoy was whisked away by one of Phyrrus' many uncles as soon as they arrived, Cyrrus and Ginny disappeared somewhere together, Percy and Anders--there for the week--were talking to Anders' mother, and Grandma Lugovalos had kidnaped Harry for herself.

"How was school?" Grandma Lugovalos was standing over the stove, spoon in hand. "Did you two enjoy the year? Well, did all of you enjoy the year?"

"Mostly," Harry laughed. "You were there for part of it."

"When my son attacks a man I don't know, that's not a good sign for the rest of the year," Grandma Lugovalos commented, raising one gray eyebrow. She was referring to Leon attacking the fake Moody at the end of the year. Harry later learned his name was Bartimus Crouch Junior, but he honestly couldn't have cared less at that point. He had just seen Cedric die, and had probably been sobbing his eyes out when he learned who the fake Moody was.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, softly. "I. . . I'm glad it's over."

"You were brave," Grandma Lugovalos patted his hand, her face set in a bright smile. "I am very proud of you, and I'm sure your parents would be too."

Harry nodded, sadly. "I think. . . you're right."

"I'm a grandmother," Grandma Lugovalos scolded lightly, a smile glinting in her steely blue eyes. "I'm _always_ right."

Harry tossed his head back with a laugh. "Of course you are."

"Don't give me lip, boy. I'll take you out," Grandma Lugovalos teased. Harry stood abruptly to give her a tight hug. Grandma Lugovalos looked surprised, but hugged him in return without hesitation.

"Thank you," Harry's voice was heavy. "For giving me a family."

Grandma Lugovalos smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching him leave. "I hope you know what you're doing, Phyrrus," She murmured to herself as he walked out. "He's going to need you. Now more than ever."  
**oOooOo**

The entire family turned out to eat at the many picnic tables on the front lawn when several more guests arrived. Chara smiled as her brother, Odin approached. Harry looked him over. He was rather serious looking, unlike his elder sister, with the same red hair, though he had his mother's brown eyes. His hair was trimmed short, falling neatly around his head, and he looked like an executive should. Not like Vernon Dursley. "Hello, Chara. Everyone."

River and Rayne clambered up to hug him tightly, smiling in greeting. Odin grinned at them, patting their heads awkwardly. Turning to Phyrrus, he seemed to finally notice Harry. "Ah, you must be the one Phyrrus has fallen in love with." Even Odin's voice was slightly awkward, as though he didn't use it much.

"Yes," Harry was nervous. He had never met Odin before, but Phyrrus had admitted to the man being a little strange sometimes. The man smiled at him, sitting next to Uncle Montague and his wife. Grandma Lugovalos greeted him warmly, then turned back to the house in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasely step out the doors. They had port-keyed into the house since the rest of the crowd was outside, and Grandma Lugovalos smiled warmly at Mr. Weasely, but offered Mrs. Weasely an icy nod. Percy stiffened.

Percy had not seen his mother in person since he and Anders had gotten together. She had disapproved of the relationship, claiming that Anders had raped her son and that Percy could know nothing of love. She had begged him to come home, away from Anders. Percy, for the first time in his life, had met her eyes and refused. Arthur, however, had spoken and seen Anders on several occasions over the year. He adored the man and felt that Anders and Percy were good for each other.

"Mother," Percy greeted her stiffly, standing to greet his father with a warm hug but bowing stiffly at her. Molly Weasely blinked back tears at his cool demeanor, but said nothing, simply sat down where her husband directed her. Odin glanced at her, frowning, and Leon had a strange look on his face. Grandma Lugovalos did not intervene, but calmly started passing out the food, which was met with gusto. They just hoped the night would go well.

After supper and cake, Anders, who was sitting at the "head table" perpendicular to every other table on the lawn, rose to his feet to smile at his family. "As you all know, Percy and I celebrate our one year anniversary tonight," Anders offered, grinning. "But I bet none of you know why I wanted you here."

Percy half turned, brows furrowed, when Anders went to one knee. "I love you like life itself," Anders told the smaller, blue-green eyes wide. "I would ask you this night to be formally Joined with me." The ring was a delicate looking gold calladagh, the heart made from a diamond.

Percy felt his mouth drop open as he stared dumbly at his lover for a moment, then a smile broke out on his face as he tackled Anders in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you, Anders, so much."

Anders gripped Percy tightly, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. "I love you, too," He managed before Percy re-occupied his mouth. Molly Weasely stared at them, dumbfounded. This could not be happening.  
**oOooOo**

Chara found Molly Weasely inside the house, idly playing with a tea cup as she sat at the kitchen table, staring at the room blankly. "Hey," Chara greeted, sliding into the seat across from her. "You okay?"

Molly gripped the cup more tightly, staring down at it. "I don't know."

"Your son is getting Joined. Why wouldn't you be happy?" Chara raised one red brow. "You should be excited. You get an in-law."

"They've been together for a year. There's so much they don't know about each other. They barely know each other. Percy isn't so. . . adventurous. He doesn't do things like this." Molly sighed. "He's not ready for this step."

"Why are you so unwilling to admit that this might be good for him? That he and Anders know and love each other and know exactly what they want in life? Is it so hard to believe that your son has finally grown up?" Chara's voice was gentle, soft. "I know it's hard to see--"

"Your children are only fifteen and nine! You don't know anything!"

"Phyrrus and Harry are as good as Joined. There will be no separating them. Especially not after their bond is this established." Chara sighed. "I know this is hard for you to accept, Molly, but Harry never had people to watch out for him. He's already old for his years. And Phyrrus has grown up a lot since his father died. He's taken on a lot of responsibility. They may still live in my house but. . . in many ways. . . I've already lost them." Chara smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Percy is a grown man, Molly. You need to let him take responsibility for his own actions."

Molly almost threw the tea cup into the wall. "You don't know anything about my children!"

"It's not about them. It's about you! At least, this is! I may not understand your children, but I understand being a mother. Being a mother means you sacrifice everything you have and everything you are and then a little more for your children. You might not approve, but you sacrifice that to keep them safe and happy. And Percy is safe and happy with Anders. In other words, being a mother means _this isn't about you_!"

"He doesn't know anything about anything!"

"Stop yelling at my daughter." Grandma Carlisle's voice made Molly freeze. "She may not have her children grown yet, but she is far from inexperienced."

"And while she might be, neither of us are." Grandma Lugovalos' voice was sharp. "And she is correct. Percy is a grown man, Molly, and the only person that will not see that is you."

Molly stiffened, as though Grandma Lugovalos had slapped her, and frowned, eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Grandma Lugovalos had already begun. "When my third eldest boy was about eighteen, just a year older than Percy, he went cross-country for a year, just to see it. He wanted adventure. He was so mild mannered that I thought there could be no harm in it.

"When he returned six months later, he brought a girl home with him. Called her his lover, said he was going to marry her. I threw a fit. Told him that it was her or me. If he married her, I'd never speak to him again. He left with her, married her, and we didn't speak to each other for five years. He missed the birth of his little brothers, Kelsey and Skyler. I missed the birth of his first child.

"After tempers had cooled, we just didn't know how to break the ice, not until one of my other children did it for us. I was forced to chose if I would have my son in my life or not. Do you know the name of his wife? Kimberly. One of my most precious people. My choice was wrong and I nearly lost one of my sons. Will you do the same thing?" Grandma Lugovalos sighed. "Molly, he is a man. You must treat him as one."

"He's not a man! He's just my little boy!" Molly did throw her cup this time, and it shattered against the wall where Chara had once sat. She had, fortunately, left Molly to the tender care of her mothers and slipped out the door.

"Come here, Molly." Grandma Carlisle ordered. Molly made no move to go to the woman when sharp brown eyes turned to her. "_Now_."

Hastily, Molly hurried to the window. "Look at him, Molly." Grandma Carlise ordered, pointing to Percy. He was holding Anders' hand, his new ring glittering in the sunlight, face open and happy. His laughter died down, however, and he turned to look at the house, his eyes sad. Anders leaned over to him to whisper something in his ear, turning to hold him more tightly, and Molly blinked back her tears.

"He is neither little, nor a boy." Grandma Lugovalos told her, her voice gentle. "You can't keep him wrapped in your arms anymore. It is time you allowed him to open his wings and fly. Because the tighter you try to hold him, the harder he will struggle. And he will eventually get away. But do you want him to run for fear of a cage, or return freely because of your love?"

"He wants you out there with him. He wants you to share in this moment. He wants you to tell him how much you love him. He might not be a little boy, but he _is_ your son, Molly. He wants your approval. He wants _you_. Anders is not a replacement for you. And right now, the only thing your tantrum is doing is ruining his life."

The two elderly women left, leaving Molly staring out the window at her son, whose face was bright with laughter and love as he gazed at Anders. Molly didn't move, didn't turn, just stared. The door slammed, but Molly didn't turn, thinking it was only the old women to bother her further.

"He wants you with him." The soft voice made her jump and turn. Rayne stared up at her, pale eyes unreadable. "Why do you make him hurt?"

"What?" Molly stared at the child.

"He loves Anders." Rayne added, not looking at the woman anymore. "He loves you."

"Sweetie, not everything is simple--"

"So why are you making him choose what has no choice?" Rayne glanced up at the woman again. "We aren't supposed to hurt our loved ones, not on purpose. So why are you hurting yours?"

"Mine?"

"You hurt all of them." Rayne had returned to staring outside. "You hurt Percy because you won't accept his choice. You hurt the others because you won't accept Percy. They're afraid of you, now. What if you throw them out too? You said you loved Percy, but you didn't act like it. Treating him the way you are isn't love."

"What do you know about love?"

"Mom loves me." Rayne moved towards the door. "She doesn't treat me that way. And neither does River or Phyrrus, and neither did Daddy. But if you love him so much, why do you treat him that way?"

Molly watched Rayne leave, blinking in surprise. Rayne didn't know about love. She didn't care either, most likely. But Rayne was too young to understand. She couldn't understand how Molly felt. Percy had hurt her--

_". . . being a mother means this isn't about you!"_

--and she was upset. But it really wasn't about her anymore, was it. Percy was no child. He could take care of himself. He had graduated Hogwarts at the top of his class, he had a job that could support himself, and he didn't even live in her house anymore. He was. . . an adult. Pained brown eyes looked at the house again as Percy waited for his mother to return. Anders gripped him tighter, brushing away the single tear that rolled down his face.

Molly turned away from the window. There was nothing more to say to him.  
**oOooOo**

"Percy?" Bill put a hand on his younger brother's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Does Mum hate me now?" He asked softly, turning away from the house. Anders let him go, knowing Percy didn't need him, not then. He needed Bill. He needed his mother. Smiling at Percy, Anders nodded at Bill and turned to the house, squaring his shoulders and going for the door. Bill smiled, leading Percy away from Anders, know this was something Anders had to do.

He shoved the door to the house open, face set. Molly sat in a chair away from the window, refusing to look at the party--and her son--a book clutched in her hands. "You've made him miserable." Anders told her, not backing away when her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at him. "You've ripped out his heart and tore it to pieces to give to back to him."

"What do you want?" Molly asked, voice cold. Anders said nothing for several long moments, blue-green meeting brown squarely. He wouldn't back down from this woman, no matter what.

"You're so used to having him henpecked and cowering in fear of you that the moment he finds something of his own to cling to you turn into a monster made of jealousy," Anders hissed, finally approaching. "He loves you, you bitch. Though I can't figure out why he still cares so much. You have refused to speak to him or have anything else to do with him for the past year. You won't even listen when Arthur brings home news of him, too wrapped up in your hatred of me to give a shit about what happens to your son."

"Shut up."

"No! I've asked him to be my husband! I won't leave him miserable! He wants you at the ceremony! He wants his entire family there! And right now the only thing he wants is you! He doesn't care if you go out there just to yell at him as long as he can hear your voice! As long as you acknowledge his existence! He doesn't want anything more than that! He's so desperate you could tell him you hated him and he would be glad you said something to him! Why are you doing this to him? To try to punish me? I don't give a shit about you! You have offered no reason for me to like you, and I think you're a bitch for treating your son this way! I'm glad my mother is nothing like you!"

Molly stiffened in anger, but it was Anders who left. "I don't care what you tell him," Anders hissed, his eyes alight with anger. "But tell him something."

The man stalked away, slamming the door after him and leaving Molly's ears ringing with his tirade, her head bowed. Slowly she stood up and slipped out the back door, finding her son in the crowd of people. Watching him for a moment made him turn. He flinched when he saw her, head bowed as he waited for her to storm away in anger as she had earlier. Tears welled in his eyes. Her eyes. The eyes she had given him. "Percy," She whispered brokenly, and wrapped him in her arms.

Mother and son both began to cry, tears streaming down their faces. Feeling utterly shamed, Molly apologized to her middle son. Percy said nothing in reply. He wanted her apologies so terribly, but he wanted her acceptance so much more. Until she could accept him, he had nothing to say.  
**oOooOo**


	2. Happy Returns

Luminescent  
Part Two  
Happy Returns

**Disclaimer:** As I said in both the prequels and previous chapters, I don't own Harry Potter or the affilated characters. The Lugovalos family are supposedly mine, but I still say I'm just a medium for their insanity. This is really all Phyrrus fault.

**Warnings:** This does contain slash. And some violence. After all, this is Harry Potter, and the Lugovalos family. River and Rayne. 'Nough said.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, you're all really excited about this! I'm kind of amazed at the response! I already have 23 reviews, and it just awes me that an orginal character could be so popular. Thank you for all your support! The current fanbase I have is amazing! I love you all!

Yay for PrincessXXMoonXX! This chapter is now beta'd! So, now that I have the fixed version, so do you! Have fun!

_To Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven:_ Odin is not actually paired with anyone. I just thought you might like to meet Chara's brother, so he makes a couple of small apparences here and there in this book. He's really not an important character, although you'll probably see what he's like and think it actually explains a lot about Chara.

_Lady Prince:_ I'm glad you like my titles. And yes, you're right, I do love choosing my titles.

_To Random Person Reading (Ashley):_ I'm glad you like Grandma Lugovalos and Grandma Carlisle! I did base them some on my own grandmothers, and other grandparents I've observed around their grandchildren. Grandparents just seem to know everything sometimes, don't they? I just hope they don't seem like Dumbledore, because I was really trying to avoid that! All though, I have a feeling that if either of the two went after the headmaster, they'd land on him with both feet even though they're more frail.

_jasmine13princess:_ Wow. . . I feel so loved. Thank you!

_gemlou137:_ I'm not sure the bonds are fully explained in any one place; for the most part, you learn information as Harry and Phyrrus do. There should be at least a mostly complete explaination in year three when they first learn of the bond, though.

_Fae Child19:_ I have no idea where Sev and Leon went. Making out, probably. Don't worry, they'll be back (and probably spoting hickies. . . but you didn't hear that from me).

_Shadow of a Shadow:_ I'm sorry Molly's being a bitch, but I can just see her over-reacting like that. She's just so. . . over-protective, and I don't think she'd like Anders much anyway. More-so since Percy is a momma's boy. She should shape up at least a little now that she and Percy are on speaking terms again, though.

_To everyone that reviewed and read:_ Thank you so much! Your support means so much to me, especially with all the original characters I have running around. I hope you continued to enjoy my work!

Okay, I think my notes are long enough, hopefully there won't be need for such long notes in the future, but who knows? So, I suppose I'll leave you to the next chapter. Please enjoy.  
**oOooOo**

Harry had enjoyed summer vacation as much as he ever did, first at home in England, then at home on the Lugovalos family farm, then back at home in England. He spent a lot of time with Sirius and Remus, as well as with his boyfriend and Phyrrus' family. It was a nice change, especially after the Triwizard tournament and Cedric's death earlier in the year. He needed to be away from school.

"Phyrrus!" Harry called a week after his fifteenth birthday, and a very pleasant two year anniversary. "Are you coming to the store with me for your mum? Remus gave me a list!" Remus was the neatest person in the house, really. Harry stared up the front steps at the Lugovalos household and nearly snorted as Phyrrus tumbled down them, one sneaker on, then other clutched in his teeth as he fought to tie the first. The red-head nodded vigorously and nearly fell over when Harry pulled the shoe out of his mouth.

"He's such a klutz," Cyrrus commented, grinning at his brother. Harry made a face and helped Phyrrus with his other shoe before tugging him out the door.

"We'll be back in a while!" Harry called, eyeing the darkening sky. It was late and none of the adults were back from work. Sirius and Remus worked as Aurors while Chara was a mediwitch. All three had called for suspected lateness, and River and Rayne were already fed and were playing quietly upstairs, waiting for their mother to return home. "Influx at the hospital?"

"I hope not. Because that means it's a death eater attack." Phyrrus sighed. The papers had been adamant that Voldemort had not yet returned, but the hospitals and aurors knew better. Only Voldemort would be responsible for such attacks.

"I'm surprised your mum didn't whisk you all back to America," Harry pointed out, picking his way through their front yard.

"I think she, Remus, and Sirius all talked about it. But it would have been bad for England. Uncle Leon's here, so he'll take care of us," Phyrrus shrugged. "And I'd hate to think what would happen to River and Rayne if someone tried to kidnap them."

"They'd get returned," Harry agreed. "They'd get bored and then. . . _BOOM_!"

"It would be a mushroom cloud," Phyrrus agreed, sighing. "A large one. Probably strangely colored, too."

"Now that's comforting." Harry intertwined his fingers with Phyrrus', then paused. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Phyrrus glanced around, blinking. Harry halted, forcing Phyrrus to stop, and tilted his head. Only after Harry paused did Phyrrus hear the frightened shouts coming from one of the side alleys between the shops. Both boys glanced at each other before running towards the noise. Phyrrus nearly sighed at the sight. Dudley and his gang had a little ten year old held against a wall and were beating him up.

"Pathetic," Harry grumbled, glaring at the group. "Leave him alone!" Harry recognized the child from the next street over. Mousey boy with limp brown hair and large, liquid brown eyes. His name might have been Mark Evans, but Harry wasn't entirely sure.

Dudley glanced over, his eyes widening at the sight of Harry and Phyrrus. "Oh, great. It's the fairies." Dudley sneered, though he glanced around as though to check for Cyrrus. Phyrrus smirked. Harry and Phyrrus could do enough damage without Cyrrus' help.

"You're a moron," Phyrrus sighed. "It takes five of you to beat up a ten year old?" Phyrrus had at least a head on Dudley and all his friends, and quite a bit of muscle. Dudley had taken up boxing, from what Harry heard, but Phyrrus had years of experience over all the boys. And Phyrrus was no school yard bully.

"What do you care?" Dudley sneered. Phyrrus scowled, stepping forward and punching Piers in the face, sending him to the ground with a split lip bleeding heavily. Piers dropped the boy, sending Mark scurrying behind Harry.

"I got him," Harry called, watching Phyrrus take the others out with ease. One of the scrawnier ones got past, but Harry managed to drop him with a little work. He smiled proudly, then turned to look at Mark. "You okay, kid?"

Mark gulped, looking at Phyrrus and Harry, stepping back. "I--I'm f-fine."

"Good," Phyrrus grinned, wiping off his fists. "They did a number on you, didn't they."

Mark nodded timidly, smiling at them. "I--I'm not supposed to talk to Harry," He confided, looking up at the other. Mark, at ten, was only a hand shorter than Harry. He was terribly shy, Harry knew, and the wide eyed stare was frightened. Harry's former family had been telling the neighborhood that he had been at St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. It hadn't been good for Harry, since it caused many of the neighborhood children to become frightened of him.

"You aren't?" Phyrrus sounded shocked. "Why not?"

"Because he's a criminal," Mark sighed. "He's been at that bad school."

"What bad school?" Phyrrus already knew what school, but he also knew Mark was dying to tell him. With all his cousins, Phyrrus could read children with relative ease.

Mark told him, looking nervously at Harry, but then he admitted, "But he doesn't act like a criminal."

"That's good, isn't it?" Phyrrus smiled, patting his shoulder. "You know what else?"

Mark shook his head, and Phyrrus winked at his boyfriend. "Harry doesn't attend St. Brutus'. He goes to the same school as I do, Hogwarts School for the Gifted. The Dursleys lied."

"Really? So he's not bad?" Mark's eyes widened.

"Nope," Harry grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "But you'd better get home before they come looking for you."

"All right!" Mark grinned, waving, and raced off, a little awkwardly from his injuries, but much happier. Phyrrus turned to see the other boys scrabbling away and dove forward to catch Dudley's ear between his thumb and forefinger.

"No you don't, asswipe," Phyrrus growled. "You're coming with us."

Harry smirked, laughing slightly, and followed Phyrrus down the alley. Dudley was whining about the pain of his ear being pinched in Phyrrus' hand, but Phyrrus refused to relent his grasp on the boy's ear. It wasn't much further to their street when both halted, breath misting in the summer air. "Fuck," Harry muttered, making Phyrrus drop Dudley's ear. "Dementors."

"Shit," Phyrrus agreed, knocking Dudley down. He whined for a moment, shivering, and twitched, eyes rolling in their sockets. The cold grew, and Harry covered his ears from the screams, wiping out his wand. and shouting the patronus charm. A silver stag pranced from the tip, racing towards the approaching dementor. Phyrrus wrapped his arms around Harry, feeding the smaller his own magical power to make the stag stronger and ignite silver flames to surround the three of them.

The dementor stopped as the stag approached, getting thrown back by the stags horns. The animal followed, driving off the creature. Harry sighed in relief, collapsing into Phyrrus' arms. Phyrrus lifted him easily, pulling the smaller onto his back, then kicking Dudley. "Get up you bastard," Phyrrus ordered. "I refuse to drag you further."

"Its cold. . ." Dudley whined. Phyrrus growled, kicking him again.

"Do I look like I care?" Phyrrus snorted, continuing to kick him. "Now get up." Dudley finally started to move when Aurors started to apparate in. Phyrrus cursed, racing down the alley and out the other end, ignoring their shouts to halt until he reached Harry's home. Hopefully the two men would be home soon, and the problem would be resolved. Harry groaned.

"What the hell is happening, and why does it always happen to me?" He sighed, making Phyrrus laugh. Sirius and Remus flooed in, stopping for a moment when they saw the boys in the living room.

Remus saw them and buried his face in his hands. "What did you blow up this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Phyrrus protested. "Why is it always me?"

"Because Harry's a good kid." Remus ribbed, sitting them down. Phyrrus huffed, but dropped Harry onto the couch before following and pulling him into his lap. The dementors still wrecked havoc on Harry's senses, depressing him and exhausting him. Telling Remus and Sirius what happened, Phyrrus wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned back into the couch. Dementors were tiring.  
**oOooOo**

When the ministry wizards showed up at his house that Saturday, they met a rather irate Chara. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was one of the arurors, had the grace to blush when she answered the door, obviously fuming. "Let me guess," Chara's voice was pure acid. "You're here to tell me that my son is going to be arrested for underage and misuse of magic to drive off a dementor that wasn't supposed to exist."

"The story is far-fetched. . ." Kingsley's partner, a younger man with dark hair and blue eyes crossed his arms. "So, where is your son?"

"With his uncle, already at the ministry," Chara smiled sweetly. Kingsley shivered. He could remember Chara's smile, and this one had mischief written all over it. "Now, you may come on in and wait for them to return, but I can assure that it will all be taken care of, then."

"Van, why don't you go check that her story checks out and I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't. . . run away or something." Kingsley offered. The look on Chara's face said she wouldn't be running away--she'd much rather storm the ministry for going after one of her babies. He had seen that look on his wife's face a few times a long time ago.

"Yes, sir!" Van saluted. Chara raised an eyebrow as he disapperated on her doorstep.

"No manners at all," She sneered, stepping back to invite Kingsley inside. "Tell me, are they really that desperate for recruits?"

Kingsley shrugged. "I do wonder, sometimes," He chuckled lightly, stepping through the door. Chara led him to the living room and returned moments later with a coffee service. He sighed in pure bliss as she set down the liquid. "You're amazing."

"I remembered you saying how much you liked it at Christmas. Hang on. . . River! Rayne! Get out of the dryer! And no, you can't use it as a rocket launcher!"

Kingsley stared at her, wide eyed, and Chara grinned. "I'm a mom. We have eyes in the backs of our heads. So tell me how much trouble the two of them are really in? Seeing how Harry, Sirius, and Remus are all there with Phyrrus and Leon."

"Leon?" Kingsley choked. "He's going to scare the shit out of Van."

"He's in uniform. He was reporting in today anyway, so I asked him to go ahead and take Phyrrus by." Chara's voice was just a little too sweet for Kingsley's tastes. "But how much trouble are they in?"

"They were lucky to know the patronus charm, if there really was a dementor. But we can't find any evidence, and that Dursley kid's a muggle. He couldn't see the thing, even if it was there. Not to mentioned that the two of them both used magic when one would have sufficed--"

"Ah, now that we may resolve," Chara smirked. "Phyrrus did not use his magic. Harry did."

"But we found traces of Flame's magic at the scene--"

"I didn't say it wasn't used, I said _he_ didn't use it. Harry did."

"Now, Chara, you know that's impossible unless--you mean to tell me they're bonded?"

"Have been since third year," Chara sighed. "They have never consummated it, of course, but with the rate its growing. . . I don't think it matters. They'll probably have to consummate sometime within the next year or so to prevent it from growing out of control, but they haven't done anything, as of yet."

"And you think they would tell you?"

"If I asked. Neither keep things from me. Granted I do not _pry_ into their sex life. That's not fair. But they also know about the bond and would come to me for advice. Also a mother's job. And since I already know, then it's not an issue." Chara shrugged. "But only Harry used magic, even if he tapped Phyrrus to do it. So, now how much trouble are they in?"

"Violating the statute of secrecy, for one," Kingsley sighed. "And if Harry starts claiming Voldemort is back--"

"I trust Leon to keep them all in line." Chara chuckled. "And Severus is with him, so there will, likely, be at least one responsible adult there at all times."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because Cyrrus is spending the day at the farm to see his father and step-mother, and therefore not here. I didn't want River and Rayne to have to be there, and Leon would have insisted, so Severus would have insisted, and River and Rayne _cannot_ be left at home with no supervision--"

A deafening explosion drifted down stairs and Chara sighed. "That would be why, by the way."

"Sorry, Mom!" One called. "We'll fix the hole!"

"Properly!" Chara replied, groaning. Kingsley smiled sadly. Times like this made him miss his family all the more.  
**oOooOo**

Leon glanced at Severus, then looked warily at the muggle telephone booth. "You're kidding, right?"

Severus shook his head, glancing over the group. "We might as well go in threes. Us and Phyrrus, then Sirius, Remus, and Harry. You know where we're going, I assume?"

"I can take a guess. I've been there before." Leon smirked. "Testifying is more fun with a mask on, since I tend to scare the attorneys. Do you think there will be any problems?"

"With you there? I think they'll be lucky not to wet their pants." Sirius snickered, stepping out of the way to let Leon and his group head into the ministry. Severus showed Phyrrus how to get a badge for his robes and affix the thing. Phyrrus glared at the sunshine yellow badge and sighed. He clearly didn't have a choice. Leon did not take a badge, however, since he was dressed in uniform. The patch on his flak jacket proclaimed the name he wore in the interrogation room--Reikatsukan Byakko--and he slipped the porcelain fox mask over his head. The bone colored mask grinned maliciously in the dim lights, the twisted smile looking more frightening than ever because of the deep shadows.

It was only moments after they stepped from the booth that the others arrived, Harry stumbling from the booth. He was clearly not the most graceful person in the world, and probably wouldn't be until his growth spurt ended. Phyrrus grinned and gripped Harry's hand as they headed towards the court room. They were lucky that Leon was able to pull some strings and get them in early, before most people found out about their adventure.

The room was large, made mostly from wood. Harry winced at the chain covered chair in the middle and moved a little closer to Phyrrus. "Ah, good," The woman presiding smiled. "I'm glad you've arrived on time. I am Amelia Bones. Shall we begin?"

"With pleasure," Leon offered, gesturing for the two to sit in the chair. Phyrrus sat first, pulling Harry onto his lap and making several of the witches in the audience coo at the cuteness of the display. Harry blushed, staring at the ground.

"Now, you two have been accused to violating the statue of secrecy and the underage use of magic." Amelia Bones informed them. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty for reason of self defense," Phyrrus replied coolly.

"I would also like to add that Faeroes didn't cast any spells," Leon added, smirking.

"Oh, come," Amelia sighed. "We found traces of his magic all over."

"I didn't cast any magic, Harry did," Phyrrus told them.

"I told you, we found your magic--"

"I didn't cast it, Harry did." Phyrrus broke in, rolling his eyes. "I don't care if it was my magic, Harry still cast it."

"Now, boy, unless you two are bonded--which I _highly_ doubt--you can't use each other's magic."

"Whatever," Phyrrus sighed. "We still plead self defense."

"Because of the dementor? Would you be willing to testify to this under veristarserum?" Amelia Bones asked, holding up a vial. Phyrrus and Harry rolled their eyes, but didn't have a chance to reply.

"You dare?" Leon roared, rising to his feet, anger radiating off him in waves. The witches and wizards in the assembly cringed back at the sight of the evil fox mask and known interrogator. "They are but children! You dare to threaten them to be dosed with Truth Serum? You know that no one under the age of seventeen is allowed it, and you know _one of them is not an English citizen_!"

"I was told no such thing," Bones huffed, straightening. "I was told they were both citizens of England and that they were fully under my jurisdiction."

"Sorry, but no." Phyrrus blinked at her. "I'm American."

"The minister said nothing of this," Bones offered a thoughtful frown. "The laws about under age magic and the statute of secrecy are quite different in your home, are they not?"

"Quite," Leon told her dryly, crossing his arms.

"Did you even know about our laws on the matter?" Bones glared at Leon, her gaze clearly threatening. Leon growled in reply, making her sink back in her seat, blanching slightly.

"Vaguely. I knew we weren't supposed to use magic around Mundanes, but I didn't think it was such a big deal. It's not like they pay us any mind anyway. Just think we're a bit weird. And Mom wasn't there, sure, but it was an emergency and we couldn't wait for her." Phyrrus shrugged.

Amelia Bones heaved a sigh. In America, the law was that wizards under the age of sixteen could not used unsupervised magic except in emergency circumstances, and that using magic around mundanes was highly frowned upon, but not entirely forbidden. Some spells were, of course, but the American Wizarding Government had deemed that things like the Patronus charm, used only for protection, was perfectly legal. Phyrrus probably had no idea he'd just broken a law. Besides, most muggles would think he was crazy and go on with their daily lives, forgetting all about the weird child that claimed to do magic.

"Harry? What do you know about the laws?"

"We're not to use magic around muggles or before the age of seventeen unless in dire circumstances," Harry told her calmly. "I wouldn't have used it but for the dementor. Phyrrus and I both saw it, and Dudley couldn't move. We couldn't just leave him there, and he's too big for us to lift, and I think it would have been worse to use a levitation spell because the dementor would have just followed us."

"I cannot argue that point. But you cannot prove there was a dementor without taking the Veristarserum." Bones told them.

"That's not. . . entirely true." Phyrrus glanced at Harry. "I can take the serum. I'm large enough. Harry's still too small. But Uncle Leon can. . . check his story."

"Uncle Leon?" The Judge frowned. "We cannot wait forever for your relatives to get here, boy. And you're still underage."

"You don't have to wait for me." Leon pulled the mask off, shaking out his hair and straightening his uniform, clipping his mask to his belt. "I will allow you to use the veristarserum on my nephew, and I will take Harry's statement, using several of the truth spells I have become known for. I also swear that Harry will come to no harm while I interrogate him."

The judge considered the offer, then nodded. "That is acceptable. Harry will be interrogated first, if the guards will please escort Mr. Lugovalos to the holding cell to wait his turn."

Phyrrusrose to his feet, placing Harry gently in the chair. "Phyrrus?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"I'll be fine," Phyrrus promised, following the guards from the room. "I promise."

Harry turned back to the courtroom, feeling small and alone without Phyrrus at his side. Leon smiled at him, and Harry clentched his fists. He needed Phyrrus.  
**oOooOo**


	3. Fallen

Luminescent  
Part Three  
Fallen

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise, I'd be way richer than I am now. Which really isn't saying a whole lot, seeing how I'm totally broke. You sue, you might get pocket lint. Good luck with that.

**Warning:** This story contains SLASH! There. I've warned you. Again.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter three, just for all my amazing readers who have stuck with me through absence and time. Thank you to all my reviewers, and thank you to PrincessXXMoonXX who is th emost amazing beta ever! Yes, this is the beta'd version of this chapter. She rocks. And makes my work legible for the rest of the world. Send her many thanks, she deserves it! In fact, everyone that has stuck with me through years three and four and on into five deserve a lot of thanks. I never thought there would be a year five. Actually, when I first posted, I never thought I'd actually finish year three. Congrats, reviewers, you've made me go beyond expectations too! You all rock!

Unfortunately, I don't have much time left before I leave, so I don't think the short story I had planned will make it up this break, but I promise I'm working on it, and I hope to get it up at Christmas. I will have another chapter up next week, but that will be the last chapter before school starts, and I make no promises after that. I just don't have time to make regular updates. But I get breaks often enough, so I'll be posting then. I just thought I'd warn you things are really going to get erratic, and school deadlines are way more important than anything I might do in my "spare time" so please bear with me, and thank you for all your amazing support!

_To Shadow of a Shadow:_ Out of curiousity, when aren't the little twins making something go boom? Lol.

_To random person reading:_ I didn't know I was making Harry whimpy. I'm sorry. Physically, Harry is weak, and we all have a mental faults (Harry's are certainly explored this chapter!) but Harry will always be very powerful magically. At least, in my mind. So if I'm not getting that across, I'll have to work harder at it. Harry isn't supposed to be whimpy, and I hope I explain myself better this chapter.

_To Lady Prince:_ (SPOILERS FOR BOOK SEVEN! There, did that duty.) I was so upset! But I liked the last book. I thought she did an amazing job wrapping it up and I am (fortunately) a fan of H/G in cannon. If he's straight, I like Ginny, personally. So I was pretty happy with the end, too.

_To Princess Felton:_ I think she's more annoyed at the minister, personally. Fudge's idiocy knows no bounds. Plus she just got chewed out by Leon. That would put anyone in a bad mood. Lol.

_To jasmine13princess _and_ 6tigercubs:_ Isn't government idiocy amazing? Hee hee.

_To everyone else:_ Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are so amazing! Please enjoy chapter three!  
**oOooOo**

Leon approached the chair, smiling gently at Harry, who seemed to shrink back, making several of the spectators cry out in sympathy. Leon was a terrifying figure. But it wasn't Leon that was scaring Harry, and Leon knew it. It was the entire situation. Harry, sitting in a courtroom, being told he had broken the law by saving someone, that he had done terrible things. It was a child's nightmare come to life. One Leon was sure the abused child had suffered often. Being told over and over he was bad for doing good things. Being abandoned and abused because he did his best to do what was right.

Leon knelt in front of Harry, blocking the audience from sight. Harry relaxed slightly, and Leon held his hands out to the teen. "I won't harm you. I swear."

Large green eyes regarded gentle blue-green with trepidation, but Harry took Leon's hands without hesitancy. The crowd blinked when it became obvious that Harry was not afraid of the famed interrogator, and Harry smiled at Leon. "What do I have to do?"

"Just look me straight in the eyes and answer me truthfully, okay?" Leon smiled as Harry nodded. For the next half an hour, the two went over the story three or four times, getting every detail straightened out. Harry paid close attention, answering the questions, never realizing that Leon's gaze held him hypnotized and under control. To have such trust in a person, especially one like Reikatsuken Byakko, to allow them the control that could only be offered so willingly, was something many of the wizards and witches in the audience simply could not fathom.

When Harry was done, Leon snapped his fingers, sending Harry into a light doze. He would wake in about five minutes, aware of his surroundings, but the interrogation would probably be a little fuzzy. "Does that please you?" Leon asked, lifting Harry lightly.

Judge Bones nodded, waving Harry off the stand. Leon held him carefully, carrying to the table he and Severus sat behind, holding the child in his lap to keep him from falling to the floor. The judge called for Phyrrus' return about the time Harry woke, and Phyrrus shot his boyfriend a quick look, smiling brightly. Harry tilted his head, a smile crossing his lips as well, and watched them sit Phyrrus in the chair.

Phyrrus waited for them to bring the veristarserum, silently taking the three drops offered. Harry tensed when the other's face blanked, unseeing and uncomprehending. "Can you hear me?" Bones asked.

"Yes." Phyrrus' voice was blank and devoid of life. Harry shivered.

"What is your full name?"

"Phyrrus Connor Potter-Lugovalos."

The court room gasped. Only one bonded could take the last name of the other. If that was true. . . Bones banged her gavel several times to restore order and glared at the people. "Are you bonded to Harry Potter?"

"He is my bonded," Phyrrus agreed, eyes still blank.

"Has it been consummated?"

"No."

"Good." Bones sighed in relief. If the bond had been, she would have hated to see the mess that would have caused. But with Phyrrus already giving Harry's last name with his own meant that the bond was really and truly in place. She, too, questioned her way through the events of the night, allowing only the briefest of answers. Phyrrus' voice stayed flat and dead, and Harry clung to Leon like a frightened child.

At the end of the questioning, Phyrrus was offered the antidote, leaving him a little blank. Harry hurried to him, wrapping his arms around him, and filling his mind with all the warmth and love he could send over the bond. "So, it is true, then." Judge Bones frowned. "You two are really bonded. A powerful bond that has no physical basis. How is this?"

Harry shrugged, smiling when Phyrrus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and rested his head on Phyrrus' chest. "I don't know. I don't think anyone does. It just. . . happened."

"This reeks of a forced bond, you know that?"

You can do that?" Phyrrus and Harry both asked at once, eyes wide.

"That solves that issue," Leon pointed out. "One of them would have to know."

"Phyrrus has taken the antidote."

"It hasn't fully kicked in. Surprised responses will still be truth." Leon grinned at the judge. "But that's not the issue, here."

"You are correct, of course, Reikatsuken Byakko. I find the two of them not guilty on the basis of self defense. Adjourned." Judge Bones looked at the boys again. Their bond could have been forced, naturally, but they didn't act like it. Not at all.  
**oOooOo**

After dealing with the trial, Leon went to pick some things up from the aurors while Harry and Phyrrus bummed around Muggle London with Severus. Sirius and Remus had to go to work from the rest of the day, but promised to be at home by supper. Harry sighed and held Phyrrus' hand tightly. Phyrrus smiled. The blank look didn't entirely fade until it was nearly time to go home, but the boy did regain most of his natural disposition before an hour was out. Severus had helped the process by giving Phyrrus some food that was supposed to speed the antidote along.

Even so, Harry didn't feel entirely better until Phyrrus was back to normal, and even then he stuck as close to the boy as a burr. Phyrrus finally requested to stay over at Harry's just to held convince the boy that there was no lasting damage. Curled in Phyrrus' arms, Harry finally relaxed, breathing in the familiar scent that was uniquely Phyrrus.

"Are you feeling all right?" Harry asked, tilting his face up.

"I'm fine, Harry. I told you, there's no lasting damage," Phyrrus smiled, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. "I'm big enough to take it. Body weight and all that, you know? I promise there aren't lasting effects. I'm just younger than most people taking it, so it took a little longer to wear off. Uncle Sev said that would happen, remember?"

Harry nodded, sighing. "I was just worried. You shouldn't have made that decision on your own. It affects me, too."

"Sorry." Phyrrus sighed. "But it was a split second thing, and one of us had to do it in order for them to believe us. It would have hurt you, you're underweight and too small anyway. I was just protecting you."

"Ask me if I want protected first!" Harry snarled, turning away. "Because what good is it if it hurts you?"

"It didn't."

"It could have!"

"I'm sorry, all right? I just wanted what was best for you! And if I hadn't of offered, they would have forced you to submit to it!" Phyrrus finally shouted, golden eyes blazing. "I was worried about you! I love you, Harry."

Harry stiffened, then relaxed. "I love you too. And. . . I was worried as well."

"I know," Phyrrus murmured, holding Harry close. "Just remember. . . if it comes down to you and me, it'll always be about you."

"You have my heart, Phyrrus. Don't damage it." Harry placed his hand on Phyrrus' chest. "Because you are my life."

Phyrrus nodded, holding Harry closer, relaxing into Harry's scent. Both had their eyes closed and appeared asleep, but it was a long time before either stopped wanted to keep the other as close as possible and finally drifted off.  
**oOooOo**

The rest of the summer passed fairly uneventfully, Harry and Phyrrus spending as much time together as possible while watching the twins with Cyrrus. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had come over several times and Sirius and Remus had started disappearing on occasion. Harry knew they were members of an Order for Dumbledore to help combat the Dark Lord called the Order of the Phoenix, and the two often told Harry and Phyrrus some of the happenings at the meetings.

Another reaction to recent events was that Minister Fudge was claiming Harry and Dumbledore were insane and Voldemort had not returned. The Lugovaloses all thought he was barking mad and he received several. . . _strongly worded_ letters from Grandma Lugovalos and Grandma Carlisle. Harry had to smile when he learned how angry Grandma Lugovalos had been when Fudge claimed Harry was a liar and only wanted fame. It was nice to have family to take up his cause. He felt less like the tragic hero that way.

"What do you think will happen now?" Harry reclined in the backyard, watching the clouds roll passed; Phyrrus was resting his head on the other's stomach, eyes half closed.

"Who knows?" Phyrrus shrugged. "You know I'm going to have to start continent jumping again soon, right?"

"So soon?"

"Not until next week, but that's just around the corner," Phyrrus pointed out. "You don't mind, right?"

"Not as long as you make sure to keep up at school. You know that." Harry laughed. "You're going to be exhausted, aren't you."

"There isn't much for it," Phyrrus shrugged. "They need both Cyrrus and I this year. We're supposed to have a really big crop and they'll need all hands. River and Rayne'll be headed over too, so they can help put food up for the winter. They're finally old enough."

"Will they be helping you at all?"

"Not on the big equipment. That's next year. After that I might get another year off."

Harry nodded, sighing. "When can I go help? I know how to work all that stuff, now."

"Maybe a little this year, if I ask?" Phyrrus considered that. "Although you might be too busy. I mean, it's a lot of work."

"I know, but I'll get to spend a little time with you, right?" Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I'd like that. Besides, I'm not a slacker either, you know."

"I know," Phyrrus smiled and sighed. "Well, summer's nearly over. Saturday's Diagon Alley, then one more week, then back to school. Did Uncle Leon talk to you yet?"

"Uncle Leon? No. Why?"

"We have an honor guard for Diagon Alley this year." Phyrrus grinned. "We're going with the Weaselys, and Uncle Leon, Severus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few others are going with us to keep us safe. They believe you. If that makes you feel better."

"Thrilled." Harry gave a dry smile and shook his head. "Now shut up. I'm cloud watching."

Phyrrus finally closed his mouth, relaxing, with Harry's fingers running through his hair. Harry smiled as his boyfriend's form went limp. He knew the exact moment Phyrrus fell asleep.  
**oOooOo**

Chara was always awake at the crack of dawn, well at least until she crashed one day every now and again. No one was entirely sure how she did it, but she was still the first person to rise nearly every morning. Harry was still yawning when he went to see if he needed to drag Phyrrus out of bed. The shower was running in the Lugovalos household, he assumed not, and sat at the kitchen table, gratefully sipping the hot tea Chara handed him. "Thanks, Mum." He told her absently, not even realizing he had forgotten her name at the end.

"No problem, sweetie," She didn't seem to mind, so Harry filed the information away for later use. Maybe he would drop the name at the end altogether, if it didn't bother her. "Excited for today?"

"Yeah!" Harry grinned. "You have no idea. I love Diagon Alley."

Chara shoved her long, fire red hair from her face and laughed. "I can imagine," She told him, ruffling his hair. "Now, are Sirius and Remus up?"

"Remus is. I left him to drag Sirius out of bed."

"Out of is not what I'm worried about," Chara muttered and Harry blanched.

"I did _not_ want to think about that." Harry looked ready to be sick, and Chara laughed, rolling her eyes. Boys were so easy to rile. She would know, with as much as she pestered her brother and all of her husband's brothers, brother-in-laws, and nephews. Not to mention all her sons. An evil smile crossed her face. She still had to plan a few surprises for Cyrrus to return that last prank he pulled on her.

Her children all stumbled down the stairs right about the same time, the two boys looking exhausted, though River and Rayne were chattering at them happily. Chara laughed, feeding them breakfast, and Phyrrus and Cyrrus were cleaning the kitchen when Sirius and Remus walked in. Chara glanced at her watch. "You two cut it this close often?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Remus blushed. "We just. . . had some trouble getting up."

Chara smirked when she saw Harry's ears burn from the corner of her eye. "I see. Do you know who's taking us to Diagon Alley?"

"Not really. I know one of my cousins is coming, and a few of the aurors that Dumbledore knows, and Leon, and Severus too, probably. Though Severus has a target painted on his forehead. as much as Harry does." Sirius shrugged, half turning when the doorbell rang. Cyrrus raced to answer it before the twins, and came back, tailed by six people.

"They are _not_ all going to fit in here," Cyrrus announced, raising an eyebrow.

"So put half of them in the living room like a good host," Chara returned, looking at the group. "Chara Lugovalos. Nice to meet you."

The others smiled and one young woman, with bright, bubble gum colored hair gave a brilliant smile. "Wotcher, ma'am. Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks, please. Sirius is my cousin."

Chara nodded at her, greeted Kingsley with a bright smile, and looked over the other four. Harry glanced up, not recognizing any of them for a few moments, then let out a little whimper and fell into an attacking stance. "Moody!"

The man looked startled, eyes going wide, his head whipping around. "He's the real one," Sirius broke in, gripping his godson's shoulder. "Calm down."

Harry gave a soft sigh, leaning into his godfather, and grinned when Leon and Severus apperated in. "We're meeting the Weaselys in The Leaky Cauldron," Leon announced, and Chara ushered them to the living room. Harry squirmed excitedly. He really did love Diagon Alley.  
**oOooOo**

As everyone divided to go shopping, Harry was surprised when he and Phyrrus went with Sirius and Remus, River and Rayne followed their mother and Kingsley Shacklebolt and an auror Harry didn't know, Cyrrus and Ginny took off after Leon and Severus, Fred and George were dragged away by a smiling Bill and Tonks, leaving Ron and Hermione with Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and another unknown aruror. Moody began to follow Tonks, rolling his eyes, and the other two split up as well.

The alley was still bustling with life, but when they saw Harry they shifted their steps, getting as far away from the boy as they could. Phyrrus clenched his fists, slowly getting more and more angry until he finally shouted, "He is not mad! Stop treating him like a disease." Harry nearly groaned. The infamous Lugovalos temper.

"Stop, Phyrrus," Harry ordered, gripping his hand. "I don't care what they think."

Phyrrus sighed, but obeyed. Sirius grinned at Remus. "Harry's got him whipped."

"I've got you whipped," Remus pointed out. "What's your point?"

Sirius pouted, slinking a bit. "Nothing," He sighed. Remus smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist and standing on tip toe to press a kiss to the taller's lips, even as they walked. Phyrrus grinned at them, kissing Harry deeply, and Sirius laughed when he saw Harry go limp in his boyfriend's grip, shifting to kiss back. "Phyrrus is evil," Sirius commented, laughing. "Look at Harry."

Remus laughed as soon as he saw the smaller teen. Harry was staggering a bit, with glassy eyes. Truthfully, he looked a bit drunk and it was all the more amusing when Remus realized that it was from the kiss Phyrrus had given him. Harry staggered into Phyrrus, angrily poking Phyrrus' side. Phyrrus ignored it, and Harry pouted. He was coming off his high and remembered that Phyrrus wasn't ticklish. Which really wasn't fair because when Phyrrus poked him back in retaliation, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

The two were cheerful the rest of the day despite the dark looks Harry received continuously. They traded kisses and caresses and teased each other with bright grins, ignoring the world around them at large. When people laughed and greeted them, or just traded secret looks with spouses about "young love" or something similar, the two would smile and laugh and wave, but Harry refused to let anything get him down, no matter if it was the dark looks or rumors.

Remus and Sirius had to smile. Despite everything, Harry would be all right.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus and Cyrrus and Harry all went to the farm to help out before holidays ended, though once school was back in session Harry wouldn't be returning to America until Thanksgiving. They had finally received permission from Dumbledore and Harry was excited. He had never seen a Lugovalos Thanksgiving before and couldn't wait to do so. He also wanted to see Chara's brother, Odin, again since he had only met the man once and was curious about him. Since Odin and Grandma Carlisle would both be at Thanksgiving, with Anders and Percy, Harry was already excited and he had a few other months to get through first.

One of which was the start of school.

"Ready to go?" Chara called, shoving them all toward the train. Harry smiled at the energetic woman. It was hard to remember that just over a year ago, Chara had nearly died during a Death Eater attack at the quidditch world cup, leaping into a mob to save a little girl. They were lucky they had both survived, and Chara was back to her old self. A year ago, however, when they were loaded onto the train, Chara had been in a wheelchair.

"Bye, Mom!" Phyrrus and Cyrrus both pressed kisses to her cheek before bounding away.

Harry hugged her tightly. "Bye, Mum," He offered, smiling, then hugged his own guardians before following his boyfriend. River and Rayne both stayed outside a bit longer and nearly missed the train, but Phyrrus and Cyrrus grabbed them up as their mother passed them onto the slowly moving train. The twins grinned and waved, then went to hunt down Fred and George. Harry shook his head. The year would be interesting, that was for sure.

"Hermione! Ron! Draco!" Harry poked his head out of the compartment they had claimed, waving. Ginny was already there, sitting on her boyfriend's lap, and Neville brightened up at the thought of seeing Draco. The trio rushed in, grinning.

"Hey, Harry," Draco offered briefly, before going to kiss his own boyfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped up and down.

"Harry, did you have a good rest of break?" She asked, sitting next to him. They hadn't really had time to chat in Diagon Alley, but they knew they'd talk one the train ride.

"Yeah. Hey, who're the new prefects this year? For Gryffindor, I mean. I can already see Draco preening."

"Yeah, well, Pansy's the other one," Draco muttered with a shudder. Pansy was a nice girl, but she refused to believe that Draco was dating Neville and continued to stalk him around the school. Draco and Neville were currently plotting to set her up with a member of Ravenclaw that she had confided was cute, once. They didn't need a stalker.

"So?" Harry grinned at Draco, deciding that he could laugh at the misfortune, for now.

"Well. . . don't get mad, but. . . it'smeandRon," Hermione rushed out, and Harry blinked.

"Really? Hermione, that's great!" Harry threw his arms around her. "I bet your mum was proud, Ron."

"Ugh," Ron rubbed his face. "Please don't remind me."

"Eh?"

"Trust me, don't ask." Ron moaned, and Cyrrus grinned, suddenly.

"Does this involve Anders and Percy?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"Part of it," Ron eyed the other suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because Anders already told us about it! Remember, Phy, Anders was saying that Molly called Percy three times--caught them having sex in the living room the first go-round--and was screaming and in hysterics that Ron was going to turn out like Percy until he reminded her that Bill was a prefect too? Then she really started sobbing because she said it was all Phyrrus' and my fault that you were going to be a rebel and how you needed a good girlfriend. Then she realized just what she had interrupted, because they were laying on the couch with nothing but a blanket. And even that was a little last minute."

"That was about the time she fainted, yes," Ron nodded. "She really upset Percy. I remember Anders called later and yelled at her. . . sort of. . . because Percy was asleep. Mum was really mad about that. Said Anders had no right to yell at her. They really don't get along."

"I honestly don't blame Anders," Cyrrus shrugged. "Not to be mean about your mom, but she could have just accepted him. It's not like Percy makes stupid decisions. I think Anders was the best thing for him."

"Yeah, well, she's not too fond of your family at the moment, and that includes you," Ron pointed out. "Harry, did you hear about who was Quidditch captain?"

"Not yet. Do you know?"

"Yeah. Fred and George said it's Angelina."

"Good. She's a good sort. Though I don't think they should have picked a seventh year. . . but it's all seventh years right now, other than me, so I guess there wasn't much choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd like them to have time to learn to be captain and spend more than a year doing it, but it doesn't matter." Harry shrugged. "It's not really a big deal."

"Maybe," Ron shrugged again, grinning. "You know what I was thinking about doing this year? Now that Wood's gone, I mean?"

"What?"

"I wanted to try out for Keeper." Ron offered a half smirk.

"You were good at the farm," Draco offered, rubbing his arm. "If you'd hit me any harder. . ."

"Well, you don't have to worry. We're playing quidditch, after all, and I'd get a foul." Ron really smirked, then. "Your pretty face is safe."

"Hey!" Draco crossed his arms as Cyrrus and Phyrrus snickered. The blond glanced at his watch, eyes growing wide. "We're going to be late!"

The three prefects in the compartment jumped up and sprinted towards the front of the train, leaving the rest of the teens inside laughing. Neville made a face from his spot on the floor. A combination of laughing at the trio and getting dumped off his boyfriend's lap had left him with a new vantage point, but Cyrrus hauled him back into his seat and the conversation went on.

The prefects didn't return to the compartment, apparently the meeting lasted a bit longer than anyone thought it would, though they did have a few visitors stop by. Angelina ordered Harry to be ready to start Keeper tryouts the first Friday after school started, which made Harry groan, though he smiled quickly when she scowled at him.

After that, the group passed the rest of the day playing exploding rat slap or exploding snap, and a few rounds of gobstones. Fred and George accompanied by Lee Jordan and the little twins appeared for a little while, though River and Rayne raced away to find a few of their other friends. The new first years thought they were annoying, and since they were nine, Phyrrus agreed. Still, he warned them to behave and returned to his game. They couldn't get lost on the train and he wasn't responsible for any trouble they got into.

"Time to go!" Harry called, changing quickly into his robes as Hogsmeade started to come into view. Ginny slammed her trunk shut and helped Cyrrus close Hermione's. She had told them to feel free and find any books they might like to read during the train ride, but Cyrrus was the only one that had taken up the offer. He had wanted to read _Hogwarts: A History_ and hadn't had a chance until then. Frowning at the book in his hand and the now closed trunk, Cyrrus figured he'd borrow it and apologize later. Hedwig took off, hooting at Harry and Phyrrus, and was followed by a little gray tennis ball.

Said gray tennis ball was a little owl named Pidwidgeon. Pig for short. Anders and Percy, who had found the owl funny, had gotten him for Ron. More reliable than Errol, but he'd have a tough time in a good wind. Still, Hedwig, who thought the stupid thing lacked manners, had taken him under her wing, so to speak, and Harry found it amusing. The snowy owl had given him a baleful, longsuffering, look when Harry voice the observation.

"Well, no new family for you to torment this year," Harry commented, following Phyrrus out the door fo the train. "First time since you got here."

"Harry, come on!" Hermione called, pointing to the saved seats in the carriages. Harry smiled and hurried towards them only to stop in his tracks.

"Harry?" Phyrrus touched his arm. "You all right?"

"What are those horse things?" He asked, pointing at the front of the carriages. "I thought they were horseless."

"They are." Phyrrus grinned, eyeing the skeletal beasts. "Those are thestrals. Only people that have seen death can see them, which would be why Hermione and Ron are giving you really weird looks."

"Can you see them? Can River and Rayne? Or your mum?"

"Most of our family can." Phyrrus shrugged. "I mean, accidents happen on a farm. Or elsewhere."

"So you can see them?"

"I have seen someone die, remember? Accident in karate? River, Rayne, Mom, and Dad were all there. It was at the very end of class. River and Rayne didn't really understand what happened because they hadn't felt death before, and they say its almost like feeling someone fall asleep, but then they turn into a hole. Dad tried to explain it to them, but they were so young then that it didn't make sense."

"Can Cyrrus?"

"He grew up in the bad part of town. Nearly got shot the year before we got custody of him. Bullet went through the head of the guy behind him."

"Was that the first?"

"Of Cyrrus? No. That was the last. He hasn't told me about any of the others." Phyrrus shrugged and headed towards the carriage. "And Mom's a mediwitch. She probably sees someone die every other day or so."

"Ah." Harry nodded. "And Uncle Leon can see them, I'm sure."

Phyrrus shrugged, helping Harry into the carriage and changing the subject as Harry stared out the window, just barely able to make out the back of the thestrals in the dark. He wished he'd never heard of Thestrals. He'd much rather have saved Cedric than see those stupid skeleton horses.  
**oOooOo**


	4. Attack of the Toad People

Luminescent  
Part Four  
Attack of the Toad People

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would have more than lint in my pockets. Seeing how I'm lucky to have the lint, I can't say I own Harry Potter. I do own the Lugovalos clan--though I'm not sure if that a good thing--and any other characters that you don't recognize as cannon.

**Warning:** Someone pointed out it's been 34 chapters so we should all know this is slash. However, I do occasionally get idiots reading, so I'll warn you now. This is slash. There. Duty done.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so maybe I should stop sounding so surprised that the Lugovaloses are so well liked. I'm sorry, it's just. . . I think of orginal character and I automatically think "Mary Sue/Gary Stu" and I can't help it. Half the time the words "orginal character" still make me shudder. So if I sound shocked, you'll have to forgive me. I'm just not used to OC's being well liked or well written, though I've come across a few while digging around. I should seriously dig up a few favorites for you to give you something to do between updates. I'll try to sort that out next chapter.

This is the last update for awhile. I'm headed on vacation and then back to school, so I won't have time to keep up with updates because every bit of my "spare" time will be involved with homework or writing. I'm sorry, that's just how it works. I've asked my beta to get the next chapter done, so I have it if I manage to find time to post. Just don't hold your breath. That I'm sorry for, but c'est le vie.

By the way, this chapter is beta read, so everyone needs to thank PrincessXXMoonXX for doing an amazing job for me so you all don't have to deal with my bad spelling and typos. winces I feel downright sorry for her, sometimes. So, a big cheer for PrincessXXMoonXX!

_To LanHikari2000x:_ I thought about sending them to number 12, but at the point it didn't make sense. But don't worry, I do have plans for the building. And the portrait. Mwahaha.

_To Princess Felton:_ I believe I've made a few illusions to it, I think in year three, and I'm sorry for the confusion.

_To Lady Prince:_ I never thought about what River and Rayne would do with the thestrals, really. But now that you mention that, I can just picture those two hopping right on and taking one for a spin! And probably blowing something up, too. Oops. Lol.

_To Everyone:_ Thank you all for your amazing reviews, and I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I'm always really excited to hear that people like Phyrrus, because I'm so used to bad OCs that. . . well, any good ones make me happy. And since you think he's good, I'm happy. I'm still digging for other stories with well written OCs, so if you find any, let me know! I want to read them and love them and put them in my favorites section! So, feed the starving author by reviewing, and feed the starving reading by recommending some great stories!

And do me a favor, while you're at it.  
Enjoy chapter four.  
**oOooOo**

Harry slid into his seat, followed by Phyrrus, and gave a giant sigh when he realized they still had the sorting to watch. Since Harry didn't have any friends being sorted that year, he took the time to study the hall, barely taking notice of the Hat's warning song that all the houses needed to work together. Cyrrus and Draco were at the Slytherin table, heads bent together, and Harry had the sinking feeling it involved a prank. Phyrrus eyed them speculatively for a moment, but shrugged and twiddled his thumbs through the sorting.

It was a long sorting, since there were nearly half again as many newcomers that year than there had been in years past, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Not after the food arrived and they were all too busy eating to notice. River and Rayne ate their fill, then got up to greet all their old friends by running around the other tables and randomly throwing themselves at the elder students. The nine year olds were obviously delighted to be back.

Several of the teachers at the Head Table followed them around the room with their eyes, just to make sure they weren't getting into trouble (or wreaking mass chaos, for that matter), and smiled at their antics, relaxing minutely when they didn't hear any panicked screams. The girls did not approach the head table, though it was clear they wanted to--probably to attack Severus--but Phyrrus had threatened against it. "Phyrrus! Phyrrus!" Rayne's voice carried across the room as the twins raced back.

"Did you see that toad?" River shrieked as she threw herself at her brother.

"Huh?" Ever intelligent, Phyrrus looked frantically around for whatever his sisters had found. The Great Hall fell silent as the little twins exploded in excitement at their find.

"That lady!" Rayne announced, indignant. "She looks like a toad!" The little girl pointed at the head table, and the older Gryffindors followed her finger to see a square-faced woman, her mouth a little too wide for her face, with frizzy brown and grey hair, a fluffy pink cardigan, and a pink bow on her head. Phyrrus hid his face in Harry's shoulder, trying not to laugh. She did look like a toad, but it wasn't exactly nice to call her that. The woman, who appeared to be able to hear them, scowled, her face contorting humorously.

"That's not nice," Phyrrus scolded, frowning at River and Rayne. "You shouldn't say that about people."

"You're laughing," Rayne told him flatly. Harry nearly snickered. Having two empaths for sisters had to be trying.

"That doesn't matter," Harry broke in, arms crossed. "She is as much a person as any of you, and you should treat her with respect. It is quite rude to say such things about anyone, especially when you don't know them. She might be very nice." Harry doubted that, but the little twins didn't need to know it.

"All right. But she still looks like she's going to spit her tongue out to catch flies!" River and Rayne both caterwauled before falling silent, sitting down on either side of Harry and Phyrrus. Neville offered them a peppermint and Hermione dug out a couple of her books for them. The two remained silent the rest of the feast, until Dumbledore got up to give his speech. Then they cheered and clapped, grinning from ear to ear when he smiled at them.

Going over the rules never took long, and Dumbledore gave a short version of the Sorting Hat's song, one that didn't rhyme (to the relief of most of the school) and started to dismiss them when the toad woman coughed.

"_Hem, hem_." She stood up, forcing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow and the students to frown. "I'm sure you're glad to be here," She told them, her voice breathy and childish. If Harry hadn't been able to see her, he would have thought her a little girl. "I'm here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, to make sure the school is well run. We've decided to place a closer watch on this establishment. . ."

The entire school--with the exception of a few Ravenclaws and Hermione--tuned out, looking bored. After what seemed like nearly thirty minutes, she finally stopped talking, shooting the little twins a glare as she made her way back to her chair. Dumbledore clapped, but the school, the few that were paying attention well enough to follow his lead, quickly stopped as they looked to the prefects for directions. Hermione offered them the password before going off to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower, and Phyrrus lifted River while Harry grabbed Rayne.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Harry commented, looking over the toad woman.

Phyrrus eyed his bonded. Somehow, he had a feeling that was an understatement.  
**oOooOo**

The entire school slept like the dead that night, curled in the sandman's embrace from the feast, but it was morning that always got to the students. Harry was the first to wake, forcing Phyrrus and the others into reality and then dashing to breakfast to find Hermione, Ginny, River, and Rayne already there. The boys all waved and smiled, plopping down next to the girls. Phyrrus noticed with a relieved sigh that the toad woman had not appeared that early, meaning River and Rayne felt no need to point out the characteristics she and the said animal shared.

"Got our schedules yet?" Harry asked Ron, raising a black brow. Ron just shook his head, shoving more toast into his mouth.

"I have them," Hermione frowned at the mess Ron was making, passing out the slips of paper. "A seventh year prefect had them."

"Oh boy," Harry's eyes flicked over the paper, then he moaned. "This is the worst Monday ever! Look at this, History of Magic, followed by double potions--which is the best part of the day--then divination, then double DADA."

"That sucks." Phyrrus leaned closer, glad he was taking ancient runes. "River, when do you two have potions?"

"We're allowed to take them alone, now," River told him, haughtily, shaking out her curly, black hair. "Mom said so, and Uncle Sev said it was all right."

"Fine," Phyrrus raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Didn't mean to intrude there, kid."

River stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to her sister and starting another conversation in twinspeak. Harry and Phyrrus exchanged looks. The last time River and Rayne had a conversation in twinspeak, they had attacked Rita Skeeter with some kind of bug spray and trapped her in Harry's golden egg during the triwizard tournament the year prior. Not to mention they'd traumatized half of the Ravenclaw table. "This can't end well," Harry muttered before decidedly ignoring them.

The toad woman, who finally appeared, stared at Harry all throughout breakfast, which Harry ignored, and Phyrrus finally shot her the most lethal look in his arsenal, proud of himself when she flinched back from the intensity of the stare. Those lessons from Leon sure had come in handy! River and Rayne ignored the entire exchange and smirked more at each other before glancing, once, at the toad lady. Rapid twinspeak followed. Phyrrus felt his heart sink.

Still, the entire group hurried to gather their books to get ready for class and raced to History of Magic, where most of the students decided a nap was far preferable to listening to the teacher, then rushed to get to potions on time. Severus met Phyrrus in the hall, reaching up to grip his shoulder lightly. "Are you aware you no longer need to watch your sisters in potions?" He asked, raising one, black brow.

"Yeah, they introduced me rather rudely to the concept this morning," Phyrrus made a face, slipping into the room before the professor. "Thank you for letting me know, though."

Severus shrugged. "I had hoped to tell you first, but oh, well."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev." Phyrrus grinned, plopping down next to Harry and greeting his cousin and Draco with a smile. Hermione sat next to Neville, leaving Ron to find another partner. Not that anyone minded--and not even Ron protested--because if Hermione was helping Neville, the potions lab (and the students) would be in one piece when they were finished.

Severus ignored the students for several moments until it was time for class to begin, then snapped his wand at the board. "You have the entirety of this class to complete that potion. I recommend you begin." Severus sneered, watching the students jump. Harry squinted at the board for a moment, frowning.

"I can't read his writing, Phyrrus," Harry hissed, pointing to the board. "Is that powdered moonstone?"

Phyrrus blinked, frowning, but nodded. "Harry, when was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"My eyes?" Harry blinked in confusion. "How should I know?"

"Because I think you need new glasses," Phyrrus muttered, watching Severus. He wasn't in a bad mood, since Leon was hanging around, through currently out to see his CO, but he would rather not push his luck all the same.

Harry wrinkled his nose, but agreed to get his eyes checked by Madame Pomfrey at the soonest opportunity, and returned to the board, following Phyrrus' hissed instructions. Harry was very lucky that his bonded was risking life and limb--at least in Severus' class–to give him said instructions, otherwise he probably would have made something explode.

Divination was boring as ever, and Harry was getting bored of having his death predicted. Finally, as Trelawny announced the grim in whatever it was they were working on this time, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm dying. Who kills me, where is it at, and do I kick Voldemort's ass first?"

She stuttered for several minutes as Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, that's unfortunate," He finally muttered, crossing his arms and sinking back into the chair. Her eyes grew wide behind her glasses and she rushed away from him. Harry frowned slightly, shaking his head. What was her problem, anyway?

Finally, Defense Against the Dark Arts arrived. Harry and Phyrrus sat in the back corner, as far from the teacher as possible. Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of them. It was not a class they shared with another house, which was somewhat disappointing, so Draco and Cyrrus were eagerly waiting to hear the results of the new teacher.

Professor Umbridge entered, still in her ratty pink cardigan. Phyrrus pasted a big, fake smile on his face, golden eyes narrowing slightly. "This is going to suck," He muttered to the others, and Neville, from his seat on Harry's other side, let out a small whimper.

"Good afternoon, class," She announced in her breathy, girlish voice. A soft murmur of greeting swept the room making her frown. "Tsk, tsk, class. That simply will not do. When I say good afternoon, class, I expect you to say, good afternoon, Professor Umbridge. Now, let's try that again, shall we? Good afternoon, class."

Most of the class replied in kind, but Phyrrus offered a smirk, a gleam of mischief entering his flame colored eyes. "Good morning, Vietnam!" He called out, making Harry groan and elbow him in the side.

Professor Umbridge stared at him, her eyes going wide, as though Phyrrus had gone insane. "I'm sorry Mr. . .?"

"Lugovalos."

"Mr. Lugovalos. That was not what I asked for."

"Oh, my bad. Just some humor this early in the day, you know? How about this, then. Good afternoon, Ms. Umbridge!"

"Professor."

"Huh?"

"You should address me as Professor."

"In my culture Professor is generally reserved for someone teaching at a university level. You are not teaching at a university level and are not, therefore, my professor. Cultural issues are to be decided on an individual basis by the board of governors should they be an issue. If you wish to file a complaint please feel free to write to--"

"Detention!" Umbridge roared, making Phyrrus smirk. "I will not have you attempting to usurp my authority."

"I didn't," Phyrrus replied innocently. "I only stated that what I call you is a cultural issue and how to resolve it, Ms. Umbridge."

"You still have detention. . . for the next three nights," Umbridge snapped. Harry bristled, but Phyrrus had deserved it, so he bit his tongue and clenched his fists. "Now, put your wands away. You won't need them. Please take out your textbooks and read the first chapter."

Most of the students groaned and did as asked, but Hermione refused to open her book, staring at the closed cover. About ten minutes into class, she finally raised her hand. Umbridge ignored her for anther ten minutes before glaring at her. "Yes, Miss. . .?"

"Granger. I've already read chapter one."

"Then proceed to chapter two."

"I've read the whole book," Hermione told her flatly. "When will we be doing wand work in this class? You said nothing of it when you covered the course aims."

"As long as you sufficiently study the text then the actual spells should be no trouble." Umbridge frowned.

"You mean the first time we actually do the spells is on our O.W. L.s?" Dean shouted, eyes widening. "That's no time to practice!"

"And I need as much as I can get," Neville muttered, frowning.

"Having a complete understanding of the workings of the spell--"

"Is not going to help us in real life!" Harry shouted. "You might as well hand us over to Voldemort now!"

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Are you expecting to get attacked in my class, Mr. Potter?"

"Looking at my past track record with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers? Yes!" Harry had been attacked by two, and nearly obliviated by a third. Truthfully, he did almost expect an attack. "I mean, there was Quirrel, who had Voldemort sticking out of his head, and then there was Lockheart, who tried to wipe my memory, and then last year Moody would have killed me too!"

"All regrettable incidents I'm sure, Mr. Potter, but they don't exactly relate to this class--"

"I've run into the dark arts every year, Professor." Harry's voice was dark. "How can you tell me not to expect the same this year?"

"Detention!" She roared.

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "Is that always your answer when your tiny brain is overworked?"

"A week, both of you! Starting tonight at eight!"

Both boys clenched their fists, but Hermione shot them venomous looks and forced them to back down. "Good job, Flame," Hermione sneered. "Losing your temper like that! And you too, Harry!"

"Sorry." Phyrrus didn't look apologetic. Harry, however, looked abashed though he didn't say anything.

"Now, any of you with questions or comments _will raise your hands_." Umbridge snarled.

The students all snarled, but returned to their reading, though Harry had trouble concentrating because Phyrrus' nasty temper was still ringing along their bond. Finally, the smaller teen glared at his bonded. "Turn that thing off, dammit!"

"Huh?" Complete shocked surprise passed over the bond at Harry's sudden frustration. "I thought I was!"

"Then why am I still feeling you?" Harry sighed, glad the anger was gone. It had really been the anger burning over the bond that made his temper snap, as opposed to him actually being angry.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Umbridge asked, sweetly.

"Sorry," Phyrrus smiled in reply, though his was more strained. "We seem to be having trouble with our bond. If we could go see the nurse?" Madame Pomfrey had to know how to help this, she had too.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it a good one," Umbridge snarled. Harry felt his temper--no, that was Phyrrus' temper, wasn't it?--rise.

"It's not a lie!" Harry screamed, his control on the bond nearly shattering. They had never had to concentrate so hard to keep it under control! Usually it just _happened_. What was going on?

"Harry. Baby, look at me." Phyrrus ordered, face flushed with rage, his eyes burning fiercely. "We need to calm down. We have to. . . to do something. . ." Both were having trouble thinking, their rage feeding off each other.

"Both of you, enough." Ron finally ordered, shocking their attention away from their anger. "I want you to breath as I do." Deeply breathing, Ron made sure the two were watching carefully, sighing in relief when they calmed. "Are you all right?"

"I won't have my class turned into a three ring circus!" Umbridge snarled. "Both of you, get to your head of house, immediately!"

"I told you, we need to get to the hospital wing--"

"Don't argue with me, brat!" Umbridge forced a note into their hands, shoving them from the room. Jaw tightening, Ron nearly groaned, but both exited without more fuss, trying to remember what Ron had said about breathing deeply. Hermione was cursing almost silently next to him, glaring daggers at Umbridge. How could anyone be stupid enough to disregard the effects of a bond? That stupid woman!  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus and Harry, away from the classroom, both began to breath a sigh of relief. "What happened?" Harry asked, plastered to Phyrrus' side. "Why did our bond flare like that? I don't understand. It's never happened before."

"I have no idea," Phyrrus admitted, rubbing his face. "I don't even know which of us was so mad at her! I could hardly even see straight."

Both teens were silent for several seconds, just leaning--well, more like plastered--against each other. Touching helped, but it was getting a little hard to walk, so Harry contented himself with holding Phyrrus' hand. Nothing made sense about this bond anymore, and it hadn't since it had all started. "Damn it," Harry felt his chest constrict. "Why is this so hard?"

Phyrrus shook his head, unable to speak around the frustrated lump in his throat. He was ready to start yelling at something, though Harry sounded ready to cry. "I guess," Phyrrus started, forcing his annoyance under control, "that we still keep our natural reactions to our emotions."

"I guess." Harry breathed deeply, calming himself and felt relief when Phyrrus also calmed. They paused at McGonagall's office, knocking hesitantly.

"What are you two doing here?" McGonagall blinked. The two explained the problem when she invited them in, handing her the note.

"We deserved the detention," Harry told her with a sigh, "but we were just reacting to our bond in that last bit, and we don't know why. I asked her to let us go to the hospital wing, but she wouldn't let us."

McGonagall frowned and shook her head. "We're going up there now, and that's that," She informed them, leading them up the stairs. Madame Pomfrey wasn't exactly overjoyed to see them but appeared happier it was over their bond than something else. Running a few tests, the medi-witch finally announced that it was nothing but a spike.

"Can we resolve these?" Harry finally raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Madame Pomfrey finally grinned. "Sorry, but it's so cute. . ."

"Please, spare me cavities," Phyrrus replied dryly, making everyone else laugh.

"Yes, you just need to spend more time in close contact in the mornings and get Professor Snape to teach you to meditate. Until you're willing to consummate your bond, you'll have to use more meditation. I would also recommend he teach you Occolumacy, since that should help you build your mental shields. Other than that, just try to stay calm around each other." Madame Pomfrey shrugged.

The two nodded and took a seat on one of the beds, Harry on Phyrrus' lap, as Madame Pomfrey taught them some meditation techniques. She also promised to talk to Severus and see if he would agree to teach them to occlude their minds. They also convinced her to test Harry's vision. She discovered his lenses didn't match it, and agreed to order more before sending them out. When they finally left, DADA was over, to their relief. Now they just hoped they weren't pounced on in the common room.  
**oOooOo**

Their wish was not granted. Hermione and Ron pounced on them as soon as they entered, looking them over. "Are you all right?" Ron asked, worry evident. "What happened to your bond?"

"Just a spike," Harry shrugged, repeating everything the nurse had told them, and reminding Phyrrus they needed to visit Severus. "How was the rest of DADA?"

"The whole class was upset with her, disregarding your bond like that," Hermione finally admitted. "Neville set her straight awfully fast. It was actually sort of amusing. She won't be denying the bond any time soon, and we saw Professor McGonagall storming in as we left, so I think she was going to 'talk' to her as well. But you two still have detention."

"I deserved it," Phyrrus shrugged. "But it was so worth it. The look on her face was great."

"How do you know all that stuff about reporting cultural differences?" Hermione broke in, looking at him suspiciously.

"Dumbledore told me," Phyrrus answered cheerfully. "We ran into it once or twice my first year here, so he told me the procedure."

Hermione looked crushed, since she clearly expected him to tell her he had actually read it in _Hogwarts: A History._ She'd be waiting for a long time, though. Phyrrus had looked at the book once or twice, since River and Rayne both read the heavy tome, but it was boring as watching grass grow, at least in Phyrrus' mind. He had other things to do with his time.

"So what do you want to do until eight?" Phyrrus finally asked, not-so-subtly reminding Harry they'd managed detention the first day back. Harry gave a thin shrug, plopping into a chair and pulling out his homework. He had so much to do that he might we well get started. Phyrrus practically deflated, but lifted Harry to slid in the chair and put Harry in his lap, then laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. If they were going to study, they might as well do it together.

When eight o'clock rolled around, they had a good bit of their homework down, and bellies plumped from dinner in the Great Hall. Harry sighed, staring at the door of the classroom, and smiled at Phyrrus before knocking. "Come in," Umbridge's girly voice made them both cringe.

"I wanna know one thing," Phyrrus hissed, leaning closer to Harry. "Where in the hell is she hiding the helium?"

Harry barely bit back a snicker, shoving the door open and stepping inside. Umbridge ignored them for nearly fifteen minutes before frowning. "You will be writing lines," She told them, sitting them at tables on opposite sides of the room. Harry and Phyrrus exchanged looks, hoping their bond didn't take that time to spike, but didn't protest. Slapping paper in front of them, she placed a quill next to each.

"What are we writing and where's the ink?" Harry looked the jet black quill over, not liking the unusually sharp point of the nib.

"You, Mr. Potter, will be writing 'I must not tell lies.' Mr. Lugovalos will be writing, 'I will not act like a fool.' Is that clear? And neither of you will be needing ink. The quills are self inking. Get to work."

Phyrrus eyed her strangely, watching Harry put the quill to paper, then all but screaming as pain flashed over their link. Harry said nothing, just bent over the paper. Phyrrus frowned, but did the same, beginning his line as well. He squashed the pain as it came, idly glancing at his hand. Martial arts taught one to take pain, but this wasn't all his pain. This was partly Harry's. And watching the words form themselves on his hand before healing over made his eyes widen.

"How dare you," Phyrrus hissed, throwing down the quill and rising in his seat. "You--you--" He sputtered, attempting not to use profanity on a teacher, but lacking any better word to use.

"What's wrong?" Umbridge asked, sweetly.

"Blood quills are illegal!" Phyrrus finally roared, snatching the quill from Harry's hand. Blood from his own cut spread over the tip.

"Are you going to complain? Because, I assure you, I can get you expelled," Umbridge offered, eyes narrowing. "Now get back to work."

Phyrrus said nothing more, handing Harry back the quill and sitting back in his seat, back to Harry, and concentrating on their breathing. When they couldn't use direct touch, keeping their bonded out of sight was one of the suggestions Madame Pomfrey had offered. Phyrrus turned to toss a single look and smile at Harry, then bent back over his paper, still not facing his bonded.

Harry smiled, turning back to his own paper. He wasn't going to cry out, he decided, even as he set the quill back to paper. He stiffened for a moment as he started moving the quill, only to discover that it was no longer carving into his skin. Frowning, he figured that it only had to do that once, though he wasn't really sure, and concentrated on the lines he scrawled over the paper, glad there was no more pain.

Phyrrus, sitting with his back to Harry, also returned to his paper. He didn't even twitch as his hand was split open, ignoring the relief he felt along the bond since Harry felt no pain as he returned to writing lines. He was concentrating on not letting his own pain travel along the bond, trying not to let Harry know how much pain he was really in. He couldn't let Harry know what blood quills truly did, nor that he knew a way to trick them.

On his left hand, the words "I will not act like a fool" formed and healed as quickly as Phyrrus' hand whizzed over the heavy parchment. But even as his left hand was split open and healed, so was his right. Wrapping it in his robe to prevent blood from spattering to the parchment as he wrote, blood dribbling down his hand, Phyrrus knew he had made the right choice.

Blood quills were tied to the person holding them for the first line, then they were tied to the blood on the nib. They could be used over and over again as long as the nibs were well cleaned with no adverse side effects. There was only one way to trick a blood quill. After the first line had been written, placing someone else's blood on the nib would change the target. Phyrrus gritted his teeth, careful to keep his pain off the bond. It would only grow worse as the night continued, he knew.

Because there, threatening to drip blood on his own parchment, was Harry's neat handwriting. "I must not tell lies."  
**oOooOo**


	5. Water Works

Luminescent  
Part Five  
Water Works

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Duh. The Lugovalos family, however, is mine. They're weird and strange and they ocassionaly scare me, but they are mine. Ish.

**Warning:** As I've stated in every other chapter, this is SLASH! Phyrrus is too possessive of Harry for it to be anything else. Although, if you're interested, when the idea started, it wasn't supposed to be. In fact, this entire story was _supposed_ to be about River and Rayne. Clearly they all had other ideas.

**Author's Note:** Lookie! I'm not dead! I am in the midst of school and going crazy with homework, and I'm sorry about updates, but I did warn you I wouldn't be able to update often. In fact, I wasn't going to update until Thanksgiving because that's my first real break, but I had a few mintues tonight and figured, "Why the hell not?" So. . . here's a special update just for my adoring readers. But the warning is still out there. This is probably going to be the last update for quite some time. Mostly because I don't have any of it to spare. Sadly. My workload sucks. But c'est le vie.

Just so everyone knows, I AM ON LIVEJOURNAL! My name there is the same as only the space is an underscore. I have things for _Pyrotechnics_ on LJ that are not on here. They are various side stories and other things. One of them (wife swap) I'm currently attempting to expound on to turn it into something for but that may not be anytime soon. I'm working on Luminescent instead of it. Hee hee. So go take a look at that. And please, enjoy it.

This chapter has, indeed, been beta'd (THANK YOU PRINCESSXXMOONXX! YOU'RE AMAZING!) and been sitting on my computer. However, I haven't even looked at it. I can't even find the brain power to write these days. How annoying. Grr. . . But I am (slowly but surely) working my way through year five. Which is another reason I don't update as much. I can write or update, and I can't update without material to update. So. . . I generally write.

_To crazy for this:_ No fears of abandonment, I just have lots of work. That's the story of my life, really. So while I will be slow in updating, I will be doing it. Just not as often as I'd like.

_To AquaRias_: Man, you made me feel special! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Good OC's are hard to come by, but don't write (haha, I made a funny. . .) but don't write them off automatically, ne? There's some really good authors buried under a load of crap. I know of a few OCs I've just fallen in love with over the years. But I'm glad you think mine are good!

_To Lady Bit  
And  
To everyone hating Umbridge:_ Or, as Phyrrus calls her, Umbitch. Don't worry, she'll get hers. Two words (and a slight teaser here): Grandma Lugovalos. Mwahahaha!

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story, check out my LiveJournal Account, and. . . do me another, teeny favor, if you'd please.  
Enjoy chapter five.  
**oOooOo**

"I suppose you two are done for the night. Come here." Umbridge beckoned them forward, taking Harry's hand first. "It just hasn't sunk in yet," she tsked, slapping his hand away. Harry bit back a grimace. It might have only been cut into once, but it was still a little red and sore. Phyrrus held his out next, and Harry frowned at the heavy red weals that marred the back of Phyrrus' tanned skin.

"You seem to take to it much better," Umbridge exalted. "Good. I'll see you both tomorrow night."

Harry looked at his bonded as they left, but Phyrrus shook his head. gesturing to the door. He would talk to Harry after they got a bit further away. Halfway to Gryffindor tower, Harry finally grabbed Phyrrus' marred hand. "What happened?" He demanded. "Why is it worse on you than me?"

"Those quills cut into you with each line," Phyrrus admitted softly, watching Harry's face bloom in horror.

"But why didn't mine--" Phyrrus gave Harry his opposite hand, revealing marks just as red as the first set, but in Harry's neat writing. "Oh, Phyrrus," Harry took the hand, pressing a kiss to it as tears filled his eyes and spilled over. Pressing Phyrrus hand to the salty wetness, he rubbed the injured limb against his face.

"Harry, you know I would do anything for you."

"Oh, Phyrrus, why did you hurt yourself?" Harry continued to press soft kisses to the other's hand. "I could have taken it."

"I know that. But. . . I didn't want you to. You've already been hurt so much. I couldn't bear to let you go through this pain."

"The blood you left on the quill. . ."

"Yes."

Harry wrapped his arms around his bonded, shaking his head and pulling the taller down for a deep kiss. "I'm not the damsel in distress," Harry told his boyfriend gently. "And, though it is appreciated most of the time, you don't have to save me."

Phyrrus glanced at the writing on his hand and shook his head. "If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Forgive me, Harry, for simply doing what my heart demands."

Harry clung to Phyrrus tighter, and Phyrrus held Harry in return, burying his face in the black locks before him and breathing in Harry's scent. It didn't matter what Harry could and couldn't handle, if Phyrrus could prevent any sort of pain whatsoever, then he would do everything in his power to do so. Harry wasn't exactly innocent, but if there was one person that deserved to be protected, at least in Phyrrus' mind, it was Harry.

Harry finally moved, returning to Gryffindor tower, changing, and crawling into bed next to Phyrrus, still holding his bonded's hand and pressed soft kisses to it every once in a while. Phyrrus wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. They still had detention for the rest of the week. Phyrrus would do whatever it took to keep Harry from feeling the pain of that quill.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne didn't have Umbridge until Wednesday morning, but Phyrrus was sure they had figured out what happened at detention. His hands were still sore, and he had been forced to wear the bandages and fingerless leather gloves he wore while fighting to keep anyone from asking too many questions. When they did ask, Phyrrus told them he had just been out training and had cracked his hands a bit. Harry said nothing to the lie, knowing that when Phyrrus cracked his hands he did wrap them similarly, but River and Rayne watched their older brother a little more closely. Cyrrus said nothing about it, just frowned at his cousin and returned to his food. Harry had a feeling Phyrrus wasn't fooling any of his family.

When River and Rayne did have Umbridge, Harry told them both to be careful and to mind the teacher. Looks exchanged between the twins, and both nodded resolutely. Harry didn't ask for specification, deciding that it could be read as agreement and that pushing was probably a bad idea. Watching their retreating backs, Phyrrus felt an uneasy feeling enter his belly. He just hoped they minded Harry's warning.

River and Rayne smirked at each other. "You know what she did to Phyrrus and Harry, right?" River asked her sister in twinspeak, adding their sign for toad at the end to specify who "she" was.

"How do you want to get her back?" Rayne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First things first. If we're going to do something, we aren't going to get caught." River's hand went to her hair, pulling out the jewel toned purple ribbon she always wore in there. Rayne nodded, repeating the gesture with her pink one, and the two hid them in their bags. Tugging out her wand, River whispered a spell, then waited for Rayne to repeat the gesture. Their eyes darkened or lightened to match in color, and they soon formed two dimples instead of only one. It was one of the few twin spells that allowed twins of the same gender to look exactly alike.

They were going to send Umbridge in circles of misery for what she did to their brother, that much was sure. By the time the two stepped into the classroom, not even the classmates they had known for two years could tell them apart. Several satisfied murmurs passed through the crowd. Umbridge swept in moments later, smirking. "Good morning, class."

Most of the class muttered back a half hearted reply, but it was the little twins who sat up straight and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Ms. Toad-lady!" They looked so innocent a judge would have jailed them on pure principle.

"Who said that?" Umbridge roared, looking around the giggling class. "Someone tell me right now!"

"Said what, Ms. Toad-lady?" One twin called out.

Umbridge's head snapped towards them. "Which of you said that?"

"I didn't say anything!" Both chorused at once, tilting their heads. A few of the students nearly snickered. River and Rayne even sounded alike at the point. Usually Rayne's voice was a tiny bit higher, so people could usually tell when they were both talking. Now they blended together so perfectly it was impossible to tell which had replied.

"Which of you called me toad-lady?" She snapped, approaching the small girls.

Both of them burst into tears. "Toad-lady wants to eat us!" They wailed, hugging each other and sobbing. Umbridge halted upon seeing their tears, shifting uncomfortably.

"Now, now, don't cry. I'm not going to eat you," She tried to soothe.

"We're not flies!" Both twins continued to wail. "Please don't eat us!"

"No one is getting eaten," Umbridge felt her temper creak. These little brats were acting up and she couldn't even really yell at them because yelling at a couple of small children really would have dropped her credibility. "Hush now, it's all right."

"No, we don't want ea-eaten!" They were still wailing, sobs making their small forms shake. They clung to each other, curling as far from Umbridge as they could in their seats.

"Hush, you two," One of the older girls went to their side. "It's okay. She won't eat you."

"She's scary looking and she tried to eat Phyphy and Riri!" They both sobbed. The girl could only assume Harry was Riri (where they'd gotten the name, she had no idea) and patted their heads.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's not nearly as scary as she looks," The girl soothed. If the twins were play-acting, they were doing a hell of a job.

"Why don't you take them out of class for a few moments and calm them?" Umbridge finally ordered, watching two of the girls gather them up and take them outside.

"Was that on purpose?" One hissed. As soon as she smirked, they knew which one was River, and the small girl shrugged, still making sobbing noises, which slowly tapered off.

"She hurt Phyrrus and Harry. She will pay," Both hissed as they pretended to quite crying. The first girl looked at her friend.

"I'm just glad my little sister can't act that well," She muttered, and the two led them back inside to discover everyone reading their books. River and Rayne sat demurely at their desks, staring at the cover of their textbooks.

"We already read this!" Both twins called, continuing to stare at the books.

"Have you now? The whole thing?"

"Uh huh. And Mommy got us next year's, so we read that too. But then we got bored, so we snatched Phyphy's and Riri's and read them too." Both nodded.

"And what did you think of them?"

"They suck," Both twins stated together, flatly.

Umbridge looked ready to rip out her hair. River and Rayne barely hid a smirk. "So should we practice now?"

"No! There is no practical work in this class!"

"But how can we use the spells if we don't practice?" River and Rayne asked innocently, looking at the teacher. "All our other teachers say practice makes perfect, and Mommy says you have to practice and practice and practice if you wanna get better."

"Practice is only necessary in other subjects."

"But Uncle Leon said that Defense Against the Dark Arts needed practicing most," Both twins argued, looking horribly confused. Umbridge was trying to control her temper, not wanting another melt down, and the two honestly looked like they didn't understand what she was telling them.

The rest of the class knew better.

"Is your Uncle Leon a ministry certified teacher?"

"We dunno," The two traded looks. "Does being in the military count? I don't think America has a ministry for that sort of thing."

"He was in the military?"

"Oh yeah," One of the boys nodded. "I remember you mentioning him last year. He's that creepy fox-mask guy, isn't he?"

"Uh huh! That's Uncle Leon. Reikatsuken Byakko." Both agreed. "But he said practice was important."

"Well he isn't here right now, is he?"

"He might be," Both shrugged. "He and Mr. Snape might be fuc–"

"We don't say that here, remember?" One of the girls clamped her hands over their mouths. "Remember why your mommy said you don't say that here?"

"Mmm mm mmmm–" The girl removed her hands. "Because it's a bad word an' people don't like it?" They asked, shrugging to each other.

"Right. Now, restate."

"He and Mr. Snape might be having sex right now, because I think Mr. Snape has a free period and Uncle Leon got in yesterday." Both obediently did as asked, and Umbridge found herself horrified at the thought of them being allowed to curse like that at home. Then again, this was a boarding school and they had the foulest mouthed child for an elder brother. She bit her lip, still not sure if she should punish them. They really didn't sound like they knew better.

"Well," Umbridge found she was losing her arguments. "He's not teaching, is he."

"Noooo," They held out the word like they were uncertain. "But. . . "

"No buts!" Umbridge had lost the last bit of her patience.

The twins burst into tears again. Umbridge resisted the urge to slam her head down on her desk. And things were going so well. . .  
**oOooOo**

When Phyrrus was called out of class by a somewhat panicking Professor Sprout on behalf of a completely panicked Professor Umbridge, Harry (and McGonagall) thought it best if Harry followed. Exchanging looks with the transfigurations professor, Harry silently went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. The moment he heard the twin wails, he immediately knew that River and Rayne were both faking. To him, who had heard real wailing from the two of them, it was obvious.

Phyrrus glanced over, raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded. "River! Rayne! Quite tormenting your teacher!" Phyrrus ordered, shoving the door open to see Umbridge as far from the little twins as possible, and most of the class hiding snickers.

"Toad-lady is going to eat us!" Both wailed. Phyrrus lifted River while Harry got a hold of Rayne, grateful that he didn't have to attempt to get a hold of them by himself.

"She is not going to eat you," Phyrrus finally sighed, taking them from the room. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Ms. Umbridge. I'm afraid they aren't particularly fond of you."

"That's an understatement," Harry muttered, heading towards the tower. Phyrrus said nothing, following Harry. When they arrived in Gryffindor tower, the rest of the students cleared out upon seeing the thunderous look on Phyrrus' face and the little twins' nervous gulp. Plopping the two on a couch, Phyrrus crossed his arms.

"Why did you do it?"

"We know what she did to you," River and Rayne dropped the spell, returning to normal and re-weaving the ribbons in their hair. "She had no right! You should tell someone! And she was real mean to Hermione too!"

"That doesn't excuse this!" Phyrrus roared. "I can take care of myself! I knew what I was doing when it happened! I didn't need you to try to defend me. The only thing you've done is proved yourselves immature and irresponsible. What if you two get detention? What will you do? What if she uses those quills on you? What will I do?"

Both of the twins flinched, eyes filling with real tears. They knew Phyrrus was furious, and Harry could tell it too. Normal he would step in, but this time, the twins really deserved it. "She hurt you!" River screamed, leaping to her feet.

Phyrrus slapped her soundly across the face. Harry gasped, though he could tell that Phyrrus had not hit her with his full strength. The black haired boy's jaw dropped in shocked surprise, green eyes growing wide. He had never seen Phyrrus raise a hand to either of his sisters before (though he supposed he must have at one point or another) but never since he had known Phyrrus had the larger lifted a hand to his sisters.

"Sit down, River," Phyrrus growled, golden eyes narrowing. "Now."

River did so immediately. Rayne said nothing, just put a hand to her cheek where Phyrrus had slapped her sister. Small sniffles passed her lips as she faced the ground, fighting to suppress her sobs. Phyrrus clenched his fists, flicking his wand and summoning four rolls of parchment, two quills, and two ink pots. "Now, you two are going to write a letter to Mom telling her what you did, then you will be writing a letter of apology to Ms. Umbridge. When they are done, I will read them before you send them. Do you understand?"

Both girls flinched and nodded, hurriedly picking up two rolls of parchment apiece. Phyrrus said nothing, just stormed up the stairs, Harry following quietly after. The girls followed him with their eyes, and Rayne looked ready to call out, but Phyrrus paused and turned, snapping his fingers at the parchment threateningly. Rayne flinched, returning to her work, and Phyrrus continued up the stairs. Throwing himself onto the bed, he covered his face with his hands.

"Phyrrus?" Harry soft voice made him turn.

"You probably think I'm a monster," Phyrrus finally told him, softly. "Lashing out at River like that."

"I've never seen you do it before, but I always figured you've gotten into fights with them. I've seen you both with the bruises." Harry sat down, reaching out to his boyfriend. "You really didn't hit her that hard, did you."

"Hard enough." Phyrrus sighed. "I'm glad no one else was down there. It won't bruise, but it'll probably feel like it did. I'm sorry I did that."

"Because you're really sorry, or because I saw?" Harry pressed on Phyrrus' shoulders, forcing the taller to look up at him.

"Because you saw." Phyrrus sighed, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have too look at Harry.

"Why did you hit her?"

"She needs to learn when to open her mouth. Unfortunately, I'm her brother, not her father. I can't react the same as a parent. She did deserve the hit. . . or just punishment, but I work with what I've got. I don't hit either of them often. . . but. . ."

"Phyrrus, they're your sisters. You're going to be frustrated with them. It's okay. I know that siblings hit each other when they're mad. I might not understand why, but I know it happens. Hell, you and Cyrrus have a knock down drag out fight over the last slice of pizza. I also know that you would never hit me. I'm not afraid of you." Harry smiled at his bonded, laying his forearms on either side of Phyrrus' head and leaning down to catch the red-head's lips with his own.

Phyrrus' arms wrapped around Harry, pulling him closer. Harry smirked, forcing Phyrrus to tilt his head slightly so Harry could deepen the kiss, and smiled against it. Phyrrus allowed his hands to drift under Harry's shirt, though he was mindful about where his hands were going, and Harry allowed his hands to tangle themselves in Phyrrus' hair. Harry smirked, moving his lips from his boyfriend's, kissing his way down the other's jawline and neck, nipping a little at the taller's collarbone.

"Harry, don't," Phyrrus panted, hands tightening at Harry's hips.

Harry pulled away, also panting. "Phyrrus?"

"If you do that," Phyrrus panted, forcing Harry to back up a bit, "Then I can't promise what I won't do."

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "I guess I got carried away too. I'm glad you stopped me."

Phyrrus flopped his head back, pulling Harry back to his lips to give him a light peck. "I know what you want, and I know what we can do. If we want any hope of this bond to be able to be broken, we have to watch how physical we get."

"I don't care about the bond being breakable," Harry hissed, eyes narrowing. "I care that I don't want to go too much until we're Joined because I want to have something left to give. If not, what's the point of being joined in the first place?"

"Tax breaks?" Phyrrus asked weakly, and found himself unable to dodge the smack Harry delivered to his head.

"Phyrrus, I'm serious. I know that Percy and Anders or Uncle Leon and Uncle Sev have probably. . . you know. . . but I just don't want to."

"They're also just a tiny bit older than us," Phyrrus pointed out. "And I respect that. I think it's amazing of you. And I appreciate it. That's why I let you know when I'm unbearably turned on." A smirk crossed his face.

"You're perverted."

"Thank you. Can we go back to making out?"

Harry sighed, but leaned back in obediently. Hey, he had needs to!  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne dutifully handed Phyrrus their letters the next morning at breakfast, and Phyrrus drew River in for a hug before waving his wand over her still-reddened cheek. She cuddled into his chest, sobbing apologies to him, and Rayne contented herself to stand and wait for her sister's tears to subside. Harry smiled. This was a side to Phyrrus he hadn't seen before, and he was glad to have gotten the chance.

Detention for Harry and Phyrrus was still going the same as usual, with Phyrrus refusing to allow the blood-quill to give more than a single line on Harry's hand before managing to get his own blood on the nib. Both of Phyrrus' hands slowly scarred with the lines they were writing, and Umbridge grew more and more annoyed when Harry's hand refused to take the scarring but Phyrrus' hand (the one he showed her) looked terrible. Well, truthfully, both his hands looked terrible, but Umbridge only saw the hand the lines Phyrrus was supposed to be writing was carved into.

"Harry," He was caught by Angelina moments later. "Would you care to explain why you have detention tomorrow?"

"Because Umbridge hates me?" Harry sighed. "Look, I know you were having Keeper tryouts, and I really wanted to be there, but I don't have much of a choice. You know she won't change it for me."

Angelina finally sighed. "I suppose there's no such luck of getting Phyrrus there, either?"

Phyrrus gave a tired smile, looking pale. As the week had worn on, he had grown paler and paler, sleeping more often, and looking incredibly tired all the time. Truthfully, Harry was getting worried, but Phyrrus refused to go to the nurse, claiming there was nothing she could do. He also said he already knew what was wrong and was acting accordingly, but wouldn't tell Harry what it was. "Why would you want Phyrrus there?"

"We are down a keeper, and he does play that position," Angelina pointed out.

"Where'd you hear that?" Phyrrus raised his head tiredly.

"Your sisters, where else?" Angelina laughed slightly. "But I was hoping you'd try out?"

"I told you, I don't do that whole Quidditch thing," Phyrrus finally yawned.

"Why not? You play Quid! You do martial arts! Hell, you're so active, I'm surprised the castle doesn't shake half the day when you tap your foot in class!" Angelina crossed her arms. "That last bit was from Harry," She added belatedly.

"Thanks, Harry," Phyrrus pouted at the idea he was outed about shaking his foot almost constantly when he was sitting down. Harry paused to give Phyrrus a glance, and idly noticed Phyrrus _wasn't_ shaking his foot. His brain gnawed on that as Harry hid his worry carefully. He had to make sure Phyrrus didn't feel it either.

"So, what about you trying out?" Angelina pressed.

"I'm still going to decline," Phyrrus held up a hand. "I don't want to play."

Angelina threw her hands up in exasperation, but didn't push it like Oliver had. "Can I at least convince you to come to practice so we can make an alternate team to practice against?" She finally begged. "It wouldn't be all the time, just sometimes."

"Do you think we could make a team from all the houses for that?" Harry asked, rubbing his chin. "Because I think I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you're on a team, you couldn't play on it, but we'd get some people from all the other houses, and then all the teams would have people to practice with." Harry explained. "I think it'd be really fun."

"That would be fun," Phyrrus agreed, then grinned. "Maybe we could start a small Quid tournament too."

Angelina shrugged. "Whatever. But will you come at least help us out every now and then?"

"Yeah, sure," Phyrrus shrugged. "But I'm still not trying out."

"Fine," Angelina waved a bit before wandering off, clearly still annoyed with Harry, but accepting it.

"Phyrrus?" Harry pulled at his books, but paused when Phyrrus didn't reply. "Phyrrus?" When he didn't reply the second time, Harry spun, finding him slumped in his chair, even paler than before, body slack. Harry gulped, shaking him slightly, sending a questioning--and somewhat panicked--feeling along their bond. Phyrrus groggily opened his eyes, smiling.

"I'm fine."

"Don't you lie to me," Harry snapped, ready to knock the other across the face. "You passed out! If you won't go see the nurse, at least go talk to Uncle Sev!"

"Fine, help me up," Phyrrus sighed, allowing Harry to pull him from the chair and following the boy from the room, leaning heavily on him. He was pale and sweating by the time they reached the dungeons and knocked on Severus' door. Leon pulled it open, looking grumpy, but immediately helped Phyrrus inside when he nearly fell over.

"What happened to him?" Leon demanded, laying the tall teen on the couch.

Harry shook his head, opening his mouth to reply when Phyrrus spoke up. He told Leon about the detentions Umbridge was giving them, about tricking the quills, and the subsequent anemia--meaning he was rather low on blood. Severus, who had heard the explanation sighed and looked ready to slap Phyrrus upside the head. "And why didn't you come to us first thing instead of waiting until now?"

"Because who would believe me?" Phyrrus laughed. "But now I have proof!"

"You have been losing who knows how much blood to get us proof?" Leon did slap the teen upside the head. "Are you stupid, or do you just pretend to be? Let me see your hands."

Phyrrus was passively obedient, allowing Leon and Severus to poke and prod at him, as well as take pictures of the scars on his hands, and Severus finally forced a few potions down his throat. The teen passed out, but Harry could tell this was a healing trance instead of just unconsciousness. "Idiot nephew of mine," Leon muttered fondly. "And I suppose he refused the hospital wing?"

"Naturally. I keep pestering him, but I can't exactly carry him there, and Cyrrus hasn't said anything, so I thought it was at least somewhat normal."

"Sounds like Cyrrus, though," Leon muttered, shaking his head. "The two of them might notice something about the other, but until it becomes serious, they aren't going to share."

"Have experience?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Rather," Leon grumbled, clearly annoyed at whatever memory he was thinking about. "When they were both about five, Cyrrus waltzed into the house, looked at Mom, and said, 'I think Phyrrus broke his arm. We tried to wrap it, but he passed out." And then started back to the barn."

"What happened?" Harry gasped.

"Fell out of the hay loft," Leon rolled his eyes. "Well, no, that's not right entirely. They fell through the floor. Boarded it up themselves, and if Anders hadn't seen it three days later, we never would have noticed.

Harry rolled his eyes. That sounded like the two of them. "Are River and Rayne like that?"

"No, Phyrrus spoils them too much. Why?"

Harry told Leon about the fight Phyrrus had with River and Rayne, and the harsh slap the elder had delivered, as well as their punishment. Leon nodded in agreement with most of the story, but shrugged at the slap. "They're his sisters," Leon explained. "I beat up mine all the time. Me and Tiger Lily didn't get along so well."

"He's seven years older than they are!" Severus protested.

"You should have seen what Conner did to Tiger Lily, once. Didn't kill her, though he might as well have with the way Mom reacted. I wouldn't worry about it, they're siblings. Well, Cyrrus would have done it too, but he's a cousin. Anyway, it happens. It's not like he does this often. And he held back, otherwise we would have had some words."

"He fixed her this morning, too," Harry added, and Leon shrugged again.

"Then it's not an issue. River and Rayne are good kids, but they both need a good slap every now and then. Let it go, it's not a big deal. Just as long as Harry realizes that Phyrrus wouldn't strike him."

"I'm not worried. She really did deserve it." Harry sighed. "I've just never had real siblings, you know? Dudley doesn't count. So it was just a shock to see Phyrrus actually hit her. I know he's done it before, and I know they've hit back, since I've seen the bruises, but seeing it's always a little shocking."

Leon grinned. "One of my sisters brought home her boyfriend, who's an only child, and he saw Connor, Emma, Kelsey and Maia all getting into it and looked ready to pass out. They were in a fist fight in the front yard. Mom was out at the barn, and he said that Phoebe came running in and ripped them apart. . . then ripped them a new one. It was Alison, that's right. Anyway, Phoebe ripped them apart and beat the shit out of all of them. Alison couldn't get him back there for love or money and finally broke up with him. We were too violent, apparently."

"So does his temper come from his father?"

"Connor?" Leon smiled sadly, then shrugged. "Connor was pretty patient. But when he went off, there went the neighborhood. Half of it's from Chara, you know."

"That woman makes an earthquake look calm," Severus agreed, rolling his eyes. Harry nodded, noticing that Phyrrus had shivered slightly and curled up to his boyfriend.

"So, he'll be all right, now?" Harry asked, resting his head on Phyrrus' chest and comforting himself with the beating of the other's heart.

"He should be. How much longer will detention last?"

"Just tomorrow left," Harry admitted. "We had detention all week."

"No wonder he went off on his sisters. Kid was probably out of his mind with worry. Served them right. McGonagall still isn't sure who to take points from, since she has no clue which of them started the whole mess." Leon ruffled Harry's hair, then shooed him off Phyrrus. "I'm carrying this one back upstairs," Leon explained, conjuring a stretcher. "Come on. Bed time for you both."

"All right," Harry followed Leon from the room, relieved that Phyrrus was actually getting cared for by someone that knew how to help. Severus wouldn't go to anyone unless Phyrrus did, Harry knew, and that was a relief in itself. Although, Umbridge using illegal means on a minor who wasn't even a British citizen would probably have terrible consequences. Leon smirked to himself. He would have to. . . hypothetically. . . find out.

Fire burned in Leon's eyes. No one. . . _No one_ hurt his nephew.  
**oOooOo**


	6. High Inquistor

Luminescent  
Part Six  
High Inquisitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise this would be cannon, which it so very clearly is not. I do own the Lugovalos family (crazy as they are).

**Warnings:** As I've mentioned in two prequals and the five previous chapters. . . THIS IS SLASH. You have been warned. . . again.

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter six. I make no promises for chapter seven, and I have to send in my computer to get the keyboard replaced over break, so it'll be awhile before I can update, but I might get the next chapter in during school. I'll have to talk with my beta. Anyway, chapter six for everyone.

By the way. . . I do have an LJ account with a few Pyrotechnics side stories on it. The link is on my profile, if you care to go check it out.

_TO EVERYONE:_ (A NOTE ON THE BOND!): Hopefully that got everyone's attention. . . Anyway, I've been asked about the consumation of the bond. There will be a few conditions for it, one of which is that Harry and Phyrrus will, indeed, be Joined. The other is that they will, most likely, be of age. While this isn't necessarily set in stone, it isn't likely to change. There are a few reasons, and I will go ahead and offer two. First, I'm over eighteen. There is a slight squick factor for me with two _minors_ involved. However, I am running on two ideas of the legal system: first, if they are joined, it's legal and not so. . . squickish; second, the wizarding legal age is seventeen. The second reason is that I see Harry wanting to wait. He's been through some bad times with his relatives and I can see him wanting to make sure his family and life is stable before taking a relationship to the next level no matter how much he wants to. That's just my take on things, and I'm sorry if I disappoint. I also have no intention on writing the actual lemon (sorry), but I promise you will get to see the completion of the bond.

_To AquaRias:_ I'm sorry you hate Cyrrus? When I added him, I wasn't sure what I thought about him, really. As for Cyrrus butting in. . . I see him as the best friend, kind of like Ron to Harry. He keeps his nose out, for the most part, but he's around to help make trouble.

_To Fae Child19  
and  
TheSlytherinMuggle:_ I wasn't going to have the slap in there, orginally, but it just seemed in character for Phyrrus. The Lugovaloses are very physical, and I honestly think that's what he would have done. He will not ever hit Harry, but I can see him smacking around his sisters. Hell, if I got a nickle every time my and Aniki fought, I'd be rich. So I just think it's part of the sibling relationship.

_To Everyone:_ Another note. . . heh. On a lighter note, I hope you enjoy chapter six!  
**oOooOo**

The rest of that week and the next passed smoothly, and Harry sometimes found it difficult to find they were still in the first month of school. Even so, at least detention was over and Phyrrus didn't look like he was death walking anymore. And, for the moment, their bond was fully under control. At least in the daytime. Harry wasn't so sure about the night. He had been having very strange dreams, lately, about a dark hall full of doors. Every time he woke, his scar burned.

Phyrrus also admitted to having the dreams, but felt no pain upon waking, so Harry passed them off as anxiety. Not surprising with Umbridge about. Harry sighed heavily, putting away his homework and stretching. "All done?" Phyrrus was still bent over his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, book open on the table next to him.

"Finally," Harry muttered, clearly annoyed. "What about you?"

"Three more paragraphs," Phyrrus continued to write feverishly. "I hate this bitch."

"Phyrrus!"

"She is! She's more snarky than Uncle Sev was when we first met! And that's saying something!" Phyrrus scowled. "Damn this homework of hers! Who the fuck cares about the theory of defensive spells? If I can't practice them, what good'll it do me?"

Harry shook his head. He hadn't thought about how bad it would be for Phyrrus to learn strictly theory, because Phyrrus was extremely hands on. Not that he couldn't memorize the theory, but unless he could practice it, he really wouldn't understand it. Harry, however, could read through the spell, flick his wand a few times for the movement, put the two together, and call the spell out with sheer willpower. "At least it'll be over tomorrow."

"And she'll torment me with another essay," Phyrrus growled, their bond thrumming with annoyance. Harry quickly evened out his breathing, and Phyrrus followed. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's all right," Harry waved a hand. "No big deal. Feel better?"

"Yeah," Phyrrus laughed, throwing down his quill. "I'm done!"

Harry rolled his eyes, dragging his boyfriend up the stairs. "Good. I'm tired."

Phyrrus offered only token protest as he was dragged away, rolling his eyes when Ron glanced in his direction. He smirked and returned to talking with Parvarti and Lavender, and Phyrrus had to wonder what sort of trouble the other red head would be getting into with the ladies that year. After all, he was the best friend of the savior of the wizarding world, who was gay and in a relationship, so he had to get kickbacks somewhere. "Hey, Harry," Phyrrus finally managed to get Harry to release his collar. "Is Ron dating anyone?"

"Ron?" Harry wrinkled his nose. "He hasn't told me, why?"

Phyrrus shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like he's had a lot of girls around him recently."

"Probably." Harry grinned. "He still won't give up the secret on his crush on Hermione."

"Shame. He knows she broke up with Viktor, right?"

"Hell if I know," Harry made a face. "Not like he tells me."

Phyrrus rolled his eyes and climbed into bed after his bonded, snuggling up with Harry and sighing. "He's really got to stop trying to make her jealous. You know what River and Rayne told me?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to, but let's hear it anyway." Harry eyed his boyfriend speculatively.

"They said--together, mind--that the jealous energy those to exuded for each other would power Vegas for the next ten years." Phyrrus smirked.

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "That's so. . . pathetic and yet. . ."

"Oh so true." Phyrrus wickedly agreed. "Don't you think?"

"We're not going to talk about this." Harry put his foot down. "I'm going to sleep, and we are not going to have crazy dreams--Phyrrus, why is there an owl pecking at the window?"

Both boys stared in stunned shock at the huge barn owl pecking at the window, and Harry shoved at his boyfriend. "Go let the poor thing in."

"What if it's a bomb?" Phyrrus protested, even as he pulled open the latch. The barn owl swooped passed to land on Harry's knee, cocking his head slightly and holding out a leg.

"Oh, thank you," Harry smiled, untying the letter the owl had. "They're from Percy and Anders, Arudo."

"Hm? Move over you lump," Phyrrus shooed at the owl, who clicked his beak in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, right back at you. Food is in the owlery. Stay tonight if they need a reply, we'll send it in the morning."

The owl gave Phyrrus an irritated stare, but took off all the same, swooping down the stairs instead of back outside. Phyrrus rolled his eyes. Anders' owl had been specially trained to cause pandemonium, which--if the screams were anything to go by--it was doing quite well. Harry snickered, but pulled open Percy's letter.

_Dear Harry and Flame,_ Percy's letters, always formal, had taken on a slightly different tune since he and Anders had been together. _Just wanted to see how you were, and because Anders has been annoying me non-stop about me writing the rest of my family and I thought a lesson in patience would do him good. Anyway, he and I are well. I have been promoted at the office, for which I am quite proud, and Anders thinks in rather humorous. Probably because I am now the assistant to the minister. Prime Minister Fudge has not yet met the Lugovalos family, and only knows someone in his office is being joined with an American. I'm not entirely sure why, but he thinks it's quite scandalous. I haven't the heart to tell him it's me._

_Besides, we're invited to dinner with him next week and he'll find out then._

"That has to be Anders' influence," Phyrrus commented absently, as Harry nodded in agreement and continued on.

_I have heard, and this is far more important than the silly bit about dinner with the minister, that the ministry is keeping a much closer watch at Hogwarts. I've heard about Umbridge--Ron went into enough detail, and Uncle Leon wrote Anders about that blood quill, which is certainly dreadful but not my main point--and the minister means to make her something he termed a "high inquisitor." I'm unsure what all this means, but I don't like it in the least. Be careful, Harry, the minister has already painted you as mad, and from what I've heard around the office, Flame is their next target._

_I know the most of anyone about this, since I'm the personal assistant to the minister, which is quite worrisome. We've all been comparing notes constantly, and while Sirius and Remus are digging, there is little to find. Aunt Chara has also done some digging at the hospital, and all those people quote as calling you mad claim they were misquoted terribly. Several are seeking retribution for the crime, but that means they will have to find a new focus, which is where Flame comes in. Well, the entire Lugovalos family, really, so be mindful of River and Rayne._

_Anders says to add that he thinks they found out about that one. . . Independence day with the fireworks, rocket launcher and. . . should I ask what a Christmas tree was doing in your yard on the fourth of July? No, don't tell me. Any of you. I _really_ do not wish to know. He also says they know about the time you and the rest of the cousins managed to knock the power out in seven counties and nearly took out the main grid, just to try to--did Anders just tell me you attempted to light up the farm bright enough to be seen from space? Once again, I don't want to know. Just be careful. Please. And don't do anything. . . weird, or stupid, or damaging in any way, shape or form. And tell River and Rayne to behave. Please._

_Watch the papers for news about the High Inquisitor. It should be in the Daily prophet tomorrow, with the latest on Harry's heart-throb and why Flame is the one sending Harry out of his mind._

_As Moody would say, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

_Tell us how things go with all that, please._

_Percy and Anders_

Harry sighed and shook his head, nibbling his lip, and waited for Phyrrus to open the other letter. He had a sinking feeling about all this. Phyrrus finally managed to pry the letter open, making a face at it. The handwriting, much sloppier than Percy's, was clearly Anders' hand. "Well?" Harry finally demanded as Phyrrus flipped it over several times to figure out which way was actually up as he attempted to read it.

_Dear Harry and Phyrrus,_

_I_--"Er. . . something. . . something. . ." Phyrrus wrinkled his nose--_letter. . . finds. . . you. . ._

Phyrrus gave an annoyed grunt. "You'd think Percy's handwriting would rub off on the assface, or he'd at least figure out he needs to print. Can you read this?"

"Beats Dudley's writing," Harry muttered, taking the letter from his boyfriend and starting over.

_Dear Harry and Phyrrus, I do so hope this letter finds you well and--I need to tell Percy that this. . . formal thing just isn't working. Okay, whatever. Listen up. Percy did the pleasantries, so I'll skip them because. . . I'm a lazy ass and I'm mad at you. He stayed up for an extra thirty minutes instead of coming to bed to make sure that damn thing was perfect and I had chocolate sa--_

Harry grimaced, and decided he'd better skip the next three paragraphs. Finding a point at which it was safe to resume reading, he settled back in. _I've also heard some on-campus rumors. You know the Uni. If its gossip, its here first. Which is funny, because half the people here know stuff they aren't supposed to. Percy said I get better information than he does, half the time, but we really can't pay it much mind because, well, half of them are drunk off their asses and don't know down from up._

_What I have heard--and managed to verify--is that you, Phyrrus, are abusing Harry to keep you two together. You forced the bond, raped Harry to get it to take, and now you beat him to keep him submissive. Apparently, you're a dark wizard trying to take over by getting Harry to take your side. Yeah, I know. I laughed too. But that's the spin Percy and I think they're going to take. So be careful. I know you two have a good rep at school, but don't count on it to keep you safe._

_Harry, people are probably going to try to force you to admit things, and maybe even try to keep you two separated. I want you both to be careful. You're two of my favorite little cousins, and I don't want anything to happen to you._

Anders signed off, then, with little more than two scribbled signatures that Harry thought was his and Percy's names, and both boys stared at each other, opened mouthed. Phyrrus narrowed his golden eyes. "If they attempt that, they've gone too far."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "We'll see," He told the other, nibbling his lip. "But in the morning. We can do nothing until then, anyway. Come on, Phyrrus, go to sleep."

Phyrrus clenched his jaw, and Harry was grateful their bond wasn't sending him all the irritation Phyrrus had to have been feeling, and forced the other boy to settled down. They were in for a long night, and the next day could only get worse.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus and Harry quickly found Anders and Percy were right. A week after they received the letters from the two, and the last week of September, the papers came out with the latest story on Phyrrus and Harry. A story that, the year before, had made its way into the heart of most of the magical populace during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. The screaming headlines made the Great Hall break into whispers and turn to stare at the couple. Harry shrank back against Phyrrus at their stares, and even more whispers swept through the hall.

"Harry, you have to see this!" Hermione grabbed the paper, tossing it to Harry. He had shown his friends the letters from Percy and Anders, warning them about what was probably coming.

Harry glanced over the headlines, sharing the paper with his bonded, and clenched his eyes shut, hoping it would all be a dream when he opened them. The paper was still there, still blaring the headline. _Boy-Who-Lived Coerced Into Bond?_ Harry wasn't sure where the picture had come from, though he could remember the event well. It was from last term, when Harry had been worried and stressed and gnawing on his fingernails. Phyrrus had gotten a mischievous look on his face, pinned Harry to the wall, and kissed him senseless. This particular picture had been taken near the beginning of the kiss, and Harry did look slightly forced, though both Harry and Phyrrus knew that was not the case.

The make-out session later had been proof enough.

But right now, Harry was concerned with the picture in the paper and the headline following. "Phyrrus, what on earth are we going to do?"

"Not let it affect us," Phyrrus put his foot down. "We can't let it get to us, or they've won. We'll just take each accusation as it comes. How's that?"

Harry nodded, leaning against his boyfriend and sighing. "Why do they always have to attack me?" He muttered, burying his face in Phyrrus's side.

Phyrrus just shook his head. He really wished he knew.  
**oOooOo**

As October went by, the stories in the paper grew worse and worse, accusing Phyrrus of everything from using Harry for his fame to beating him to rape. "Eyewitnesses" had stated that Harry had seemed unhappy and frightened of Phyrrus, and that Phyrrus had clearly terrified Harry into submission. Several pictures of Harry burrowing into Phyrrus' side--more to get away from the accusing looks of everyone around than anything--were said to hide injuries Phyrrus had given Harry.

Because of Phyrrus' large size, and Harry being smaller than normal, it wasn't hard for people to imagine that Phyrrus was big enough to control Harry physically. There was nearly a foot and a hundred pounds difference in their sizes, which only helped fuel the fire. Harry hated going to the Great Hall anymore, where people traded glances and whispers. What Harry didn't know was that, to Phyrrus, the halls were worse. There, the whispers and glances turned into attacks. People tripped Phyrrus, and threw things at him. But he never told Harry. He also didn't tell Harry about the letters that found their way into his hands filled with insults and anger, and sometimes dangerous substances.

And Harry wouldn't have found out, except for the few that managed to get into his hands at breakfast three weeks into October. "What's that?" Harry leaned over Phyrrus' arms to stare at the letter in his hands. "I don't recognize the writing. Is there no return on it?"

"It's probably nothing," Phyrrus went to put it away, but Harry caught his arm.

"Oh, come on, Phyrrus, let's see," Harry poked his boyfriend, grinning impishly. "Please?"

"I was just going to open it later--" Phyrrus started, but Harry grabbed the letter before Phyrrus could react. Flicking one finger under the seal, Harry started to open it. "Harry--!" Phyrrus ripped the letter away from his boyfriend, scared of what was inside. Harry, flung off the bench from the force Phyrrus grabbed the envelope with, slammed into the stone floor of the Great Hall.

"Phyrrus!" Harry's voice was drowned out with Phyrrus' pained scream. Harry would have liked to say he was the first person to react, but he was so stunned he sat there for several moments as Cyrrus barreled across the room, ripping the letter from Phyrrus' swollen and burned hands and throwing it on the table, mindful of whatever was in the envelope. Harry finally jumped to his feet, jaw dropping when he realized Phyrrus' hands were slowly blackening from whatever he'd touched. Blankly, Harry stared at his own, small, hands and looked back to Phyrrus.

By then, Cyrrus was dragging him from the hall and towards the hospital wing. "Harry?" Ron's voice was soft, a hand dropping onto Harry's shoulder.

"He. . . I hurt Phyrrus." Harry stared at the letter still sitting innocently on the table.

"It was an accident, Harry," Leon's deep voice drifted over his hearing. The man reached for the envelope, dodging when Harry attempted to stop him.

"Don't!"

"Calm down, worry wart," Leon teased gently, hoping to help calm the teen. "I'm wearing gloves. Ron, why don't you take him to the hospital wing. I'll take this to Sev and we'll see if we can't figure out what's on this. Hermione, will you call Chara for me? Ginny, Draco, can you two take the twins? Go ahead and go to class once you calm them down. There is nothing more to here, and nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

The other teens exchanged glances, but allowed Leon to herd them from the room. "When did you get here?" Draco asked, lifting River from the ground.

"Yesterday. My CO told me to lay low for a few days, and since I haven't seen Sev in a week, I came here." Leon shrugged. "I guess it's a good thing. I knew about the newspaper, but I didn't know Phyrrus was getting hate mail."

"Harry didn't either." River finally spoke up.

"Phyrrus never told him," Rayne added. "He didn't want Harry to worry."

Leon shook his head and sighed. "I think Harry's more worried now. I just hope no one got a picture of that. That might do more damage than that letter would have done."

The twins exchanged looks and shook their heads, frowning. Leon put a hand on each of their heads. "Be careful, you two. Repercussions don't only go to one person."

Both of them nodded at him, exchanging a second look and allowing Draco and Ginny to take them from the hall. Neville followed slowly, glancing back to Leon who was rushing to Severus and then from the room. He just hoped everything would be all right.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus was sobbing in pain by the time Harry arrived at the hospital wing, his hands so burnt they had already blistered and turned black. Madame Pomfery was pouring potions over the teen's hands, managing to get off whatever it was on them, and carefully laying them out on the bed. "Ph-Phyrrus?" Harry sniffed, reaching out to wipe away the pained tears on the taller's face. "I'm sorry."

"Did you get anything on you?" Phyrrus managed to grit out, smiling painfully at Harry. "Please tell me you aren't hurt."

"You're the only one hurt. Uncle Leon got the envelope to give to Uncle Sev. He's going to see what's in it, and. . . and Madame Pomfery'll fix your hands and it'll be okay--"

"Harry," Phyrrus' soft voice made Harry look up. "She can't fix my hands--"

"She--she--"

"Harry! Yet, baby. She can't fix them yet. She needs to know what was on them, just in case it reacts with something. Uncle Sev would get that anyway. Just calm down, baby. I'm going to be fine." Phyrrus soothed. "Are you okay? I know you hit the ground pretty hard."

Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' waist from behind, pressing his cheek to the other's back. "I'm all right. Just a scrape. I shouldn't have grabbed your letter."

"You know I don't usually mind," Phyrrus was doing a poor job of keeping the pain from his voice as Harry continued to cuddle him from behind. "Just. . . since I've been getting these letters. . . I knew it might have something in it. I made the choice to take the letter and risk getting hurt."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't--"

"I never told you, Harry." Phyrrus reminded him. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Because I'm not worrying now? What if this can't be fixed? What if your hands are like this forever? What if you can't ever use them again?"

"Harry, they'll fix my hands." Phyrrus soothed. "Calm down."

"And why didn't you ever tell me! Phyrrus, you do all kinds of dangerous things for me, you take on all kinds of dangers, you can't hide these things from me!"

"What would you have done about it? It only would have made you worry!"

"Of course I'm worrying! Look at your hands! What if it had landed somewhere else? What if it had killed you! You could have. . . you could have. . . _died_. . ." Harry collapsed to his knees. "You. . . you can't. . . hide these things. . . from me."

"I didn't want you to worry, Harry. It wouldn't have made a difference--"

"You could have _died_!" Harry's near hysterical voice made Phyrrus cringe, and the smaller teen raced from the room in tears, ignoring Phyrrus' pleas for him to come back. Phyrrus stared at the door, gold eyes still bright with tears, cheeks wet. Ignoring his pain, Phyrrus stretched one, blackened hand towards the door.  
**oOooOo**

It was some hours later before anyone found him, curled up in a hidden corner of the castle, tear tracks dried on his cheeks. A gentle hand slowly stroked the exhausted child's hair, making the teen whimper in his sleep, green eyes fluttering open, to regard the owner of the hand. It was not who Harry expected. "Grandma Carlisle?" Harry managed, despite his tear-laced voice.

"Hey, green eyes," Grandma Carlisle offered an affectionate smile. "How're you feeling? You gave the lot of us quite the scare when we came to see Phyrrus."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be," Grandma Carlisle smiled, waving a hand. Odin Carlisle, Chara Lugovalos' younger brother, appeared and lifted Harry easily off the ground, frowning slightly at his weight. "Let's go talk over on that window seat there, how's that? You can tell me what upset you so."

"All right," Harry sniffed, not struggling as Odin carried him to the bench and set him down, allowing Grandma Carlisle to sit on one side as he took the other. "Why are you here?"

"Aside from looking for you?" Grandma Carlisle smiled, gently and teasingly, at the teen. "Chara got the call from Hermione, she sounded pretty desperate. Chara couldn't leave work longer than coming and making sure Phyrrus was fine, and sooth the girls, and then she called Odin and I to come and watch over Phyrrus and find you. Kiera would have come, but Chara knew there was a lot to do at the farm and told her Odin and I were coming instead."

Harry nodded. He wasn't as familiar with Grandma Carlisle or Odin, since he spend most of his time on the Lugovalos family farm, but they had visited enough for him to consider them family. "So you came for Phyrrus?" Harry curled his knees to his chest. It wasn't like they would have come all that way for him, after all. He was just Phyrrus' stupid boyfriend.

"We came for the both of you. Chara was worried sick when she couldn't find you, she thought you would have been with her son. But she had to go back, which was one of the reasons she called us. So what happened? Phyrrus wasn't exactly. . . forthcoming."

"He's been getting hate mail and didn't tell me," Harry choked out. "I. . . I was just teasing, I promise! I didn't mean for him to get hurt!"

"We know that, green eyes," Grandma Carlisle soothed. "But we don't know what happened."

Harry flinched back, burying his face in his hands. "I grabbed it, just to tease! I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just going to open it and give it back, but he yelled at me, grabbed it from my hands so hard I went to the floor. He didn't mean to hurt me, I swear, and. . . and then he started screaming and his hands turned black, and. . . Cyrrus grabbed him and took him to the hospital wing. I was sitting there like an idiot while he was screaming in pain. I didn't do anything! I didn't try to help him or anything, and he was screaming so loud. . . I didn't mean to hurt him--" Lips trembled as tears formed in his eyes again. "--I didn't mean to, I swear--and this is. . . this is all. . . all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Grandma Carlisle soothed, wrapping her arms around him. "You didn't know about the mail. How could you, when Phyrrus didn't tell you?"

"He must be so mad at me!" Harry wailed, cling to the elderly woman. "I'm so stupid! I. . . I was so mad he didn't tell me, and I yelled at him! What kind of monster am I, to yell at him when he's hurt?"

"Trust me, he probably needed it," Grandma Carlisle pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"It wasn't stupid of you." Odin's voice made Harry start. He'd almost forgotten the quiet man was there. Odin was very awkward around people, and he was very shy and quiet. Going for so long without saying anything made Harry forget that he was sitting there. "It was probably very intelligent. Phyrrus has a very thick head."

Harry stared at the man for several long moments, seeing Chara in Odin for the first time. "You think it was smart?"

"Phyrrus has a protector's complex," Odin shrugged. "Rather like your hero complex, I'd imagine. You both have to save people, but you would save everyone if you could, and Phyrrus doesn't honestly care about most of the populace as long as the ones he cares about are safe."

Harry continued to stare at the man. He had also never heard anything so. . . strange before. "What. . . are you. . . exactly?" Harry was aware it was probably a rude question, but Odin didn't seem to take offence.

"I work in the muggle world as an engineer," Odin shrugged. "Chara often tells me I'm an insensitive prick." Grandma Carlisle glared at her son for using such language in front of Harry.

"Phyrrus is the one at fault here, Harry. You have every right to be angry and worried. I don't blame you at all. Leon has told me about the other stupid things Phyrrus has done to protect you, often without consulting you first. Part of being in a relationship is having communication. Phyrrus wants you to be happy so badly he. . . neglects to tell you about some of the important things, if he knows they'll hurt you." Grandma Carlisle heaved a sigh. "I'm afraid that may be something you'll have to get at least partially used to. However, today he did receive a good reaming out from his mother for hiding this particular secret."

Harry nodded, dejected, and rose to his feet. "Will his hands be all right?"

"They will be stiff for a week or two as new skin regrows, but he will be fine in no time. But Harry, I want you to remember that this couldn't have been your fault, all right? There is no way you could have prevented this not knowing that Phyrrus was receiving dangerous mail, especially since he usually lets you steal his letters." Grandma Carlisle put her foot down. "It will be fine. I promise."

Harry bit his lip, but nodded anyway, allowing Odin to lead him back towards the infirmary. He hoped she was right.  
**oOooOo**


	7. Touch

Luminescent  
Part Seven  
Touch

**Disclaimer:** As with every other chapter. . . all thirty seven of them (yes, that includes the prequals). . . I do not own Harry Potter, but the Lugovaloses can be claimed as mine. On their good days. All other days I attribute their existence to possession.

**Warning:** SLASH! (Hopefully we all know this, but I do this anyway. Because you know the chapter I don't some one will rip me a new one.) Um. . . angry!Harry, emotional!Phyrrus, bitchy!Umbitch. . . wait. . . she's always like that. . . Nevermind. . . Okay, I think that's it.

**Author's Note**: This is one of my favorite chapters in the series so far. I think the only one that beats it is in book four when Harry pulls Phyrrus from the lake. Anyway, I like this chapter for a variety of reasons and I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter is also beta'd! Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX! She is my amazing beta!

I would also like to remind everyone about my LiveJournal. The address is posted in my profile. It is also marked as my homepage. I have some drabbles there that aren't posted on from this series, and I also have the musings for a Gundam Wing Harry Potter cross that will (hopefully) get it's rear in gear.

_To DigiMist:_ I've always thought of Phyrrus as a little dense in the emotions department. He just isn't really quick with that sort of thing. Probably fell on his head too many times as a child.

_To Ariaeris_

_and_

_Osama:_ I really hope you like Harry's little. . . _scene_. Mwahahaha.

_To TheSlytherinMuggle:_ You just _had_ to make me think of nasty oatmeal, didn't you. I _hate_ (lothe, despise, whatever) oatmeal! Ugh. . . thanks for the mental image. . . (Shudders, but laughs).

_To Everyone:_ I hope you enjoy this update and, without further ado,

ENJOY CHAPTER SEVEN!  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus was fast asleep when Harry entered the infirmary, stiff hands crossed lightly over his chest. They weren't blackened anymore, the scars from the blood quill erased from the now smooth skin. The damage had been bad enough they'd had to strip the skin from his hands and regrow it, though Chara and Madame Pomfrey had managed to get the color of his hands to match the rest of him. Harry was kind of glad, Phyrrus would have looked strange with the pale scar tissue on his hands, and it would have been a constant reminder of Harry's mistake. Phyrrus' breathing was deep and even, his face peaceful, dark red lashes resting against tan, freckled cheeks. Cyrrus was there with Ginny, watching over his cousin closely, one hand touching the long, red strands that swept over the pillow. Both looked up as Harry entered, Ginny smiling at her boyfriend and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before slipping out. "Harry," Cyrrus greeted, pointing to the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Harry hunched in on himself defensively, shoulders hitched in preparation for a hit he knew would come, and one that was justly deserved. "I'm so stupid."

"I'm not angry, really," Cyrrus' fingers tightened in his cousin's red locks. "I'm upset you ran away." He didn't hit the smaller teen, to Harry's surprise.

"Phyrrus needed me," Harry agreed, softly. "I shouldn't have. . . I was so angry and he was hurt and it was all my fault, and I couldn't. . . I'm sorry."

"You should be--"

"Stop--stop tor. . . menting. . . Cye," Phyrrus' hoarse voice broke in, one stiff hand reaching to Harry and resting on the boy's fist, clenched in the pristine white sheet. It was hard for Phyrrus to curl his fingers around the fist, and Harry immediately took the other's hand, brushing soft fingers over it to relax the twitching muscles. "He. . . hurts."

Cyrrus clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head when Phyrrus defended his boyfriend, sighing. He didn't understand why Phyrrus wouldn't let him yell at Harry, since the other boy clearly deserved it. "I'm so sorry, Phyrrus," Harry finally broke the oppressive silence. "Cyrrus is right. I. . . I made a mistake. A bad mistake. You needed me, and I ran away."

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow to his cousin, who grudgingly grabbed the cup of water by the table and held it to Phyrrus' lips. After greedily sucking down most of the water in the cup, Phyrrus shook his head. "We all make mistakes," Phyrrus finally offered, his voice no longer a harsh croak, though Harry could see hurt in those bright golden eyes.

"I was so scared you'd leave me," Harry finally broke down. "That you'd die and leave me alone. I couldn't. . . I couldn't handle that, so I ran away. I'm so stupid, Phyrrus."

"That certainly was," Phyrrus agreed. "I needed you."

Harry recoiled as though slapped, his gentle hold on Phyrrus' hands loosening. "I'm sorry." Harry started to turn away, he should have known that Phyrrus wouldn't want anything to do with him, bond or no bond, after a stunt like that. He had been so stupid, to leave Phyrrus when he was needed, and almost stood to get away when the Phyrrus' large hand tightened minutely over his own again with a small hiss of pain.

"I know. I'm upset, and hurt, but I can understand why you ran. I just. . . I wanted you with me so badly. What they did to my hands hurt, and you weren't here." Phyrrus was holding back tears, the sight making Cyrrus rise to his feet and leave the room softly, leaving the two alone.

Harry wasn't bothering to hold his back. He was so tired of crying, but Phyrrus' soft accusation hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I'll be better," Harry whimpered.

"I was never going to leave you," Phyrrus bit his lip. "I thought. . . I thought you running away meant you were leaving me."

"No, never." Harry shook his head emphatically, gripping Phyrru's hand tightly for a moment before seeing pain flash across his features and moving to grip his wrist instead. "I was so afraid. . . and I just lost all sense. . . I never had anyone to go to before Ron and Hermione and you and your family, and I was. . . I just. . . forgot. People didn't rely on me or need me and I was in the way--"

"You are never in my way," Phyrrus snapped, a little harsher than he intended. Seeing Harry wince, he softened his voice. "You can't get in my way, Harry. I love you too much."

Harry shook his head, pressing the palm of Phyrrus' hand to his lips to kiss it before moving to press it to his cheek and sighing. Phyrrus got a little smirk on his face and reached out with his other arm to hook it around Harry's waist and drag him onto the bed. Harry didn't resist, but climbed into bed with Phyrrus and rested his ear over the other's heart. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Phyrrus sighed. "I should have told you about the letters."

"And I shouldn't have run away."

"We're so screwed up," Phyrrus gave a slightly watery laugh, which surprised Harry because the last (and only) time he'd seen Phyrrus cry was when Chara nearly died the summer before. It had been painful to watch the heart broken tears, and to know he had nearly driven his boyfriend to tears was shocking to him. He didn't say anything, because Phyrrus was too macho to appreciate having it pointed out, but it actually warmed his heart to know that. To know that Phyrrus really would miss him if he left.

"Yeah, we are. But at least we're screwed up together!" Harry wiped away the last of his own tears and shifted to press a kiss to Phyrrus' lips before snuggling back into his chest. "You need to rest, now." Harry scolded when Phyrrus moved to kiss him again.

Phyrrus pouted, but obediently laid back down, cuddling Harry. It was strange for Phyrrus' hands to lay stiff and motionless on Harry's back, since Phyrrus was usually rubbing it when they laid together at night, relaxing both himself and Harry, but when the stiff fingers shifted Harry shook his head. "Your hands need to rest too," Harry murmured. "Go to sleep. Will you be allowed to return to class?"

"Yes, but it's a mystery how I'll get through the day," Phyrrus made a face.

"Don't worry about it." Harry kissed the underside of his jaw. "I'll be your hands."

"Thank you." Phyrrus breathed, and both drifted off shortly after. Phyrrus grateful he had such a wonderful boyfriend, and Harry knowing that he would be the best hands he could while Phyrrus' recovered.  
**oOooOo**

"Fuck!" Phyrrus sounded near tears as he cursed, making Harry blink as he woke. Phyrrus wasn't in their bed, but sitting on the next one over, trying to eat his breakfast. Scrunching his face up as he wondered why Phyrrus was awake and cursing and what he was cursing about, Harry heard the sharp clatter of silverware on china and another curse, this one closer to tears than before.

"Arudo?" Harry asked, sitting up and stretching. "What's wrong?"

"I can't hold the fucking flatware," Phyrrus finally gave up the fight and stared miserably at his hands while tears rolled down his face. "The fucking handles are too fucking thin and my fucking hands are too fucking stiff, and they keep fucking falling."

Pain, frustration, helplessness, and sharp fear shifted through the bond, and Harry was next to him in a moment. "It's only been a day, arudo, you can't expect your hands to get better in a day." It certainly explained the excess cursing, Harry decided, since Phyrrus didn't normally curse quite that much.

"I know," Phyrrus wiped an arm over his eyes. "But. . . my hands, Harry._My hands_. I used them for everything. Martial arts, farming, writing, eating. . . I'm fucking. . . fucking _helpless_! I can't eat, I can't dress, fuck, going to the bathroom this morning was fucking hell. I can't do anything, Harry. _Anything_. I can't even fucking _eat_ by myself."

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around Phyrrus and allowing the taller to bury his face in Harry's shoulder. He was surprised that Phyrrus was still crying, since it was slightly out of character, but Harry felt he could forgive it this time because Phyrrus had just lost the use of his hands for at least a few days. "What if they never get better?" Phyrrus' voice was so soft, finally voicing his fear to Harry. "What if I'm crippled for the rest of my life?"

"Then I'll be your hands for the rest of your life." Harry told him confidently. "We'll make it through this, and you will get better, and even if you don't, I'll stand by you no matter what."

Phyrrus just let himself cry for several more minutes before shakily murmuring, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Harry held the other tighter until Phyrrus unburied himself from Harry's shoulder, ready to face the world. His face was blotchy and his eyes were red-rimmed from crying, but he looked quite a bit better than he had. More confident now that Harry had assured Phyrrus the he wasn't going anywhere; that this wouldn't drive Harry away.

"Can you get me a cool cloth?" Phyrrus finally asked. "I need to wipe my face."

"Sure," Harry made his way to the bathroom for the cloth, and wiped Phyrrus' face down gently, peppering kisses all over his cheeks and forehead and mouth. He smirked when Phyrrus huffed, but found himself trapped when his boyfriend's powerful arms wound about his waist and refused to let go before they'd shared a proper kiss. "Evil as ever," Harry commented, looking suitably kissed as he put the rag on the table. He considered the silverware for a moment, then smirked.

"That can't be good," Phyrrus grumbled.

"Oh, I just had an idea," Harry muttered, grabbing the fork Phyrrus had kept dropping and hunting down some spell-o-tape. Folding the cloth and twisting it around the handle before taping it in place, Harry effectively made a grip on the fork. "Try that."

The jury-rigged fork worked. The cloth made the handle large enough for Phyrrus to hold, though maneuvering was a little tricky at time. Even so, Phyrrus successfully fed himself breakfast and mostly dressed, Harry had to help with the buttons, before heading up to the tower to get ready to go to class. Harry was enlisted to find books and put Phyrrus' book pack on him because it hurt his hands too much to do it himself, and then dash off to class.

Unfortunately, it was Monday, but history of magic went on without a hitch--since everyone slept, holding things wasn't an issue--but problems appeared almost immediately in potions. "Mr. Snape?" Phyrrus hurried to the desk. "I won't be able to brew today."

"Oh?" Severus's voice was silky and dangerous, but he winked at Phyrrus all the same. "And why is that?"

"My hands, sir," Phyrrus held them up, and closed them as far as he could. Severus examined them for awhile, poking and prodding gently to see the extent of the damage in concern. He had helped treat Phyrrus, and wanted to know how the progress was coming. "They'll be stiff for a week or two from whatever that stuff on them was."

"Boburtuber pus infused with glumbumble venom which makes an acid," Severus told him absently as he looked over his hands. "As you will, then. Potter, you are responsible for your boyfriend. Mr. Torrent, you can help him out." While Severus could–and usually did--use Cyrrus' and Phyrrus' first names, while they were in class he used their nicknames in place of their last names to tell them apart. It was easier on them all, because while Cyrrus and Phyrrus could be confused if they missed part of their name over the din of the classroom, Torrent and Flame could not.

"Yes, sir." Cyrrus immediately moved to Harry's table and pulled up an extra chair, shrugging to Draco who made a face, but didn't protest too loudly. That left an odd number in the class, so Severus assigned Draco to Hermione and Neville's group. The blond and brunette traded looks. That meant Operation: Don't Let Neville Blow Up The Potions Classroom was officially underway. It was an uneventful double period for them, thankfully, and Phyrrus had to sigh in relief at that.

The last thing he needed was an accident in potions.  
**oOooOo**

It wasn't until later that they really ran into problems. On their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry finally learned just how badly Phyrrus had been treated because of his alleged abuse to Harry. Another thing Phyrrus had not told his boyfriend, simply because he had been trying to ignore it himself. It was mostly the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that gave him problems since they didn't know Phyrrus or anyone in his family well, and it honestly hadn't been bad when Phyrrus had been able to wave a fist. He was scary enough, and Hufflepuffs were too scared to attack outright, and Ravenclaws were too intelligent.

Now, though, with his hands useless and Harry sticking so close, the students saw it as a time to attack Phyrrus to show Harry how great they were. "Phyrrus?" Harry looked around warily as Phyrrus stilled, watching the four boys--two Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw–approach. "Tell me they haven't been harassing you in the halls," Harry frowned as everything clicked into place.

"It wasn't bad," Phyrrus admitted. "I mean, a shove and a trip, not a big deal--I mean, considering my family and all--but now. . ."

Harry nodded, watching the group circle the two of them, and frowned. "Well, Flame, looks like you've got a problem," One smirked. "Can't protect yourself now, can you."

"Looks like someone got you back for what you did to Harry." Another gave a vicious smile. "Serves you right."

"Phyrrus?" Harry's brow furrowed in worry.

"I'll be fine, but you better move. I don't want them hitting you by mistake." Phyrrus was bluffing, and both he and Harry knew it. There was no way he could fight them very well with his hands in the condition they were, and if he was reduced to his kicks, he would cause a lot more damage. Damage he didn't want to cause.

"I'm where I belong." Harry told him firmly as the Hufflepuffs attacked. Phyrrus sighed, blocking one with his forearm and another with his knee, and nearly screaming in pain when a Ravenclaw caught his pained hands. When the second Ravenclaw grabbed his other hand and crushed it closed, Phyrrus did scream, high pitched and pained.

"Phyrrus!" Harry's power blazed, knocking all four away as Phyrrus cradled his hands to his chest and gasped in pain, involuntary tears leaking from his eyes.

"Fuck!"

"Don't you touch him!" Harry snapped at the attacking teens, eyes blazing acidic green with his power. "He doesn't hurt me, and he doesn't deserve for you to assume so just because the paper printed it! You leave him alone!"

The force of Harry's power scattered them, to where they didn't know or care, and Harry dragged Phyrrus from the hall and towards the infirmary. "Don't, baby, I'm fine," Phyrrus flexed his hands. "I promise. The pain's fading, feel it?"

Phyrrus cracked their bond enough for Harry to feel that the pain really was fading, and that his hands were not permanently damaged. Madame Pomfery had said that movement would be painful while his hands healed, but undue movement wouldn't hurt them. Unless he damaged something else. It would just hurt too much for Phyrrus to use his hands fully for awhile. "See? I'm fine."

"All right." Harry agreed, pressing soft kisses to both of Phyrrus' hands. "As long as you aren't hurt."

"Hurt is debatable," Phyrrus grumbled. "I'm in pain, yes, though it is fading, but nothing is injured. Just soreness."

"Promise?" Harry took Phyrrus' hand lightly.

"Cross my heart. Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry, and I can't say I'm Umbitch's favorite person," Phyrrus smirked. Harry rolled his eyes--Phyrrus nicknamed everyone he disliked and it usually involved cursewords--but Umbridge was, by far, his least favorite teacher. Not that Harry blamed him, but Phyrrus had already caused enough trouble in her class. The last thing he needed was more.

"All right, then, let's go." Harry sighed but made his way back towards the classroom, finally discovering where the four idiots had gone too. Hearing their shouts, both looked up to see the two Ravenclaws stuck to the ceiling by their backs and the Hufflepuffs attached belly-up and eating ceiling stone.

"I think they deserved that," Harry muttered, then flounced towards the classroom. Phyrrus rolled his eyes and sighed. Only Harry.  
**oOooOo**

Umbridge was not pleased when Phyrrus handed her the note from Madame Pomfrey, glaring at him even after he was seated. "Good afternoon, class," Umbridge all but snarled, still glaring at Phyrrus. The class obediently twittered back, though Phyrrus' voice was not among them. Umbrdige gave them directions to open their books, and pounced immediately on Phyrrus when he did not reach for his bag.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" She sneered.

"I can't open my bag." Phyrrus was determined to stay calm. "I can't use the zipper." He held up his hands to remind her, and forced himself not to cry out when she swatted them away to hit the desk painfully.

"Don't do that!" Hermione protested as Harry hastily examined Phyrrus' hands to make sure they were okay. "You'll hurt him!"

"Chapter two," Umbridge snarled at the class, and Harry pulled Phyrrus' bag open, allowing him to take out his book, which he set neatly on the desk.

"Why isn't your book open yet, Lugovalos?" Umbridge sneered as Harry frantically looked for chapter two in his own book.

Phyrrus gave her a look like she was on idiot. "I can't grip the book very well. It's simpler if Harry does it for me."

"Mr. Potter can't sit by you," Umbridge snapped, ordering Harry across the room and moving Ron and Hermione as well. "So I recommend you learn how."

"I can't, Ms. Umbridge," Phyrrus finally sighed, shaking his head. "My hands are f--messed up from the acid. Madame Pomfrey said the stiffness would last at least a week. I'm not opening my book because it is currently physically impossible without a great deal of pain."

Umbridge leaned closer to him, hands on the desk. "Do it anyway," She growled. "Or Harry will find himself in detention."

Gold eyes regarded her carefully. "Do that, and you'll get a taste of Reikatsuken Byakko."

"Is that a threat?"

"I can't order him around. I just thought you'd like to know he's very. . . protective. . . of both Harry and myself." Phyrrus' face was blank. "Either way, I can't open my book without help. So either you do it, or find someone else too."

"I wish that pus had taken off your hands," Umbridge hissed.

Phyrrus' eyes narrowed. "I never told you it was pus."

"The rumor mill is an amazing thing," Umbridge frowned.

"Of course it is," Phyrrus murmured, raising an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that he hadn't told anyone there had been pus involved, only that it was acid. The only people that knew about the pus were his friends and family, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. And he knew none of them had shared it. The only way Umbridge could have known there was pus in that envelope was if she was somehow involved.

Umbridge stalked away, leaving his book closed. Phyrrus rolled his eyes and put his head on the desk. What a terrible day.  
**oOooOo**

After the disastrous Monday, the rest of the week was fairly easy. Most of the professors were understanding about Phyrrus' condition, and helped him as much as they could in class. Phyrrus had trouble holding his wand, though he managed all right for the most part as it was round rather than flat like the silverware. Harry watched him like a hawk as well, and Phyrrus knew he was working twice as hard to get things done since he had to help Phyrrus too. As Phyrrus couldn't hold a quill, they did their homework together, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione taking turns writing down his answers.

Phyrrus also continued to use the modified flatware to eat with. Harry had talked the house elves into giving Phyrrus the special silverware in the Great Hall so he didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of someone feeding him. By Saturday, though, Phyrrus could successfully hold his own quill and regular silverware, and had no trouble with his wand.

His hands were still a little stiff, which made turning pages in his books or working buttons and zippers difficult, but he was healing at a very fast rate. By Monday, even those small things were no longer trouble.

The entirety of Gryffindor tower gave a sigh of relief. Phyrrus had taken everything mostly in stride, only lashing out a few times in pure frustration, to most of their surprise. They had all seen his temper at least once, and were surprised he didn't scream more often over the week. But with his strained smiles as the week wore on, they weren't stupid enough to think his good humor would last much longer.

Actually, it probably wouldn't have lasted as long as it had if Cyrrus and Harry hadn't baited Phyrrus into a couple of screaming fits that week just to blow off some steam he hadn't even realized was building.

And the fight with Harry had just been funny.

Wednesday morning, Harry had wandered into the Great Hall with Phyrrus, sat down at their usual table, and nonchalantly told his boyfriend, "I think I want to dye my hair green."

"You want to what now?" Phyrrus choked a bit on his pumpkin juice.

"Dye my hair green," Harry told him patiently. "To match my eyes. Maybe pierce my ears. You know, the punk look. I think it would suit me."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You're baiting me and I'm not going to fall for it."

"Would I bother to bait you?"

"Sometimes. . ."

"Cyrrus thought it would look good."

Phyrrus mouthed wordlessly for a moment. "What?"

"Well, I mentioned it to him, and he thought he could get the dye by tonight. The piercing will have to wait, of course, but. . ."

"No. No dying the hair."

"Why? Are you going to forbid me?"

"If I have too! Green isn't your color!"

"So you're insulting my eyes?"

"I like your eyes!"

"Then green is my color!"

"GREEN IS PERFECT FOR YOUR EYES, BUT DON'T YOU DARE COLOR YOUR HAIR! I LIKE IT BLACK AND DARK AND PERFECT AND IF YOU COLOR IT GREEN, SO HELP ME, I'LL FEED YOU A CANARY CREAM NEXT WEEK AT BREAKFAST!"

"Feel better?"

"Damn. I fell for it."

"Feel better?"

"Shut up."

Phyrrus had also spent the rest of the day pouting.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus gave a relieved sigh and fell into bed. "I'm so glad that ordeal is over." He told his boyfriend, flexing his fingers. They were a little weak, now, but all he really had to do was rebuild the muscle in them. It wouldn't take long.

"Me too. I don't think you would have survived another week," Harry laughed, pulling on his sleep clothes and crawling towards Phyrrus. "And. . . I missed those hands."

"I missed those hands too," Phyrrus muttered, using his now-better hands to pull Harry closer and press their lips together for a heated kiss. Harry's fingers twisted in Phyrrus' red hair, enjoying Phyrrus playing with his own black locks. "I missed doing this with them," He added, rubbing Harry's head then drifting down the other's back, pulling him close and tilting his head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Harry groaned into the kissed, shifting closer as well and moving his hands to grip Phyrrus' shirt.

"I missed that, too," Harry panted when Phyrrus let him go. "Damn. . ."

"I made Harry cuss," Phyrrus teased lightly, fingers skimming over Harry's ticklish ribs and making him squirm.

"I didn't miss that!" Harry gasped, jerking away. "You meanie!"

Phyrrus gave an evil little smile before yanking Harry back down to seal their lips together, intent on initiating a decent make-out session now that he could use his hands again. Kissing Harry was great and all, but there was just something more to it when he could lift his smaller partner and flip them over. Upon doing so, reward by a startled squawk from Harry, he grinned. "So, we were in the middle of a celebration?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," Harry warned, rubbing his hands down Phyrrus' side. "I need to sleep tonight."

"I wasn't going to make-out _all_ night," Phyrrus muttered, pouting. Harry laughed and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips, opening himself to their bond. He could feel Phyrrus do the same, basking in each other and the soft, phoenix song that always accompanied their bond when they fully opened it with each other. It was a comforting sound, even though Chara had once told them she had never heard of any type of sound going over a bond. Madame Pomfrey hadn't either.

Honestly, it didn't bother them much. They were already strange, why should this be any different? And the sound was so comforting that it never bothered them. Quite the opposite. It made them feel much better about themselves, and what was happening to them, since it was often so confusing. But the phoenix song was so nice. . . Both of them basked in the sound, and each others ministrations, for some time before regretfully breaking apart. Both were flushed and breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded with lust for each other.

They also knew fully well that if they didn't stop there, they probably wouldn't stop at all, and neither of them wanted to consummate the bond right then. Especially not at school. Besides, Phyrrus had to stop. He had several things to do before even contemplating that. One of which was to wait for the ring so he could propose to Harry and start planning their joining. It probably wouldn't be for awhile, not until after they graduated, at least, but he had already ordered the ring and was planning the perfect time to ask.

He was so proud of himself, too.

Harry had no idea.  
**oOooOo**


	8. Holloween

Luminescent  
Part Eight  
Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. Which is a shame because I'm in the uni and the money would be good. I do, however, own the Lugovlaoses (well, I'm their medium, at any rate. Owning them is like owning a cat. Doesn't happen. _They_ own _you_).

**Warnings:** There is SLASH. Like every other chapter. But, like I've said in the past, you know the only chapter I didn't metion it would be the one I get ragged on for. I think that's all. . . unless you count Mass Mayhem (all caps here are on purpose) from River and Rayne. But then, that's with anything they do, right?

**Author's Note:** Whew, another chapter down. I hope everyone's glad to see it, because I'm glad to get it up! This chapter is now beta'd! Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX!

_To TheSlytherinMuggle:_ About the phoenix song, it actually symbolizes their bond. It is actually referenced in Pyrotechnics. And you really aren't reading too deep into it. The phoenix song, and the element of the phoenix itself has a lot of symbolizism within the series.

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and here's another one to keep you company. This is, I suppose, my holiday gift to you. So, Happy Holidays and, please, enjoy chapter eight!  
**oOooOo**

There was still a few days left in October when Dumbledore announced the Halloween feast and dance would continue on as usual. The uproar was almost too much to bear and several students with more sensitive ears raced from the hall, still cheering themselves. River and Rayne traded looks again, which never boded well, and grinned at each other. Phyrrus had time for a nervous glance when the two took off like little missiles, chattering in twinspeak like chipmunks on crack.

"That can't be healthy," Harry muttered, watching them leave.

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "They're third years this year."

"So?"

"They can technically stay for the entire dance. They're 'old enough.'" Usually the first and second years could stay for about an hour before they were sent to bed, while the older students partied at least half the night away, grateful for the stress relief.

"They will still not be allowed to remain the entire time." McGonagall's voice made Phyrrus jump. He had heard her approach, though Harry had seen her and was forced to hide his laughter at Phyrrus' expression. "They are still a bit young."

"Oh, good." Phyrrus breathed, relaxing slightly. "They'd be nothing but trouble."

"They are already trouble, Mr. Lugvalos," McGonagall told him, eyes glittering with amusement. "But the headmaster felt I should let you know."

"Thank you, Ms. McGonagall," Phyrrus offered a grin. "It's a relief."

"I thought you might agree. Good day, Mr. Lugovalos. And do not be late to class." Professor McGonagall offered, slipping away.

"Don't be late--? What's that supposed to mean--? Aw, shit, time to go!" Phyrrus jumped to his feet, dashing toward their first class of the day. Harry allowed himself to be towed along, still laughing hysterically at the look on Phyrrus' face. Priceless. He wished desperately for a camera.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus actually did something he had never done before for Halloween and wore a bastardized version of his karate uniform. His normal gi--uniform--was actually white, but the one he wore for Halloween was deep, bloody crimson. It was also, unlike his real one, sleeveless. He did wear his real belt, which he was incredibly proud of. Ever since making black belt at fourteen, Phyrrus did have the right. Harry didn't let him brag about it, but it didn't change the pride in what he'd accomplished. He also wore red bandages around his hands that went mid-way up his arms, and his regular fingerless, black leather gloves as well as a black band around his right biceps, decorated with the kanji for "fire" and a swirling red design. His hair was in its regular topknot, though he also wore a black headband with the fire kanji on it in red. The back of his uniform had a black phoenix stitched in, and a small patch on the front proclaimed his name and his teacher's name. Unlike usual, however, Phyrrus had decided to wear his earrings for the first time in awhile. He would never wear the hoops in a real fight, though they were small and not easily grabbed, but with three to an ear, Phyrrus didn't generally care to risk it. The gold hoops glinted in the dim light, and Harry grinned.

He hadn't seen Phyrrus in earrings for some time, and they always looked so hot on him. Part of the reason was because the school didn't allow them on the boys, and part of the reason was because Phyrrus had simply gotten out of the habit since he'd moved to England. Of course, most of the students at Hogwarts had wanted to know what kind of woman Chara was for letting him get three holes in each ear--or even just one would have started a rumor mill of Phyrrus being a bad boy--but Chara had pointed out she'd much rather his ears than a few other places she would rather not name.

Harry had, in a fit of amusement crossed with some kind of insanity, decided to dress up as Reikatsuken Byakko. Leon had taken it all in good humor and shrunk down an old uniform--complete with all the decorations he was supposed to have--and helped him make a mask that was appropriate. The black on black ensemble fit Harry like a second skin, with leather gauntlets running from wrist to elbow for protection and the perfect place to hide his wand, as well as black gloves that would prevent any sort of mark to be left behind. Leon's signature crossed belts fit his slender waist perfectly, and even the frightening porcelain mask was perfect with the costume.

Harry preened in front of the mirror a bit, glad that he'd had so much help from Leon. Phyrrus was certainly drooling. Not to say Harry hadn't drooled over his boyfriend, but he was less affected because he had seen Phyrrus in his gi before, and he looked even hotter after he'd been practicing and was--Harry cut off that train of thought. He'd already had to force himself not to jump Phyrrus once, why tempt fate for a second go?

Heading down the stairs to meet Phyrrus in the common room, his jaw dropped when he saw River and Rayne.

They were dressed as him, their hair magically shortened for the night courtesy of either each other or Professor McGonagall, bright green contacts to match his eye color, and lightning bolt scar.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry moaned. The twins had never before repeated a costume, but they hadn't been able to show off much the year before with Harry and company stealing the glory with their elemental costumes, so they had opted to do it again. River smirked at him, twiddling her fingers as they headed for the door with half of Gryffindor complimenting them as they moved toward the Great Hall.

"I guess they thought last year didn't do them justice," Phyrrus commented, patting Harry on the head and following the little twins from the tower. "Come on, don't get so worked up."

"They aren't dressed up like you," Harry informed him flatly, glaring at his boyfriend.

"So what? You're a hero in this world, I'm surprised no one else has done it." Phyrrus laughed merrily. "Come on, it's not like it matters. It's just for one night, let them have their fun."

"Easy for you so say," Harry grumbled, but followed Phyrrus to the Great Hall where half the student population were gathered around River and Rayne to compliment their costumes. Half the room gasped as they entered, mostly over Harry's costume, and the real Reikatsuken Byakko appeared next to him. Even through the mask, Harry could see Leon's exaggerated wink.

"Nice look, kid," Leon teased, ruffling the black hair that stuck out from under the mask. "I like it."

"You'd better," Harry teased right back. "Otherwise you'd look awful stupid, wouldn't you."

Leon humphed and returned to Severus and the feast. Trick-or-treating had been cancelled that year, thanks to Deloris Umbridge. She was already concentrating her power and had said there was no need for the teachers to join in the madness and pass out candy. Only when she attempted to get rid of the dance did nearly everyone put their foot down. The release was good for the students and the teachers, and Dumbledore pointed out that every last student would retaliate if the dance was canceled. And he made sure she understood the students would know exactly whose fault it was, too.

So there stood Umbridge, in all her pink, fuzzy glory, glaring out at the crowd. "There was an old woman who swallowed a fly--!" River and Rayne could be heard shouting over the loud murmurs of the students. Harry and Phyrrus groaned, relieved when Leon went to take care of it. They didn't want to be anywhere near the little twins when they tormented Umbridge.

"I bet Umbitch is really annoyed she made such trouble for us now," Phyrrus commented idly as Ron and Parvarti Patil claimed the other seats at the table. Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn Parvarti had said she'd never go anywhere with Ron again. Apparently, however, she was Ron's flavor of the week. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ron. Hey, Parvarti. Enjoying the party?"

"Very much," Parvarti winked. "I'm glad Snape's boyfriend is here. Keep him off our backs."

Phyrrus and Harry exchanged looks. "Not to be. . . offensive or anything," Harry finally ventured, "but I don't think I want to know."

"That's all right, love. I understand that you're gay." Parvarti winked again, leaving Phyrrus and Harry to roll their eyes and offer longsuffering sighs as they looked around for everyone else. Draco and Neville were on the dance floor, as were Ginny and Cyrrus, though they couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

"Where on earth is she?" Harry muttered, then blinked as a pretty girl with straight brown hair turned. She was dressed like a Native American, helping Harry recognize Phyrrus' influence immediately, and was dancing with a tall, dark haired cowboy. "Is that. . . Hermione?"

"Got it in one," Phyrrus eyed the costume. "She did a good job. Who's she with?"

"Some Ravenclaw. Not one of our attackers," Harry scolded at Phyrrus' half glare when he heard the boy was in Ravenclaw. "Hermione wouldn't do that. I think his name's Anthony something-or-other anyway. Not someone we know. She probably met him in the library."

"What a way to meet a guy," Phyrrus muttered.

"Because the new neighbor isn't cliche," Harry ribbed back as Phyrrus turned bright red.

"Worked out for me."

"Seems to be working for her, too," Harry pointed out as Anthony something-or-other swooped in to give her a short peck on the lips.

Phyrrus made a face, crossing his eyes at his boyfriend and made Harry burst into laughter as they ordered their food. Dinner was good, the house elves outdoing themselves, and Phyrrus ate enough to look fit to burst before dragging Harry onto the dance floor. Harry, of course, wasn't complaining too loudly, especially not when Phyrrus held him close as they danced. Since they were bonded, the teachers generally gave them a little more lee-way than most students, especially with how they danced, but Harry wasn't exactly an exhibitionist and refused to grind anyway. Phyrrus didn't blame him, he would have been just as uncomfortable. That, however, didn't stop half the school from practically having sex on the dance floor. Both kept an eye on most of their friends, relieved they weren't part of the group, though they'd long since lost sight of Ron and couldn't be entirely sure.

"Phyrrus, has that girl there been sitting alone all night?" Harry finally asked after seeing her for the sixth time, always alone and looking slightly longingly at the dance floor. She was pretty enough, Phyrrus supposed, with long pale blonde hair, pale brows, and wide blue eyes. Her wide eyes made her look constantly surprised, and she looked around the room with. . . almost longing. Her wand was tucked behind one ear, and she was dressed as something neither Harry nor Phyrrus could identify.

"She doesn't seem to have any friends," Phyrrus slowly agreed, looking her over. "You know her?"

"Loony Lovegood–well, Luna, really," Ginny told them, since she and Cyrrus had moved closer to them while they'd been studying the lonely girl. "She's my year, Ravenclaw. Bit of an odd duck, she is. Harmless, though. Hasn't got any friends, really. She's just. . . really weird." Ginny shrugged.

Harry got a look on his face, and Phyrrus already knew it'd mean trouble. "She shouldn't have to be alone all night," Harry decided. "Phyrrus, go dance with her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'll look stupid," Harry informed him. "Now go dance with her."

Phyrrus huffed in annoyance, but went over to the girl and smiled. "Hey. May I. . . have this dance?" He wasn't really sure how that went, since he'd never danced with anyone but Harry, really.

Luna looked up, shocked that someone had asked her to dance, then frowned at him. "You're Phyrrus Lugovalos."

"Flame," Phyrrus automatically corrected.

"You're dating Harry Potter. Why are you asking me to dance?"

"Harry asked me to." Phyrrus didn't see any reason to pull punches; he doubted Luna would appreciate it, and he wasn't any good at it anyway.

Luna looked him over, then shrugged. "I don't like to dance."

"You looked lonely."

"I have friends."

"The voices in your head don't count." Phyrrus' reply made her purse her lips and glare at him.

"You're quite rude."

"My mother taught me well."

Luna laughed at that, but accepted the dance anyway. Phyrrus nearly sighed, but took her out on the dance floor, mindful not to step on her toes. She wasn't any smaller than Harry, but she didn't feel nearly as solid as his boyfriend. She was lighter and more fragile to him, looking like a single good wind would blow her away while Harry was lean with muscle. Yet another reason Phyrrus didn't like girls, they always felt so light and wispy.

The moment the song was over, Phyrrus was leading her back towards their little group to dance with Harry again. Luna watched them, blue eyes seeming to bore through them. If Harry wasn't so used to similar scrutiny from River and Rayne, he might have been creeped out. Phyrrus didn't even seem to notice. "Didn't your parents teach you manners? Staring isn't polite."

"Neither is hitting your sister." Luna retorted, seemingly unaware of the line she just crossed.

"River deserved it." Gold eyes regarded her closely. "Watch your mouth."

"You going to hit me too?"

"No. You're not my sister. I might severely hurt you."

"You're not that strong. River didn't even bruise." Luna snapped, watching him. "And I'm not that weak."

"Harry?" Phyrrus looked at Harry for permission, making the other teen nod. Ginny winced, waiting for Luna to start screaming in pain. When so shout came, she looked to Phyrrus to see him lifting Harry easily off the ground. Phyrrus' powerful muscles moved smoothly with the gesture, and Ginny suddenly understood why Harry always went weak in the knees when someone mentioned how powerful Phyrrus was. Cyrrus was the same, and Ginny knew he could lift her, she had just never thought about it in relation to Phyrrus before.

Luna was staring at Phyrrus with wide eyes. "You held back."

"I don't aim to hurt my sisters." Phyrrus easily let Harry down. "Thank you, baby."

"Don't kill anyone," Harry muttered. Louder, for Luna's benefit, he added, "And I know you don't try to hurt your sisters."

"Would you have really hit me?" Luna's blue eyes were larger than they had been. "I'm a girl, after all."

"That doesn't generally stop me. I know a lot of tough girls." Phyrrus shrugged. "Been beaten up by one or two."

"You actually admit that?" Ginny gaped.

"So has Cyrrus."

"He admits that?"

"If you could see them, you'd admit it too," Cyrrus agreed. "They're scary as hell."

Harry shook his head, relieved that Phyrrus and Luna seemed to have come to some kind of truce with each other. He hadn't realized the two of them would automatically get under each other's skin like that, though there were a select few people able to tick off Phyrrus almost automatically. Harry had met one while they were in the States. Apparently, Luna was added to the list. Even so, Phyrrus and Luna seemed to be getting along all right, and not out to kill each other, so Harry let them have their fun. "Phyrrus, can you get me a drink?" Harry used the puppy eyes to his full advantage. "I'm really thirsty."

"Be right back," Phyrrus agreed, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips and moving towards the snack bar. There was pumpkin juice, butterbeer, punch, and water, and Phyrrus went straight to the water. Harry was thankful for that, since he was dreadfully thirsty. Smiling at his bonded from across the room, Harry didn't notice it at first. The edges of the room blurred and fuzzed, Harry's brain seeming to do a brief spin in his skull. He gasped as pain seared across his scar and went to his knees, hands covering his forehead automatically as a scream forced itself from his lips.

He could hear Ginny and Cyrrus saying something in the background, but it was fuzzy and indistinct and evil laughter flitted through his mind and some kind of meeting with men in long, dark robes and white masks filled his vision for a moment. Harry's eyes widened. Death Eaters? What were Death Eaters doing at Hogwarts? Hands lifted him from the ground and Harry shouted, struggling until soft words caught his ears. "Calm down, baby. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay."

Harry gasped, the vision breaking, and he was suddenly in the middle of a now silent Great Hall in Phyrrus' arms. "I'm fine," Harry shoved several people away. "Phyrrus, put me down. I'm fine."

Harry wasn't, but he knew he had to walk out of the room, if nothing more. Phyrrus obediently dropped him lightly to his feet, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and leading him to the hospital wing. Harry crawled into one of the beds with Phyrrus, curling around the larger and breathing a sigh of relief as a sense of safety filled his heart, allowing him to relax as Madame Pomfery checked him over.

"There's nothing wrong with him," She sounded mystified. "And he nearly collapsed?"

"I felt pain and fear through the bond and he went to his knees, screaming, and it took me five minutes to get him to recognize my voice. What could have caused that?" Phyrrus sounded as shaky as Harry felt.

Madame Pomfery shook her head. "That, I cannot say." She sighed. "But there's nothing more to do now. Why don't you two go back to the dorm and sleep. I think a familiar place would be more comfortable."

"You mean he hasn't spent most of his school year in here?" Phyrrus teased, lifting a dozing Harry and situating the smaller on his back before trotting from the room as Madame Pomfery laughed.

Phyrrus was almost disturbed that Harry didn't move while Phyrrus carried him back to the dorm, face pressed into the crook of Phyrrus' shoulder, where his neck and shoulder met. He wasn't hot, and his breathing was normal, maybe even a little slow, and he seemed to only be asleep. But the worry and fear that had swamped their bond had been so intense that it had made Phyrrus think Harry was in grave danger. It had been ever worse to see him on the ground, looking so vulnerable and small, hands clasped to his forehead. "What happened to you, Harry?" Phyrrus murmured, stripping Harry and dressing him in sleep pants and changing himself before tucking Harry into bed.

"Phyrrus. . ." Harry's soft sigh made Phyrrus curl closer to his boyfriend.

"Please be all right," Phyrrus murmured as the darkness closed in on the bed.  
**oOooOo**

Harry seemed much better the next day, though half the school was in an uproar over Harry's collapse. Phyrrus and Cyrrus were performing crowd control for Harry, just telling anyone that asked that Harry's little fainting spell had been because he'd overheated. Neither cared that it was a flat out lie, but since they weren't entirely sure what it really was, they couldn't tell. Not that they wanted to anyway. The only people that knew the truth were people they could trust explicitly. Not even Dumbledore knew the full story of what Harry had seen and heard.

Sirius, worried for his godson, had wanted to storm the castle, but Remus had managed to talk him out of it. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever been so relieved, even though Sirius had insisted that he call Harry over the floo anyway.

"This isn't exactly a. . . public call." Sirius confessed when Harry knelt by the fire with Phyrrus, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny Friday night while the rest of Gryffindor slept. "I didn't want it to be monitored."

"You're so paranoid," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"It kept me alive for a long time," Sirius pointed out, making her fall silent. "Are you really all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry leaned against his boyfriend heavily. "I really am. I've had fuzzy dreams off and on, but they don't seem to mean anything, and that. . . vision or whatever didn't either. I'm just worried because the only other time I remember my scar hurting like that was with Voldemort around."

Remus, standing next to his mate, clicked softly and shook his head. "Your meditation and Occolumancy lessons should help that. I wonder if your bond with Phyrrus has been controlling it until now. . ."

"That's hard to say," Phyrrus shrugged. "The best you can do is ask my mother. She knows the most about our bond outside of us, but she has medical jargon to back it up with."

"And it's really hard to argue with medical jargon," Remus agreed, laughing. "I'll ask her, but I'm not sure if she'll know. Harry's scar isn't exactly common, and your bond really isn't a normal case either."

"Why can't I be normal for once?" Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "Why can't I just be a regular, magical fifteen year old? Why do I have to have megalomaniac running around my brain?"

"Because then we never would have met?" Phyrrus raised one fire-red brow.

"Good point." Harry made a face, too tired to think properly. "But is it too much to ask for one normal year?"

"Yeah, well, word around the office says its about to get weirder." Sirius commented off-handedly, glancing to Remus. "We've been hearing all kinds of things about what Umbitch's going to do around Hogwarts."

"She gets worse? Great. Just great. I get visions and nightmares, my bond keeps flaring, and now Umbridge is out to make my life hell. Does this year get any worse?" Harry threw his hands up in defeat.

"She's making herself 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts,' whatever the hell that is," Remus' frown made exactly what he thought of the matter quite plain. "I think she's going to attempt to fire as many people as possible and replace them with ministry lackeys. But she can only do that if they fail to teach well. And most of the teachers are excellent at what they do."

"Trelawny's full of bullshit," Phyrrus reminded them. "That's one down. And she's out to get Uncle Sev, so you might want to give him the heads up."

"Leon knows already. Trust me." Sirius and Remus exchanged mischievous grins. "How do you think the office found out?"

"Should have known." Phyrrus snorted, nodding. "All right. Anything else?"

"As far as we can tell, it's just Umbridge on a power trip. You lot better be careful. Don't do anything stupid, no matter what happens, and don't let her touch you with those blood quills again. Leon mentioned it, and I want to thank you for watching out for Harry, Phyrrus, but it was damn stupid to do what you did. You could have died from blood loss." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You should have told someone."

"I did." Phyrrus pointed out. "Now we have proof. Granted it's not actually on my hands since they were almost melted off, but Uncle Leon and Uncle Sev have pictures."

"Effective scar treatment," Remus managed to joke before he and Sirius blew Harry kisses through the fire and disappeared.

Harry and Phyrrus exchanged looks. Next week was going to be hell.

The next week, Umbridge announced herself "High Inquisitor of Hogwarts," and nearly annoyed every single student in the school to the point of insanity. Harry was already cranky, thanks to the visions and bad dreams that continued to plague him, though none as terrible as those that had found him on Halloween, but his lack of sleep was apparent to all of his friends. Phyrrus was constantly watching his back, because the last time Harry had been so cranky was after a study session over the summer and Harry, to relieve his tension, had pulled a prank to rival both sets of twins.

Fortunately for Phyrrus, he hadn't been arrested for the stunt.

Even so, when Umbridge's announcement came Monday morning, Harry actually growled. "How dare she looked smug about this," He hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"And I will be monitoring each of the classes to ensure that someone. . . capable to teaching teenagers is over each of them. If I find anyone unsatisfactory, then they shall be sent from the school immediately! I won't have under qualified teachers teaching the students." Umbridge's announcement, probably meant to sound inspiring, fell incredibly flat. The students happened to like their current teachers, and if Umbridge attempted to replace any of them, she was in for it.

Even Trelawny was under the school's protection, though none of them ever thought they'd live long enough to see the day. Phyrrus idly wondered if Umbridge would live long enough to rue it. Seeing the unholy smirk on Severus' face and the mischievous look on Leon's, Phyrrus finally decided that it wasn't his business and he wasn't going to mess with it. Then he glanced over at River and Rayne who were exchanging Looks with the Weasely twins and were smiling with a few too many teeth for his comfort.

"Harry," Phyrrus squeaked as his boyfriend continued to twitch slightly.

"What?" Harry demanded, even as his eyes raked past Phyrrus and noticed the little twins. "Ah, shit."

River and Rayne had now shifted to twinspeak.

"I don't want to get arrested," Phyrrus whimpered, burying his face in Harry's shoulder.

No one dared laugh, especially not after they saw the looks on River's and Rayne's faces. Fear practically engulfed the table, and Umbridge glanced over, curious to see what had the Gryffindors so quiet. River and Rayne offered her their most angelic smiles and glanced at the Weasely twins, who twiddled their fingers at the woman. The rest of the school looked ready to duck and cover, then relieved when nothing in the immediate vicinity exploded.

"You'd think they were expecting something terrible to happen," Umbridge commented sweetly as she sat next to a pale and sweating Minerva and relieved looking Flitwick. "You--you were too?"

Flitwick eyed her like she was a moron, then turned to McGonagall. "You don't suppose they've blown something up elsewhere, do you?"

McGonagall quietly put down her silverware and eyed her half-empty plate. "I sincerely hope not, Fillius." Sighing as she folded her napkin and placed it on the table, McGonagall added, "I don't think I'm all that hungry anymore."

Flitwick looked over his plate as well. "I must agree, Minerva." He dropped his napkin to the table and rose. "Shall we?"

The two professors exited the hall quickly, looking incredibly nervous. Severus smirked and leaned over. "You might want to check your classroom for traps before entering, Professor Umbridge," He told her, giving her a toothy smile before he and Leon also exited.

It was only then that Umbridge realized that the professors really were afraid the four of them had pulled a prank together. Then she imagined the mass chaos all four of them--who had not previously joined forces for a real prank--could cause.

It was then that Umbridge herself paled and left the room as quickly as was polite. The rest of the school watched in somewhat stupefied horror as Dumbledore only smiled. Harry glanced at the old headmaster, wondering what he was thinking, and began to curse to himself.

Damn that twinkle!  
**oOooOo**


	9. The Inquisition

Luminescent  
Part Nine  
The Inquisition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Pity, because I need the funds. I do own the Lugovaloses, however. Even if I still question if that's a good thing.

**Warnings:** This story contains SLASH. I'm glad we're clear on this point. There is also Umbridge bitchiness. I can't forget about Leon. I'm not sure how to warn you, since it's Leon being, well, Leon, but it's there so I'll warn you.

**Author's Note:** So, the next chapter. Break is almost over, but I do plan to get at least one more chapter in before I head back and loose all my free time. I'm really excited to get this chapter up, because it's _Leon_, and it doesn't get much better than Leon dealing with Umbitch. Seriously, I think you'll all enjoy the show.

_To digiMist:_ Sorry for the confusion. Harry was screaming from the pain in his scar. I think I have that further explained later, but no spoilers for you! Sorry:P

_To TheSlytherinMuggle:_ Not Harry in leather, Harry in _skintight_ leather. Silly silly. Lol.

_To Everyone:_ Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're still with me on the third book, and I'm still really glad you like Phyrrus so much. I've grown to like him too. Even if he does still have a tendency to drive me nuts. Although I'm willing to sell River and Rayne cheap. No, just kidding, I love them too. Usually. Lol.

Beyond all that, however, I'm still really thankful for the amazing reviews and I hope you stay faithful for longer.  
Just do me one, teeny, tiny, little, bitty favor.  
Enjoy Chapter Nine.  
**oOooOo**

To everyone's shocked surprise--and relief--nothing actually exploded, and no one found any pranks played the day Umbridge announced the new position gifted to her by the ministry. River and Rayne were still obviously plotting something with the Weasely twins, but since none of the students--or other Hogwarts staff--appeared to be in any danger, they contented themselves with leaving it alone. After all, there was no reason to tempt fate or turn either set of twins against anyone aside from Umbridge. No, it was for the best she remain public enemy number one.

Harry sighed and flopped into the overstuffed chair, pulling his various assignments closer so he could work on more than one at a time. Phyrrus had a tendency to pick two related subjects, work on one until he was bored, then switch to another. Harry had, the year before, decided to try his boyfriend's way of work and found he actually did better on completely unrelated subjects, especially when he was looking at three or more at a time. _That_ had gotten him some strange looks.

"What is it today?" Phyrrus asked, kicked his feet up on the coffee table and staring at Harry.

"Transfigurations, Potions, and Divination," Harry made a face. "Did you pick up your extra assignments like your mother said to?"

"Yes, thank you," Phyrrus crossed his eyes. In preparation for going to the Lugovalos farm for Thanksgiving, Phyrrus tended to get his assignments early so he could turn them in before he left for a week long vacation. Harry, who was finally going to accompany him, had opted to do the same. He didn't want to have homework there, nor did he want to have homework when he came back.

"Is Uncle Sev finally going too?" Harry wondered absently as he jotted down another notation in his potions essay.

"Finally," Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "We've been waiting forever. I thought Grandma was going to go insane when she heard you and Uncle Sev were going to get to come, and Grandma Carlisle is already planning something huge with her. I've never seen them so happy. That and this is going to be a huge Thanksgiving because Aunt Anya's family--Aunt Anya is Clayton's wife, by the way--is coming in from South America to party with us this year."

"What're they doing there?"

"Apparently her parents visited once and liked it so much they bought some random small island and live there now. I think it's near Northern Chile, but don't take my word on that. I don't keep track, and I don't like them much anyway."

"Why not?"

"You think Draco's snobby? Just wait until you meet them." Phyrrus snorted. "I met them once, and we had to sit through an entire two _hours_ of them saying what a disgrace Dad was for being a squib. No thanks. I'm avoiding them like the plague!"

Harry shuddered, but chuckled all the same. "And Grandma Lugovalos likes them?"

"Not a chance. But she wants family to be together, so we'll deal. Just as long as they don't sleep at our house." All of the original fourteen Lugovalos siblings had houses on the huge family farm they either lived in or stayed at over vacations or breaks. Harry had seen Phyrrus' family homestead every summer for the past two, and knew fully well how crowded some of them were. They were all about the same size, and some of the Lugovalos siblings had more than ten children. It was no wonder they knew every place on the farm to hide. There was no privacy otherwise.

"So when are we leaving?" Harry finally looked up from his essays, giving Phyrrus his full attention.

"Monday before Thanksgiving, and we'll be back Saturday. That time change is killer while in school," Phyrrus explained, stretching.

"You really should do your homework," Harry pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Since Umbridge had made her announcement the first Monday of November, they would also have to put up with her before they left in three weeks. Since it was only Wednesday of the first week, Harry had a feeling it was going to feel like an eternity.

"When do you think Umbitch is going to start inspecting our classes?" Phyrrus obediently pulled out his work and spread it over the other half of the table. Charms and Transfigurations, just to match Harry's eclectic collection.

"I heard that's next Monday. So far she's just interviewed the professors and gotten some 'input' from the students. All though, I really can't say who she's talking to, because no one I've talked to, or any of our friends have talked to, has actually spoken to her." Harry mused, tapping his quill on the table.

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow and nodded at his boyfriend absently, trying to get at least a little work done so Hermione wouldn't pester him later and he could avoid the disappointed look Harry would certainly have on his face. "Holy shit," Hermione's choked voice rang through the common room, making most conversation grind to a halt. "Flame and Harry are actually working?"

Phyrrus winced and turned, giving Harry a smirk as they capped their ink bottles and swept their things into their schoolbags. "Dammit," Harry offered good naturedly to Hermione's half-teasing shock. "She caught us."

"Run away!" Phyrrus announced, grabbing his bag and Harry's before snatching up Harry's wrist and taking off up the stairs, Harry laughing like a loon behind him. Harry managed to offer a single wave at Hermione before they disappeared, and Hermione sighed, crossing her arms.

"You'd almost think they were afraid of me," She commented to no one, making most of the common room laugh as she grabbed a few rolls of parchment and headed towards the library. "Oh well."

Harry grinned at Phyrrus, leaning against the door. "She's gone, it's safe to go out, now."

Phyrrus gave a wicked smirk. "Who said I wanted to go out?" He asked softly, lifting Harry in his arms. "I can think of plenty of things to do right here."

Harry laughed, throwing his arms around Phyrrus' neck, green eyes half-lidded. "Oh, can you now?" Harry's tone was deep and smooth, making both of them shiver as Phyrrus leaned in for a kiss.

"I certainly can."

They were lucky Ron walked in right then, as neither were sure where it would have gone if he hadn't, but they could have done without his screams about his virgin eyes and for them to find a private room. Harry pouted. They weren't that bad, right?

Right?  
**oOooOo**

"I don't want that woman in my classroom," Severus hissed, pacing across his study as Leon watched, one eyebrow half-raised at the potion master's frustration. "I don't want her anywhere near me, or near my students, or anything like that! I want her to go out in the forbidden forest and die."

"I think you're just nervous," Leon tried to soothe his lover, but Severus was having none of it.

"I'm not nervous," Severus hissed, glaring at Leon. "I'm annoyed. She's shit at potions, I've asked around and found that out, and having an absolute idiot in my classroom could be dangerous. It's not like we're working with simple muggle chemistry!"

"So have Neville turn her purple." Leon shrugged. "He can make it look like an accident. Well, if he's working with Hermione, of course."

"And get fired?" Severus frowned at Leon.

"Hey, you can come live with me," Leon smiled happily.

"And you're currently stationed over here," Severus reminded him, crossed his arms. "I don't think so. Besides, you're bound to get fed up with me at some point. There's no way I'm just going to upend myself and move across the ocean."

"Severus," Leon moved, then, tilting his lover's face up and catching his lips in a kiss, "I am not going to get fed up with you and leave you. Not now, and not ever."

"Don't say that," Severus pulled away. "I might begin to believe it."

"You should believe it," Leon sighed, knowing there was no way to convince Severus of that. Not until Severus had a ring on his finger. Which wouldn't be until New Year's, because that was in his order was due in. "But you'll be away for at least a little while. You deserve a vacation."

"With the mad house I'll be entering for your Thanksgiving celebration, I don't think it'll _be_ a vacation." Severus shook his head and sighed. "At least I'll be away from here. But I need to think of a way to keep her from pestering my students while brewing. I can't have them distracted, we're due to go over one of the harder potions that'll surely be on the O.W.L.s this year, and I need them paying strict attention to what they're doing."

"I'm surprised you do this so early in the year." Leon blinked.

"It's not above their skills right now," Severus explained, shaking his head. "It is complicated, but it will allow them to see what they'll be in for on the O.W.L.s and to better prepare for them. I've found this works quite well to get them to take the class seriously when they discover what they'll be doing. Right now they don't know."

"I could go along," Leon suggested, rubbing his chin, "just to keep her in line. I'm no potions expert, but at least I can keep her out of your hair."

"I'm not sure what she'd say to that," Severus mused, before shrugging. "I suppose I'll need you to, then. Just make sure she doesn't bother the students. I have to monitor them. I can't divide my time between them and her. Make sure she knows that this is an important session and meet her at the door so she knows to pester you, not me."

"Just spell some eyes into the back of your head," Leon teased, pressing a kiss to Severus' lips. "I'll handle the rest."

Severus shook his head and allowed Leon to lead him back to the bedroom. He certainly hoped Leon was right.  
**oOooOo**

Harry stepped gingerly into the potions classroom Monday morning, half expecting Severus to be standing at the board like an overgrown bat and order complete and utter silence. Severus was at the board, but he wasn't looming like Harry expected. Everyone was surprised to see Leon standing next to him as both quietly went over notes for the class. Taking their normal places, Harry and Phyrrus exchanged looks. "What on earth is going on?" Harry muttered, making Cyrrus and Draco shrug.

"Leon must be here for damage control," Cyrrus muttered, mostly to his cousin.

"That means that Umbridge is likely to be here _and_ we're going to have a hard potion," Harry grumbled in reply. Hermione stared at Leon with a slight frown.

"I don't think unqualified people are supposed to be in here," She finally admitted, watching them closely. "I'm not sure how Umbridge will take this."

"Leon's qualified enough," Ron reminded them of Leon's real job. "Besides, he's not overseeing the potions. I bet he's just making sure Professor Snape can."

"This is bound to be a bad day," Draco spoke after several moments, making the others nod in agreement. "Here she comes."

The entire class was suddenly on their best behavior as Umbridge stepped through the door, quill and parchment in hand. To her surprise, it was not Severus that met her at the door, but Leon. "They will have a particularly difficult potion today, in preparation for the O.W.L.s," Leon explained, showing Umbridge to an empty table in the back. "Severus will need to keep vigilant watch over the students, so has asked me to answer any questions you may have during class. If you need anything further, he will speak with you afterwards. He simply didn't wish to risk safety for a simple evaluation."

"Take your seats," Severus' voice was always low and quiet, but it also caught everyone's attention. The students swept into place, quills and parchment out, hands folded, and ready to go for the day. Severus allowed a small smirk to cross his features. His students clearly hated Umbridge as much as he did. "We will be brewing the Forgetfulness Potion today. It is a complicated potion that requires intense concentration, so you will be working in pairs. This potion is often seen on the O.W.L.s, but I do not expect everyone to brew it correctly today as it is very violate.

"Should something happen, however, notify me _immediately_, as it could cause serious consequences. If I catch any horseplay today, you will be asked to leave, and you will not be returning to this class. Does everyone understand?" Severus crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir!" The class was surprised at both the expected failure and the warning.

"Good. Most of you are in acceptable pairs, however, some changes need to be made. Miss Granger, please work with Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy, you will work with Mr. Goyle. Mr. Zambini, please move to the seat next to Mr. Crabbe." Severus looked over his choices. The weakest with the strongest to avoid accidents. " Mr. Torrent, if you will work with Miss Parkinson," Severus directed. Pansy glanced over at the auburn haired boy to receive a polite nod in response. Cyrrus didn't necessarily get along with all of his house mates, but Pansy was a nice girl when she wasn't mooning over Malfoy.

Severus checked over everyone else and decided that they would be fine and that most of them were unlikely to blow up the potions lab. He wasn't sure about Weasely working with Lavender Brown, but both were adequate at Potions and would probably be fine. "There will be no talking except to your partner, and I expect that to remain quiet. You may consult page 478 for directions in your book, or the chalkboard."

The students rose to being work when Umbridge cleared her throat loudly. Everyone paused and stared at her, making Umbridge look slightly embarrassed before she glanced at Severus, arms crossed. "We will also be watched today," Severus added, gesturing ambiguously to Umbridge. "Be on your best behavior. Now, get to work."

Umbridge cleared her throat again, but everyone ignored her in the rush to gather ingredients. Harry and Phyrrus were efficient at it, Harry digging through their combined stores to gather what they already had while Phyrrus made his way to the front of the room to collect what they did not. He and Cyrrus carefully doled out several ingredients to other students as they collected their own, receiving other needed ingredients in return for their help, and soon all the students were back at their tables, double checking everything. "We're short some beetle eyes," Harry examined the collection. "And some lacewings."

"Anything else?" Phyrrus carefully measured some water into the cauldron.

"Armadillo bile," Harry finished taking stock. "I guess we didn't replace what we used last time."

"No, don't use what we have, remember, Professor Snape said it was going bad and would reduce potency."

"That's right. We didn't have time to clean out the vial so we didn't replace it. Don't put the water on until I'm back. We can't let it boil too early or it won't be right." Harry called, hurrying to the front of the room, aware of Umbridge's eyes on him the entire way.

"You are aware of the accusations that Mr. Lugovalos has abused Mr. Potter, correct?" Umbridge half-hissed to Leon.

"There is no evidence of the fact, Ms. Umbridge," Leon's cold reply caught her off guard. "And in this setting, he is either Flame or Mr. Flame since there is more than one Lugovalos in the room."

"But Professor Snape lets them work together?"

"He generally allows people to choose their own partners, but since the potion today could create problems, he has decided to pair his strongest brewers with his weakest in hopes of deterring mistakes." Leon watched them move around the room, Harry finally back at his table, the cauldron over the fire. Even the slowest of the pairs had finally settled into the real work, creating chopping sounds that spread quickly around the room. A few students called Severus over for questions, and others poked the people next to them for advice.

So far, so good.

Severus continued to oversee the students, mindful to watch Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle closely for mistakes. Hermione was doing well to keep Neville out of trouble, he listened to her without question, but Draco and Zambini were having more trouble with Goyle and Crabbe. Adjusting their potion every five minutes to prevent problems thanks to the oafs they were working with, both gave the professor a dark glare. Severus frowned. He'd have to make it up to them later.

"Crabbe, don't!" How Hermione noticed it all the way across the dungeon, Severus never knew, but he turned in time to see Crabbe add fly wings instead of lacewings to the potion while Zambini's back was turned to collect another ingredient.

The once-green potion turned a sick yellow, and Severus cursed, rushing towards the group. "Take it off the heat," Severus snarled, grateful he'd left the group near Cyrrus and Pansy who jumped into action almost immediately. Pansy tossed Cyrrus a heavy cloth, and the tall student reached over the table to wrench the heavy cauldron off the heat, miraculously not spilling a drop. "Don't touch it!" Severus added, skidding to a halt next to the bubbling potion.

"Give it to me: it's become an acid. Drinking this now would result in things no man would like to have occur," Severus smiled, showing teeth, and making Crabbe gulp. Severus sighed and collected the cauldron. "I will have to dispose of this properly," He added, carrying it to his desk and putting it down while he dug through his stores to find a neutralizer.

"Thanks, Crabbe," Zambini sighed sarcastically and buried his face in his hands. "You idiot."

"Fast thinking, Pansy," Cyrrus praised. "That was smart, to give me the cloth."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes. "Like I can reach over and pull that off? I figured that if you were half as strong as your cousin you'd be able to lift the thing without trouble."

"Still, that was fast thinking. I would've burnt myself," Cyrrus grinned. "We make a good team. We should seriously work together more often in here."

"Nice, Mr. Hero, but we need to add the lacewings ourselves about now," Pansy pointed out, grabbing the stir rod and directing Cyrrus to add the wings. Severus rested his head on his desk for a moment. Maybe he should have shifted the lesson over a day.

Harry frowned at the exhausted look on Severus' face as he shifted passed to refill part of his and Phyrrus' ingredients. Students were to replenish common ingredients from the school stores, and since the potion had to simmer for the next ten minutes, Harry decided that Phyrrus could watch it by himself while he gathered some things. Shifting slightly so he brushed Severus' arm, Harry let a thin trickle of power drift between them to replenish Severus' exhausted stores. He clearly hadn't been sleeping or eating well, despite Leon's best efforts.

Umbridge continued to stare at the controlled chaos called potions and made several more notes on her parchment as she watched. Leon casually read over her shoulder--though she wasn't aware of it--and smirked to himself. He would be able to refute several of those points later, to his relief. As would the rest of the class. "Okay, Neville, let's bottle this up," Hermione sounded proud of herself and Leon could see why when he glanced at the potion. It was an almost perfect potion, just needed a few little tweaks. Most of the class was ready to bottle it, with varying degrees of success, and Draco groaned as Goyle attempted to scrape some of the congealed potion from their cauldron. Leon wasn't sure what they'd done to get that, but he was fairly sure it wasn't Draco's fault.

As they carried them to the front, Severus directed them one of two ways. The almost perfect brews that just needed a little tweaking because of stale ingredients or slight mis-measurements, or the side that had completely ruined potions. They were all neatly labeled and set on his desk by the now-smoking cauldron once full of acid. "Those of you in this pile," Severus pointed to the almost perfect brews. There were only four on the desk. "Will have one foot on the effects of this potion."

He glared at the other pile. "Those of you with potions in this pile will be writing three feet on how to brew this potion, and how the ingredients interact with each other to make it. I also want you to try to figure out where your potion went so wrong. Next class we will explore these possibilities as we re-brew a few variations and try to re-create some of this. You are dismissed."

Harry and Phyrrus did manage an almost-perfect potion, and were the only other Gryffindors that did. On the other side, Pansy and Cyrrus had an almost perfect potion as did another set of Slytherin girls. "I should assign pairs more often," Severus muttered, going back to talk to Umbridge. She looked rather irked with him for ignoring her.

"How dare you ignore me!" She screamed at him.

"I was trying to get through a dangerous lesson with no mishaps," Severus broke in smoothly. "There are a lot of things to do before O.W.L.s, and this allows them to understand that. I couldn't afford to have my concentration split today, as you could see."

"Why give them such a complicated potion, then," Umbridge hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Because this helps them learn," Severus began to clean his room for the next class.

"And why is an untrained oaf in this room?" She demanded, glaring at Leon.

Severus bit back several replies about how she was the one inspecting his classroom so it was necessary until he found a suitable answer for Leon's presence as opposed to her own. "You said you would need to ask questions," Severus' smooth answer caught her off guard. "I needed to concentrate. Leon knows his way around far more complex potions than this, so I felt it would behoove me to allow him in here to keep you occupied. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other classes to prepare for."

"And I have another assignment," Leon offered, twiddling his fingers in a parody of a wave before slipping out of the classroom. Severus ignored her while he cleaned the room and Umbridge glared. How dare they even think of ignoring her?

"Class is dismissed," Severus pointed out. "I believe you need to make it to the North Tower for Divination?"

Umbridge glared at him a little longer before snatching up her things and striding furiously from the room. Severus snickered behind her. He probably shouldn't have riled her like that, but it had been so much fun. Hopefully it wouldn't cost him his job.  
**oOooOo**

It wasn't until later, when Leon and Severus were both safely locked away in Severus' quarters that they felt safe enough to burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on that toad's face when I offered to show her around?" Leon howled, fists beating the floor.

Severus was more calm in his laughter, shaking his head at his lover's antics and sighing. "And if this cost me my job?"

"Then you can come to America with me," Leon smiled, eyes crinkling. "You like is there so much better anyway."

Severus shook his head, facing the ground. It was true he liked America, where people didn't know or understand what the dark mark was, and where he could enjoy being himself. No one on the farm cared if he holed himself up with his potions, or that he was awkward in social situations, or that he had no idea what it meant to be a farmer. They just helped him along. Over the past two summers, Severus had loved staying with Leon's family. They had adopted him as their own, really, even if he was just Leon's lover.

Many times over the summer, Leon's nieces or nephews would bring him fresh ingredients they saw in the farmyard that they knew he used in his potions, or would take him to find his own in places they had planted randomly amidst the regular farm plants. A few of the aunts grew herbs and other potions ingredients, and the animals around the farm were also, occasionally, useful. And when Severus wasn't brewing potions, they included him there in a way he never was at Hogwarts. The other teachers at Hogwarts had a strictly professional demeanor with Severus. Minerva didn't invite him out for drinks, Filius didn't ask him for a casual game of chess, and not even Albus dragged him out of his dungeons.

At the farm, Severus was rarely left alone. The families took it for granted they had free run of each others homes, since they were all family, and didn't bother to knock when they entered. They knew better than to sneak up on Leon, and had quickly learned that some of Severus' experiments were dangerous, but Severus had also learned to put a sign up when that was the case. When the sign was down, though, a steady stream of family members were in and out of the house, working, looking for help, or even just wanting to relax. And when Severus wasn't working on a potion, they were finding something else for him to do. It didn't matter if they had to explain every step; they felt he had the need, and the right, to learn.

Over the last summer, Severus had even learned to drive. Automatic and stick. Montague had felt that Severus needed to learn, and so they began Severus' education. First on a four-wheeler, then on a tractor, then in a truck. Severus never had anyone to even ask for driving lessons, and Montague had been the one to insist. Severus was surprised that anyone would even want to teach him. They'd even let him drive the combine for a little bit, with Bastion--one of Leon's in-laws--with him.

"I couldn't," Severus protested softly, looking around the room. "I'm needed here. To help with the war."

"But you don't need the war," Leon told him gently, wrapping his arms around him. "It's killing you, and that's killing me."

"It doesn't matter. No one here understands just how dark war is. The children as innocent, and the teachers. . . they haven't had the same experience I have. Most of them have always fought behind the front lines. I can't. . . I can't leave them blind." Severus shook his head. "Harry needs this, too."

"Harry needs a lot of things." Leon agreed, cuddling his lover close. "I think. . . I think Phyrrus was the best thing to happen to him."

"It's not just Flame," Severus disagreed. "All of you. Before this, all he had were the Dursleys and Dumbledore. The Dursleys. . . there's no love lost between them, but Albus. . . no matter how much he loves the boy, all he can see is his weapon. And Harry. . . Harry is no weapon. He's a child. And I can't leave him here to fight alone."

"We won't leave him to fight alone," Leon's blue-green eyes hardened. "If we hear of it. . . we'll all fight."

Severus nodded, burying his face in Leon's chest, mostly to muffle his laughter. "I just pictured your mother fighting the dark lord."

The thought of Grandma Lugovalos chasing after Voldemort was too much for Leon, and he collapsed again. Then he smirked. He just thought of a suitable punishment for the blood quills.

And it involved his mother.  
**oOooOo**


	10. Dumbledore's Army

Luminescent  
Part Ten  
Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer:** For what seems to be the billionth time, I don't own Harry Potter or its associated characters. However, as I dislike people sueing my ass even less, I'll continue to put this in my chapters.

**Warnings:** This is, of course, slash. River and Rayne being, well, River and Rayne. . . but that's almost a given at this point. . . I think that covers it, at least for this chapter.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter down. Whew. This book is not moving at fast as I would like, I have to admit. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates and fully admit that I will try to put another in this week since I am on break. Also, a shout out to my lovely beta PrincessXXMoonXX! Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.

_To EgyptianFireFly:_ Honestly, I think you're right and I did have Harry change from Divination at one point. Since he's in in now, he obviously changed it back. (Phyrrus appeares and rolls his eyes. "What she means is that her dumbass forgot. Therefore, he's taking it again." He disappears to go molest Harry a bit.)

_To Morgan Eddasil:_ Thank you for reminding me. I need to go back and revise a little, but I don't want to do that until I'm finished with book five. If you'll bear with the mistakes for a little long, I promise and cross my heart that I will go fix them.

_To Silversongs:_ I'm so touched by the review, I just had to thank you personally! I'm still so shocked so many people like this, and it was nice to hear. (Stokes Ego) Thank you very much!

_To Everyone:_ Here's the more most of you have been waiting for (That rhyme was entirely unintentional, I'll have you know.) Anyway, As always I request you review and, as always, I will not (and will never) hold any chapters hostage for them. I will have another chapter out at some point this week because I am on break, but after that the next will take awhile because school will have started again. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I do try my best.

Now, one last teeny, tiny, little bitty request. . .  
_please enjoy._  
**oOooOo**

Three days after the almost explosive incident in the potions classroom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Phyrrus decided that it was time to relax a little bit and put their homework to the side to head out for a walk. Phyrrus, who had been antsy since the year started, herded them toward the quidditch pitch to work on his kata and play with his quarter staff while the others talked quietly. Harry leaned back against the base of the stands, still staring at his boyfriend. Phyrrus was dressed in his gi, and Harry just loved to watch the other teen.

"Earth to Harry," Ron waved a hand in front of his best friend's unfocused green eyes. "You can stop drooling, now."

"Hm? What?" Harry blinked, glancing to Ron and blushing slightly.

"Hermione and I want to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Ron restated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Harry nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Well, we aren't learning anything in class," Hermione huffed. "And O.W.L.s are coming, and you-know-who is back. We can't afford to just sit around and learn theory. So I was thinking that we could just start our own group. Meet in Hogsmeade next weekend to see who's interested, and then we could start the week after that."

"Who did you have in mind for a teacher?" Harry finally asked, not liking the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Well, we were thinking that they had to have experience with the Dark Arts outside of school, and they had to be able to teach it well, so we were thinking . . . you." Hermione finally told him, twiddling her thumbs a bit in nervousness. "I mean, you're the only one of us with any real practical experience, and you've been around it, and people listen to you. And you're a good teacher."

"I haven't had that much experience," Harry protested. "It's all been luck! There's no way I can teach DADA! I'm just a kid!"

"Harry, you're the only person that can." Ron finally pointed out. "You know more about this than anyone, and it's your best subject. I think you'd be good at it."

"Ron's right, you know," Phyrrus pointed out, looking up from his kata.

"You've been listening?"

"They told me a few days ago. Just to see what I thought you'd say. I rather figured you'd do this. But they're right. You know about the practical stuff. Not like the rest of us. I mean, I know I've had some weird things happen to me, but I've never really dealt with the Dark Arts. This is your area of expertise." Phyrrus shrugged. "I do have a suggestion, though."

"Do you think I could really teach them?" Harry bit his lip.

"You've taught me plenty." Phyrrus pointed out. "I'll go to you before Hermione in Defense, and you know it." Hermione made a face at him, but winked to show she wasn't at all hurt.

"You think I can teach them."

"Yes. However, I also think we need at least one adult we can trust around. Just in case. And I know two in this school we can trust and that has dealt with the Dark Arts." Phyrrus turned to eye his boyfriend.

"You're right. There are things I'm still learning. This will be difficult." Harry nodded absently in agreement, puzzling the matter over. "I'm not exactly a seventh year, and they'll need help, too. And I can't put what they do wrong to rights. And we'll need advice. Umbridge can't find out about this club, she'd disband it almost immediately."

"Well, the people I'm thinking about also have a tendency to sneak around. Really, they'd be perfect for this." Phyrrus smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron had an idea, but he wanted to hear Phyrrus say it.

"Uncle Sev and Uncle Leon. Who better than the ex-DE, and the spy? They can fix whatever we do wrong, they'll be there for practical advice, but with Harry actually running the group, we can say it's just a study group. They're two of the best, really. Not to mention we can teach at least a little physical defense. I've noticed that wizards here do a lot with their wands. A couple of moves physically and you'd have some sitting ducks." Phyrrus smirked.

"Why aren't American wizards all about magic?"

"We used to be. A couple hundred years ago when we first settled America, it was all about wand waving with our witches and wizards. Then we met the Amerindians. They did the wand waving, but they also used physical attacks and kicked our scrawny white asses. So, we learned physical fighting to go with our magic. And then, well, we were a little more evenly matched."

"You seriously got your asses kicked by the Indians?" Ron grinned.

"Sure. They were really good at it." Phyrrus laughed as well. "We let the mundanes deal with them, mostly, because we were scared they'd keep kicking our asses. Not that the mundanes did a great job, and we kind of regret that now, but. . . now we know things we didn't before. Knowing what we know now would have changed a lot then."

"You did treat them badly." Hermione frowned.

"And in many ways we still are," Phyrrus agreed, staring at his hands. He shook his head. "I can't do anything about it. Not yet. But it does teach us an important lesson _now_. You rely too much on your wands. What if you loose them? So Leon can teach hand to hand, too."

"You could teach that," Ron snorted. "You're really good."

"You've never seen my uncle." Phyrrus smirked. "But I guess it's the same thing with Harry. Having an adult in charge makes us subject to rules. Having a study group, however, makes it a little bit different."

"Then it's decided. We'll put out the word and meet in Hogsmeade this weekend. I was thinking the Hogshead. It's off the beaten track, and should draw less attention." Hermione banged down her fist decisively. "What do you think?"

"Let's talk to Uncle Leon and Uncle Sev today. Then put out the word. They might have some suggestions." Harry pointed out, standing. "Are you done running kata, Phyrrus?"

"For today," Phyrrus tucked his staff away and followed Harry.

"We'll need somewhere to meet, too," Harry reminded his friends, still frowning. "Does anyone have any ideas? It has to be someplace everyone can get too, but we'll need somewhere hidden, too."

"Ponder that for awhile," Hermione ordered. "We'll talk to Leon and Professor Snape and see what we come up with."

The four sighed and headed towards the dungeons, feet and hands numb from the outside chill, but in high spirits as they talked quietly amongst themselves about their new club. Hopefully they could get all the houses involved, using their various connections between the houses to get the word out. Passing several students on their way to the dungeons, they tried to look like they weren't plotting anything, just in case they were spies for Umbridge, though Harry still had no idea who she'd been talking too. The feelers he'd put out at the beginning of the entire fiasco still hadn't brought back news.

"Is there a reason you four have invaded my dungeons?" Severus raised a dark brow, ushering them into his office.

"Sorry, professor, but we wanted to talk to you and Leon," Hermione broke in, hoping they hadn't interrupted anything, though she could clearly see the papers he was marking sitting out on his desk.

Severus sighed and knocked a few times on the back wall, and the students blinked in awe as a door appeared. Leaning into his personal quarters, Severus gave a shout for Leon and shifted, waiting for the man to exit before shoving the door closed and watching it melt back into the wall. "They want something." He pointed out, returning to his papers.

"It. . . kind of pertains to both of you," Harry began hesitantly, and smiled when Phyrrus wrapped an arm around his waist. "We. . . we aren't learning anything in DADA, and with Voldemort back, we need too. Umbridge is blocking us at every turn, so Ron and Hermione suggested a study group."

"And this has what to do with us?" Severus raised an eyebrow, never pausing as he graded an essay.

"Well, we need a student in charge so it stays a study group and we don't have to go through proper channels, but. . . we'd have all age levels and really wouldn't be able to handle just anyone so, um, we thought you two could come and help teach and make sure no one got turned into a newt or anything." Harry held his breath as both men glanced at him, smirks crossing their faces.

"I have to say, that is clever," Leon admitted, winking at Severus. "What do you think, Sev?"

"For Gryffindors, they are quite devious," Severus agreed, putting his quill down and steepling his hands in front of his face. "And how do you intend to get the word out?"

Hermione explained their plan, watching them nervously. None of them had any experience with breaking the rules on this kind of level, but it all made sense to her when she'd thought it over. Severus and Leon, however, hemmed and hawed over it. "You need a reason they won't tell Umbridge about it," Leon finally told them, and Hermione blushed.

"I was going to have them sign cursed parchment," Hermione admitted. "If they told, it'd give them horrible and painful acne. They'd regret it, because there really isn't a counter spell, and we'd know exactly who it was."

"Clever girl," Severus praised, shocking all of them. Severus did not hand out praise lightly. "There is another matter, however."

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't meet in Hogshead," Severus frowned. "Although fewer students visit there, it would draw attention because of the location. Especially if it was a large group of students, as I suspect it might be. Meeting in the three broomsticks wouldn't draw as much attention because it's noisier and it's common to see groups of students there. Have them meet there originally, then give notices to groups of friends to meet you separately somewhere else. The Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, Hogshead, and so on. Have them sign the paper then."

"We also have another problem," Phyrrus sighed and stared at the ground. "We don't know where to have a meeting. I mean, there's nothing really secret in this school."

"That I can't help with," Leon bowed out. "I don't know enough about Hogwarts to help. Severus?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "I can only offer rumours, though you may know something of them. There is a room on the seventh floor, across that terrible portrait of the man getting clubbed by the trolls. I'm not sure how it appears, the house elves might have more information, but I think it might do."

"It's like a secret passageway?" Hermione looked confused.

"I'm not sure. I've heard several professors and students mention it in passing, but I don't know much about it, myself. I just know that it's always in the same place, and almost none of them have ever found it a second time." Severus shrugged.

Harry smirked at his friends. "I say ask a house elf. And we know one always willing to please."

"Don't call it in my office," Severus ordered, shooing them out. "He'll damage it."

"A house elf?" Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "Don't they live to clean and stuff?"

"Slaves is what they are." Hermione muttered.

"Whatever." Phyrrus waved a hand. "They're just different."

"You've seen them, right?"

"Once or twice. Some people mom knows have them, but we never have. So if he's a house elf, why would he wreck Uncle Sev's office?"

"He's very. . . enthusiastic," Harry admitted, heading towards the kitchens and tickling the pear to pull open the portrait. He was almost immediately knocked over by a screeching ball of house elf, dressed in a pair of ragged blue shorts and a bright tee-shirt with a scarf wrapped around his head.

"Harry Potter!" The elf cried, hugging him tightly. Harry choked, shoving the elf off and gasping for air.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry managed, pulling him off to the side and repeating Severus' inquiry. Dobby's eyes lit up.

"Dobby knows that room, sir! Dobby does!" Dobby bounced enthusiastically. "Dobby knows it well, sir! The room is being calls the come and go room, sir! Or the Room or Requirement. Dobby has uses it when Winky is very drunk so shes can sleeps it off, sir. On the seventh floor, by the nasty painting." He continued to describe how the room appeared only when the user had need, and even detailed how to get inside. Harry smirked.

They found their room. Now all they had to do was plan the meetings.  
**oOooOo**

Leon and Severus had been right when they'd told Harry and his friends that the meeting wasn't going to stay small. Just by mentioning it to a few people, word got out in the fastest, most efficient way possible.

Gossip.

Nothing traveled around Hogwarts faster, and nothing was ever hidden from the professors so well. It was also insurance that only trusted confidantes heard it. The news might travel through different groups, but only did people tell it to friends they knew wouldn't tell. Harry was dumbfounded when he stepped into the Three Broomsticks Saturday at one and found nearly forty people inside. Groups of people from every house were spread around the pub waiting on Harry. Hermione had arranged a signal. Every group that wanted extra lessons had brought their defense book and set it on the table, some reading it, some looking ready to set it on fire.

"This is more than I thought we'd have," Hermione muttered, looking at the students. They ranged from first to seventh years, and they were all surprised to see several Slytherins there. Cyrrus winked at them from next to Draco. He was talking to Pansy, nodding occasionally, and they had several Slytherins from other years near-by.

As they entered, Hermione discreetly placed a small bit of parchment on the books, giving another time and place to meet, to ensure secrecy. Harry chewed his fingers as Phyrrus ordered them all butter beers. "Calm down," Ron muttered to Harry, shaking his head. "Someone'll catch on to your nervousness."

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered, sipping at his butterbeer. Phyrrus rolled his eyes, gripping Harry hands and pressing kisses to his chewed fingers, allowing Harry to free them only long enough to sip at his drink.

"We'll be fine," Hermione told him, quirking a grin in his direction. "We're following Leon's orders, and we should have it fine. Now, come on. We need to start heading out to the other places to meet the groups so people don't seriously wonder about our sanity."

Disappearing and heading out towards the shrieking shack first, Harry had to wonder if he was really going insane. What kind of idiot had an unofficial "study group" under the nose of one of the most sadistic women in the world? And what kind of normal, sane person actually wanted to create a secret defense club with her around? Harry finally put it down to reaching fully-fledged insanity and added another tally to the list of people he felt Hogwarts had driven completely mad. Pondering the list, he felt himself in fairly good company. Dumbledore was insane, his father and all his friends had long since gone mad, Voldemort--though he wasn't really _good_ company--Hagrid, and several others. Fudge did not make the list, since he tended to be stupid rather than barking mad, and that was no fault of the Hogwarts staff.

"Are you awake in there?" Phyrrus pressed a kiss to his hair and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Fine," Harry told him flatly, leaning closer. "Just thinking about how I've gone stark raving nutters."

"You're in good company," Phyrrus echoed his previous musings, and Harry sighed, nearly groaning. Well, at least they hadn't been caught. Yet.  
**oOooOo**

Their first meeting was the very next weekend. Everyone Harry had met with agreed to sign the contract, and so a class of forty fresh victi--er--students appeared in the room of requirement early Saturday afternoon, wands and books in hand. Harry was at the front, on a small stage, staring around the magnificent room. It was full of dark detectors, sneakscopes, practice dummies, reference books, a few chalkboards, a large fireplace, and had mirrors on several of the walls. Articles from recent news papers on dark activity were pinned up around the room, and Harry knew this was the perfect place for everyone to practice.

"Welcome to the first meeting of our little group," Hermione greeted, looking around the room. "It's nice to see everyone here. We have a few matters to discuss before we get started, so I need everyone to pay attention. The first order of the day is to decide on a leader. Ron and I thought that since Harry has the most living experience with the dark arts, it should be him. Are there any objections?"

The group looked around, shaking their heads. "Of course, we'll have to work together," Hermione added. "Some of the older students are going to know things we don't, certainly. But moving on, we also need a name for the group. Any suggestion?"

"Defense Association," Harry pipped up almost immediately before several of the Slytherins smirked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Draco's voice was clear over the murmuring crowd. "He is the only one protecting this world, and if we are to learn to defend it, why should we not do it with his name in the title?"

Hermione eyed the nodding faces, then looked at a surprised Harry. "I think we can agree to that," Hermione nodded, writing the name down. "However, to avoid trouble outside of the group, we shall shorten it to the D.A. If anyone asks, then call it the Defense Association. It will prevent more rumors. Not that you should really be speaking of it much, anyway."

"She has a point," Ron muttered in agreement to Harry. Phyrrus grinned as Hermione glared at them both, then continued.

"Now that the name and the leader have both been decided on, we have a few more things to cover. Next, Harry suggested that we learn some physical defense training. Since the wizarding world as a whole seems. . . out of shape, I thought it seemed like a good idea." Nods of agreement swept the room as Hermione continued. "Since we don't care to be sitting ducks should we happen to loose our wands, I suggest we allow Flame Lugovalos to teach us some muggle defense."

More murmurs and nods drifted around the room, and Hermione held out a hand. "Good, good. Now, in addition to that, Harry also pointed out that we have various levels attending the class. Since he has not yet gone over seventh year material, despite all his practice with the dark arts, we have brought two trusted advisors to help with the more advanced spells just in case. I would like you to welcome Reikatsuken Byakko and Professor Severus Snape. Both adept at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I should certainly hope so," Leon's voice drifted down from the ceiling as he drifted down, setting Severus on the ground before ending the charm that kept him afloat. Some of the students tittered at the comment. "I'm glad all of you have chosen to further your learning in DADA, and I must applaud the name of your new club. Severus and I are here as advisors only, and to help out with the more advanced spells. We are in no way head of this. . . study group. I hope you will welcome our intrusion, however."

The Slytherins looked thrilled to have their Head of House in on the Secret, and the other students seemed to be interested in having Reikatsuken as a part time teacher. They knew he was Leon Lugovalos, but it was hard to remember it when he wore the mask, his personality always becoming darker and more serious. Leon grinned, removing the grinning fox mask, and stepped to one side with his lover. Severus also bowed slightly, following Leon, and gesturing for Hermione to take the floor again. "One more thing, then," Hermione winked. "You've all been so patient, but there is another important matter. How on earth are we going to tell you about meetings? Well, I found a great spell that allows us to use fake galleons."

She pulled out one of the coins, explaining that Harry would set the date of each meeting on his own coin, and the numbers on the coin would change to reflect it, as well as warming slightly to let the other members know a new date had been set. "Just don't spend them by mistake," Hermione joked, handing them out. The other students chuckled, praising her idea, and tucked the coins away.

"Excellent," Harry clapped his hands. "We still have a little time left, so no reason not to start today. How many of you can cast a successful disarming charm?"

The number of hands that went in the air was. . . rather depressing.

"Okay," Harry managed a smile. "We'll start there."

The boy-who-lived preformed the charm several times on Phyrrus to demonstrate how to do it, and Phyrrus repeated the favor a few times in retaliation. "As useless as this spell may seem, I used it on Voldemort himself. It allows a wizard a great advantage over his opponent, even if it just allows you a few moments of respite to collect yourself." Harry divided the students into groups, placing at least one student capable of doing the charm in each group and taking a supervisory role to oversee their progress.

Leon and Severus also patrolled, occasionally correcting students when Harry wasn't near them, or preforming the charm themselves as demonstrations for students that just didn't seem to understand the correct movements. They spent another half an hour on the charm before gathering their things to leave. "Real quick," Harry called out, waving a hand. "Each person think of a few useful spells for defense for next time, and we'll try some of them over the rest of the year! I do have some already in mind, too. See you next time!"

The other students waved and disappeared through the door, leaving Harry to sigh and sink back against the wall. "Wow."

"Harder than you thought, Mr. Potter?" Severus' silky voice made Harry start, but when he glanced at Severus' black eyes, he realized the potions master was teasing.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Snape," Harry agreed, grinning up at the professor. "How do you do it?"

"Scare the shit out of them," Severus winked, reaching down to ruffle Harry's dark hair before wrinkling his nose. "You're all sweaty."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Harry muttered, yet another phrase he seemed to have picked up from the Lugovalos family.

"Well, _I_ think it's hot," Phyrrus broke in, running his fingers through the sweaty strands and leaning down to claim a kiss. Leon groaned and smacked his nephew across the head once they'd parted.

"Information I did _not_ need, Phyrrus," Leon scolded, frowning.

"You could leave," Phyrrus pointed out. "It's not like we're unchaperoned." Hermione and Ron were still snickering in another corner, watching the exchange.

"All of you, out." Severus ordered, pointing to the door. Hermione collected her list, tucking it away, and followed Harry to the door.

"The list, please," Leon caught her arm before she could exit. "It'll be safer with me. Umbridge can't search my things, after all. Besides, I think she's too scared." The last part was added almost as an afterthought.

"Sadly, he has a point," Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why people think I'm so frightening," Leon protested, tucking the list into his own robes.

"It's the face," Severus confided. "Only a mother could love it."

"What about you?"

"I close my eyes." Severus told his lover smarmily before taking off down the halls, Leon at his heels, demanding to know what Severus had meant by such a remark and if he really, really meant it, and what was so ugly about his face, anyway? Was it his nose? Did he have warts?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Phyrrus stared after them for a moment before Phyrrus turned away, shaking his head. "I don't want to know," He decided, heading quickly towards the common rooms. "Let's go before they start making out."

"Too late," Ron dead panned, making Phyrrus groan and walk faster.

What had he done to deserve such an insane family? Was it something in a past life, because Phyrrus had no idea what could have given him karma that bad, unless he'd wiped an entire civilization off the face of the planet or something. And even then, wouldn't that mean he was reborn a cockroach or something?

"Phyrrus?" Harry touched his arm, leaning over the couch Phyrrus was sprawled on, face buried in the cushions.

"Why me?" Phyrrus groaned, not moving his head.

River and Rayne chose that moment to enter and jump on their big brother, making him wheeze in surprise for a moment. He groaned again, making Harry chuckle. "Why you what?"

"Why is my family insane?" Phyrrus demanded.

"Well," River announced, perfectly serious, "we saw Uncle Sev and Uncle Leon making out in the hall, so it can't be them, right?"

"Besides," Rayne added, bouncing a little for emphasis and making Phyrrus choke slightly as her weight forced his lungs into strange positions, "it's not like we're that bad. Just think, we could be like that toad."

No one had to ask to know she meant Professor Umbridge. "She could use a good make-out session," River agreed, nodding.

"Or just a good fucking," Rayne added. No one looked up at their cussing. They had to have learned it from Phyrrus, and they did it often enough it no longer drew attention.

"It might do the stick up her ass some good," River mused. _That_ comment did catch the attention of everyone in the common room.

"They're all staring, aren't they," Phyrrus whimpered, putting his arms over his head and hoping to disappear.

"I don't know why," Harry looked around. "Its not like they don't hear worse from those two on a semi-regular basis."

"I am an ostrich and it will go away," Phyrrus muttered to himself, pretending he could sink through the floor. He did not, to his displeasure, develop that amazing power within the next ten seconds it took for Rayne to decide to engage her mouth again.

"Does she have a stick up her ass?" Rayne finally muttered. "You'd think it'd be up her--"

"Girls!" Ginny snapped, and nearly snickered when she realized Phyrrus knew exactly where that sentence was headed and that his ears had turned bright red. "That's enough."

River and Rayne shrugged, looking at each other and bouncing off Phyrrus to go bother Hermione. Phyrrus groaned. "Thanks, Ginny."

"You're bright red," Ginny told him, then went to make sure the twins weren't finishing that particular line of thought, though from the look on Hermione's face, they were definitely in for a tongue lashing for starting it in the first place.

Phyrrus groaned again. He must have taken out more than one civilization and killed off a few sentient races in his past lives to deserve this!  
**oOooOo**


	11. Complaints

Luminescent  
Part Eleven  
Complaints

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, you know the drill. The Lugovalos clan, however reluctant I often am to claim them, is mine.

**Warnings:** SLASH! (Like we weren't aware of that already. . .) Oh, and Grandma Lugovalos. Yeah, that should cover it.

**Author's Note:** Well, I've finally got Harry to the Lugovalos farm for Thanksgiving! This chapter makes me smile, so I hope everyone enjoys it. This chapter has been beta'd, just so you know. A huge thanks to PrincessXXMoonXX!

_To Minathia  
and everyone who  
has said something about  
the divination class:_ I know, I know. He's not in it anymore! I forgot! I'm sorry! (Runs for cover) Look, when I rivise I'll fix it, I swear! For now, just pretend. . . he had to take it for scheduling purposes. Yeah. That's it. Schedualing purposes! (Grins) I'm sorry I forgot. I am glad you've all reminded me, though.

_To Rokkis_: I'm not about to abandon my baby, don't worry. I actually have more written, I just don't have time to devote sole to updates while I'm at school. So I tend to write while I'm away, and update while I'm home.

_To MorganEddasil:_ I'm glad you're enjoying. I'm sorry for the mistakes. After I finish book five, I plan to go back and edit everything for mistakes that my beta and I have both missed. Some things like that just happen. And I'm a real grammar stickler, so knowing it's there just makes me shudder. I hope you read the note in chapter six on the bond, but I'll go ahead and say it again (because I know others may have forgotten) two minors is a little squickish for me, which is the real extent of it. I'm terribly sorry. But I can promise it will happen.

_To Everyone_: I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you continue to do so. I think I've said enough for now, so please remember to review for me, and do me another, teeny favor. . .  
ENJOY!  
**oOooOo**

Harry threw his quill down, grinning at his boyfriend. "Done!" He announced, rolling up the last bit of parchment as he completed his work for the upcoming Thanksgiving break he would finally get to take with Phyrrus. "Finally."

"Shut up," Phyrrus grumbled, still buried in paperwork. "That's not fair." The two had three days before they were due to leave, and Harry wasn't sure he could get more excited. He'd never been to Thanksgiving in the states before, always staying at Hogwarts while Phyrrus and his family left. It was nice to have the time with Ron and Hermione, but he'd also desperately wanted to go with his boyfriend. He missed Phyrrus while he was gone, and Phyrrus always insisted that Thanksgiving was a time that the entire family got together. Harry wanted to see it. Wanted to be part of it. Because he was part of that family now, thanks to the bond he and Phyrrus shared.

"Someone's excited," Hermione chuckled, finishing her own essay and looking it over as Harry danced around the common room in his excitement. The other Gryffindors rolled their eyes, though River and Rayne jumped on Harry and demanded that if he was going to dance, he needed to dance with one of them. The nine year olds were just as excited as Harry. "Is Torrent excited?"

"Do birds fly?" Phyrrus grinned. "His Dad will be there, and he's hoping that Uncle Alvin will be sobered up."

"Is he ever going to go live with his parents again?" Ron shoved his books away with a sigh.

"Probably not." Phyrrus frowned. "It's really complicated, since they still have partial custody of him over the summer, but he's never going to set foot in that house again if we can help it. Serpa's a bitch and there's never a guarantee that Uncle Alvin will stay clean. And Cye doesn't exactly come to people for help. No, if Mom has anything to say about it, he'll be with us until he's eighteen."

"Does he miss his parents?" Hermione bit her lip. "I think I would."

"He misses his mother, certainly, and he misses what his father used to be. What he is now . . . Cyrrus doesn't usually miss." Phyrrus shrugged. "It's different for you. Your parents love you and would do anything for you. But his stepmother thinks he's scum and would sooner hit him than hug him, and his dad's so fucked up with drugs that I'm surprised he's still breathing. And Uncle Alvin would do anything for a hit. Cye doesn't miss that. But he misses the dad that would do anything for him, and that actually showed his love. And he really misses his mother."

"Cyrrus and I have a lot in common," Harry finally murmured, staring at his hands.

"You two really should talk more," Phyrrus agreed. "Cye needs to know about other people, like you and himself, because sometimes he wonders if it isn't just fate that he'll turn out just as bad."

"Not if he keeps dating my sister," Ron snorted. "I'd hate to think what would happen to him if he went after her."

"Revenge of the brothers?"

"Oh no, even before that. Ginny's got a nasty streak when she has her mind set to it," Ron smirked. "She force fed George canary creams once in revenge for something and forced him to stay a canary for the better part of a week. And whatever he did, Mum thought he deserved it because she ignored the entire fiasco."

"Sounds like Ginny," Harry laughed. "Yeah, she might be half his size, but I have a feeling she'd make him miserable if he did anything like that, even if she had to come back and haunt him to do it!"

"Why would I not be surprised?" Phyrrus sighed and continued to work, ignoring the others to try to finish the rest of his homework. He was ever so close, and desperately wanted to get done before he left. And the two of them still had to pack.

Harry grinned and bounced from his chair again, spinning around with a delighted River and Rayne, and sending Hermione into a fit of laughter as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, nearly getting knocked over by the ball of energy. "Harry Potter!" She barked, nearly falling.

Harry caught her arm, smiling up at her cheekily. "Yes, Professor?"

Stern brown eyes softened and she ruffled his hair. "That's quite enough. The headmaster must speak to you. One of the professors is objecting your trip. I also want anyone with the last name of Lugovalos."

"Betcha it's Umbitch," Phyrrus hissed at them before following McGongall from the common room and toward the headmaster's office. River and Rayne were skipping alongside him, clutching Phyrrus' hands and swinging them wildly as they went, singing something at the top of their lungs the entire trip. Students poked their heads out of mostly-empty classrooms where they did all their work to see what the terrible racket was and rolled their eyes at the twins.

At the entrance of Dumbledore's office, the group met up with Severus and Cyrrus, both of them looking more than slightly sour. Leon was also there, a wild smirk on his face.

Phyrrus was somewhat scared from the smirk.

Heading up to the office, Harry glanced over at the deputy headmistress. Her lips were set in a thin line, eyes narrowed. Whatever the protest was, she already knew it. "Headmaster," McGonagall threw the door open. "They're here."

"Ah good, good," Dumbledore smiled at them genially, making Leon smirk again. Phyrrus and Cyrrus suppressed a shiver. Umbridge was also there, scrutinizing the group with her sour features. "Have a seat," The headmaster invited. "Lemon drop?"

Every last member of the group shook their head wildly. Dumbledore shrugged and popped one in his mouth. "It seems as though we have a few issues to settle," Dumbledore told them, gesturing for them to settle in for a while. "Professor Umbridge has lodged a few complaints that need to be taken into consideration. Professor Umbridge, if you would state the first complaint?"

"I was only telling the headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "that I don't see a reason for him to allow anyone to leave for whatever holiday you want to take. I think it's a waste of time, and for you to expect such special treatment is absurd."

"This is a cultural issue," Leon broke in, raising an eyebrow. "In our culture, Thanksgiving is very important. In our family, it is even more important. The children are almost expected to be there. The board decided this the first year Chara requested that the Lugovaloses be allowed a week to go home."

"Thanksgiving is a Thursday. What need is there for a week?" Umbridge smirked. "I hear they're quite good at adjusting to time changes anyway."

"That's not fair!" Phyrrus crossed his arms. "We go home to help with the planting and harvesting! That's required work on a farm! We've always needed all the help we can get, and all the professors--" No one missed the silent edition of, "except you," at the end, "--know we have a lot to do! They extend a lot of dates for my cousin and me so we can help out there! We're always exhausted, and Harry has to keep me awake in class! Cyrrus just about went headfirst into the mouse he was transfiguring once. This is a break we need to recuperate from all that!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been dirty farmers." Umbridge's snide remark made all the Lugovaloses growl.

"Why is it that we always seem to get acquainted with the dregs of English society?" Cyrrus finally wondered, forcing Severus and McGonagall to hide snickers. "None of the other professors care that we do this, they all think it's incredibly neat and would probably take the entire school along for the experience if they could."

Something sparked in Dumbledore's eyes, but they all had a feeling they were better off ignorant, so Cyrrus continued. "You're just mad because you hate Phyrrus and Harry, and you think River and Rayne are the devil incarnata, and you want me to go back to my horrible home just because you don't like us. All you've ever done to us is been mean, and we really haven't even done anything to you!"

"I must interject here," Dumbledore broke in. "The Lugovaloses have explained their position well, and I must agree. Those two boys do a great deal of work for only being fifteen. They deserve this break. River and Rayne are too young to help yet, but this holiday is bigger than Christmas, at least for them, and they are only nine. Because I feel the two boys need the break, and because it is a very important holiday in their culture, then I stand by my decision to allow them to go home. The board of governors and I are in agreement on this. What was your next issue?"

"That Potter brat shouldn't be allowed to go! He isn't American, or part of their family!"

"He is too!" Phyrrus clenched his fists.

"Phyrrus, stop acting like a child," Harry murmured, putting a hand on Phyrrus' arm. "Let me handle this."

Phyrrus blinked, nodding as Harry turned to face the school's most hated professor. "Phyrrus and I are bonded, whether or not you care to believe that. In case you forgot the trial from this summer, the two of us are connected in ways you clearly can't even fathom. I am part of the family."

"You two are not formally joined." Umbridge barked. "Not that you can be while you're in school."

"We might have to, if our bond continues to grow out of control as it is," Harry pointed out. "But we can't change what is happening. We are bonded, and therefore I am part of the family."

"Snape isn't bonded to that oaf," Umbridge snarled. "And he's going as well!"

"I asked for a vacation and was granted is by the board of governors. How I chose to spend it is my own decision. Leon and I have been lovers for almost two years now. It is well past time I was allowed to go to his favorite holiday." Severus raised an eyebrow as she sputtered. "You can't revoke my vacation, and neither can the headmaster. The board of governors also decided it was within Harry's right to go. Without Phyrrus here for a week, we have no guarantees on what the bond would and would not do. They have chosen not to take that chance."

"It appears the point is valid," Dumbledore was clearly enjoying Umbridge's angry sputters as much as the rest of the room. "And your last complaint?"

"I want that oaf banned from this castle!" Umbridge snarled, pointing wildly at Leon. "He doesn't teach here and he terrifies the students!"

"I do?" Leon had never heard that accusation before.

"He is here at my invitation," Dumbledore's voice was chilly, "To help protect the students. Every year we have had some kind of disaster, and as he is security it doesn't continue to occur while he is able to be here."

"He's only here as Snape's fuckbuddy," Umbridge all but snarled. "You're just playing favorites, old man."

"Once again, Umbridge, do control yourself." McGonagall frowned. "It is stated in the Hogwarts rules written well before you ever showed up that Hogwarts professors were allowed to have their significant others in the castle. A specific length of time is never mentioned, and that is a rule dating back almost five hundred years. While Mr. Lugovalos and Professor Snape are together, we cannot ban Mr. Lugovalos from the castle. He is also allowed to be here because he has family here. Because the Lugovalos children do not have a father, Mr. Lugovalos often acts as a stand-in, which is also well within his rights. We have no grounds to kick him out of the castle, and as long as Professor Snape doesn't play favorites--which I don't even think he's capable of--then there is no reason to ban him."

"As unprofessional as you have acted, we have allowed you to state your grievances with the included parties, and ruled accordingly," Dumbledore put his foot down. "You will abide by these decisions, is that understood?"

Umbridge hissed at him, but nodded, crossing her arms. Oh, he was going to pay for that. Every last little bit. And she'd make sure the Lugovalos children were the ones paying the price.  
**oOooOo**

Fortunately, Thanksgiving came long before Umbridge had a chance to extract revenge on any of the Lugovalos clan, Harry Potter, or Severus Snape. Hermione and Ron were sad they weren't allowed to attend, but Phyrrus and Harry promised that as soon as they could, they were most welcome. Harry waved as Leon led the way to Hogsmeade. Severus was looking a great deal happier than usual, and Leon twined their fingers together, speaking to the once-spy softly.

"Mama!" Rayne screamed, throwing herself at the woman that appeared before them with a soft pop. Chara nearly fell over at Rayne's attack, and River screamed, jumping on the poor woman as well. "I can't wait to get to the farm, Mama! Uncle Leon said that we were going to have _seven_ turkeys this year, and they'd be _huge_! Can you believe it? Seven turkeys, Mama!"

"Hello, Mum," Harry greeted, giving a warm hug to his boyfriend's mother before Phyrrus and Cyrrus both took turns hugging her and swinging her in a circle. She laughed at all of them, offering hugs and kisses in reply, even to Leon and Severus. Two more pops sounded, and Sirius and Remus appeared, out of breath.

"Sorry we're late. You wouldn't believe the idiots at the ministry," Remus panted, smiling at the others and offering his own greetings while Sirius flopped to the cold ground and groaned. "Sirius got a boot in a place he'd rather not think about," Remus added, making every male in the party cringe in sympathy.

He got a great deal more sympathy when Anders landed on top of him and narrowly missed hitting said place a second time. "Dammit, Sirius!" Anders barked, launching himself to his feet. "Don't sleep in the roadway."

"It was the idiots at the ministry, right?" Percy winked, grinning. "I got to see the whole thing. Beautiful, that. You should have heard the screech. Sounded just like a little girl. Or a tea kettle, whichever."

"Great." Harry sighed. "I have a tea kettle for a godfather."

Leon blinked at Percy, then shook his head. "I'd rather not know," He decided, and shifted through his pockets to pull out an inflatable rubber tube. "I got us a port-key this year, since there's so many of us," He explained, holding it out while luggage was gathered and everyone grabbed hold.

"That was sweet of you, Leon. When does it leave?" Chara looked rather frazzled, and Harry had a feeling it was from working in the hospital. He knew the mediwitch was seeing anyone Death Eaters attacked and left alive, and he had a feeling it was very taxing on the woman. Not everything could be fixed by magic, as Harry well knew, and Chara worked mostly with cases that couldn't be. The vacation would be good for her.

"Right . . . about . . . _now_!" Leon cheered, and Harry felt a familiar pull behind his navel as the world spun away, colors blending together in the familiar, nauseating pulse of the cross-ocean port-key.  
**oOooOo**

Landing was always the most unpleasant part of a port-key, and this time was no different. Harry staggered, going to his knees, but glad to keep the contents of his belly in his body as he listened to River and Rayne behind some bushes, and heard Remus moan from Sirius' other side. "Everyone in one piece?" Severus was way too cheerful for just landing from a port-key. "Let's go!"

"That's just not fair," Remus muttered weakly in response to Severus' good cheer, rising to his feet.

Harry nodded in agreement, allowing Phyrrus to pull him upright and leaned against his boyfriend. Phyrrus was leaning back, most used to the travel, but still hating it. He, like Harry, was white faced and ashy, obviously not pleased about the landing. Cyrrus looked just like his cousin, only he was leaning on Leon. Leon, on the other hand, looked fresh as a daisy. Which was not, Harry decided, fair.

Trooping to the house, River and Rayne immediately took off in search of Lita and Mina, Aunt Lily's daughters that were the closest to them in age. Anders dragged Percy off in search of his own parents, while Cyrrus was found almost immediately by his father. The joy on Cyrrus' face was almost heart-wrenching and Chara glared at Alvin briefly as the man left. Alvin blinked at her, then nodded, pulling Cyrrus further into the crowd. Leon and Severus went to greet Grandma Lugovalos before heading toward another room to talk to the rest of Leon's siblings, leaving Chara, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Phyrrus.

"Now what?" Harry finally asked, shifting from foot to foot. He was clearly uncomfortable, since even four days before Thanksgiving the house was packed with chattering guests. Either family or friends of the rest of the Lugovalos clan, and the four were uncertain what to do. Severus, at least, had Leon to show him around.

"Mingle," Chara teased, looking around for a moment. "The next closest to you in age is Jordan, I believe," She told Sirius and Remus, then took the two men toward the living room, introducing them to a few people as she walked, and earned quite a following by the time they arrived. Harry looked around, still shifting uncomfortably, and glanced at Phyrrus.

"There's so many people," Harry muttered, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Harry!" Grandma Lugovalos' voice was most welcome. "I'm glad you could come, green eyes. How's my grandbaby?"

"Phyrrus is fine," Harry muttered, and Grandma Lugovalos swatted him gently.

"I'm not talking to that grandbaby," Grandma Lugovalos scolded, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm talking to this grandbaby of mine. How are _you_, Harry?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, lips trembling and eyes tearing. "I--I'm fine, Grandma," He whispered into her shoulder. Grandma Lugovalos smiled, reaching out for Phyrrus as well.

"And my other grandbaby?" She asked, laughing as Phyrrus hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Harry squeaked, caught in the midst of the hug, and Phyrrus' golden eyes glinted with mischief.

"Hey, Grandma, what did you have for lunch?" Harry was already wary from Phyrrus' tone.

"Why, Phyrrus, that's a silly question," Grandma Lugovalos smirked, and Harry finally knew where all the rest of the children and grandchildren got their evil little smirk. "I had a sandwich, of course!" An extra tight squeeze left Harry breathless. He choked, coughing slightly as air entered his lungs, and smiled down at the diminutive witch.

"How's cooking coming?" Phyrrus asked, headed toward the kitchen, Harry in tow.

"Just fine, firecracker," Grandma Lugovalos smiled at him. "How was school, green eyes?"

"We have a terrible professor," Harry admitted, telling her about Umbridge, though he left out what they had to do in the detentions. Leon, who was passing by, did not.

The moment Grandma Lugovalos heard about the blood quills, and she was making arrangements to be on the next portkey to England where she would have a nice talk with Umbridge, despite Harry's and Phyrrus' (loud) protests. Unfortunately, the protests drew an even larger crowd, and once they heard about it, most of them were off to dig up paper. No one hurt a Lugovalos and got away with it.

Harry groaned, blushing bright red, and Phyrrus covered his face with his hands. "Thanks a lot, Uncle Leon," Phyrrus muttered, crossing his arms. "Do you know what you just did?"

Leon was wearing a cat-with-the-canary look that clearly stated he knew _exactly_ what he'd just done, and he'd had revenge planned since Harry had first forced Phyrrus to show the effects of the blood quill to Severus. The thought was not pleasant, since he'd now had several weeks to stew, and Severus had to be in on the plan. Chara, on the other hand, had missed the commotion. Fortunately. As for the rest of it, well, Harry really didn't care to ponder. And from the terrified look on Phyrrus' face, he didn't either.  
**oOooOo**

Harry sighed as he crawled into his and Phyrrus' shared bed that night. "You didn't tell me your family was insane," Harry accused, snuggling against his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me your family was insane?"

"I thought you knew?" Phyrrus blinked, nuzzling the back of Harry's neck.

"You know what your grandmother's going to do, right? She's going to storm Hogwarts, kill off Umbridge, and then take out the prime minister for even placing her there with the power to use the blood quills before she finishes off our headmaster." Harry groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "And if that fails . . . well, I don't care to think about it."

"You should know," Phyrrus told the other, matter-of-factly, "that Grandma doesn't make a plan B."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I mean I suppose there's always the fall back plan we all have, but that doesn't count. But she never bothers with a plan B because plan A always works."

"What do you mean?"

"We're just that stubborn. We don't bother with a plan B because we won't need it. Excluding the fall back plan, of course."

"Which is?"

"Depends on what your doing. We have three options. Talk your way out, take it apart, or blow it up. The third is the most agreeable option."

Harry paused for a moment, turning the idea over in his mind. "Somehow . . . I'm not nearly as surprised as I should be."

"Don't worry," Phyrrus soothed, "you'll learn."

"That's what scares me."

Phyrrus shook his head, pressing another kiss to the back of Harry's neck at the downy-soft hair he liked to nuzzle. Harry giggled a bit, but nodded all the same, eyes fluttering closed. "I can't do anything about it now," Harry sighed, snuggling closer. "Just remind me to duck."

"Don't worry," Phyrrus offered as they both drifted closer to dreamland. "You won't have to. There won't be enough bits left to duck."

"At least it'll be clean," Harry's last remark earned a sleepy chuckle, and then both were gone, dreaming of just what, exactly, Grandma Lugovalos would do to Umbridge if she actually made it to England at the end of break. When Harry woke the next morning, he wasn't sure if they should have been classified as dreams . . . or nightmares.  
**oOooOo**

"Harry James Potter!" The screech made Harry jump about ten feet from where he was kneading the dough for the rolls with confident hands. He'd heard his entire name in that tone maybe four times since he'd left the Dursley's.

"Um . . . yes?" Harry turned to give Grandma Lugovalos a sheepish smile. Grandma Lugovalos grinned mischievously and leaned forward . . . blowing a handful of flour in his face. Harry coughed and sneezed, shaking his head to try to rid himself of the fine powder, with little avail. "Grandma!" He wailed, just knowing his hair was going to be a strange gray.

"That was for not telling me about that Umbridge toad," Grandma Lugovalos informed him, tossing another handful on his head for good measure.

"What was that for?" Harry sneezed again, covered in fluffy white flour and attempting to clean his glasses.

"I like to watch you squirm," Grandma Lugvalos smirked. "It's cute."

"Grandma!" Harry moaned pitifully, sniffing at her. "I thought you loved me!"

"You're too cute for your own good, Harry Potter," She teased, reaching up to ruffle his floury hair. Harry smiled sweetly, and tossed his own handful of flour at her. She sneezed as well, using a spell to get the flour off her specs, and smiled at him. "You want to have some fun?"

Harry grinned. He thought Phyrrus and the rest of his family had gotten their tendency for pranks from Chara. But with the look on Grandma Lugovalos' face, he had to wonder if that was really so. "You have something in mind?" He went back to kneading the dough and she joined him, grinning and whispering conspiratorially in his ear. Harry nodded every now and then, a smirk blossoming on his face. "I'm in."

The two finished kneading the dough and made lunch, then set up their prank. Then Grandma Lugovalos proved just what kind of matriarch she was. "Come and get it!" She yelled, and Harry snickered into his sleeve as thundering feet made her smirk even wider. About twenty people rushed into the kitchen at once, Percy, Anders, Sirius, and Leon among them.

"Geronimo!" Grandma Lugovalos and Harry yelled, making them halt, stock still, and get drenched in flour.

The kitchen went dead silent for several seconds until Severus, standing just outside the door, got a good look at his now-flour-covered lover and broke into laughter at the same moment one of the older adults wailed, "Mom!"

"I _told_ you to come and get it," Grandma Lugovalos told him sweetly, and swept contritely into the living room, which was set up for lunch. "Food is on the table," She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Enjoy," Harry smiled and followed her.

Leon and Anders exchanged glanced. "Flour war!" Both announced at once. Grandma Lugovalos smirked, then dove for cover. Harry found out why seconds later when the entire clan joined in on the fight. Percy and Harry stared at the mass confusion for several moments before being hit themselves and retaliating.

Laughing and talking, the group made their way to the tables in the living room, cleaning each other with well-placed spells and joking. "I think I ate some of it," Sirius complained, spiting into the sink.

"Won't hurt you," Anders waved a hand. "Grandma, how come you stayed clean?"

Grandma Lugovalos smirked at her grandson. "I am all powerful," She dead-panned.

Harry groaned again, burying his face in his hands as a still-floury Phyrrus dropped a kiss on his cheek before cleaning up. In America, underage witches and wizards were allowed to use spells with adult supervision. "Why didn't you tell me they were crazy?" Harry whined again, and Phyrrus smirked.

"You had fun," He cajoled, poking Harry in the side, "admit it."

"Of course I did," Harry pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I was in on the whole thing."

"You minx!" Phyrrus laughed. "You could have warned me."

"And missed the look on your face when Percy sent flour up your nose?" Harry sighed at the memory. That had been _classic_. "Absolutely not!"

"Well," Chara commented to her son, raising an eyebrow. "At least you were right. He does fit right in."

"And yet, when you say that now it's a great deal less comforting that it was when I originally said it," Phyrrus took an offered bowl started piling food onto his plate. "Why is that?"

"Don't worry, Phyrrus," Leon grinned at his nephew. "Now you know he's got the same devious streak the rest of us do."

"Once again, Uncle Leon," Phyrrus quipped, "not helping."

Severus smirked and winked at Harry. "You should have seen what Mom and I did to them," He confided to the teen.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Tell, tell!"

"Put it this way," Severus smirked as Leon put his fingers in his ears and began to chant, "III caaan't heeeaaar yooouuu!"

"It involved three chickens, a vacuum, and Bastion's truck."

"You know what," Harry broke in at the look of utter glee passing Severus' face, "I've suddenly decided I don't want to know."

Grandma Lugovalos sighed in time with Severus. "Good times, right there," She murmured, clearly thinking back as the rest of the table imitated Leon. Harry shivered. Why were they all crazy?  
**oOooOo**


	12. Thanksgiving

Luminescent  
Part Twelve  
Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and related characters, but I do own the Lugovalos family, in so much as anyone _can_ own the Lugovalos family. Or would want to, for that matter. Even so, if you want to use them for any reason, please ask.

**Warnings:** The crazy Lugovalos family, sap, Odin and Percy attempting an intellectual conversation. . . I think that covers it.

**Author's Note:** I dug up some time to post, so you get a special treat. However, because this was spur of the moment, this isn't beta'd. My poor beta had no warning and this is as much a surprise to her as you. This is now beta'd. I love PrincessXXMoonXX. She actually got me this like, a week ago. But exams hate me. So you get it now. Sorry.

I'm also going to admit that I'm a little behind writing this story. Not to fear, I have more done that is posted, but the last couple of chapters have given me trouble. I know what's happening after them, but I have to figure out what I'm doing in them to lead to that point. So, there may be a slight delay. Fear not, though, because they will get done! I will complete this story. . . or. . . series, rather.

Finally, please remember to review. I love reading them, they give me a warm, fuxxy feeling inside. But, as always, I'm not holding anything hostage for reviews. Oh, and one more thing. . .

ENJOY!  
**oOooOo**

The next few days passed as uneventfully as one could have hoped, leaving a relieved Harry Potter in their wake. After his initiation prank, and the subsequent flour war, it seemed that the rest of the family was content to calm down again, at least until Anya's family arrived. Upon seeing them, Harry had to wonder where Aunt Anya got her looks, because she was by far the prettiest member of her family, and then he realized that, appearances aside, he was strongly reminded of Marge Dursley.

"I have to wonder what Lucius Malfoy would think of them," Chara finally muttered to her son and Harry, frowning at the two as Anya's mother began speaking in a degrading tone of Connor Lugovalos, Chara's now-deceased husband.

"This could be bad," Cyrrus shivered, leaning closer to his father.

Alvin stroked his son's hair. "Don't worry. Chara won't hurt you." He and his son looked similar, as many of the Lugovalos family did, and Harry, upon seeing him, finally understood where Cyrrus got his coloring. He had yet to meet Serpa, who would not arrive until the next day, but was pleased to find Alvin was decent company when he wasn't strung out on drugs.

"I just don't want things to get bloody." Cyrrus muttered, looking over his cousins and grandmother. All of them were slowly turning strange colors, followed quickly by the rest of the family.

Anya's parents prattled on, oblivious to the upset they were causing until Chara finally broke in, voice frigid. "That's my husband you're speaking about," She hissed, blue eyes narrowing. "I would appreciate if you stop."

"Did he run away? Is that why he's not here?" Anya's mother snipped.

Chara's shoulder's tensed in rage. "He's dead," She snarled, and stalked off. The rest of the room held it's breath for a moment before Anya sighed and rose to her feet.

"That was inappropriate of you," Harry finally spoke up, crossing his arms and frowning. "You should be nicer to the dead."

"You have a name, little boy?" Anya's father sneered.

Harry tilted his head arrogantly, a pose Phyrrus didn't often see on his diminutive boyfriend since Harry couldn't generally pull it off well. "Harry Potter," He announced, and nearly gaped the at almost complete turn around Anya's parents took. Anya frowned at them both, leading them from the room and letting Harry sit down, wide eyed.

"I didn't think they'd actually recognize me," Harry finally muttered, frowning.

"Did I not mention that?" Phyrrus gave an innocent little whistle. "Anya's actually English."

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. She came over here when she was twenty and met my uncle. That was way before Voldemort, though. Her parents lived in England up until after the first war." Phyrrus offered a sweet smile, making Harry slap him upside the head.

"You could have warned me!" Harry howled, shoving him slightly. "Warning would have been nice!"

Phyrrus rubbed the lump on his head, grumbling, as Anders smirked himself. "Where's the fun in that?"

Harry rounded on the entire group, green eyes sparking in rage. "And _none_ of you thought to tell me?"

It was only a few heartbeats for most of the room to find elsewhere to be, and Harry growled. "Retribution. Will. Be. Mine."

A few heartbeats after that, everyone else in the room was gone too. Harry smirked to himself. Sometimes it paid to be scary. Besides, he had vengeance to plan.  
**oOooOo**

After Harry's meeting of Anya's stuck-up parents, he decided his time was better spent with Phyrrus, Leon, or Anders--none of whom they could tolerate--or Grandma Lugovalos--whom Anya's parents would rather avoid. Since he was generally accosted by the two doddering idiots whenever he wasn't with the immediate vicinity of one of the aforementioned crew, Harry soon found himself taking refuge in the barn at odd hours. "I'm just glad we share a bed," Harry admitted to Phyrrus, later. "I heard that Anya's mother was after me the first night."

Phyrrus' eyes widened as he shuddered from the thought, and the red head almost immediately began looking a little green. "So didn't need to know that," He moaned as Harry smirked, curling up against him. Thanksgiving was less than six hours away, and everyone without cooking ability had been banished from the kitchen, and then Harry had been kicked out as well because it was his vacation. Severus, under the same stipulation, was sitting across from them with Anders and Percy in the hayloft, attempting a game of poker.

Severus was winning.

Harry had folded and was eyeing Phyrrus' hand, frowning. "You're sure you can win this hand?"

"I don't want to fold. Besides, it's not like we're playing with anything real. Just chips."

"That's good, seeing how Uncle Sev would have cleaned you out a long time ago if you weren't," Harry commented, eyes flicking over the cards again and glancing towards Severus. Severus smirked at them both, looking at Anders and Percy, both of whom were still contemplating their own hands.

"I fold," Percy finally announced, tossing in his cards.

"Call," Phyrrus ordered, putting his hand on the table. Severus tossed in his cards, then smirked, gathering the pile.

"Damn," Phyrrus groaned. "How are you not cheating?"

Severus smirked at them again and stretched. "I'm done."

"We're not out yet!" Anders protested.

"Cyrrus is good at poker. You lot aren't," Severus pointed out, scaling down the ladder. "If you want to keep playing, go get him."

"I'm not bad," Phyrrus protested, sighing.

"You suck at poker, Phyrrus."

"Kind of like he sucks at chess?" Harry snickered, remembering the last--and only--game of chess Phyrrus played with Ron.

"Like that," Anders nodded, standing up himself. "Come on, we're going to eat soon. Grandma will want us to set the table." The others followed Anders down the steps and were almost immediately handed plates, cups, silverware, or napkins.

"Told you," Anders muttered, heading towards the tables set up in the barn. It was too cold to eat outside, and they didn't all fit in the house, so once a year the main part of the barn got a thorough cleaning for the Thanksgiving meal. Although Harry didn't think he'd want to eat off the floor. The older men had already set up the tables, and the younger women had added tablecloths and centerpieces, leaving the younger group to set the tables and carry out the food.

"How many more people are coming?" Harry grunted, taking yet another stack of plates to the table. "And where did all these dishes come from?"

"That's your RSVP," Phyrrus joked. "You send a place-setting for every visiting family member."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry panted as he set the huge stack down.

"Yeah. I think they rent them from somewhere or something." Phyrrus shrugged. "River, don't you dare drop those!"

"I won't!" River protested, floating the glasses inside. "You think I'm stupid? Grandma would have my head!" Rayne followed her sister closely with more glasses while Mina and Lita appeared with some jam, jelly, and butter for the rolls to put on the table.

"Where's Mum?" Harry called to one, still setting out the plates.

"Cooking." River rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Who's house?" Ever last one of the houses on the Lugovalos Farm was being used for the huge meal. If it wasn't full of turkey, then it was bread or potatoes or something equally mouth-watering. Like pie. The scent had been driving Harry mad since about eight-thirty.

"Ours." Rayne called in reply. "Phyrrus, Anders, Grandma wants you two to go get the potatoes."

"They mashed?"

"Andrea did it," Lita called, waltzing out. Phyrrus pouted. He loved to mash the potatoes, but one of the other cousins had beaten him to it.

Calling out to another cousin to make sure the buffet tables were set up properly and cleaned, Phyrrus and Anders headed out, Percy and Harry in tow, to begin taking the food out. Minutes later, in a ragged line, every last Lugovalos was sitting down, filling every table, and a few other spaces, mouths watering.

Harry turned to stare out over the crowd. He and Phyrrus were perched on the floor of the hayloft, leaning over to see into the main area of the barn. It was perfectly clean, full of food. Tables spread over every available inch, and Harry knew that below the storage space in the other side, where they generally kept a workshop, there were more tables. Even the storage space had been shifted around to utilize the space, as had the hayloft. No one but Phyrrus and Harry had clambered up there, though Phyrrus assured Harry there was plenty of food to go around.

Still, staring over the crowd allowed Harry to look at all the gathered Lugovaloses and their families. Black, brown, red, and gold were spread over the main floor, and Harry knew their eyes varied as much as their hair. From green, to blue, to brown, to hazel, it was all down there. Even a dozen different skin tones decorated the floor, since a few family members were of Asian or African descent and their families were also present. And it wasn't just family, either. Close friends had also been welcomed, adding to the already diverse population.

"That's Bastion's father," Phyrrus gestured to a tall, black man, laughing jovially with another Uncle. "And his mom's the woman next to him."

"She's white? No way!" Harry gaped. Bastion's dark skin was the color of chocolate. "I don't believe it. That's not his birth mother."

"You bet it is. Uncle Bastion thinks its hilarious," Phyrrus snickered. "Come to think of it. . . so does she."

"Considering how insane your family is, I'm not surprised," Harry snorted, still looking everyone over. It was amazing to see so many people getting together for a single purpose, especially when the Durleys had placed so little importance on family.

"If I could have your attention," Grandma Lugovalos announced, waving to each of them. "I'm glad you could make it out for Thanksgiving here with us. It's always a pleasure because what is this time of year without family?" Her voice carried over the soft whispers still going around the crowd, quieting everyone.

"Before we begin," Grandma Lugovalos continued, smiling brightly, "I just wanted to offer what I am most thankful for this year. I'm most thankful for all my family, new and old. Now eat."

Silverware clattered and plates clinked as everyone dove in line, the older men and women shooing the younger to the back and hobbling forward as was Lugovalos custom. If one managed to survive mostly intact to an old age, the choicest pieces were ripe for the taking. Heading up the front of the line was Grandma Lugovalos herself, sending a wink to Harry, who smiled. Once the older family members were through, the rest of the family jumped in line. Phyrrus and Cyrrus bullied their way to the front with Harry, Percy, and Severus in tow, smirking at the rest of their family members and piling their plates high.

"Does this always happen?" Harry asked, finally plopping into his seat.

"Sure. But we only got through because we had you three with us," Cyrrus grinned. "They wouldn't have let us through if it was just us."

"And we really aren't big enough to bully our way through," Phyrrus joked in agreement. Despite being three inches over six feet, Phyrrus and Cyrrus were nowhere near the tallest members of the family. Uncle Bastion was nearly seven feet tall, and Uncle Clayton, Uncle Varius, and Uncle Kelsey were all six and a half feet or taller. In fact, Harry reflected, there were only two or three men of the Lugovalos family that weren't over six feet.

"No kidding," Cyrrus agreed with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes at the both of them and sighed. He hated his stature! It was hard enough to see over half the crowd when he was sitting, and it wasn't fair they were all so tall.

"Don't pout like that, baby, you'll get wrinkles," Phyrrus pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before taking another bite of his food. "Besides, you're taller than Grandma."

"Like _that's_ a feat," Harry snorted and dug back into his meal. Not even the house elves could outdo this! Because the Lugovaloses canned their own vegetables and fruit, just about everything at the table was home raised. Even the turkeys had been bought from a man down the lane. Friends and family had poured in for the event, and Harry couldn't believe the number of people, talking and shouting and enjoying each others company all at once.

"Harry." Phyrrus' Uncle Odin nodded in greeting, sitting next to a surprised Harry Potter.

"Uh. . . Mr. Carlisle?" Harry addressed him hesitantly, not knowing Odin well enough to assume he could call him an uncle.

"Uncle Odin," Phyrrus greeted happily, Cyrrus echoing the greeting.

"You may also call me Uncle Odin, Harry." Odin offered, quirking a slight smile. "You are almost family, after all."

"Thank you, Uncle Odin," Harry gave a brilliant smile, and Phyrrus' eyes glittered. He loved Harry's smile. "Are you enjoying Thanksgiving?"

"Mom dragged me along," Odin confessed, shrugging. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have come. But I am enjoying myself. Skyler, Caden and I had an excellent conversation of physics and magical interaction."

"No offense, Uncle Odin, but that sounds like a total snore." Cyrrus was already yawning at the description. "Grandma Carlisle drug you from the office so you wouldn't work."

"It's not work," Odin protested. "It's interesting."

"He sounds like Hermione," Phyrrus, Cyrrus, and Harry all chorused at once, then grinned at each other and laughed. Odin quirked an eyebrow at them, his lips twitching slightly. Phyrrus stuck out his tongue.

"I think it sounds interesting," Percy, who was sitting near them, reached over to poke Cyrrus. "Behave, cretin."

"Hey!" Cyrrus protested the treatment as he jumped from the poke. Percy smirked, filing away the information for later. Anders just rolled his eyes at them both.

"My lover is impressed with the cross of magic and physics," Anders moaned to another cousin near him. "Why can't this end well?"

"Because you're a Lugovalos?" She offered, as though it would explain everything. Which, in many ways, it did. Anders just groaned louder and shoveled food into his mouth at a faster pace, trying to look too busy to talk--or listen. Percy ignored him, probing at Odin a bit, and finally nudging Anders in the ribs and telling him to stop chewing so loudly.

Anders looked rather offended.

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes and returned to the amazing meal before going back for seconds of the delicious food and then rushed to the dessert table. "What's all this?" Harry poked and prodded a few things while Cyrrus and Phyrrus named them off together.

"Pumpkin pie, blackberry pie, black raspberry pie, chocolate chip cookie squares, blondies, brownies, ooh, Aunt Felicia made chocolate pie and that's Uncle Alvin's special peach cake. . ." Phyrrus drooled sightly. "Why didn't you tell me he was bringing that, Cye?"

"He didn't tell me!" Cyrrus protested. "Oh, wow. I have had this since. . . since. . ." He trailed off.

"Since?" Phyrrus raised an eyebrow.

"Dad started drinking again," Cyrrus finished softly.

Harry hugged the forlorn teen and smiled. "I'm sorry. Is it good?"

Both teens choked and put some on Harry's plate, adding pumpkin pie and whipped cream and some of the chocolate pie. Harry's eyes widened. "Where do you think I'm going to put this?" Harry protested, staring at the mound of desert.

"Are you kidding?" Phyrrus' jaw dropped. "Your dessert stomach, silly."

"My _what_?"

"Well, your appendix has to be good for something, right?" Cyrrus and Phyrrus shared a wink. "That's what we thinks it's for. Don't worry, it'll fit. There is _always_ room for dessert." The boys piled their own plates high, then grabbed some of the peach cake for both Grandmas and Chara before heading back to the table and handing it out. Chara's eyes took on an unholy gleam, and Grandma Carlisle and Grandma Lugovalos traded looks, but all three dug into the cake with gusto.

Moments later, Harry found out why.

Harry moaned as the first bit almost melted on his tongue, slowly chewing it and savoring the taste. He had never--_never_--eaten such an amazing dessert. Every bite was as good as the first, making the cake just perfect, and Harry nearly gasped when he realized he was out. "That was. . . amazing!" Harry moaned, not wanting to eat the rest of his dessert yet, just savoring the lingering taste.

"Did Phyrrus just give you a blowjob under the table?" Anders asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring Phyrrus' and Harry's reddening ears.

"Anders!" Phyrrus screamed, slapping his cousin upside the head, his face tomato red and clashing horribly with his flame colored locks in his embarrassment. "Uncle Alvin brought peach cake you fucktard!"

Harry blinked at Anders' now vacated seat. He hadn't even seen the older Lugovalos move. One moment Anders was teasing Harry and Phyrrus, the next Harry was staring at his vacated seat, the wind of Anders' passing ruffling his hair. Well, at least they didn't have to worry about his lewd comments anymore. Phyrrus and Cyrrus traded smirks. "I love peach cake," Cyrrus commented blithely, finally finishing off his own slice and starting in on the rest of his dessert.

Phyrrus and Harry nodded in agreement, and Harry continued to sample the amazing foods known as the Lugovalos Family Thanksgiving Feast. Harry sighed. "Now, if only the house elves at Hogwarts could cook like this."

Phyrrus blinked at Harry. "Actually, I think that would creep me out a bit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "But imagine the Christmas feast."

"I am. But I'm also imagining Uncle Leon as a house elf."

"Thanks, Phyrrus. Now _I'm_ creeped out!" Harry shuddered.

Phyrrus shrugged and returned to his dessert. Harry sighed and shook his head, licking his plate clean. Why was this entire family stark raving nutters?  
**oOooOo**

After the most amazing feast Harry had ever eaten in his life, the family dispersed to sprawl out in various homes on various couches or enjoying the plush carpets on the family room floors. Magical clean up was such a wonderful thing, and the pots and pans and dishes all scrubbed and dried themselves as the family, drowsy from the food, napped, talked, and watched either American football or quid. Harry, with his head on Phyrrus' shoulder, rubbed his belly. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Phyrrus yawned, grinning up at a few of Clayton's children, three of Montague's, and one of Kelsey's boys as well as any significant others in the group before turning to press a soft kiss to Harry's temple and let his head flop back, limply, against his pillow. He and Harry were sprawled on Uncle Clayton's floor, a blanket thrown over them both, Phyrrus with a fluffy pillow and Harry with a Phyrrus-pillow.

The other cousins all nodded in agreement, one of the girls--a particularly tomboyish cousin--giving off an amazing belch. "Much better," She sighed, poking at her boyfriend until he shifted enough for her to lean on him. He made a face at her, but said nothing. The Thanksgiving feast had made him tired as well.

Drowsing comfortably, Harry vaguely listened in to the telly as it announced football scores as huge beasts of men tried to beat each other up on field. Harry rolled his eyes, too comfortable to even shake his head. He was _never_ going to understand American football.

Some hours after that, yawning widely, Harry allowed Phyrrus to bundle him up in a hand-me-down coat that had more grease than color and seemed to be made out of a type of canvas. Phyrrus had told him it used to be brown. It was obviously one of Phyrrus' old coats, made for farm work. It smelled of the tall teen, old as it was, and had a second scent overlying it as well. Phyrrus smelled of farm and flame, but the coat smelled of farm, and flame, and. . . something more. Something fresh and bright and comforting. Harry shrugged, putting the scent of the coat from his mind and glanced to his boyfriend. "Why are we bundling up?"

"We're going shooting!" Phyrrus told him, smiling like a happy puppy. "It's a past time."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry grunted, allowing Phyrrus to hang a pair of gun mufflers around his neck. Phyrrus shook his head, grabbing a long, plastic case and a small box by the entry way.

"Nope. It's tradition." He winked and continued out the door, Harry in tow.

Both were dressed for the cold November weather, in their heavy, dirty coats, with scarves, gloves, and protective gear. "This is a 12 gauge," Phyrrus told his boyfriend, nodding towards the case. "But I think we have something smaller that you can use. A shotgun like this might have too much kick for a beginner."

"What makes you think I'm shooting?" Harry questioned with a smile, knowing he would be goaded into a few rounds.

Phyrrus winked at him and continued towards Uncle Leon's. They would be shooting in his backyard, since it faced away from the road and the only thing behind his house for acres was fields. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, grinned when he saw Percy and Severus already there. "You too, huh?" Harry grinned.

Percy huffed. "It's bloody cold out here," He grumbled, jumping up and down a little to stay warm. Anders grinned at that and Phyrrus kidnaped Harry to teach him to work the gun.

"Let the newbies go first," Leon teased, pulling Severus to the front. Severus slapped his lover playfully, but took the gun and took careful aim as a second marksman aimed for the small orange disk that a younger cousin sent flying through the air when Severus yelled out, "Pull!" Everyone kept their eyes on what Phyrrus had told Harry was a "Clay Pigeon," and Severus took careful aim.

A second shot made the clay pigeon burst into a million pieces, and Severus sighed, stepping back to give Harry a turn. Phyrrus patted him on the back and Harry nervously took the gun. "Just. . . shoot it?"

"Sure. Hell, you can pretend it's Moldy Ass' face if you want," Phyrrus winked. Harry gave a tiny laughed and told them to launch the clay pigeon. The gun nearly sent him reeling back, since he wasn't expecting the kick, and his hands tingled. He did clip the clay pigeon--though it was more luck than aim--but the second marksman was still forced to shoot it.

"That's so cool!" Harry gushed, eyes sparkling. "I want to do it again!"

"Next turn," Phyrrus agreed, taking the gun and pulling him back. "Okay, Percy! Let's see what you've got."

Percy smiled at Anders, and Percy calmly held the gun at his side. "Pull."

The cousin at the trapshoot--the clay pigeon launcher--gave him a funny look, but did as asked.

Almost too fast for Harry to follow, Percy swung the gun up, settled the butt of it against his shoulder, and fired off a round, knocking the clay pigeon from the air. Jaws dropped at the display. Percy grinned. "Uncle Kelsey taught me." He told them, tapping on Anders' mouth to close it. Kelsey winked at his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"That's my boy," He praised, patting Percy on the back. "Kid's a natural," He added, and Anders choked on his own saliva.

"Holy shit that was cool!" One of the younger boys cheered. "Do it again!"

"Later," Percy told them quietly, handing Anders' gun back to him and settling against the side fo the truck. Several more trapshoots appeared, and then the contests started. Several of the older men that didn't care to compete took Severus and Harry off to the side and taught them how to work the guns, and Harry was cheered when he'd hit a few of the clay pigeons dead on and turned them to dust. Severus adapted far more quickly, and Harry went to watch Phyrrus for awhile.

Cyrrus was already out, and the tall teen grinned at Harry. "Watch this," He ordered, pointing to his cousin.

Phyrrus, like Percy, held the gun to his side, but this shotgun, unlike Percy's, held more than one round. "Pull," Phyrrus ordered, and Harry felt his eyes widen. Percy's display had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to Phyrrus. The sharp snap of the trapshoot and Phyrrus was already in action, swinging the gun up and aiming as he pulled the trigging, shifting the gun from his shoulder to pull a small lever and pull the trigger again, to repeat the gesture thrice more. It was almost too fast for Harry to see, and the British teen found himself in awe. The only other time he'd really seen a gun up close was the one Hagrid had turned into a pretzel when he was eleven.

"That was amazing," Harry breathed, almost too awed to speak. When Phyrrus turned, Harry realized he had tears in his eyes as he busied himself checking the safety on the gun and making sure he didn't accidently point it at someone. "Phyrrus?"

"I'm sorry," Phyrrus choked, setting the gun in the truck bed and covering his face with his hands.

"Phyrrus, arudo, look at me," Harry pleaded, pulling Phyrrus hands from his face. Tears were dripping slowly down his cheeks, and Phyrrus yanked his hands back to cover his face again.

"Don't," Phyrrus whispered, shaking slightly. Harry gently took his arm and led him around to the other side of the trucks, wrapping the taller in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Phyrrus shook his head, burying his face in Harry's grease-covered coat, and burst into tears.  
**oOooOo**


	13. Connor's Legacy

Luminescent  
Part Thirteen  
Connor's Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I still don't Harry Potter, but the Lugovaloses are still mine.

**Warnings:** Slash, because, you know, it was obvious enough, and two more words: Grandma Lugovalos. Enough said.

**Author's Notes:** This is probably the last chapter I'll send out before exams, and this is, once again, not beta'd. She's probably as busy as I am, I just stole some time this weekend since so many people were wondering about Phyrrus. This is now beta'd. Love on PrincessXXMoonXX. She did it! Yay for her!

_To Princess Felton_: I have no idea if I made it or not, but Happy Birthday! I hope I managed (seeing how I've no idea when it is), so here's a gift!

_To digimist_: I've never been to such a large Thanksgiving, but I don't have normal sixed ones either, lol. Our Thanksgiving was "very small" one year with a total number of 30! "Normal" for us is around 60, to tell the truth, and it took me a long time to understand that 16 was actually considered a "large" Thanksgiving and 10 was "normal." (That's my dad's side of the family only, by the way, but it does include second and third cousins and in-laws and friends and, well, whomever else gets invited). The scene was really fun to write, though, because I got to exaggerate a lot about the Thanksgivings I experience and just got to run away with it. Not something I normally do in my stories, so I really enjoyed myself!

_To Everyone:_ Thank you for all the reviews! It's so nice to read people that have followed and appreciated the story for so long! I hope you continue to do so, and please keep reviewing. They really brighten my day. More-so when I'm stressed. So, once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You're all so wonderful! Now, one last things. . .

Please enjoy (lucky) chapter thirteen!  
**oOooOo**

Automatically, Harry wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend, the wracking sobs muffled against Harry's stained and borrowed coat. Phyrrus' powerful arms were wrapped so tightly around Harry that the smaller teen briefly wondered if Phyrrus would leave bruises from his grip, but it didn't matter. Phyrrus was whimpering like he was about to break, and Harry held him even tighter, murmuring words of nonsense and stroking Phyrrus' long hair and back, pressing kisses to those flame-colored locks.

"Talk to me, arudo," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "Tell me what's wrong."

Phyrrus let out another whimper, gripping Harry even tighter, and trying to choke out a response. "I'm sorry," Phyrrus finally managed, before breaking into tears again.

Harry, unsure what to do, just held Phyrrus in his arms, rocking him back and forth and murmured nothings into his ear. Sending soothing, calming emotions over the bond to let his soul mate know he was there, Harry decided it would be better to calm Phyrrus before actually attempting to get anything from him. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." Phyrrus muttered, over and over, leaving Harry confused as to whom he was talking too--Harry was under no illusions it was him--and nuzzled Phyrrus' cheek.

"Talk to me," Harry breathed again, breath ghosting over Phyrrus' ear. "Who are the tears for?"

Phyrrus collapsed to his knees, and Harry fought to not let them both fall too quickly, managing to lower them to the ground so they didn't gain bruises on their kneecaps. "Dad," Phyrrus croaked, still not relinquishing his grip on Harry. "I wanted him. . . for him. . . and I just wanted. . ." He didn't manage to go on, laspsing back into heartbroken sobs, and all Harry could do was hold him and love him and rock him slowly back and forth, pressing kisses to his hair and temple, still rubbing his back.

"Why?"

"I wanted him to meet you. I wanted for him to. . . to be here," Phyrrus choked, sniffing and finally letting Harry go to wipe at his face. "I wanted him here," Phyrrus repeated, and Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' waist, leaning close.

"Tell me about it?" Harry asked softly, pressing a kiss to the material over Phyrrus' heart.

Phyrrus nodded. "He. . . He was the one who taught me how to shoot," Phyrrus choked, "and he should have been teaching you."

"He taught you what you did?"

"My dad was the best shot here. He could outshoot anyone. He won a ton of awards when he was younger, before I was even thought of. I. . . I inherited his talent, he told me. He could do even more than that, knew how to take out two or three with one shot. . . it was so awesome to watch, Harry. And I was shooting those damn clay pigeons, and I thought. . . I thought about how proud he'd be to see I'd gotten his technique down like that." Phyrrus let out a shaky breath.

"And then I wanted him to meet you. It's not _fair_, Harry. You'll never get to met him. You'll never know what he was like, and you'll never see him, and he'll never get to see you, and he won't get to adore you, and he's not going to be part of our lives. He's not. . . he's not _here_, Harry, and I want him to be. I want him to see you and adore you and get to know you. I want him to see me finish growing, and I want him to be the over-protective father when River and Rayne go on their first dates, and I. . . I just. . . And. . . damn it, that coat still smells like him!"

Harry stared at Phyrrus blankly.

"I had that coat when Dad was alive," Phyrrus explained, staring at his hands. "I kept it for one of the twins, or a cousin or something, but it got pushed back into the closet. I'd forgotten all about it until I was looking for one for you, and then I remembered that one, and it still smells like him, damn it."

"So that's what the other scent was," Harry murmured to himself. Phyrrus gave him a curious look. "I smelled the farm, and I smelled you, but I couldn't figure out what it was that smelled like. . . like sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah. It's bright, and fresh, and. . . and comforting. Like home. I guess that was what your dad smelled like?" Harry rubbed hand over the coat. "I like it."

"You would have liked him. He would have liked you. . ." Phyrrus was biting his lip to keep from bursting into tears again. "I just. . . I was standing there and I could almost hear him next to me, telling me how to work that gun and preparing me for the recoil, arms around me to help me hold it, and. . . and then it was like. . . I suddenly realized I'm never, ever going to see him again."

"Someday--"

"But not _soon_. I just miss him so much," Phyrrus whispered brokenly. "I can still feel the warmth of his hands on that gun. I can feel where he held it, the grip is all worn smooth there because he used it so much. It used to be. . . I used to be. . .My hands are bigger than his." Phyrrus finally admitted. "They weren't last year. They were still smaller. Now my hands are bigger, and they don't fit where his hands were anymore. I don't want to wear new grips into it, because those were _his_ hands," Phyrrus choked on his tears again.

"Phyrrus. . ." Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus again. "You can't live in his memory forever. Eventually you're going to have to let him live in yours."

"I don't want to give him up. It's like I'm forgetting. I can't hear him anymore, Harry. I'd almost forgotten what he smelled like, and it's hard to remember his face. And I just going to forget him entirely?"

"You are never going to forget your father, Phyrrus. No matter what happens, he's going to live in your heart. Do you have any idea how much people say you resemble him? You can't forget a face you see in the mirror all the time. And you have pictures, right?"

Phyrrus nodded.

"And maybe videos?"

Phyrrus nodded again.

"That's a start. But you aren't going to forget your dad, Phyrrus. You love him way too much. And you're always going to miss him, but that's okay, because that's what happens when we loose people we love. We miss them. And its never, ever going to go away completely, and you're always going to miss him, but he wouldn't want you to live your life living in the past." Harry smiled. "He'd want you to move on and become someone great. To honor the legacy he left you, not spend your life wallowing in pity and guilt." Phyrrus closed his eyes, knowing Harry was right.

"And as for me. . . I might not get to meet your Dad, but I bet you anything he's seen me. I bet he's still watching over you, and making sure I'm okay for his baby boy to date. And since I'm still here, apparently I pass muster."

Harry's attempt at humor got a small chuckle from Phyrrus, and piercing golden eyes searched Harry's gentle green ones for several long moments. "Thank you, baby," Phyrrus murmured, giving Harry a fierce kiss that left him breathless. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry murmured, allowing Phyrrus to help him to his feet and following the taller back around the parked cars and trucks to rejoin the fun. Cyrrus looked them both over, but didn't say anything. Several of Phyrrus' uncles looked concerned, but only Clayton caught the boy in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Connor would be proud of you," Clayton whispered.

Phyrrus gave a watery smile and nodded, and Harry finally realized that even though Phyrrus had lost his real father, he had not run out of people willing to step up and be the men Phyrrus needed them to be. Older uncles and cousins stepped into that role whenever Phyrrus or the girls needed them, though Leon had always been one of the first to step up. Clayton, as the eldest, felt the most responsible for Chara and her children, watching out for them, but he also knew that it was Leon that Connor had asked to be a father to his children when he could. Harry smiled. Phyrrus might not have realized it, but even if Connor couldn't be around to watch over him, he had plenty of other people that were more than willing to do so. And while they might never fill Connor's shoes, they would make sure his legacy surpassed them.  
**oOooOo**

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventfully, with a little more shooting, upon Harry's request so he could practice just a little more, and several games of both Quidditch and Quid. Phyrrus had even convinced Harry into playing American football with the various cousins in for the holiday, and Harry was surprised at how much fun he had. He had protested he didn't know the rules, but it seemed as though no one else did either. There were a couple of cousins that had played in college or were currently on teams, but most of the family just had fun tackling each other.

When it was finally time to go back, Harry was feeling much more refreshed and ready to face the school. It had been trying the past weeks as they settled in, then had a mess with Umbridge and then had those abuse accusations against Phyrrus and the issue with his hands, and then the DA. . . Harry had been more than ready for a break. That and he was fairly sure Hermione was going to start revising for OWLs as soon as they returned if she hadn't started already.

"Hey, Phyrrus," Harry finally turned to his boyfriend, and question in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Are you taking the OWLs? And are they the same over here?"

Phyrrus and Cyrrus both snorted. "We're lucky, lucky," Cyrrus grumbled.

"We're taking the OWLs, but we're also taking the American tests too." Phyrrus grumbled. "So I get to sit in on two different tests this year, and again seventh year. Won't that be great fun?"

"Not really," Harry told him dryly, shuddering.

"That's why I've been keeping up on my American Wizarding History studies," Phyrrus explained, making a face. "To take these tests too. Can we say boring?"

"You should be fine in most of your subjects," Chara reminded them, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if Umbridge is still being a total moron," Phyrrus huffed.

Chara, Grandma Lugovalos, and Uncle Leon traded looks. Harry felt his heart sink. Whatever they were doing could not end well. Sighing, Harry gathered his things and put a finger to the port-key, smiling at Phyrrus as he felt the familiar jerk behind his naval as they spun away to land in the middle of Hogsmeade. Half the party was retching again, and Grandma Lugovalos smiled genially. Harry gaped at her.

"After all my babies and grand babies, boy, did you really think a little old port-key would make me sick?" Grandma Lugovalos winked. Harry pondered that for a moment. She made a very good point.

Then he blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Grandma Lugovalos smiled, showing far too many teeth. "Umbridge and I," Grandma Lugovalos offered sweetly, "Are going to have some words."

Harry shivered, getting the sudden feeling that "words" would not be the only thing flying in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. And with Grandma Lugovalos knowing about what Umbridge had done to Phyrrus _and_ Harry, Harry just closed his eyes and prayed everything that did fly was legal.

He wasn't sure what Grandma Lugovalos would do if she got sent to Azkaban, but he had a feeling it probably wouldn't be good for security. Looking at the little old woman again, Harry suppressed a shudder.

No, this could _not_ end well.  
**oOooOo**

"Harry!" Hermione called cheerful greetings to everyone that had arrived as she and Ron raced to meet the travelers at the gates of Hogwarts. "How was it? Was it fun? Was the food good?"

"Hermione, if the house elves could cook like the Lugovaloses, we'd all get fat," Harry cheered, and launched into an almost immediate description of the food. The only thing that gave him problems was Uncle Alvin's peach cake, which was beyond description. It was Cyrrus that solved the problem.

"Dad learned how much you liked it, and heard you wanted to share it with your friends," Cyrrus explained, toeing the ground. "He baked one for me to bring back."

"Seriously?" Harry clapped.

"Yeah," Cyrrus smiled brightly. "We baked it together yesterday night. And Serpa wasn't there and Dad was amazing and he's been sober for three months and he says that he'll still be sober next Christmas because Grandma told him she'd kick his ass if he let me down again, but it was so great!"

"Alvin's your dad?" Ron blinked.

"Right now," Cyrrus nodded. "I don't know who he is when he's on drugs and stuff, but right now. . . yeah, he's my dad."

"That's great," Ron smiled, and then urged for further descriptions from Harry, who was glad to comply. Everyone else broke in several times, though Chara soon had to return home to get ready for work the next day, leaving the rest of the group standing in the entrance hall and talking.

"How long will you be here, Grandma Lugovalos?" Hermione hugged the old woman happily.

"Just a couple of days." Grandma Lugovalos' eyes burned with an inner fire. "Umbridge and I will be having. . . _words_."

Everyone in the group winced though Sirius and Remus managed to make quick escapes. They needed to get ready for work in the morning as well, and almost ran out of the gates, hoping they didn't have to bail anyone out of Azkaban when this was all said and done. Though not even Sirius was sure who he would feel sorrier for if Grandma Lugovalos got sent to Azkaban. Her or the Dementors. And he was still leaning for the dementors.

Serverus and Leon shooed the children away and smiled at Grandma Lugovalos. "Would you like to meet Professor Umbridge now?" Leon's eyes were glittering just a little too much to be healthy.

Grandma Lugovalos shook her head. "I'll start tomorrow. She'll need a. . . _good night's rest_."

Leon and Severus shivered, leading Grandma Lugovalos down the hall.

This was going to be great.  
**oOooOo**

The next morning Harry and his friends were some of the first students in the Great Hall. Grandma Lugovalos was already there, speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore, smiling and chuckling a bit. The headmaster had a peculiar gleam to his eye, as did Phyrrus' grandmother. Everyone shivered in anticipation, squirming in impatience until Professor Umbridge arrived. Grandma Lugovalos raised an eyebrow, her sharp blue eyes sizing up the woman with ease. "Professor Umbridge?" Grandma Lugovalos' voice was cold, her eyes like chips of blue ice.

"I am," The toad woman nodded regally. "And you are?"

"Kiera Lugovalos," Grandma Lugovalos shook the woman's hand. "I would say it was a pleasure, but I'm actually here for business."

"Oh?" Umbridge tilted her head.

"One of my grandbabies came to me, claiming that he had a blood quill used on him in detention. I've come to see what the headmaster has to say on the subject. After all, he assured me blood quills were illegal, and has restated so again. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Well, I--" Umbridge paled a bit. She never thought either Harry or Phyrrus might go to an authority figure on the matter.

"Not to mention," Grandma Lugovalos cut in, her eyes narrowed, "That not only are my grandchilden _American_ citizens, they are Lugovaloses. We're all rather displeased on the matter."

Umbridge went whiter. Blood quills were not entirely illegal in America because they were still often used for blood contracts, however their use was strictly monitored. And children were never allowed to touch the quills. Anyone giving a blood quill to a minor without parental consent and a wavier from the national and state governments that had to be nearly fifty pages long could be placed in jail for a maximum of twenty years and a minimum of three. They would also never be allowed to have a job working with children again because of the magic Americans associated with the quills. "Are you threatening me?"

"Should I be?" Icy blue eyes narrowed on the woman, and Grandma Lugovalos frowned.

"I never said that." Umbridge protested.

Grandma Lugovalos smiled at the woman, making her let out a small whimper and freeze. One bony, shaking hand gripped Umbridge's pink sweater with surprising force, yanking her down to Grandma Lugovalos' diminutive height. "If you ever harm a child--especially one of my grandchildren--with a blood quill ever again, Deloris Umbridge, you will wish your _parents_ had never been born. Understand?"

Umbridge nodded rapidly, trying not to look cowed.

"And if you _ever_ dare harm a child in any other manner, you'll wish you'd never seen the light of day. Not that it will much matter, because its very difficult to see the light of day. . . when you're in a coffin."

"Are you threatening me?" Umbridge demanded.

Grandma Lugovalos' eyes were almost spitting fire. "Yes."

"I'll report you for this--!"

"Good luck with that," Grandma Lugovalos snarled, stalking from the room. Umbridge stared at her, terrified. "But to. . . dissuade you, let me warn you: Report me, and the things you receive now will seem like a gift of my love."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open, allowing the old woman to stalk out, leaving a white faced Umbridge in her wake. And while the children watched in awe, not a single one was afraid. Perhaps it was because of Grandma Lugovalos' grandmotherly nature, but even after the outburst, not a single child looked at the passing woman with fear. Only one set of terrified eyes followed her. Those of Professor Umbridge.

"You think River and Rayne are bad," Phyrrus and Cyrrus commented together, watching their grandmother leave. "Who do you think they learned it from?"

Deloris Umbridge's eyes widened, and the woman slumped over in a dead faint. The cousins smirked at each other and returned to their seats. "And this is just the beginning," Phyrrus told Harry, rubbing his hands together. "Sit back and enjoy, because the show is just about to begin.

Harry's eyes widened. Just what was Grandma Lugovalos going to do to Umbridge, anyway?**  
oOooOo**

The students quickly learned how to duck and roll when entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, thanks to the sheer number of things Grandma Lugovalos had booby-trapped the entire room with. It was rare for a child to trip the "gifts" Grandma Lugovalos had left, at least with the help of Leon on several occasions, but even if one of the students did trip it, the only person it was likely to affect was Umbridge. Grandma Lugovalos had left not twenty four hours after the confrontation, and a week later, Umbridge was still finding traps.

Her hair had already been dyed pink, her skin had magically been turned blue, Grandma Lugovalos had charmed her to talk like a smurf while multi-colored, and the muggle students had laughed themselves purple at the sight. Her fuzzy pink cardigan had also been destroyed--the students had never been happier to see anything bite the dust--and most of them claimed Umbridge had smoke shooting from her ears regularly.

And, to add insult to injury, Umbridge started receiving Howlers from what had to be every last person at the Thanksgiving feast as well as every single relative Phyrrus had in America. Orange envelope after orange envelope was dropped on her food, her desk, and her lesson plans over the course of the next week. And they were still coming. Students wore earplugs to breakfast until Phyrrus had written his Grandmother. The volume the students got to hear after that was much lower, with Umbridge hearing it all the louder. Apparently Anya had developed a charm just for Umbridge.

"Bloody hell, Phyrrus, how many relatives you got?" Ron breathed, eyes widening. "I thought my family was huge!"

"Well, Grandma probably told her friends about this, who told their friends, and I have a feeling my aunts and uncles were involved too. . . did I mention they know just about everyone in my home county and probably a good portion of Illinois? They talk to everyone. And I mean everyone. Plus there were all those people at Thanksgiving that heard it, and they all have friends everywhere else, and. . . well, if they're friends with my family, they have to be nuts, so they'd jump at the chance to send a Bawler, whether or not they had any idea what was going on." Phyrrus shrugged.

"Aunt Anya's parents sent one yesterday for Harry," River announced after swallowing a bite of her pudding. "They liked you, Harry."

"Oh, boy," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. He found Aunt Anya's parents creepy, to tell the truth. "How much longer will this last?"

"Whatever revenge Grandma wanted is probably over now. Anything longer than a week is a bit over kill, even for her, but the Bawlers will probably keep coming for awhile until they decide their version of punishment is enough, or Grandma tells everyone to cool off." Cyrrus shrugged. "Month or two at most, maybe."

"Month?" Several students squeaked, eyes growing wide.

"Well, there are only between three and five a day," Phyrrus shrugged. "They probably made a rotation or something, knowing them, with Uncle Leon at the helm. It really wouldn't surprise me, though he can't send anything himself. I bet you Uncle Clayton'll send one every day for the next three weeks."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Phyrrus' family was insane. Harry just hoped his boyfriend was right. Because there had been a gleam in Leon's eyes when Harry had last seen him, and he had a feeling there was more to it than just Grandma Lugovalos.  
**oOooOo**

Two weeks after Thanksgiving, and two DA meetings later, the Bawlers were still coming. The students were coming along nicely with all their charms, and Umbridge had put up a new decree about all groups needing the okay from the High Inquisitor. Harry chewed his lip. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling Umbridge knew about them. So far, however, Severus and Leon claimed they were safe. Leon also smirked and mentioned that Umbridge was going to have something else to worry about shortly.

That was not a comforting thought.

Two Saturdays after returning from the states, Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus learned exactly what Leon was talking about. As the students woke and settled in for breakfast, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, revealing several people that had no place in Hogwarts. Next to Harry, Phyrrus cursed softly and on the other side of the room, Cyrrus dove under the table.

River and Rayne gave gleeful smiles and nodded to each other, garbling something in twinspeak before racing toward the front of the Ravenclaw table where they dove under the tablecloth.

Harry's heart sank.

"Professor Dumbledore," Clayton Lugovalos snapped, striding forward, every last one of the Lugovalos siblings in tow. "I think we need to discuss some things. You, Professor Umbridge, and us." Leon winked at Harry, and Harry and Phyrrus followed Cyrrus' example and dove under the table. And he thought Grandma Lugovalos was protective!

"I can't believe they're here," Phyrrus wailed softly. "I thought the bawlers would be enough."

"They're _your_ family!" Harry grunted, burying his face in his hands. "Can't you stop them?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know anything about physics? That unstoppable force didn't just _move_ the immoveable object, it _disintegrated_ it!" Phyrrus whimpered, not daring to poke his head out until he got an all clear signal from somewhere.

"Well, can't we ask them to stop?"

Phyrrus shook his head, hugging his boyfriend tightly and sighing. "They're over protective of me and my sisters and Cyrrus, since Dad's gone. I don't have one overprotective father, I have. . . what eleven? No, twelve, because Uncle Alvin's here. Plus Aunt Lily which might just be worse. See, Dad probably would have stormed the castle, so they're doing it for him. But there's more than one of them. And there's no way we'll get out of this without bloodshed."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Harry muttered, sighing.

Phyrrus shook his head. "Come on. We might as well go to the DA meeting. There's nothing we can do here."

Harry and the others sneaked to the Room of Requirement, smiling and greeting the rest of the DA and dodging questions about the people that had stormed into the Great Hall that morning. Phyrrus did _not_ want to talk about it, and neither did the others from the look of things. River and Rayne might have spilled, were they at the meeting, but it sounded like their conversation in twinspeak had changed something.

Truthfully, Harry didn't care to know, and he hoped he was far away from the involved fireworks.

"Harry?" Phyrrus touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I think I need to go for a walk," Harry intoned faintly, blinking out of his stupor and waving as people left the Room of Requirement. "I'll meet you back in the common room?"

Phyrrus shrugged and nodded, slipping out of the room with Harry, and splitting up at the next corridor. He hoped Harry would be all right.  
**oOooOo**

Harry sighed and shook his head, summoning his heavy cloak and venturing outside to walk around the lake, staring into the icy water and watching the squid play. How did he get mixed up with this weird, over-protective family again?

Right. He was bonded to Phyrrus.

So how did he bond to someone with a family as insane as Phyrrus'? Not that he'd known it at the time, really, but how did he get into these messes? Did he have some kind of karmic kick-me sign on him somewhere? If he did, it had to be Dudley's fault somehow. How Harry couldn't have said, but it had to be Dudley's fault. The only thing he'd ever done was destroy Voldemort and turn him into a shallow, half shade before returning him to life. . . upon reflection, helping Voldemort return--against his will or not--might have been the culprit to his current issues.

"Hey, kid," The deep voice wasn't familiar right away, but Harry vaguely recognized the speaker upon looking at him. All the Lugovaloses looked somewhat alike, so once Harry had met a few of them, he began to pick out a few features that were the same on all of them. Like the man in front of him had Phyrrus' eyes and nose. In fact, he and Leon shared a similar face in general. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." The man had Anders' golden hair, but his eyes were the same molten gold as Phyrrus'. Harry's brows furrowed for a moment as he desperately tried to place the face, then he gave a thin smile. "Uncle Kelsey."

"Finally remembered, hm?" Kelsey smiled and patted Harry's back. "Come on, you walk with Clayton and me."

Harry blinked, focusing on the other man. Clayton's salt and pepper curls offered him an almost regal air, though his knowing eyes were the same blue-green as Leon's. Both were a few inches over six feet, Kelsey being the taller of the two, with gentle smiles. "You don't look all right, kiddo," Clayton commented, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Want to talk about it?"

"Phyrrus didn't want you to come," Harry blurted out, then clapped his hands over his mouth, blushing brightly.

Kelsey and Clayton exchanged a look, and Kelsey sighed. "We know."

"Then why come?"

"Because he's family." Clayton replied simply. "Connor left us his legacy to raise, and protecting him--whether or not he wants it--must be done. He is a young man, now, and even though he will no longer be a child, soon, we can't afford to let him go too early. Nor could we leave a threat for others to stumble across. You and Phyrrus were the first, but what of Cyrrus? Or River? Or Rayne? We protect more than just one when we rally for defense here. And what if she had tried to hurt you again?"

"You do this. . . just because he's family?" Harry's green eyes were sad.

"You're part of that family." Kelsey's voice was so firm. "Don't you ever forget that."

Harry bit his lip. "But I'm not. And I don't understand! I'm not related to you, I'm not anything to you! Why should I be something? I don't even know you that well!"

"You're part of Phyrrus' family." Kelsey shrugged. "That's good enough for us."

Harry blinked and turned away. "What did you say?"

"We didn't have to negotiate much. Mom did enough of that. We just asked for all her blood quills and requested we be allowed to search her office and classroom for more. We've come out with nearly fifteen." Clayton frowned. "We've left the others inside, but Kelsey saw you out here and we felt we should talk, at least a little."

"I'm just not used to a family coming together like this." Harry sighed. "Your family. . . always seems so perfect, like it's a dream I'm waiting to wake up from."

"Perfect we are not," Clayton snorted. "Phyrrus and Cyrrus both will be furious with us for the next few months, I can assure you. He thinks he's old enough to handle it all on his own. He and Cyrrus always have. And Mom's going to kill us for coming because she told us not too. But that's okay. It's for the betterment of society."

"The betterment of society would be turning her into a toad and leaving her that way," Kelsey muttered, making Harry laugh. He smiled at them both and started following them back to the castle. Maybe Umbridge would leave them alone now, at the very least. That would be something to be happy about.

Reaching the castle, Harry grinned and waved at them both before freezing as his scar tingled faintly. Burning pain swept across the small, lightning shaped mark, sending Harry to the ground with a scream of pain.

_The hallway was dark and lonely, standing by itself at the end of the hall, dim light gleaming from under the heavy wood. The hall itself was brick, worn smooth by centuries of people running their hands along the stone. Faint noises from behind the door made Harry's eyes grow wide as he stared around the hallway, trying to reach the door. If he could only get to the door, it would all be okay._

_One hand reached out to touch the knob--_

_--and everything went black._  
**oOooOo**


	14. The Name Lugovalos

Luminescent  
Part Fourteen  
The Name Lugovalos

**Discalimer:** Like the past, what billion and one chapters, I still don't own Harry Potter and affiliates. I wish I did, but I don't. The Lugovalos clan is mine (Though they still like to think they own themselves. . .).

**Warnings:** Slash (of course. . .) and the general Lugovalos insanity. Not that either of those are new, but now I can honestly say you're warned. So there.

**Author's Note:** Well, exams are over, I've graduated, and I'm home. All in all, not a bad week. Now all I have to do is find a job and do something constructive until I can go back to school and get my Master's degree. It's all a bit surreal. It hasn't sunk in yet. So I haven't gotten all teary eyed at the thought of not seeing some of my best friends in the fall because I don't quite believe. Give me a week. Then I'll be a sobbing mess. But, you'll be pleased to know, that now that I'm done. . . I have time to update. They'll still be slower, and I haven't written the rest of this yet (I've got total writer's block. I know what I want to happen after this. . . it's just getting there that's giving me issues. But I have to finish. The idea is right there, so don't worry. You'll have more chapters.)

This chapter has been beta'd, so a shout out to PrincessXXMoonXX, for that. It was total nice of her, especially since I sprung the other chapters on her. They were news to her, and I really hadn't intended to post them right then. You lot just got lucky. So, thank her because she has been turning all this utter crap into something legible.

_To Fae Child19_: I'm sorry about not satsifying your craving for blood. I need her alive (at least for now). Besides, Grandma Lugovalos can't contiue to drive her utterly insane if she's dead.

_To TheSlytherinMuggle:_ Harry is a slow learner, isn't he? But he's undoing over 10 years of abuse, so we'll have to give him a break, ne?

_To Sabina8_: The toad stuff. . . that comes later. Yes, yes it does.

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you're all still enjoying this. I still enjoy writing it, and the reception of the OCs still amazes me. I have to say it. I'm still in shock, even after two years. I'm glad all of you love the story and I hope you keep reading it (and recommending it to all your friends! Hee hee).

So, now that all that is said and done, I only ask for one more thing.

Enjoy chapter fourteen.  
**oOooOo**

Clayton and Kelsey turned to part ways with Harry when the boy's knees buckled, sending him to the ground. He made only a soft whimper on impact, his hands scrabbling at his forehead, clutching at the lightning shaped scar. The men exchanged quick looks and Clayton closed his eyes for a brief moment before hefting the far-too-light child in his arms. Even two and a half years away from the Durselys, the fruits of their labor still showed in Harry's thinness. Clayton's eyes narrowed in anger. But that would come later.

Kelsey closed his eyes, reaching towards the centuries old walls of Hogwarts Castle. "_Abduco ego_: Hogwarts infirmary." The wall beneath Kelsey's hand turned gold as his reached into his magical core for the alignment of his power. It allowed him to view memories of objects, things burned into the path, and the spell allowed him to ask simple questions and give simple commands. Requesting the route to the infirmary was more complicated, and left Kelsey drained, but Harry needed help and he and Clayton couldn't offer it.

Gathering his remaining energy, Kelsey turned to his brother, nodded, and took flight.

Clayton followed, trusting Kelsey implicitly, skidding around corners and ignoring any students they ran into on the way. Harry was so light in his arms, forehead sheened with sweat from the pain in his scar. Clayton shifted his hold, moving the child to his shoulder to allow Harry a hand to grip from the pain. The teenager latched onto it, knuckles turning white from his grip, a small noise that Clayton couldn't identify falling from his lips.

"Nurse!" Clayton's powerful voice had always carried well, and in his fear it boomed from every corner of the isolated hospital wing. "Nurse!"

"What on earth--" Madame Pomfery demanded, moving from her office to demand what they were doing there.

"Harry," Kelsey panted, pointing to the child Clayton laid on the bed. Madame Pomfery rushed to see to her patient even as Clayton sped past her to see to his brother. Kelsey gave a sigh of relief even as his eyes rolled back in his head and his boneless body collapsed into Clayton's arms. Used to Kelsey's over-exertion, Clayton laughed slightly and settled his little brother on another bed, patiently waiting for Madame Pomfery to finish her tests on Harry.

"Will he be all right?" Clayton asked as the nurse looked up.

She gasped and spun, clutching her heart in fright.

"Apologies," Clayton offered, bowing. "Clayton Lugovalos. And my brother, Kelsey Lugovalos. He'd greet you, but he's. . . indisposed."

"What?" The nurse rushed to him as well, but Clayton held up a hand.

"Peace," He told her, smiling, "It's just over exertion. We didn't know the way here, and didn't feel we had time to ask, so Kelsey used a spell to ask the castle and then led us. As you can see, it was just a bit much for him. He'll be fine."

"Are you trained medical personnel?" Madame Pomfery demanded, crossing her arms and running the tests anyway. Clayton just shrugged, though he wouldn't admit his relief when her tests revealed what he'd already known. "And are you two related to the Lugovaloses that attend here?"

"We usually claim them," Clayton chuckled, moving to take Harry's hand. "They're our nieces and nephews. Are they causing you problems?"

"The usual," Madame Pomfery shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Bumps and bruises from each other."

"They'll quit if you stop fixing them." Clayton offered, eyes twinkling in a startling parody of the headmaster's. "Works pretty well for all of us."

"And how many children have you raised that way?" The nurse raised an eyebrow, the look on her face indicating that if Clayton had children, he'd probably killed them all with neglect. Clayton gave an amused smile.

"Only fifteen," Clayton offered, rising to his feet. "And all the nieces and nephews I've dealt with, of course. Not to mention my own grandchildren. But trust me, I do know what I'm talking about. Those two fight for kicks, but they do less damage when people won't fix it."

Madame Pomfery smirked at him. "I'll keep that in mind."

"How's Harry?"

"I'm. . . not sure," Madame Pomfery finally admitted. "The tests showed up all right, but I think its based in that scar, and there aren't exactly a lot of studies of those types for me to compare it to." Clayton laughed at that, still stroking Harry's forehead, before leaning over to press a soft, fatherly kiss to the scar.

Harry groaned, green eyes fluttering open. Staring at the white hospital room around him, he gasped and nearly slammed his head into Clayton's when he sat up in bed. "What happened?"

"You passed out on me, Green Eyes," Clayton offered, quickly slipping an arm behind Harry to help support him. "Scared a good thirty years off between Kelsey and I. Are you feeling all right?"

Harry paused to take stock of himself, then nodded. Then he paused again, looking at Clayton with an almost hesitant expression. "I--I want Phyrrus."

"Give him a call over your bond," Clayton suggested. "He'll be here in a heartbeat. Does anything else hurt?"

Harry shook his head, and Clayton drew him into a relieved hug. Harry froze for several, long seconds, then melted into the embrace, resting his head on Clayton's powerful chest and clutching at the man's shirt. Like Phyrrus, Clayton was very solid, his body lined with muscles from heavy lifting and farming. He still smelled like the farm, too. A comforting, familiar smell. Harry clutched at his shirt. Was this what it was like to have a

father? Harry sniffled a bit, trying to imagine it. But, for the moment, he felt safe.

Phyrrus did respond quickly to his summons, but Harry had fallen asleep in Clayton's arms, cheek resting over Clayton's heart in a position Phyrrus found himself constantly in when Harry snuggled up to him. Apparently he liked to listen to people's heart beats. "Uncle Clayton?" Phyrrus whispered, looking between the still unconscious Kelsey and his sleeping boyfriend, "What happened?"

Clayton explained the incident, and Phyrrus frowned. Telling Clayton of the incident at Halloween, Phyrrus gently rubbed Harry's black locks. "What a mess," Phyrrus sighed, shaking his head.

"There must be a connection. It is only when you two are apart?" Clayton frowned.

"We're apart other times of the day, you know," Phyrrus snorted.

"Find the connection," Clayton ordered. "And make sure you tell your mother and Leon if anything more happens. And make sure they know about this incident, too."

"I will. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Kelsey wakes. Leon's going to apperate us home since we missed the portkey." Clayton nodded to Harry. They'd missed the portkey to talk to the boy. "Take care of our Green Eyes, got it?"

"You can count on me!" Phyrrus mock-saluted, and looked at Harry, concerned. This was the second time Harry had gotten a vision, and though this one didn't contain death eaters, Phyrrus was still concerned. What was causing these visions, and what did they mean? Phyrrus was still pondering that when Dumbledore entered, looking serious. There was no twinkle in his eye now. Phyrrus smiled at the headmaster, and told him the whole thing, waking Harry only long enough for him to help.

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared, leaving both boys feeling cold. What did it all meant?  
**oOooOo**

The DA, and probably most of the rest of the school, all sent get-well gifts when they found out Harry was in the hospital wing, and Phyrrus tried to stay by Harry's side the entire twenty-four hours he was forced to stay in bed, bored enough to twiddle his thumbs before he went mad, and tried to keep a positive outlook. Harry wasn't' fooled. He knew good and well Phyrrus was out of his mind with worry about the visions, but there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

"Phyrrus," Harry finally ordered, annoyed with his boyfriend's mindless chatter, "Go shower. You reek."

"Every time I leave, you end up in the hospital wing," Phyrrus protested.

"I do not. I spent quite awhile away from you at the farm, and I've spent time away from you during the rest of the school year. This has happened twice, but I'm sure it's just coincidence." Harry scowled. "Now scram."

Phyrrus sighed, but Harry refused to change his mind, sending Phyrrus out almost like a whipped puppy. Harry threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. Phyrrus was just as bad as Madame Pomfery when he was mother-henning, no doubt about that! Blocking the bond he had with his boyfriend, Harry rolled over to try to sleep when he was swamped with another vision.

_It was that same corridor, with its worn bricks and the faint sound of water trickling. The door at the end of the hall still had a creepy light emanating from around it, but it wasn't the same. The angle was different. Things smelled sharper. Low hissing resounded in his ears, and Harry gaped when he realized that he was actually being carried along in a snake. Green eyes narrowed. The snake was trying to get in the door, but a man stepped out from a pillar._

_Arthur Weasely! Harry tried to scream, tried to warn the man, but the snake lunged before he could figure out how. Fangs sank deep into Mr. Weasely's arm and the snake hissed in anger and pain as Mr. Weasely fired off several spells._

_Harry choked--_

And rolled out of bed, gasping and white as a sheet. "Madame Pomfery!" Harry screamed, getting to his knees. "Get the headmaster!" His throat was raw and it hurt to talk, as though he'd been screaming for a long time. Summoning Phyrrus over their bond, Harry collapsed back into bed, trying to slow his racing heart.

The headmaster stormed in, listening gravely to Harry, then spun around and raced from the room, looking worried. Harry felt his heart sink even as he relayed the information to Phyrrus, clutching his boyfriend tightly and sobbing into Phyrrus' shoulder. The dream had been so very real, and the headmaster had looked so concerned. Harry stiffened suddenly.

"Phyrrus, what if that really happened?"

Molten gold met terrified green, and Phyrrus held him closer. "I don't know, baby. I just don't know."  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus slowly helped Harry back to Gryffindor tower, convinced it wasn't healthy for him to stay in the Hospital Wing. Harry sighed and rested his head against Phyrrus' shoulder, trying to relax. The images in his head were really bothering him, and he was still feeling weak and shaky. "You okay?" Phyrrus' concerned eyes met Harry's for a moment.

"Fine," Harry murmured, leaning just a little harder on the other teen. Phyrrus shook his head and shifted, making Harry stumble and fall against Phyrrus' broad back. The red headed teen scooped him up easily and continued towards the dorms, smiling as Harry rested his chin on Phyrrus' shoulder, kissing him behind the ear. "Thanks."

"You don't have to push yourself so hard," Phyrrus reminded him, allowing Harry to pull the portrait open and climbing through.

"Ron?" Harry's voice cracked when he noticed Ron sitting on the couch with his brothers and sister. Ginny had Ron in a deathgrip, tears streaming from her face. Fred and George were holding them both, and Hermione was standing awkwardly behind the couch, stroking Ron's hair.

"Mum just called and said Dad nearly had his throat torn out by a snake," Ron choked as Phyrrus and Harry went to join them. Harry shook his head, sitting at Ron's feet to hug his knees and rest his head on his best friend's lap. Phyrrus shifted from foot to foot for a moment, then sat next to Harry on the floor, curling an arm around one of Ron's legs.

"Do you want me to get Cye?" He asked Ginny, and the girl stiffened, shaking her head. Phyrrus nodded, reaching back to pat her leg. She wanted her family right now, and he could understand that.

"I saw it, Ron," Harry breathed, tears streaking down his face as he clutched at Ron's legs. "I'm sorry, Ron, I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop it. . . I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Ron finally demanded through his tears, clearly confused.

Harry spilled the story, telling the Weaselys and Hermione about his vision and continued to sob. "It's my fault."

"Liar!" Ginny's shout made them all blink. "You couldn't do anything about it," She sniffed at him, smacking him upside the head. "It wasn't your fault at all, and if you so much as think it is again, I'll. . . I'll cast a curse on you that your grandchildren will feel!"

"Ginny. . . no offense or anything. . . but all things considered. . . the odds of me having children aren't all that likely," Harry pointed out, and the girl actually managed a watery smile. The others gave weak chuckles, but it didn't really lighten the atmosphere; their concern for Mr. Weasely almost tangible. Harry suspected it could have been cut with a knife.

Phyrrus shook his head, biting his lip. "Where. . . where is Mr. Weasely now?" He finally asked, looking nervous.

"Your mum's department," Ron wiped at his tears. "Mum said Aunt Chara couldn't work on him, because it's a conflict of interest, but she's doing everything she can. Got the best doctors on him and everything. She even called Professor Snape down to help. Bill and Charlie will Floo in tomorrow, and Anders took Percy over tonight so Mum won't be alone."

"What about you guys? Are you going in the morning?"

"He's in a coma, so Mum said we shouldn't come until after class, but its not like we'll be able to pay attention and I just want to see him and make sure. . . make sure he's all right. It. . . It _hurts_ Flame." Ron's voice broke. "I'm so scared. . . what if I lose him?"

Phyrrus' eyes went blank, tearing slightly, and he swallowed hard. "You'll go on," Phyrrus told the red heads softly, staring into the distance. "You mourn. . . and you miss him. . . and you move on."

"I don't want. . ." Ron's voice was think.

"Don't think about it," Phyrrus urged, still gentle. His golden eyes lost their blank look, and he looked at the siblings on the couch. They were all a mess. He bit his lip for a moment, then stood. "Come on. It's late and you're all exhausted. Harry, will you take Ron and help him get cleaned up and ready for bed? Hermione, take Ginny. Come on, Fred, George. You two need it as well."

"I don't think I can sleep now," Fred admitted, and the other nodded in agreement.

"I know. You just need to get cleaned up for now. You're dad still has a fighting chance, there's no reason to mourn him yet." Phyrrus almost lifted the twins off the couch and Hermione herded Ginny towards the dorms.

"Bring them back down here. I'll handle sleeping arrangements," Phyrrus ordered, helping Fred and George to their own dorm and then enlisting Lee Jordan to help them clean up while he called the headmaster. Dumbledore listened to his request and nodded gravely, but allowed it, and soon Phyrrus found himself in a homey suite usually reserved for overnight guests. He wasn't sure how, but there was an entrance into Gryffindor tower provided one knew the password, and Phyrrus sighed in relief. Then he gathered up the Weaselys.

The four of them tumbled into the big bed in the center of the main room, huddled together like puppies, and Phyrrus led Hermione to another room just next door. "Harry and I will be across the hall," He offered quietly. "I'll let them know we're here, just in case."

Hermione thanked him before she closed the door, and Phyrrus returned to the Weaselys room, letting them know what was happening before closing the door behind him--though he did leave it open a crack--and heading toward his and Harry's room. Harry stared at Phyrrus for a moment, then flung himself into the other's arms. Both broke down in tears, clinging to each other, and Harry finally asked, brokenly, "Why them, Phyrrus?"

Phyrrus couldn't reply, voice blocked by the lump in his throat, and laid them both back on the bed, where they could just cling to each other until sleep finally claimed them.  
**oOooOo**

Ron had been right when he said none of them would be able to concentrate, and Phyrrus forced him to skip Defense Against the Dark Arts because that was the last class Ron needed to be in only half alert. Phyrrus closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Why did all this have to happen a week before Christmas? Not even that crisis could save them from Mid-Term exams, however, but even Ron managed to scrape by, giving hope to the rest of the school.

Not to mention that Snape's mid term was to sign a roll sheet, turn in an essay, and scram because he was still working on a few potions somewhat frantically that would keep Mr. Weasely from dying on them, and would, hopefully, repair his vocal chords. Mrs. Weasely was still out of her mind with worry, not only because the snake had done a lot of damage, but also because it couldn't be repaired with magic. Chara had explained to her that it was acting like Dark Magic had caused the wounds, and they had to use completely muggle means.

That meant Chara had to treat him, despite the conflict of interest, because there were only two people on staff that adept in muggle medicine, and one of them was currently out of the country and couldn't get back for three more days at the very least. Phyrrus gave a slight smile at that news, though. If anyone could help Mr. Weasely, it was Chara.

But by then Christmas was upon them, and Harry found himself loaded into the train to go home. "The Weaselys are headed to our house for tonight, while Mrs. Weasely is at the hospital because Percy and Anders wanted to stay with her. Bill and Charlie will be home in the morning and they'll take them after that," Phyrrus explained. "Sirius and Remus will pick us up at the station."

Harry nodded in understanding, watching Ron carefully. His best friend had been so morose for the past week, and Harry was getting very worried. Not that anyone could blame Ron, but it was disconcerting all the same. Part of the problem had been that they didn't have the money for the type of care Mr. Weasely needed, but that was quickly taken care of. Between Chara, who said she'd volunteer her time if she had too, Sirius, and Lucius Malfoy (of all people. . .) the Weasely family wouldn't see a single bill. Only statements saying it was paid. Apparently government lackeys didn't get good healthcare. At least not that far down the ladder. Governments were the same everywhere, Phyrrus had commented.

"They spent it all on the floo system," Phyrrus explained, but Ron shook his head.

"It's the toilets they have to worry about." Ron offered. Phyrrus gave him a strange look. "There's a loo system--yes, I said loo, not floo! They flush themselves down toilets. . . it was quite expensive."

"Goes to show you," Phyrrus' smirk was back full force. "Governments are all made up of shit. . ."

That got a startled laugh from Ron, and a shake of the head. "They like that in America too?"

"For all our decent laws, our government sure is stupid," Phyrrus agreed, shrugging. "Like I said. They're all made up of shit. Although, I have to admit, not even we have a loo system."

The train ride was long and hard, especially with the emotional teenagers sitting in the compartment. Ginny had a tight hold on Cyrrus, Ron had curled up on the seat, head in Hermione's lap ("And when are they finally going to get together?" Phyrrus had hissed at his bonded), and Fred and George were clinging to each other like limpets. Angelina and Katie Bell had been in and out a few times, checking on the two, but hadn't stayed. Fred and George hadn't wanted them too, as much as they didn't mind the concern. Eventually River and Rayne managed to pry them apart by demanding a story.

Phyrrus was glad for his baby sisters right then. They were the only reason the mood hadn't slumped straight into depressing. Once the miserable train ride had ended, Sirius and Remus welcomed all of them with open arms. "How are you doing?" Sirius hugged Ron tightly, and the boy buried his face in the man's shoulder. Sirius and Remus had become like extended family since Harry had been in their care.

"We'll be okay," Ron whispered, letting Sirius hold him for just another moment before squirming from the man's hold. "How're Percy and Anders?"

"Surviving." Remus sighed. "At least this has closed the rift between Percy and your mother. And Anders."

"One good thing came of this, at least," Fred's voice was so melancholy it nearly broke Remus' heart. "Can we got to the hospital?"

"Just as soon as we drop off your things," Sirius ruffled the older Weasely's hair. "Come on, I've got a port key to take us home today. Then we'll floo straight to the hospital."

Everyone grabbed at the mangy boot, including Hermione and her parents, and the familiar hook-behind-the-navel feel made Harry cringe slightly. But it wasn't nearly as bad as cross-ocean travel, thankfully, and they soon found themselves at Sirius' and Remus' home. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger? You'll be at Chara's tonight, and thank you for loaning us your daughter." Sirius smiled.

"When we heard about Arthur there weren't too many options. Hermione needs to be with her friends." Mrs. Granger smiled and ruffled Hermione's hair.

"Ginny, you and Hermione will be in Phyrrus' room at Chara's, and River and Rayne will be sleeping at home. Harry, you and Phyrrus will be in your room and Cyrrus will be in the smaller guest room, if that's okay?" Remus ordered as they all nodded, carrying luggage in various directions.

"We'll stay here and get some food ready for when you get back," Jane Granger ordered, looking at the children. "We don't know Mr. Weasely well, so I think that will be best. Besides, we'll visit in the morning before we leave."

"Do you mind if. . ." Phyrrus glanced at River and Rayne. There was no reason for them to go to the hospital; they were too young to really understand. It didn't matter how much they knew, they didn't understand. And they were dead on their feet.

"It's fine," Mr. and Mrs. Grander collected the girls and smiled as Phyrrus ran through their bed-time routine. "Go." Mrs. Granger ordered.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione threw her arms around her mother, squeezing her tightly.

"Get going," Mrs. Granger ordered, and Sirius saluted before grabbing the floo powder and sending them to the hospital. Remus was first, followed by the children, then Sirius. River and Rayne glanced at each other, sniffing lightly, and let the Grangers lead them home.  
**oOooOo**

When the group arrived at the hospital, they blinked. Mrs. Weasely was sobbing into Anders' shoulder--_Ander's_ shoulder!--and Percy had wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mum?" Ron moved, and Molly twisted from Anders to catch her children in tight hugs. Fred and George clung to her tightly while Ginny burst into tears. Molly held her tighter and Percy moved to Anders' strong embrace.

"How's he doing?" George choked out, looking at his mother.

"It's not good," Mrs. Weasely whispered, scrubbing her face. "We'll know more in the morning. If he makes it through tonight. . . If he makes it through tonight. . . he'll be okay. Right, Chara?"

Chara smiled, her blue eyes filling with tears. "Molly. . ." She started, then turned away. How do you take away what little hope someone had? It was true that a great deal of danger from the initial injuries would be over if Mr. Weasely managed to survive the night, but he had a very, very long road to recovery. If the infection didn't do him in first.

"Chara. . . he will be fine, won't he?"

"Tonight is very important," Chara agreed softly, and found herself enfolded in her eldest son's arms.

"Mama?" Phyrrus whispered, tucking her head under his chin and holding her tight.

"I'm okay, sweetie," Chara did manage a smile, but it was sad and watery. "Tonight is important."

"Okay." Phyrrus agreed, letting her go and moving to sit next to Ron, Harry on Ron's other side. "He'll make it, Ron. Your dad's a fighter, you know? And think what he has to come back to? There's no way he won't fight with everything he's got!"

"Can I see him?" Ron timidly asked Chara, who smiled gently.

"If you wish. But I have to warn you, Ron, he looks bad. He's bandaged and on machines and it's going to be scary."

"I want to see him," Ron repeated stubbornly. "I want to make sure he's. . . he's there."

"It's only one at a time," Chara told Mrs. Weasely that had risen to her feet. "Because we're in the ICU. I'll stay, I can since I'm the doctor on his case, but. . . you can't all go."

"Are you sure you want to see this, Ron?" Mrs. Weasely wrung her hands. "I can't go with you, and if he dies. . . I don't want this to be your last memory of him."

"I need to, Mum," Ron gripped Chara's hand and followed her to Mr. Weasely's room with Mrs. Weasely watching his retreating figure. She chewed her lip, wondering just when it was all her children had finally grown up.  
**oOooOo**

Ron entered the room, Chara right behind him, and let out a small moan. His father had never looked so small and vulnerable before, wrapped in bandages and resting on the sterile, hospital bed. "You can touch him, it's all right," Chara urged softly. "Just stay away from his throat."

The teen stared at her for a moment, hands shaking, and turned away, letting Chara hold him tight. Ron stood in her embrace, crying, for several seconds, then reached out to take his father's hand, rubbing it against his cheek. "You have to pull through, Dad," Ron murmured, sounding broken as he spoke. "You _have_ too. You can't die."

"He's a fighter, Ron." Chara smiled. "And in very good health. He's going to do his very, very best."

Ron shivered and turned away from her, still nuzzling his father's hand, and squeezed it tightly before letting go. "I love you, Dad," Ron managed an awkward embrace. "I'm going to let the others see you, now."

Chara paused outside the door, watching Ron carefully. The redhead's face was blank and drawn, features exhausted. "Do you really think he'll make it?"

"I think he'll do his best, Ron." Chara's blue eyes grew fierce. "And so will we."

Ron managed a smile and went to rejoin his family. Chara continued to take the others back on at a time, and even smiled a little when she brought Ginny back. Harry glanced at her, then to Molly. "C-can I. . .?" He managed, looking terrified.

Molly's eyes gentled as she nodded. "You're as much of the family as anyone, Harry. Of course you may."

"Thank you," Harry followed Chara back, and Phyrrus worried his fingers while he felt pain and sadness and fear shudder along the bond until Harry returned and flung himself in Phyrrus' arms to sob. Phyrrus could do nothing but hold him, and Chara looked at the group.

"I think it's time you went home," Chara offered, petting Cyrrus' hair. "It's late. You can return in the morning."

Molly nodded in agreement, sending home the children. Anders and Percy would remain for moral support even though Molly would be in a vigil at her husband's side, and Chara had to remain on call. Sirius and Remus herded the others home, trying to stay strong as the children's sobs reached their ears. It wasn't until very late in the night, when the children had all gone quite, that either man clung to each other and cried.  
**oOooOo**


	15. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Luminescent  
Part Fifteen  
I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer:** As I've said (about a million times) before, I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the Lugovaloses. Not that I usually want to claim them, since they're all insane, but they are mine.

**Warnings:** Sap, Lots and lots of sap. Slash. Het (What the hell? I warn for slash, I'll warn for het, too! Hahaha!). General Harry cuteness and a very, very hanny end-of-chapter. But no peeking!

**Author's Note:** You should all kiss my beta. She got this to me (Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX!!) and I'm posting it just before I send my comp in for repairs. I'll be checking my e-mail and everything, but all my work will be on hold until I get it back. Unfortunately, it will be at least two weeks. On the bright side, you have this chapter to keep you busy.

Othere than that, I don't have much to say. There weren't any questions to answer in the reviews, and I'm still working away at the rest of the story. So, all I can say is review for me, and do me one more favor!

ENJOY!  
**oOooOo**

Two days after holiday began, Arthur Weasely woke up and immediately asked for his family. Chara's bright smile relieved every last person. Until that point, despite all the magic, it had been entirely touch and go. But when Arthur woke, Chara knew the worst was over. Relief showed on every last face, especially when, after overnight observation of his now-mostly healed wounds, he was allowed to go home. "I'm so glad he's all right," Harry breathed, throwing his arms around Remus and grinning like a lunatic as Phyrrus led his mother to the couch where she curled up and fell asleep almost immediately. He frowned.

"I'll take her," Sirius told him, lifting her from the couch and taking her toward the bed room. It was the work of a simple spell to get her changed into comfortable sleep clothes and tucked in. The Lugovalos children all went in to give good-night kisses and then left Chara to sleep, exhaustedly, until nearly two the next afternoon.

"When you lot wake up tomorrow, come on over so you don't disturb your mother," Remus ordered, crossing his arms. Phyrrus and Cyrrus gave hurried nods and smiled at the werewolf.

"Promise," The two chorused, then laughed at each other. "We need to go Christmas shopping tomorrow," Cyrrus added. Harry nodded in agreement. It was already the twenty second and he had a lot left to buy. Normally he wouldn't have left it so late, but with everything happening, he really hadn't had much choice in the matter. River and Rayne had already fallen asleep, leaving Phyrrus and Cyrrus to put them to bed, and Harry followed Phyrrus, weaving on his feet, and fell into bed next to his boyfriend. Phyrrus only had the energy to grunt, didn't even shift to drape an arm over Harry like he usually did, but Harry couldn't find the energy to care.

They woke up all curled together and cuddled up, but couldn't remember when they'd gotten that way or if it had even been intentional. Harry finally shrugged and rolled out of bed to claim the bathroom as Phyrrus yawned and fell back asleep as soon as he'd let go of Harry. "Wake up." Harry was dressed for the day, but his hair was still dripping wet. Phyrrus blinked one molten gold eye.

"The hell you want?" Phyrrus slurred, curling back around his pillow.

"River and Rayne are awake, it's time to get up."

"F'ck." Phyrrus grunted, dragging himself out of bed. "Don' wanna."

"Don't care." Harry pulled the covers off. "Go shower."

Phyrrus sighed but moved slowly to the bathroom, showered slowly, and finally returned, dressed in a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. "So tired," He yawned, waiting for River and Rayne to appear. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Phyrrus grinned, a little more awake.

"We're heading to my house," Harry explained, collecting River and Rayne and leaving a note for Cyrrus before the four left, heading down the street. Petunia sneered at them and snapped the curtains shut, making River stick her tongue out, but she couldn't do anything as Harry was carrying her rather than letting her walk.

Phyrrus smiled, kicking up snow. "This is so pretty. I love the snow. It's always so much fun."

"Snow?" Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow. He'd always hated snow, because he had to shovel the driveway in the freezing weather, with threadbare clothes and old, leaky tennis shoes. He spent half the winter sick because of his relatives' ill care, and only now realized he hadn't been ill in the winter since going to Hogwarts, where he'd been properly cared for.

"Uh huh," Phyrrus nodded, scooping some up and giving a delighted smile when he realized it was perfect packing snow. "My cousins and siblings and I always went out to play in it. Snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels, sledding, everything. It was so much fun, to spend time together. And then, when we went back in, someone had hot chocolate ready and we'd sit around the fireplace and tell stories. Grandma is the best at it. Or we'd listen to music, or watch TV. Sometimes we'd have a slumber party in the main room and make forts and tents inside and sleep in them."

"It sounds. . . amazing." Harry gave a wistful smile. "My relatives. . . you know."

"I know we can't erase the bad things," Phyrrus admitted, kicking at the ground again, "But. . . maybe we can make better memories. I don't want your relatives to rule you. I don't want things to be like that."

"It was all I knew." Harry shrugged. "It's not so bad when you don't know anything else. I don't think I could go back to it, though."

"You don't have too. You'd never have to. You have all of us, now." Phyrrus' conviction made Harry smile, warmth spreading through his limbs. Pulling the door to Sirius' and Remus' house open, the four trooped inside, shaking off snow and slush, practically drooling at the delicious smells that wafted through the main room. Remus was making chocolate chip pancakes, and Sirius was still asleep.

"I figured the girls would be up," Remus explained, and Harry stood there for a moment, staring. Remus blinked, catching Harry in a gentle hug and pressing a soft kiss to the teen's forehead. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, wiping at his eyes with his forearm. "Nothing," Harry whispered, hugging Remus back. "For once. . . everything's right." Remus blinked at the whispered proclamation, but hugged his godson tightly. Harry refused to let go for several long moments, then dashed towards the kitchen. "I want to help!"

Phyrrus watched his boyfriend go, shaking his head. Harry was happy, and that meant everything was going to be all right. Remus watched with amused amber eyes, then turned to leave as well, sending Phyrrus a knowing look. "Go watch the girls," Remus ordered. "Harry and I are making breakfast."

Phyrrus smiled.  
**oOooOo**

Once everyone--including Cyrrus--was awake and well fed, Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus left the girls to head toward the mall to do some Christmas shopping. Harry still didn't know who all would be at Phyrrus' house for Christmas, but he knew part of his boyfriend's family always dropped by. He knew Leon and Severus would be there, spending Christmas with Chara and the family but would spend New Year's eve and day with only each other. Other than those two, however, Harry was clueless.

"Who do you have left to buy for?" Phyrrus pulled out a list that looked more like a novel, and held it out to his cousin. "And what about you, Harry?"

"Depends. Who's coming for Christmas this year?"

"Well, Grandma Carlisle will come, and she said she's dragging Uncle Odin along, but Grandma Lugovalos isn't coming until New Year's eve, but she said that Uncle Alvin was coming by."

"Is he bringing Serpa?" Harry wrinkled his nose. He'd met Serpa once, at Thanksgiving, and she was incredibly unpleasant.

"No idea. I mean, they are married--Cyrrus?"

The third teen had gone completely white, smacking his forehead. "I forgot. With everything going on, I forgot. . ."

"Cyrrus?" Harry grew worried. It was very out of character for Cyrrus to start acting so strangely.

"I. . . Dad and Serpa are separated. Dad says they're getting a divorce." Cyrrus chewed his lip. "He found out that Serpa was cheating on him. I don't know the details, but I asked Grandma and she said that he walked in on Serpa with. . . well. . . in a threesome with two other men in their bed."

Phyrrus choked. "Is he all right?"

"He moved back in with Grandma," Cyrrus admitted, scuffing at the sidewalk. "He says he hasn't been drinking or anything and Grandma hasn't said anything about it, so I'm assuming he's not lying. And his letters aren't. . . wobbly or anything, like when's he drunk. They look normal. I asked how long, and Dad said it was from even before Thanksgiving. Since summer, I think."

Harry gaped. "Your poor dad. We'll have to make sure he has a good Christmas. And he'll get to spend it with you, right? Not like last year."

Cyrrus grinned and nodded, laughing a little in happiness. "I'm not glad Serpa was cheating on him or anything, but I am glad he's leaving her. She was terrible for both of us."

"Maybe he'll make peach cake with you again." Phyrrus interjected, and all three laughed.

"You just want cake," Harry teased, shoving lightly at his boyfriend.

"Well. . . yeah. And, Cye? Why the hell did you not tell me?"

"I found out two days after the snake attack," Cyrrus admitted. "I told Ginny, but we were all so worried about Mr. Weasley that. . . I guess I just forget I didn't tell you. Besides, he was still settling in and I only just wrote him last night. Most of my letters were to Grandma."

"It's still good news," Phyrrus told his cousin firmly. "Don't forget next time, got it?"

Harry chuckled and followed the two to the mall. Maybe Cyrrus would have his family put back together again, too.  
**oOooOo**

Christmas arrived far faster than Harry had planned, his days almost rushing past as he helped everyone get ready for the sure-to-come crowd. Uncle Alvin was the first to arrive, and Cyrrus threw himself at his father, clutching the man tightly. As Alvin had promised, he was still sober and drug-free, and was holding down a steady job aside from helping out at the farm. He had moved back into the farmhouse, and was hoping that Cyrrus might return to him following the school year.

Harry smiled. It was good to see things going well for Cyrrus, especially since, in some ways, it almost seemed as though Cyrrus' life had been more difficult than his own. At least it hadn't been his parents to hurt him, though having Petunia and Vernon emotionally, verbally, and--on rare occasions--physically abuse him wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Phyrrus smiled at his boyfriend, laughing slightly. "Come on, we'll leave those two to talk. Uncle Odin and Grandma Carlisle are supposed to come next."

It was not, unlike Phyrrus thought, the Americans to appear next. Rather, Severus and Leon apperated in, windswept and chilly. They grinned at everyone and held up a keg of butterbeer. Chara gave a delighted laugh and shooed them into the house, kissing cheeks and pinching their noses. The two laughed and rushed into the warmth, Leon pausing long enough to help River hang some garland and scold Alvin for putting up mistletoe.

By the time Grandma Carlise and Odin arrived, the party was almost in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. A timid knock at the door made Phyrrus turn, eyebrow raising, to pull the door open to reveal the tall, black auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt gave a weak smile. "Chara invited me?"

Phyrrus shrugged and let him in. "Come on in. Harry, get him some hot cider, would you? Mom, when were you going to tell me you had a new boyfriend?"

"Phyrrus!" Chara slapped him upside the head, making the others laugh, and Kingsley turned bright red. "We are _not_ dating."

"Right, whatever," Phyrrus waved a hand, grinning and giving Kingsley a wink. "So, you're here for Christmas?"

"I don't mean to intrude. . ."

"I tried that one too," Severus gave a longsuffering sigh. "The only thing it got me was a boyfriend."

Kingsley choked as the door swung shut behind him to keep in the heat and the festivities started again, two merry little girls livening up the atmosphere and the other children laughing and running around the house. Chara, finally annoyed with it all, told everyone to bundle up and dragged the entire lot of them out caroling. Kingsley sighed. He'd only just been thawed. Chara just laughed at him as her children ran wild, and everyone huddled together for warmth as they sang to the neighborhood.

They were received with more warmth at some houses than others.

The lime jelly Petunia tossed at them was proof of that.

But it didn't matter, either. Because Harry had long ago decided that his Aunt's opinion didn't matter anymore. Even if her scorn hurt, he couldn't let her rule his life. Hiding his face in Phyrrus' warm coat for a moment, Harry gathered his self control, and wished her a merry Christmas.

Chara joined in, but added a few hexes for good measure.

Okay, so Harry wasn't going to let her hurt him, but after that reception, watching those hexes hit had been nice. Not to mention that the Christmas tree suddenly sprouting from her nose was such a nice touch. Chara blew the woman a kiss and a wink, making Phyrrus roll his eyes at his mother, but followed them on without adding anything of his own. He wrapped his arms around Harry, smiling. "I love you." He murmured, and nuzzled Harry's neck.

Harry shivered a little thanks to the other's cold nose, but smiled back. "I love you, too."

And even though it was freezing out, he didn't feel so cold anymore.  
**oOooOo**

The next morning, River and Rayne were the first awake, screaming at the top of their little lungs about Santa and dragging everyone to the living room of the Lugovalos house. Those sleeping at Sirius' and Remus' wouldn't have shown up, but the little twins had spent twenty minutes constantly calling them until they had no choice but to head over just to shut the girls up. Cyrrus smiled at his father, curling up at the man's feet, and Harry and Phyrrus staked out the floor in front of the couch. Chara was curled up behind them, running her fingers through Harry's dark locks absently, smiling when Phyrrus snuggled up to his boyfriend.

Odin had claimed the armchair, sitting stiffly and looking far too serious for the occasion, and Grandma Carlisle was in the rocker, watching the group with a smile on her wrinkled face. Sirius and Remus was huddled together on the loveseat, leaving a spot on the floor for Leon and Severus who were fetching coffee and hot chocolate for everyone. Once they'd floated the mugs to people and taken their seats, River and Rayne jumped at the tree to hand out gifts.

Remus and Sirius looked proud when Harry opened his gifts from them and discovered and set of books. "_Practical Defense Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_?" Harry flipped one open, then grinned. "These are great!"

"Oh, that looks like fun," Phyrrus leaned over his shoulder and Cyrrus joined in after a few moments, nodding in agreement.

"Stop gawking," River ordered, hands on her hips. "We've presents to open!"

Chara was next, blushing when she opened a beautiful jewelry set from Sirius and Remus, then nearly cried at the card. "A lovely lady deserves to be spoiled, and I'm sure Connor would like you to have something nice, so we thought we'd help out." Her eyes watered, and it was a spectacular battle she finally won, but she did offer a few sniffles.

When Odin was given a present, he poked at it for a moment, then opened it carefully, to the amusement of everyone in the room. Chara ribbed at him lightly, but it was all good-natured so Odin didn't complain. He as pretty used to it anyway. After opening it as neatly as he could _and_ after folding the wrapping paper ("Does he honestly think we'll let him use it again?" Phyrrus cracked) he revealed a slender book from Chara. "Thank you, sister."

"He really is stiff," Harry gaped, and Odin quirked a smile at him.

"I wasn't kidding when I called him stiff," Chara joked, winking at her younger brother. Odin ignored her.

"Grandma!" Rayne held out a present from Phyrrus and Harry, watching the woman smile delightedly at the delicate coffee service.

Other gifts were passed around, and Harry finally paused to hold one up. "Hagrid's sent me a wallet with teeth," He announced, watching in horrified amusement when it went after Phyrrus nose.

"Watch where you toss that!" Phyrrus ordered, leaning away from the furry thing. "The fuck is it?"

"A wallet. With teeth. Anti-theft, I suppose."

"And you get money in it. . . how?" Leon finally ventured, making Harry shrug and set it aside. He'd deal with it later if it survived the day. Or give it to River and Rayne for experimentation. They'd like that. And he could just tell Hagrid he'd lost it. It wasn't his fault if the twins "found" it and were too curious to resist.

Other presents surfaced. Hermione sent a diary-like book that spouted advice about why he should do his homework, Ron gave him a huge box of Every Flavor Beans, the Weaselys (meaning Molly) had sent him a sweater and some mince pies, and there was some sort of hideous picture from Dobby. Odin raised an eyebrow on it. "Your name is on the back," he commented, and Harry gaped at it for several moments before putting it away. Chara had given him a heavy silver and black necklace with a pendent on it shaped like fire. Chara smiled and glanced to her son, making Harry chuckle and put it on. It fit perfectly, and since it was something that represented Phyrrus, he loved it.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Phyrrus admitted, embarrassed, as Harry eagerly tore at the paper to his present. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. . ."

"I'll love anything you get me," Harry urged, pulling open the box and staring at the contents to throw himself at his boyfriend. "I love it."

Made from black and silver metal and bent to form a bracelet, Phyrrus had bought Harry the only thing he had thought would fit.

A key.

Harry nearly went into a crying fit, though had a much easier time than Chara battling it back, and admired everyone else's gifts. Hesitantly, he stared at the one in Phyrrus' hands for a moment, cheeks pinking. "I didn't know what to get you, either, but. . ."

Phyrrus smiled at opened it, not bothering to throw Harry's word back in the boy's face, then breaking out into a grin. When everyone else say it, they laughed as well. His package contained three pairs of earrings, all a brilliant fiery gold. A set of hoops, a set of "love knots" and. . . a set of tiny keys. Phyrrus laughed, carefully threading the hoops through the first holes in his ears, the keys through the second, and the tiny love knots through the third. Harry smiled and chuckled, leaning up to kiss the other, and Phyrrus gave a small laugh.

"They say great minds think alike," Harry joked.

Cyrrus opened his mouth, obviously with some sort of retort, but before he could spoil the moment, Alvin kicked him lightly in the head. He grunted and muttered something, making Alvin and Grandma Carlisle, who were closest, laugh but refuse to repeat it to the crowd.

River and Rayne rolled their eyes, then disappeared back into the mound of presents as everyone else grinned.  
**oOooOo**

Once the Christmas rush died down and everyone made their ways back to their own little corners of the universe, Harry found himself much more relaxed. Now that the stress was well and gone, it was nice to spend some time alone with Phyrrus. Cyrrus had gone with his father for the remainder of the holidays and would port-key directly back to platform nine and three quarters on the second of January, Odin was more than happy to run away from his crazy sister, Grandma Carlisle had decided to go visit Grandma Lugovalos, and Sirius and Remus had taken off for some "quality time" to let Harry and Phyrrus have some space.

Leon and Severus had also left, and Kingsley had only been to the house for Christmas eve, though Chara wanted to make him stay since she didn't believe in people being alone for Christmas, but Kingsley had adamantly refused. River and Rayne had been banned from Sirius' and Remus', and all this led to the romantic dinner Phyrrus and Harry had made together to eat by candlelight in the house they currently had all to themselves. "This is nice," Harry admitted, leaning forward to let Phyrrus eat something off his fork.

"I can't wait until we're joined if it means peace and quiet," Phyrrus teased, pressing a kiss to Harry's palm before sipping some sparkling grape juice. They probably could have had wine, but neither cared to get drunk when no one was around to make sure they didn't so anything stupid. And it was New Year's Eve, so they really didn't want to get drunk before they could ring in the New Year together.

"Let's ring in New Year's under the stars tonight," Phyrrus murmured to Harry, kissing him lightly and giving him a smile. Harry stared for a moment, transfixed at the scene, breath caught in his throat. The candlelight was making Phyrrus red hair deepen to a dark, blood color, and his golden eyes shimmered, almost as though the candles were reflecting his eyes rather than his eyes reflecting the candles. His lips were tilted in a soft smile, and Harry felt himself fall.

"All right," Harry whispered, leaning forward to catch those smiling lips with his own, flicking his tongue across them and kissing Phyrrus deeply. Phyrrus hummed lowly, pressing closer to Harry and twining his fingers in the other's hair. Harry pulled away, a smile brightening his features, and Phyrrus nuzzled him softly.

"What can I do to make you look at me like that always?" Phyrrus whispered, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry looked at him, almost startle. "Love me. And what can I do to make _you_ smile at _me_ like that?"

The gentle smile crossed Phyrrus' face again as he leaned in, hot breath washing over Harry's ear. "Love me."

"Too late," Harry answered, and smiled before their mouths met for a second time.

The two playfully flirted over the rest of their meal, feeding each and sipping out of each others glasses and trying to be as sappy as possible since no one was around to tease them. They shared several more kisses, though none as serious as the first few, and even teased each other about the garlic breath left by their food. It was nice to be alone, for a rare occasion, and not have people constantly pestering them about something. It was nice to be able to spend some time with just each other, time they had to struggle to find while at the school.

After dinner, Harry and Phyrrus basked in front of the fire, curled in each others arms, and watching some random television show. The popcorn, like their dinner, was being used to feed each other, occasionally passed mouth-to-mouth, and both got a good laugh when they tried the same technique with the soda and ended up with carbonation burning their noses. Phyrrus had sputtered for awhile before recovering and tickling Harry senseless for laughing the entire time. They play wrestled on the floor for a few heated moments before Phyrrus pinned Harry and decided that making out with his boyfriend was a better use of their time and did so enthusiastically. Not that Harry put up much protest.

A short time later found them separated and panting, but still laughing breathlessly at each other every now and then, sharing stories of their lives and pasts, Phyrrus' mostly funny since his entire family was insane and they always seemed to have a lot of fun. Harry had precious few stories he actually cared to tell, preferring to listen to Phyrrus' instead in the warm glow of the fire. Phyrrus was more than happy to oblige for some time before tilting his head and glancing at the clock.

"It's late," The taller offered, helping Harry to his feet and leading him towards their room so they could bundle up warmly. "The portkey will activate in a few minutes."

"Portkey?"

"Its hard to see the stars from here," Phyrrus explained. "So I thought we'd go away from the city."

Harry nodded, reaching for the old pen in Phyrrus' hand waiting for the portkey to activate, wondering where Phyrrus was taking him. He didn't notice the taller slip a small, wooden box into his pocket just moments before the portkey whirled them away.  
**oOooOo**

Harry almost regretted letting Phyrrus talk him into spending the night outside under the stars as his breath misted in the freezing air, but it was so breath-taking that he couldn't find true regret in him. The moon, while not full, was growing very close, bathing the earth in its ethereal light, the white snow glowing the darkness. A light wind kicked up some of the snow, sending the sparkling flakes around them. Dozens upon dozens of stars swept over the landscape where the portkey Phyrrus had produced took them. They were standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful, snow-covered forest.

They had been out there for nearly thirty minutes, huddled against each other and enjoying the fragile-seeming world around them, stealing kisses and tender moments. Phyrrus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and even led him in a waltz as the snow swirled around their graceful forms in the silver moonlight. Phyrrus smiled down at his boyfriend, and their eyes met. The warmth of love and devotion in Harry's green eyes nearly took Phyrrus' breath away.

It was nearing midnight.

"Harry?" Molten gold eyes regarded his bonded seriously.

The word alone made Harry turn to his boyfriend, heart pounding in his chest. "Hm?"

"You mean everything to me." Phyrrus reached for his pocket. "You're always there for me, and time and again you've shown that I hold your heart as you hold me. I was hoping. . . on this stroke of the New Year, we could also begin a new chapter in our lives."

Harry stared at him, lost in those golden eyes, unknowing how bright his own were in the darkness. To Phyrrus, the green stood out like a beacon, catching him with in it, drawing him to it, and reaching out to cradle him close. "Phyrrus. . . ?"

The teen held out an ornate wooden box, opening it to reveal a delicate ring inside. "Harry. . . will you begin a new chapter of our lives tonight? Will you. . . be Joined with me?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment as, in the distance, bells began to chime.

One.

Harry felt himself tremble violently.

Two.

Tears formed in his eyes.

Three.

The tears began to fall.

Four.

Phyrrus stared at him, almost expectant.

Five.

He held the box before him, the wood gleaming in the moonlight.

Six.

Harry reached towards him, hands shaking.

Seven.

Small hands closed over the box.

Eight.

They tightened, then, almost in disbelief.

Nine.

Harry felt himself finally regain the ability to breathe.

Ten.

His knees gave out, sending him to the snow.

Eleven.

The smaller threw himself at Phyrrus, mouth resting by his ear.

Twelve.

"Yes."  
**oOooOo**


	16. Unfogging the Future

Luminescent  
Part Sixteen  
Unfogging the Future

**Disclaimer:** Since I had to get a real job, that cuts into my writing time, I still do not own Harry Potter. Go figure. However, the Lugovaloses, as little as I usually like to claim them, are mine.

**Warnings:** Slash. Of course. Sap. Squealing fangirls. Angst. That should cover it.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been battling writer's blocks in the worst way, and my beta's been busy as hell. So. . . we all suffer in one way or another. As I said in the disclaimer, I do have a real job (since I have sucessfully graduated) and it really cuts into writing time. I need to start planning my life out again. My beta will be busy for awhile while she gets back in the swing of things, since she's still in school, and I'll be on and off the writing thing until I get myself straightened out for scheduling. I do have a lot I'm working on, which is not only what you see on but also some original ideas that need completed since I want to get a book out someday.

I also want to point out that the stone I put in Harry's ring is my absolute favorite. Google it or something because it's beautiful and when I get my own ring I want that stone attached. To bad I'm currently single. Lol. I will also admit that I didn't choose the stone because it's my favorite. I ran across it looking for a stone for Harry, and I thought it fit nicely. I just fell in love with it in the process.

_To Chibi Trix:_ Well, it's not the _rest_ of it, but it is more. . .

_To momocolady:_ I wasn't offended. If last chapter had been any sweeter _I_ would have been worried about cavities! Lol.

_To Everyone:_ Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so happy that everyone likes this so much! I am pleased to announce that I have started some revision on book three (though none of it is currently posted), and I've been working on that while I've been trying to kick the crap out of my writer's block. So far it's not been too bad. My plan is to finish this book by about September or October, finish revising by December, and have the first chapter of the next book up by January. This sounds sort of long, I know, but I have several buffer chapters so I won't be done posting this book for awhile even after I actually finish writing it.

So, happy reading and I'll do my best to keep everything move. As always, please remember to review and, also as always, I never hold my stories hostage for them. I just like to feel warm and fuzzy inside. But I do ask one more favor. . .

ENJOY!  
**oOooOo**

Harry found himself the center of attention the next few days, hardly able to get peace and quiet long enough to order Phyrrus a ring of his own. Most couples both exchanged rings to show they were promised to be joined, mostly to show their equality in the relationship. Harry had only gotten his first because Phyrrus had done the asking. If the elder hadn't beaten him to it, Harry had been planning to ask on Valentine's day. A little sappy, but Harry hardly minded. He had the ring rushed, which had cost him extra, but since he no longer had to buy his books, he knew he would still have plenty of money. It was worth it, anyway, since Phyrrus had gotten it before they started back to Hogwarts.

Harry glanced at his ring and smiled. The slender band was made of tungsten, and was very dark, almost black, and contrasted perfectly with the stone. The main stone called a Zultanite. Harry had never heard of the stone before, but it shifted from pale green outside or under florescent lights, to a soft champaign color in candlelight to a pale yellow in regular muggle lighting. Two small diamonds sat on either side of the larger stone, though all three were inlaid into the band so they wouldn't snag on things. Neither of them could afford to have their rings snag, considering they were supposed to be fighting in a war. "Phyrrus?" Harry twisted his ring, sounding unsure of himself. "You like yours, right?"

Harry had found a ring in a vibrant fiery yellow, almost the same shade as Phyrrus' eyes. The stone scheme was similar, two diamonds on either side of a larger stone, but Harry had chosen a sapphire, though not one of the ordinary blue. The one Harry had found was a brilliant reddish-orange. He had been so proud of it, and Phyrrus' jaw had dropped in disbelief when he'd seen it. That alone had let Harry know he'd chosen well. He had also, like Phyrrus, engraved a message on the inside. _Love, Honor, Eternity_. What would, after they were joined, be their vows.

"I love my ring, Harry." Phyrrus' face lit up with his smile as he pressed a kiss to his bonded's lips. "It's amazing. You like yours, right?"

"It's perfect." Harry returned the kiss happily, knowing Phyrrus wouldn't lie about the ring. "I can't wait to show Ron and Hermione!" He settled back into his seat on the train, his green eyes bright. Phyrrus tugged him closer to cuddle with him, laughing a little. He knew the two would be surprised, since he hadn't told anyone about his plan to propose to Harry.

Hermione, once she arrived, cooed over the rings appropriately, and then admired the other jewelry the two were wearing. The key Phyrrus had given Harry earned him a hug, and the earrings made her go sappy with delight. "You two are so cute! Are you going to take them out at Hogwarts?"

"Hell no," Phyrrus snorted. "I doubt anyone but Umbitch will complain anyway, and I happen to like them. Besides, there's nothing in the handbook saying I _can't_ wear them."

"I checked." Harry smirked. "Nowhere does it say anything about boys and jewelry. If someone wants to bitch about it . . . I really don't care."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Phyrrus is rubbing off on you," She commented as everyone else trickled in, admiring Harry and Phyrrus' rings and sharing their own tales of the holidays.

"I'm glad," Harry teased, hugging her tightly and settling back in his seat as the others entered. Talk and laughter abounded on the Hogwarts Express as they shared stories and food and company, playing a few games of exploding snap and watching Cyrrus and Ginny attempting to recount something funny they'd seen on a date. They also spent part of the ride greeting friends. Cyrrus and Pansy had really hit if off, to Ginny's annoyance, though she and Pansy were a lot alike too, and they were all having a great deal of fun.

The day seemed to fly by, and when it was all said and done, they made their way to their rooms, utterly exhausted, but happy. Falling into bed, they mentally prepared themselves for classes the next day and quickly fell fast asleep.  
**oOooOo**

The school was bustling with activity as student arrived back from the holidays, meeting up with friends that had stayed and buzzing with news. Harry felt his eyes almost cross at the confusion, and wonder how he'd never noticed it before. But he'd always been looking forward to his friends' return, and when they hadn't gone home, he hadn't bothered to be out to meet them. Phyrrus quickly led the way to the tower, where the noise readily dropped several decibels, and sighed in relief. "Didn't they do enough of that on the train?" Phyrrus grumbled, sinking into a chair.

Angelina half turned to see him, and noticed something on his hand flash. Dark eyes glanced to Harry as well, and a sudden squeal overtook the common room as she turned to tell Katie, who told Lavender, who told Pavarti, who told the girl next to her, and the cycle went all the way around the room. Phyrrus' golden eyes grew wide as the girls circled them, and Harry winced, trying to back away and tumbling straight into Phyrrus' lap. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" The girls chanted, and the two quickly held out their hands.

In the subsequent admiring of said rings, Harry could have _sworn_ he nearly lost his arm once or twice, and he knew both he and Phyrrus were nearly yanked from their chair.

"Damn vultures," Phyrrus muttered, not quite cringing because that would have been unmanly, though he was almost ready to admit defeat and watch his masculinity go fleeing the scene.

As soon as there was a break, the two raced to their dorm to get ready for bed and burrow fearfully under the covers and whimper to each other. Their dreams were filled with nightmares of squealing girls, and when the two went to breakfast the next morning, those nightmares were readily realized as most of the _school_ had to go see their rings up close and coo over them like they'd never seen such a thing before. Both boys were quickly getting annoyed. That and Harry was in danger of getting trampled.

"Oi, oi!" Fred shouted, butting into the group. "Leave the lovebirds alone!"

"Hey!" George shouted, not wanting to be left out, "Yeah! In case you haven't noticed, it's time for class!"

Phyrrus, thankful for the intervention, let Fred and George bully their way through the crowd while he towed Harry along and raced toward their first class of the day. Potions.

Severus, in a good mood thanks to the break spent with Leon, actually winked at Harry as he entered, nearly giving Harry a heart attack because Harry could count on one hand the number of times he'd _ever_ seen Severus wink. He'd have five fingers left before that period. Now he only had four. "Phy--Phyrrus, did. . . did he just . . . _wink_ at me?" Harry stuttered out, not entirely sure he even believed it.

Phyrrus blinked, but shrugged. "I'm pretending I didn't see it, so I can't tell you."

Harry glanced at Severus again. "Good idea."

Harry sat at the table, joined shortly by Phyrrus, and watched Neville settle in next to Draco, Hermione and Ron set up a cauldron, and Pansy move to work with Cyrrus. Apparently she thought he was a good partner, even if he was the scum of the Earth for not being rich. Phyrrus snickered. Ginny would be beet colored if she could see Pansy. The girl was all over Cyrrus, and Cyrrus, in typical male fashion, had absolutely no idea.

Harry had to wonder if Phyrrus knew he was just as clueless. Harry had stepped in a couple of times when girls were hanging all over his boyfriend, and Phyrrus had no idea. He'd given Harry this funny, blank stare, and tilted his head. Cyrrus, currently, was doing something very similar. Harry sighed. Whatever the case, _he_ wasn't going to point it out.

He didn't have a death wish.

Severus hid a snicker, then turned to the front and tapped a pointer he'd gotten from one of the Lugovaloses for Christmas against the board. The class fell silent at the effect, soft as it was, and Severus smirked. He'd have to thank her later. Pointing to the latest recipe, Severus quickly began class.  
**oOooOo**

Following Potions, Harry and Phyrrus headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione rubbed her hands together, a little excited to see how Umbridge would react. "You're such a deviant," Phyrrus teased.

Hermione gave him an unreadable look before smirking. "Like you have room to talk."

Harry laughed outright, though Ron rolled his eyes. The four stepped into the room, and Umbridge practically _pounced_ on Phyrrus and Harry. "No jewelry in the classroom!" She barked, and Harry blinked at her.

"That wasn't covered under classroom rules, and it's not against school rules," Harry pointed out. Umbridge scowled at him, but looked torn. Everyone in the class knew she was afraid of the retribution the Lugovaloses would deal out if they felt Harry or Phyrrus had been treated unfairly. She was also _terrified_ of what Grandma Lugovalos would do to her if she thought Umbridge had hurt any of the children at Hogwarts. Umbridge finally glared and turned away, snapping at them to get in their seats.

Harry and Phyrrus exchanged looks and shrugged at each other, grinned, and took their seats. They were still across the room from each other, since Umbridge had decided the easiest was to keep them apart was to assign seats. Neither boy was sure what method she used, because it almost seemed she'd gone alphabetically, until she got to them. Harry sighed and sat down, pulling out his book and reading quietly, using the special breathing that Severus had taught him for occulmacy.

Before he could sink deeply into the pattern, pain seared across his scar, making both him and Phyrrus scream in pain. Harry collapsed to the floor, clutching his scar. Phyrrus managed to get to his side and lift him before the pain drove him to his knees, but even he could tell it was tempered by the bond they shared. Harry was feeling at least three times the pain. Phyrrus held Harry tightly, soothing him the only way he knew how. He held the smaller tightly and pressed kisses to his scar, trying to overpower whatever was being sent over the scar to cause Harry so much pain.

Harry arched again, screaming, and then both of them collapsed to the ground, limp.

Hermione screamed.  
**oOooOo**

Harry groaned and shook his head, blinking stupidly. "What's going on?"

"I'd rather like to know that, too," Phyrrus rubbed his aching head. "Are you all right?"

"My head is killing me," Harry grunted, leaning forward. "Where are we?"

There were two paths, one glowing brightly. White and gold twined together to form the brilliant path. The other path branched from the main one, a ghostly blue. The two frowned, looking carefully at the paths. "What's this?" Phyrrus studied the path for a moment, frowning. Harry continued to look around. Everything around the paths was black; there was no sky or ground, other than the paths.

"I think . . . I think this is our bond," Harry bent closer to the bright path. "Look, you can still see cracks in it, where we haven't completed it yet."

"What's that ghostly one, then?" Phyrrus moved close to it, but didn't touch. After some of the things River and Rayne did, he knew better than to touch anything he didn't recognize. Harry leaned in next to his boyfriend, frowning at the second path.

"I think that's my connection to Voldemort." Harry rocked away from it, and would have fallen if Phyrrus hadn't moved to catch him. "Don't touch it."

"Why's it glowing?"

"What?" Harry shifted to look at the road. He groaned and sank into Phyrrus' embrace. "He's happy. So very happy."

"Can you tell why?" Phyrrus held him tighter. He wasn't sure what Harry would do under Voldemort's emotional influence and had no intention of finding out.

"Not from here. If we go down the path we can." Harry sighed deeply, regaining control of himself. "It's a two-way path, but it's safe. He can't hurt us in here. We can only watch each other."

"You're sure he can't jack our bodies and take them out for a trip?"

"Hasn't been able too yet," Harry shrugged. "But I don't think I've actually walked this path much."

Phyrrus gripped his hand, following Harry down the path. Harry had to lead, Phyrrus had no idea where they were going. Harry paused for a moment when the path split into half a dozen different directions. Most of the paths were glowing brightly, but one only started that way. The rest of it slowly petered off into nothing. "And what's this?"

"That I don't know." There was one path at the end of fork, where the others all joined. "I would think he split himself into six different pieces if I didn't know better. I don't even think that's possible."

"They have legends about it. Lenny--you know, my cousin?--he used to tell me and Cyrrus all kinds of ghost stories about it. People who split their souls, then died. They came back as ghosts because they couldn't move on while their souls were split." Phyrrus gave a theatric shudder. "Scared the crap out of us for years and years with those."

"Do you think they're true?" Harry examined the pathways again.

"I have no idea. I mean, legends and ghost stories have some basis in fact, but I'm not sure if this could happen. The stories only had them making one or two copies of their souls, but anything more, I don't know. Maybe Mom would know." Phyrrus frowned. "Should we keep going?"

Harry nodded, starting down the main pathway. "We'll remember to ask when we go back. Er . . . wake up? Er . . . whatever . . . "

Phyrrus shrugged at the confusion. "Get back is fine. Anyway, should we continue to follow this path?"

"I want to know what was making him so happy," Harry began to walk again, frowning when ghostly images of that wretched door began to drift over the landscape. "That's the door I saw when I got the vision of Mr. Weasely being attacked."

"I don't like it," Phyrrus admitted, gripping Harry's hand. "Not a bit. Can you figure out what's making him so happy yet?"

"An attack." Harry breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure what . . . there were some muggles and a squib . . . seems like it was just a standard attack. Uncle Sev wasn't there, fortunately."

"Good. Let's get back and tell Dumbledore. Hopefully he'll know what to do with the information." Phyrrus tugged at Harry's hand. "I don't care to wait for Voldemort to find us."

Harry nodded in agreement and followed Phyrrus back down the strange path. Ignoring the fork in the road, he instinctively followed the path back to his own soul. Reaching the main road that marked his and Phyrrus' bond, they split to return to their own bodies. What did all those other paths mean, anyway? Did Voldemort really create six other copies of himself? And did that make Harry another part of Voldemort's soul? He shivered a little at the thought and sighed softly, returning to his sleeping body. If it did . . . he was going to find a way to break that connection.  
**oOooOo**

Harry was the first to wake, his head pounding, the bond thrumming with phoenix song. He groaned and rubbed his temples, coving his eyes with his other hand. "Harry?" Hermione's worried voice made him peek out between his fingers.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up, feeling the hard ground beneath his fingers.

"You collapsed to the ground in pain, and then Phyrrus raced over here and lifted you, but collapsed and passed out as well." Hermione wrung her hands. "You're laying on my knees, and he's laying on you."

Harry blinked, then became aware of the familiar weight on his stomach. "Phyrrus?"

"He's not awake yet." Ron had a hand on the larger boy's shoulder so Harry didn't dump him on the ground. "We're not sure why."

"It's the bond," Harry carefully sat up, moving Phyrrus' head and shoulders to his lap. He breathed out carefully, trying to find the pattern without stumbling onto his bond with Voldemort. "Phyrrus," He breathed, closing his eyes.

_Phyrrus._

The red head in Harry's lap gave a shuddering gasp, golden eyes snapping open. He screamed, thrashing, and flipped off Harry's lap, slamming his head into the floor before anyone could stop him. "Phyrrus!" Harry grabbed his bonded, pulling him away from the floor.

_What's happening?_ Phyrrus was gasping and panicked, making Harry wonder how he managed to get the words out.

"It's okay." Harry hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "We're safe. It was just in our minds."

Long arms wrapped around Harry's slender waist, and Phyrrus just paused for several seconds, to breathe in Harry's scent. "I don't know what happened. You came back and I was trapped there."

"We need to talk to your mother," Harry breathed, forehead on Phyrrus' shoulder.

"You _need_ to get out of my room!" Professor Umbridge, who had been watching the entire thing with a sick kind of fascination, finally screeched. "Before I have you expelled!"

"It was our bond!" Harry protested. "Voldemort did something to it!"

"Do you want a detention?" Umbridge snarled. "Voldemort isn't back and if you insist on lying then I will take action!"

"If you're so afraid of him," Phyrrus glowered at her, "Why don't you go hide under a desk somewhere. Just because you don't want to believe something doesn't mean it isn't true. Why don't you ask Reikatsuken Byakko? He's probably seen Moldy Ass."

"Get out of my class," Umbridge hissed, and Harry tugged the stubborn American to his feet. It was certainly time to go, and he wanted to get Phyrrus looked at by Madame Pomfery anyway.

Phyrrus glared at the idiotic professor as they left, raising a hand to offer her a one fingered salute as they walked out. Umbridge's face twisted into a disgusting snarl, and Harry gave a mental sigh. Could Phyrrus rile her anymore?  
**oOooOo**

Chara was absolutely _livid_ when she heard about the entire fiasco. "She didn't even call Madame Pomfery?" Chara snarled, face set in a scowl. Harry knew that if she wasn't forced to be standing at the fireplace, she would have been pacing. "Are you two _sure_ you're all right?"

"I've checked them out myself," Madame Pomfery told the other woman, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you trusted my expertise?"

"I do, I do," Chara sighed. "But that's my _son_ and his _boyfriend_ we're talking about, you know."

"I can understand." Pomfrey agreed. "I'll give you some time to speak alone."

Harry and Phyrrus watched her leave, then glanced at each other before Harry put up a ward to prevent eavesdroppers and turned back to the fire. Phyrrus was already filling her in on the strange road they'd seen when they'd fainted. Chara was curious about the bond, having that strange glow, though she was a little relieved when Harry told her about the cracks still in it. He didn't take it personally, he knew as well as he did that indicated the bond had yet to be consummated.

Then they explained about the second road; Voldemort's connection to Harry. The ghostly branches had disturbed both boys, and Chara shook her head, worrying her lip. She wasn't sure what it meant, and the further branching of the road worried her. "You're sure about how many there were?"

"We walked in on the seventh." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why? You look worried."

"I can't tell you now. It's unwise." Chara looked uncertain. "Even through the charms and wards. . . there might be people listening. But I want you to tell Leon. He'll know what I'm talking about, and Severus probably will too. Keep this quiet until you talk to them. Between you two only. After that, listen to his instructions."

"Mom, how bad can it be?" Phyrrus protested.

"Do it!" Chara ordered, face hard. Harry blinked. He'd never really heard such a forceful tone from the woman before. "Do you understand me, Phyrrus Connor Lugovalos? Do it!"

Phyrrus held up his hands, cowed by his mother's growl. He had heard that tone a few times and trusted her to know what she was talking about. "I promise."

"Harry? You promise too?" Her tone had gentled.

"Promise," Harry repeated dutifully.

Chara smiled at them both. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but you have to trust me."

"You know we do." Phyrrus and Harry exchanged looks.

"Go to Leon as soon as you can." Chara reminded them, them blew kisses. "I love you both."

"Bye, Mom," Phyrrus blew a kiss in reply. Harry hid a smile. Watching Phyrrus with his mother was always so amusing. "Love you."

"Love you, Mum," Harry blew a kiss to. Chara grinned.

"Love you both, too." The fire dimmed, turning back to its normal orange. Harry dropped the wards and charms he had place up and turned to the door.

"We need to talk to your uncle," Harry strode to the door. "Come on. Whatever is going on, this is serious."

Grim faced, Phyrrus followed. No matter how little they both wanted it, Harry was right. This was deadly serious.  
**oOooOo**

"Mom told us to come here," Phyrrus whispered, hunching down under the invisibility cloak a little further. He and Harry had sneaked to the dungeons after curfew, trying to speak to Leon and Severus without everyone knowing.

Serverus glanced around the corridor, sighed and shook his head. "Just some tricksters, Leon," He called, stepping out further, but leaving the door open. Harry and Phyrrus slipped inside. "There's nothing here."

"Trickersters, even in Hogwarts?" Leon smirked and winked at the boys. "I thought only idiot muggle teeangers in America did stupid shit like that."

"Obviously not," Severus closed the door. "Clearly idiots participate the world over."

Leon nodded, pulling out his wand and starting to cast charms. Severus copied him, laying layer over layer of charms around Severus' quarters. The more charms, the harder they were to break, and laying them by using separate people meant they would be even harder to get through, especially when the people were as connected as Severus and Leon. Neither boy peeked out from under the cloak until Leon gave them the all-clear. Harry was the first to duck out, glancing around. "How did you know it was us?"

"Only Phyrrus would knock on a professor's door and expect us to think he'd run away," Severus snorted. "Even if it isn't the first time it's happened. Chara told us to be on the look out for you."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Only that it was important. Go sit down." Severus glanced at Leon. "And start talking."

"It's a little weird," Phyrrus warned them, taking a seat on the couch. Harry nodded, sitting on his boyfriend's lap, winding his arms around Phyrrus' waist as best he could. He was still worn and tired from earlier, but this was important enough that missing sleep was necessary. Harry snuggled into Phyrrus a little more, getting comfortable, and started telling the two adults everything that had been happening. Leon and Severus, sitting in separate armchairs, listened critically.

When the two boys were done, the spy and the interrogator exchanged looks. "That doesn't sound good," Leon murmured.

"I knew he had done it, just not so many," Severus agreed, chewing his lip.

"Did what?" Harry demanded, leaning forward in his chair.

"Separated his soul," Severus explained. "Using very dark magic, you can separate your soul into pieces and anchor them into objects. They're known as Horcruxes. While these pieces of your soul survive, you cannot die. Not from age, not from physical harm, not from a curse. Usually men would only divide their souls into two, maybe three pieces, though. Never have I heard of six."

"Not six," Phyrrus went white suddenly, looking ill. "Seven."

Harry, Leon, and Severus looked at him, brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"We went in on the seventh road." Phyrrus choked, hugging Harry tightly. "And we saw six more. There aren't _six_ of these Horcrux things, there's seven. Whatever those other six were. . . and Harry."

"What?" Leon gasped and rose to his feet, striding across the small sitting room. "What do you mean?"

"We got there on a path that linked us to the rest of the Horcruxes," Harry felt his belly clench as he realized what Phyrrus meant. "That path had to come from somewhere. When the curse rebounded, he must have left part of his soul in me. That means _I_ am the seventh Horcrux. He never meant to make so many. . . I was an accident."

"I have to loose you to save the world?" Phyrrus' golden eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know." Harry teared up as well. "That's not fair! I don't want this! I never wanted this! Why did it have to happen to me?"

"Fucking prophecy," Severus growled, making their heads snap towards him. Leon's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

Severus paled, but continued. "Harry has a prophecy. I heard part of it, once. Trelawney made it, in truth."

"You're sure its real?" Phyrrus snorted. "That crackpot couldn't prophesy anything."

"It's real enough. I wish I had a copy for you to hear, but the only one left is at the Ministry. They won't let anyone touch it. I can tell you what little I remember of it, but that's all I know."

"Tell me," Harry demanded. "I have a feeling it's important."

"The one that can destroy the Dark Lord approaches to those who have defied him as the seventh month dies. He will be marked as his equal. . . But that's really all I remember, and I can't vouch for its accuracy." Severus sighed.

"Where in the ministry is it?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Department of Mysteries. It's deep underground, kind of damp and dingy, round halls, like a burrow." Leon shrugged. Severus glared at him. "They're never going to see it. Who cares if they know what it looks like?" He protested.

"But I have seen it. I saw it when Mr. Weasely was attacked. Voldemort's after the prophecy too!" Harry stiffened. "We have to stop him, and I need to hear it!"

"They don't let just anyone down there," Leon reminded him.

"You can get it, right?" Harry smirked. "Besides. We can use this to set a trap for Voldemort. Soon enough he's going to get me to try to go, I bet. He can make me get the prophecy since it'll be easier to steal from me. I bet that's why he keeps sending visions along the bond. To get me to go there. So maybe we can use this against him. Set a trap."

"We won't be able to do anything until we destroy those Horcruxes," Severus reminded him. "And we can't do that until we can get that one safely out of you."

Harry sighed. "There has to be something we can do until then. Capture him or something."

Leon and Severus exchanged looks. "We'll see what we can do. You two had better get to bed before someone notices you're gone. Especially if you left Weasely in charge of making sure no one noticed."

Phyrrus and Harry exchanged looks and smiles, then pulled the cloak back on. Leon helped them sneak back out, listening for a moment as Harry and Phyrrus padded down the hall. "I don't know what to do," Leon admitted in a whisper. "To save Harry."

Severus held him close, resting his head in the hollow of Leon's throat. "We'll figure out something."

"I just hope it isn't too late."

Both men stood there for several, long minutes, just holding each other. . . and worrying. Were they really seeking to do the impossible?  
**oOooOo**


	17. Hogwarts' Protection

Luminescent  
Part Seventeen  
Hogwarts' Protection

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't figured out how to get the copyright of Harry Potter. Sorry, folks. The Lugovaloses, however, are still mine. Unfortunate as that may sometimes be for me. Annoying, stubborn bunch, they are.

**Warnings:** Sap, cuteness, Severus angst, bitchy Umbridge. . . wait. She's always like that. Never mind.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, everyone! Real life caught up with me and kicked my but, but I think I have something worked out now. As you can see, the schedule I thought I was setting for myself went down the drain. Now I think I'll just have to be content on stealing time as it comes. Fear not, however, I enjoy writing this too much to abandon it.

I'm also currently working on revising _Pyrotechnics_. Since I can do that in smaller incriments, I try to do that whenever I have a moment or two that isn't condusive to writing. So I suppose I'm really doing both at once. I would live to have _Pyrotchnics_ revised before I post anything with Book Six (still yet to be started or named), so it may take me awhile because I like to get ahead with everything for editing, revising, and posting puproses. Trust me when I say it makes all our lives easier.

I'll also add that one thing I'm going to fix is that whole Divination mess. I've left it for too long! It shall be resolved, dammit!

And for a reviewer that commented, but has probably been in the minds of a few readers, Phyrrus' Saphire. Yes, most saphires are blue. The one in Phyrrus' ring is rare, but it isn't made up. I like to research, and even though it was for another, random project, I ran across the fire colored saphire. If you get a chance, google it. They're quite lovely to look at. So it Harry's stone, since I'm thinking about it, so I recommend looking them both up!

And one, last thing. . .

Enjoy chapter seventeen!**  
oOooOo**

With Leon's permission, Harry and Phyrrus quickly told the rest of their close friends about the strange path and the dream, ordering them not to tell Dumbledore anything about it. The headmaster might have been a good person, but Chara and Leon still didn't trust him implicitly, and Harry knew no one else would believe his story. Not with Umbridge around to attempt to undermine him. He sighed, rubbing his face as he curled next to Phyrrus in their bed, trying to fall asleep. His boyfriend had gone to dreamland long ago, and Harry desperately wanted to join him.

"Fuck," He finally muttered, staring the clock. Glowing red numbers proclaimed it to be nearly two. Harry rolled out of bed, grumbling, and pulled on his bathrobe so he could curl in the windowsill. Watching the stars always calmed him down, and he was desperate to get at least some sleep. He wouldn't be able to stay there long, or else Phyrrus would wake, wondering why the bed was cold, but he was just thinking too hard to sleep.

If that road had meant Voldemort had created several horcruxes, what would that mean for him and Phyrrus? Especially if one of those roads led to him? Leon had never heard of a person being a Horcrux, but said it wasn't impossible. But _why_? If Voldemort kept trying to kill him, why would he have made Harry a Horcrux? What would have caused that kind of desperation? It wasn't that he was near death; Voldemort had other Horcruxes stored away for that. It wasn't even certain that Harry was a Horcrux at all. For all he knew, it was a strand of magic that bound them, not part of Voldemort's soul. But that wouldn't explain why he'd seen through Nagini's eyes . . .

"Fuck," Harry muttered again, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "My brain needs to turn the fuck _off_."

"I see I've had a rather astounding affect on your language," Phyrrus stared at him from the bed, his fire-gold eyes glowing in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" Harry sighed again, resting his head on his knees. He was glad Phyrrus stayed in bed. He would have felt even worse if Phyrrus was coddling him. "I mean, what did that path to me mean? I can't be a Horcrux, right Phyrrus? How would I be? I have my own soul. I can't have part of his, too."

"But you have part of mine," Phyrrus pointed out, frowning. "So it's not _impossible_, right?"

"But that doesn't make any sense at all." Harry shook his head. "I can't have _three_ souls. What would I do with them? Where would they stay? Especially one that was forced into me. What would happen to that one? So it doesn't make sense for me to be a Horcrux, right?"

"I don't know, Harry. Horcruxes are really dark magic. It's not like they're standard curriculum anywhere," Phyrrus was obviously cranky.

"I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Harry felt bad for waking him. "You should go back to sleep. I don't want to fight."

"I'm sorry too, Harry. I didn't mean to pick." Phyrrus did rise, then, sweeping their blanket off the bed and wrapping it around Harry before picking him up and carrying him down the tower steps.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh! I don't want to wake the whole tower," Phyrrus situated them on a couch under one of the common room windows so Harry could lay in his arms and still watch the sky. "There now. Much warmer. Let's try to get some sleep."

"But we won't wake up--"

"Breathe, baby. I'll set the alarm on my watch. Besides, we'd wake up when people started leaving. You know my sisters wake early, and so does 'Mione. Now let's get some sleep. Or, at least try to." Phyrrus held him close and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, curling around his boyfriend. It wasn't long before his breathing evened back out in the rhythm of sleep, but Harry continued to lay awake, wondering. If he was a Horcrux . . . what would they do?**  
oOooOo**

The next morning, Harry was incredibly cranky. He might have managed two hours of sleep at most, though he was glad he'd been in Phyrrus' arms for the night. It was more comfortable to stare at the stars from Phyrrus' embrace than from the cold windowsill. When Phyrrus' alarm went off in the morning, Harry caught it before his boyfriend could wake and decided that, even though his night had been terrible, he was going to at least make Phyrrus' morning a little pleasant.

The soft kiss that Phyrrus woke up to made him hum softly in pleasure, drawing Harry closer and deepening the kiss. Harry moaned softly, glad he'd chosen to wake his boyfriend with a kiss. At least his morning was a little better. "That was nice," Phyrrus murmured, letting him go after several moments. "Did you ever get to sleep last night?"

Harry shook his head, dropping his head tiredly to Phyrrus' shoulder. "Couple of hours."

"Maybe you should skip our morning classes," Phyrrus worried, sitting up.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be all right after a shower and some caffeine."

"You're sure?"

"No, but that's okay." Harry managed a smile. "I'll make it."

"Harry . . . "

"Trust me, arudo, please."

"You know I do. I just worry."

"You and the rest of the world. It's just one day."

Phyrrus wasn't sure he was reassured, but he allowed it, following Harry up the stairs to the showers and then off to breakfast. As they left, they were stopped in the entrance hall, by a scowling Umbridge and a sobbing Trelawny. Harry stiffened. "What's going on?"

"It's terrible!" Parvarti and Lavender wailed. "Umbridge is firing Trelawny!"

"Can she even do that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She put up a new declaration this morning!" Parvarti sobbed. "And then went after Trelawny!"

The two exchanged looks, frowning. Umbridge was more trouble than she was worth. She'd been quiet for a while after Grandma Lugovalos left, but now she seemed to regain her confidence and was out to clear out those she deemed "unworthy." Harry had a feeling this was just the beginning.

Dumbledore stepped into the entrance hall, looking concerned. "What's going on?"

Umbridge sneered at him. "I was just getting rid of some of the trash you collected, Headmaster. Starting with this fake of a teacher." Trelawny wailed louder. Everyone ignored her in favor of the byplay between the headmaster and the ministry teacher. "Then I can find someone more appropriate. Now, she must leave the castle."

"Hogwarts is my home!" Trelawny wailed, and McGonagall hurried foward to wrap an arm around her.

"She does not have to leave this castle," Dumbledore glared. "And I have already found a suitable replacement teacher, so the ministry cannot appoint one. It is stated in Hogwarts' rules and regulations. Now, if there's anything else?"

Umbridge glared, and the students hurried into the Great Hall. Phyrrus waved to Leon and Severus, sitting next to Harry and munching on some toast. Harry downed two cups of coffee in rapid succession. Umbridge entered, and the entire school froze.

She was smiling.

"Ah, Professor Severus Snape." Her voice was honey sweet. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Harry tensed, and the Slytherins all turned to the head table. "You're the only other teacher that failed to pass my evaluation." Severus went white, his black eyes growing wide. Leon gripped his hand.

"On what bounds?"

"He failed to perform properly." Umbridge's smile grew sweeter. "He did a potion too difficult for his students, and nearly had an accident. Not to mention he let someone into the lab that wasn't supposed to be there. Ministry regulations state that no one is allowed in a lab without a potions master present if they are teaching."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Severus _is_ a potions master, and therefore I am allowed in the room to observe. I was not in any way helping, except by answering your questions, which does not violate any statues."

Umbridge growled. "He still didn't pass."

"You're only saying that because you hate him!" Harry rose to his feet, green eyes flashing angrily. Phyrrus winced and pulled him down, wrapping his arms around him.

"Let Leon and Severus fight this battle." Phyrrus murmured, exchanging looks with Cyrrus. Severus continued to stare at her.

"You're firing me?"

"You're incompetent," She snapped. Severus rose gracefully to his feet, nodding to the headmaster.

"As you wish, then. I shall gather my things and leave immediately. I hope you have something ready to tell my mother. She isn't going to be pleased."

"Your mother is dead." Umbridge sneered.

"But mine isn't." Leon smirked, following his lover out. "And since he's not welcome here, we'll be going home. To _my_ home. With my mother." And then the two disappeared into the hall, leaving the Slytherins looking terrified and the other students nervous. If someone had asked any of them just a few years before if they would care if Severus left, all of them would have said no. Now, they were angry with Umbridge about forcing Severus–who had been voted their least favorite professor almost every year since he'd been hired--to leave.

Phyrrus, Cyrrus, and Harry raced toward Severus' chambers. Severus was waiting for them at the door, letting them inside. When he didn't close the door immediately, they turned to see Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy following closely behind. "Uncle Sev?" Cyrrus chewed his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Severus managed a small smile. "I guess it's time for me to leave."

"Who are they going to get to replace you, though?" Draco threw his arms around the man's waist. "You're the best potions teacher ever!"

Leon snickered softly at the look on Severus' face when Draco grabbed him, making the smaller man glare at his lover. "Shut up."

"I think you all need to leave," Leon ordered softly. "We'll be sure to speak to you before we leave. Don't worry about anything further. The headmaster will replace your dear potions professor, and I'm sure his next head of house will be just fine. Harry, will you write Remus and Sirius and let them know what happened? Cyrrus, I want you to tell Percy and Anders. Phyrrus, tell your mother. And make sure to tell the DA. Now, what are you all doing?"

The teens repeated Leon's orders dutifully, and then took off. Leon looked at Severus. "You're sure you're all right?"

"I shouldn't be pushing all this on you." Severus sank down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Leon."

"You aren't pushing anything on me," Leon wrapped the other man in his arms. "I promise you that. _I love you_, Severus. This is nothing. You can come home with me. Do the potions research you love. We'll be fine. We can live together and it'll all work out. I know you want to do your part, but there isn't much to do. Our house is paid off, and we can take turns paying utilities and groceries. It'll be fine. You love it there, and we love each other."

"What happens when you get tired of me, Leon? What then? Do I find myself with no place to go?" Severus turned away. "And I don't have much set away. Until people actually start buying things from me, what will I do? Mooch off you?"

Leon scrubbed at his face, sighing heavily. "How long will it take for you to understand I'm _never_ going to tire of you? Severus . . . I don't care what you have put away. We can make it. Everyone there loves you, I love you, you can start getting a client base quickly. You're good. You're a potions master! And I know Chara would gladly recommend you to the hospital where she last worked. They need more potions and American law states that all medicinal potions must be brewed by a master. Plus you can make wolfsbane. Native Americans might not use it, but that doesn't mean no on else does."

"And getting in?"

"I'll have you through the government in three hours." Leon smirked. "We can do this, Severus."

Severus nodded, rising to his feet and bending over Leon to kiss him hungrily. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Leon murmured against Severus' lips.

"Good." Severus rose to his full height. "You can help me pack, then."

"Sev!" Leon whined, but let his lover pull him up. Severus gave a smile and a wink.

"We can leave something as well." Severus told him. "I just don't know how happy Umbitch will be to find it."

Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest when Severus pulled him toward the bedroom. Umbridge certainly wasn't going to be happy with _that_ surprise.**  
oOooOo**

Harry paced the common room angrily, arms crossed, face set in a scowl. "I can't believe that bitch . . . she only fired him because of us! Not because he's a bad teacher!"

"He didn't like teaching, and he was always happy at the farm . . . maybe he'll like it better there." Phyrrus shrugged. Leon and Severus had never shared Severus' reluctance to move to the farm. What Phyrrus knew that Severus didn't was that Leon would gladly be Joined with Severus at a moment's notice. Granted it would be longer than a moment because Grandma Lugovalos would _kill_ them if she wasn't present, but it was the thought that counted.

"Even so, how could she do that? Letting personal feelings get in the way of her job," Harry spat, still pacing. "That bitch . . . I hope Grandma beats the shit out of her."

"She very well might, but I'll leave that to her. The less we know about it, the better. The real question is, now what?" Phyrrus chewed his lip. They'd already contacted most of the people they were supposed to, and called an emergency meeting of the DA that night. At the moment they were killing time, too worked up to attempt homework, but not wanting to leave just in case something else happened. It also meant Harry was getting steadily more agitated, pacing and muttering. Phyrrus finally stood up, collecting his boyfriend to head to the room of requirement.

"You aren't the only one that needs to work off some energy," Phyrrus muttered, stopping in the dorm for a moment to change into his gi and dig out a large wood and lead blade. Leon had started teaching him some sword work to go with his staff work. Trying to remember the new movements would help.

Harry nodded in agreement, changing into workout clothes as well. Phyrrus and Leon had decided to start teaching Harry the quarterstaff, and Harry hoped the smooth, repetitive movements would calm him down. At least a little.

Phyrrus settled in with the huge sword practice sword Leon had given him. Harry had wondered where the man had ever found such a monster of a sword, but it seemed to fit Phyrrus' powerful form. The sword, from pommel to tip, was nearly six feet long and weighed almost eight pounds. The wooden version had been weighted with lead to imitate the weight of the live weapon that Phyrrus kept at his home. Harry had been surprised the weight of the sword had been so light, assuming--incorrectly--that it would have been heavier. Since it was a sword, the blade stayed thin and, therefore, light.

Phyrrus, even though it was very awkward, could actually weild the blade single handed. Harry watched him for several moments, then returned to concentraiting on his staff work. He had enough trouble with the movements when he was concentraiting fully, never mind when he was staring at Phyrrus.

The two spent nearly two hours working on their respective weapons, and finally collapsed to the ground, panting. They were too tired to be agitated. Harry's staff slowly rolled away, and he closed his eyes, exhausted. After the sleepless night he'd suffered through, he was more than ready to sleep. Phyrrus shifted, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before climbing to his feet. "I'm going to go find Cyrrus, all right? I'll be back soon."

Harry nodded, smiling when a cloak was draped over his thin frame. The door closing softly was the only indication he had of Phyrrus leaving.

And then he was suddenly in a large, rounded hallway, damp and dim, with the sound of trickling water. He frowned, brows furrowing. Soft hissing made him stiffen. He was Nagini again! Harry tried to scream, to wake himself, but found his lips frozen. Something with red eyes swam into his vision and, suddenly, he wasn't in Nagini anymore but he was Voldemort himself, laughing as he tortured a group of muggles. Harry knew he was crying, could feel the tears, but he couldn't wake.

"Let them go!" Harry roared, reaching desperately for his magic. White flashed through his vision--

--And he snapped awake in the room of requirement, panting.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

What was happening to him?**  
oOooOo**

Phyrrus felt panic flair along their bond and rushed toward the room of requirement. Cyrrus, who had been with him, followed closely behind, worried. Phyrrus offered no word of explanation and trusted his cousin to make sure no one followed them, just moved to Harry with a single-mindedness he rarely displayed. "Harry?" Phyrrus skidded to a halt next to his boyfriend, golden eyes filled with worry.

"Sorry, Phyrrus . . . I just . . . my scar." Harry rubbed it, finally registering the stinging pain in his head. "I just don't understand. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just felt you panic . . . but you're all right?"

"I'm fine. But Voldemort is still after that prophecy. If we don't do something, he'll take it."

Phyrrus and Cyrrus exchanged looks, jaws set. "Not if we get there first." Their voices, eerily harmonic, nearly made Harry start.

"What?"

"Not if we get there first. No one has been taking us seriously, but we can take ourselves seriously. There's no reason for us to stand around and just _wait_, right?" Cyrrus' eyes were dark. "We just have to get to it first."

"I don't even know what he's after!"

"So we'll find out. And then we'll take it." Phyrrus smirked. "We can sneak in anywhere. And the DA will help. I'm sure. Between Hermione and Draco, surely we can figure out what they're after. Do you have a location for us?"

"It's the same place Ron's dad was attacked. The . . . the department of mysteries. I'm not sure what they keep there, though." Harry let Phyrrus pull him up and frowned slightly. "Maybe Ron would know? Or Hermione. Draco might, too."

"First I think you should shower, then we can figure out where to go from here," Phyrrus grinned at his boyfriend. "You're beginning to smell."

"Like you have room to talk," Harry grumbled, following Phyrrus and Cyrrus from the room and watching it melt back into the castle walls. It was a very handy room, and Umbridge had yet to track them there. "Does anyone know how Umbridge is getting information?"

"Pansy's been talking to me. Some of the students are giving her the drop, but we're not sure who," Cyrrus frowned. "She's trying to find out. She says she's got a lot of connections around to use. Between her and Ginny, we should know soon."

"The two of them are getting along?"

"Well, now that Ginny knows Pansy isn't after me they are. Pansy finally admitted she's got this huge crush on some Ravenclaw seventh year." Cyrrus shrugged. "I never have understood women."

"And he wonders why I'm gay," Phyrrus rolled his eyes. Cyrrus muttered something the others missed and left, leaving Harry and Phyrrus to stare at each other and laugh.

"I don't," Harry murmured, twisting his arms around Phyrrus' neck and standing on tiptoe to kiss his boyfriend. "Not at all."

Phyrrus smirked in reply, wrapping his powerful arms around Harry's slender waist and pulling the shorter up to make kissing him more comfortable. Harry didn't protest, opening his mouth and lapping at Phyrrus' lips with his tongue. Phyrrus groaned, pressing them against the wall as they kissed, his hands kneading at the small of Harry's back. Harry's fingers twined themselves in Phyrrus' hair, massaging the other's scalp as they stood there, kissing, and finally pulled back with soft sighs. "You taste so good," Phyrrus muttered, nuzzling Harry's throat and nipping softly at the pulse point. He knew better than to leave marks, but the action made Harry squirm so he always did it anyway.

"Cut that out," Harry scolded, breathing heavily. " I don't want to have any . . . misunderstandings if anyone sees us."

"I don't think they'd be misunderstanding anything," Phyrrus breathed, catching Harry's lips again. "They'd think we were making out, and we are making out."

"We aren't if you keep talking," Harry replied, forcing Phyrrus to tilt his head so Harry could kiss him properly. Phyrrus bore the action patiently, readily deepening the kiss. Harry finally pushed at him a little.

"We need to go talk to Hermione," He panted, out-of-breath from their little tryst. He also knew that if they didn't stop there, they would have problems stopping at all. His control was already shredding quickly.

"It's harder to stop, now," Phyrrus panted in reply, not daring to set Harry down until he was sure the other was steady enough to stand on his own.

"There must be something with the bond," Harry breathed, resting his head against Phyrrus' shoulder. "But we don't have time to worry about it now."

"I know, I know. Go talk to Hermione to see what happening. We'll need to send a letter to my mother as well. Maybe she'll know why we can't stop as easily anymore." Harry's ears burned at the thought of sending a letter to Phyrrus' mother about their sex life, but Chara needed to stay informed and they both knew it. If something got out of hand, Chara needed to know everything about their bond, at least if she thought it was necessary. Harry sighed and banged his head lightly against the wall a few times. Stress lines formed around his mouth and eyes, and Phyrrus gently kissed them away. They needed to figure all this out, quickly. If they didn't . . . well, they were both going to have a breakdown.**  
oOooOo**


	18. Umbridge's Victory

Luminescent  
Part Eighteen  
Umbridge's Victory

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. Pity that, but true. I do own the Lugovaloses. I'm not entirely sure I want to admit to that, but it's still true.

**Warnings:** Some sap, Umbitch torture--that may or may not need a warning. I will also put in a tiny spoiler because it's necessary, but Chara spanks River and Rayne. I know some people don't believe in spanking children. I am not one of them. If you have an issue, I'll warn you to read carefully. The passage _is not marked_. But I did want to warn you. Oh, and also (in case you hadn't notices yet), this is _slash_.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the long time to update. I was sick for a month--and I'm not kidding--so all I did was sleep and go to work. I'm feeling better now, but I was out of the habit of writing, and I'm just now getting back into it. Bear with me for a little while longer, and I promise this story is not abandoned. I even worked on it a teeny bit while I was sick, but not enough to update. I have, however, re-read it and made sure it doesn't suck, and now I can update!

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, and I apologize again for the long time between updates. Ugh. I'm attempting not to do that anymore, I really am. So. . . please all of you do me a favor.

Enjoy!**  
oOooOo**

Even after Harry and Phyrrus filled their friends into what was going on with Harry's dreams and the bond, they still found themselves at a standstill. Severus and Leon had left, taking with them Harry's only source of advice for a great deal of things the other professors couldn't know. Like Dumbledore's Army, for example. The DA decided to continue to meet, but Harry knew it was going to be a lot harder now that their competent teachers were gone.

"It's a good thing Dumbledore didn't let her replace the teachers," Hermione huffed. "Who knows what idiots we'd get stuck with, then?"

"Do you know who is replacing them?" Harry wasn't sure if the replacements would be better or worse than the people they'd had before.

"That hasn't made it down the grape vine," Hermione had to admit. "Whoever it is, the headmaster is being very hush-hush about it."

"I half-hope it's Aunt Lily he gets to teach potions. It'd serve Umbridge right," Phyrrus hid a snicker. "She is a potions master."

"Aunt Lily is a potions master?" Ron's face twisted into a strange look, though Harry could sympathize. Tiger Lily, the youngest of Phyrrus' aunts, was a strange woman, half tomboy and half hippie. Hiring her would only bring out and out war to the castle.

"Believe it or not," Cyrrus snickered. "We originally thought she took the degree for the. . . well, being on drugs, pretty much."

"Is she really? I didn't think Grandma Lugovalos would approve."

"We always thought so, but according to Uncle Clayton it's all natural." Phyrrus grinned. "But, moving on, we still have one major problem. We don't know who's telling secrets to Umbitch, so we can't avoid giving them away."

"I hate to say this but. . . why don't you set River and Rayne on them?" Hermione shuddered a bit as she said it, but the little girls, who had been playing in another corner of the room, perked up at the mention.

"Can we really?" River's too-innocent eyes were shining.

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing at his boyfriend, who shrugged. "What the hell. You find them, you can do something. Just no permanent damanage and no killing."

"It won't be on purpose," Rayne agreed, leaning towards her sister. Phyrrus winced. Whatever the two were planning, they'd been planning it for quite some time, if their whispers were any indication.

"Shit," Cyrrus whispered softly, and returned to their own problems.

"I'll start looking up what's in the department of mysteries," Hermione whispered. "Draco, can you help me find out what Voldemort's after? Surely you can get something from your parents."

Draco chewed his lip, but nodded. It would be dangerous, especially since Lucius was no longer a favored follower, since he was closer to Severus who was now "in the league with Potter," according to Voldemort, but Narcissa might still have valuable information.

"Harry, I want you and Phyrrus to at least try to get some sort of research on bonds. I know they're all different, but there must be something we can use," Hermione ordered. "If being bonded to Phyrrus and have part of Voldemort's soul attached to yours is true, we'll need all the help we can get. Cyrrus, you and Pansy put out some feelers about those sneaks of Umbridge's and what they found out. I have a feeling the DA is going to be watched very closely." Hermione frowned, considering. "Neville, why don't you and Ginny try to find out about our new professors? Ron, you're in charge of the list of the DA. Professor Snape and Uncle Leon left it here." Hermione handed it over to him and then glanced to her friends.

Nods spread around the table and Hermione sighed. How did they get stuck in all of this, anyway? Something terrible she'd done in the past, or was it just her luck?

Splitting up, the group decided to get at least something done that night, and headed out in separate directions, all of them hoping that things would get better very, very soon.**  
oOooOo**

Three days later, River and Rayne flushed out the people snitching to Umbridge. The little twins walked into the Great Hall, grinning like mad and letting everyone know that they were, indeed, responsible for the coming explosion.

And it was an explosion, with lots of very bright, florescent colors.

"Fire in the hole!" River screamed at the top of her lungs, sending most of the great hall for cover. Even the teachers got under the tables, and Hagrid, who didn't fit, covered his head with a soft whimper. Harry wasn't entirely sure what they launched, but everyone felt the affects, even River and Rayne.

"You said it wouldn't get us!" Rayne griped at her sister, staring at her bright pink hair. It matched her hair ribbon.

"It wasn't supposed to," River protested, frowning as well. "I wonder if any other part of it was faulty."

"I don't think so. I mean, we used that stabilizer and then added the bat wing just as it turned, so it shouldn't do anything it shouldn't. Maybe we didn't infuse it with enough amplifier. . ."

"Powder quartz might solve the problem. Maybe if we used that in conjecture with the moonstone and then--"

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" Phyrrus roared, striding toward his sisters. His hair, like most of the boys' in the Great Hall, was now neon green.

"You don't like it?" Rayne smiled. "We thought to make the boys' hair green because it was sort of like Harry's eyes. Even if it is florescent. Besides, you said to flush them out."

"And you turned my hair colors just for shits and giggles?"

"Well, ours is different too," River reminded him, gesturing at the hot pink curls on her head. "Besides, it did the trick."

"And you did that how?"

"Well, we didn't want to make it too obvious, so the people with pink or green hair are innocent, and the ones with florescent yellow or orange hair aren't." Rayne smiled brightly.

"You didn't want to make it obvious?" Cyrrus crossed his arms and glared at his cousins.

"Okay, that's a flat out lie. But we do have something planned." River smirked. "Now, Rayne, to put the rest of the plan in action."

"That's not our trip," Rayne reminder her sister, flipping her hand towards Fred and George Weasely.

The older twins smirked brightly at them and jumped onto the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, and began to sing at the top of their--rather considerable--lungs.

"Umbridge is an ugly toad,  
If you want shite, she's got a load!  
All she says is insults and lies,  
And yellow and orange denote her spies!"

And that was about the time all hell broke loose, because River detonated _something_--no one ever did figure out what it was, exactly--and sent up a round of sparklers in the same yellow and orange several people were currently sporting on their heads.

Umbridge, who'd finally dared to stick her head out from under the table, her neon yellow hair clashing with her pasty face, began to scream in her squeaky, little-girl voice. "I'll have you expelled! I'll have all four of your wands for this!"

"Not allowed to snap me wand, Umbitch!" River twiddled her fingers. "That's not how we roll in America! I'm allowed to go to another school."

"Dare I ask how she knows this?" Harry frowned.

"Personal experience," Phyrrus answered, shrugging. "They've been expelled twice already."

"Should I ask?"

"I never did. I decided it was best not to know."

"Have you been expelled?"

"Not me. But then, I'm not crazy."

"If you say so," Ron muttered, too soft for Phyrrus to hear, but Harry had to hide a snicker.

Umbridge continued to squeak until George Weasely made a direct bull's eye with a canary cream and Umbridge's mouth, promptly turning her into a bright canary. She screamed in rage, chasing them from the Great Hall, and the two boys cackled as they ran. Heading up the third floor corridor, they stopped her for while with something they called a portable swamp. It smelled, and Umbridge was stuck right in the center.

Not even the professors could figure out how to banish it, and George cheerfully admitted, as he was sweeping from the castle on his broomstick, that they hadn't exactly set a time limit on it yet. It was still in the development process.

Umbridge, still stuck in the swamp, screamed and cursed.

The twins just gave a merry wave and tossed back some other spells that transformed Umbridge into a bright orange toad with a yellow mohawk and were gone, flying off into. . . the high noon sun.

"Brilliant," River hissed, examining the swamp. "Just brilliant. Add a time limit and we could really have something."

"I think I know how. We'll have to talk to Fred and George. Remember, they said we could work as developers this summer at their shop," Rayne agreed, ignoring Umbridge's loud, croaked protests. McGonagall was taking her time to change the woman back. River and Rayne felt she looked--and sounded--much better as a toad than a woman.

The little twins continued to mutter to themselves as they headed back to the dormitory. Classes had been canceled due to the fiasco in the morning, leaving them more time to plot.

By the time everyone arrived in the Great Hall the next day, there was a huge sign above the teacher's table that announced, "Open Season for the Yellow and Orange Haired Spies!"

And it degenerated from there.

It was chaos and mayhem, and not even threats from the headmaster could get it under control. Most of the students were so tired of Umbridge's edicts and rules that once they had a chance for revenge, they all took it. With so many people participating, it was impossible to tell who responsible. The only people Umbridge could blame, were River and Rayne.

She readily assigned detention for the next week, after the potion had, hopefully, worn off and things were mostly back to normal.

Phyrrus and Cyrrus had said nothing, just watched the chaos and occasionally joined in, but they also knew they were going to have to do something about River and Rayne themselves. And let Chara know what was happening.

All River and Rayne knew was that their mother was _not_ going to be happy.**  
oOooOo**

Saturday, Chara Lugovalos stormed into the Great Hall and straight up to the Teachers' table. She smiled to Dumbledore, then turned. "If you're name contains Lugovalos in any way, shape, or form, your ass is mine! Yes, Harry, I mean you, too!"

Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus paled. River and Rayne started sneaking for the doors.

"HALT!" Chara's bright eyes pinned down the twins. "All of you, McGonagall's office. _Now_."

The four Lugovaloses and the one almost-Lugovalos darted out of the room. Harry grabbed Phyrrus' hand. "Your mum is _scary_."

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Phyrrus protested as he kicked River out of one of the chairs and sat down. Cyrrus claimed the other chair, and Harry took Phyrrus' lap. They forced the little twins to stand.

Chara stalked in a few moments later, glaring at all of them. Harry flinched. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"I will do the talking, and you guys will be listening." Chara pinned him with a glare, and Harry flinched. He had done his best not to make Chara angry, but with Chara so mad. . . would she make him stop seeing Phyrrus?

"River. Rayne." The two jumped to attention. "You two will stand in separate corners until I finish with these three. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," The two whispered. Harry almost started. He had never heard them call Chara, "Mother," before.

"You three." Chara rounded on them once River and Rayne were settled. "I'm surprised you let them do this. From what I heard, you told them they could do it."

"I said they could do something, not this! I never thought they'd. . . they'd have spy-hunting season!" Phyrrus protested. "And they would probably have done something anyway!"

"I realize that. However, you are somewhat to blame. And you three also joined in with the rest of the students. I am beyond disappointed in all three of you. What if someone had gotten hurt?"

"We know not to hurt anyone, Aunt Chara. We didn't do anything we haven't done before." Cyrrus crossed his arms. Harry chewed his lip. Cyrrus _never_ called Chara anything but, "Mom."

"That's not the point. What if someone decided that if you did it, it was all right? What if they don't know when to stop? You three are supposed to be good examples. You, all of you, have shamed the Lugovalos name! What do you have to say for yourselves? And no excuses!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Phyrrus stared at the desk his mother stood behind.

"Me too, Aunt Chara."

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, Mrs. Lugovalos."

Chara's face softened. "Oh, Harry, sweetie, none of that. Even if I'm angry as hell with you, you need never call me Mrs. Lugovalos. You're my son-in-law. Call me what Phyrrus does."

"I'm so sorry, Mother," Harry sniffed, and Phyrrus hugged him. Chara hugged them both tightly.

"Never Mrs. Lugovalos, sweetie. No matter what happens, you are always going to be part of this family, understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"That's my boy. Now, you three still have some work to do. You will write letters of apology to the students you pranked, and you will be helping Madame Pomfery for three days, two hours a day after your last class. Got it?"

"Yes, Mother," The trio chorused.

"Good. Hugs, then you're out." Chara hugged all three and sent them off, leaving all of them relieved.

Chara then turned to River and Rayne. "Chairs. Now."

The dressing down the two received was enough to make their ears burn, and the two stared, shame-faced, at their hands the entire time. Chara wasn't finished there, however.

Commandeering McGonagall's chair, she gestured for River to come to her first. River winced. They were in for spankings. Chara rarely had to spank any of her children, but they knew she'd do it. And now was one of those time.

Several smacks each, and the two were left crying all over Chara's shirt and whimpering out apologies. Chara hugged them and cuddled them and accepted their apologies, but still ordered them to write a letter of apology to the students for Dumbledore to read at breakfast in a week. Plenty of time for them to get it done and help out Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus in the Hospital Wing.

River and Rayne said nothing to their brother, just sat next to him on one of the couches and settled their small heads on his legs. Phyrrus rubbed their backs gently. "Do you think Daddy would be ashamed of us?" Rayne sniffed after a few moments.

"I think he'd be disappointed in all three of us," Phyrrus carefully brushed her hair from her face. "We weren't acting very good."

"She deserved it!" River cried, rubbing at her eyes. "She did! She's mean to everyone, and she hurt them, and she used those nasty quills on Harry and you, and she deserved more than that!"

"But just because we have that power doesn't mean we should use it. It's not our place. Things Grandma might be able to do and get away with, we can't. Mom was right. We need to act like Lugovaloses."

"Which means?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to do it, don't get caught." All three announced.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"The unofficial Lugovalos Rules." Phyrrus explained. "The parents don't ever tell their kids, but the cousins get them. They're always passed down somehow. There aren't a lot of them."

Rayne nodded, and she, River, and Phyrrus told them in a rather round-robin fashion. "Rule one: Don't hurt innocent people."

"Rule two: Don't get caught."

"Rule three: Plan A should always work.

"Rule four: If Plan A doesn't work, _make_ it work."

"Rule five: If you can't beat it, blow it up."

"Rule six: Be curious and take everything apart."

"Rule seven: Make sure you can get everything you take apart back together."

"Rule eight: If you do get caught, blame someone else."

"Rule nine: Act innocent and make sure you have an alibi."

"Rule ten: Don't snitch. Unless someone is in mortal danger. Then you can snitch."

The trio considered, then nodded and added, in unison, "And, most importantly, _Don't bring shame and reproach on the family name_!"

Harry stared at them for a moment, in utter shock. They seriously had rules passed down from generation to generation for troublemaking? And why did this sound like something his dad and the rest of the marauders would have done if they had known about it. "You seriously pass down these rules?" Harry had to ask, unable to believe for a moment they were serious.

"Better to have rules than not," Phyrrus pointed out. "At least we try our best to keep people safe. I mean, just think if we didn't have them? We might do something dangerous!"

"Because the lot of you don't do that on a regular basis," Harry sniped.

"Well, yeah, but at least no one else gets hurt," River shrugged. "But. . . I guess we didn't do a very good job this time. We really made a mistake."

Rayne nodded, sniffing a bit and rubbed a hand over her face. Harry glanced at the trio, resting his head on Phyrrus' shoulder over the back of the couch. "We really screwed up."

"Mom never says we shame the Lugovalos name," River murmured. "Never _ever_." It was rare for the twins to actually sound their ages, and River's digression only accented how upset the two were.

Phyrrus sighed softly and shook his head, still holding his sisters. "We'll just have to make up for it. Go get cleaned up, you two. We've sat around long enough. You have letters to write."

"So do you," River muttered, getting up and moving toward the dorm. Rayne just shook her head and followed her sister out. Phyrrus bit his lip, wrapping Harry in his arms as he fought to compose himself.

"Are you all right, Phyrrus?"

Phyrrus shook his head, his grip on his boyfriend tightening. "What have we done?" He whispered.

Harry hugged Phyrrus, but had no good reply, no matter how hard he wished for the answer.**  
oOooOo**

Detention was every bit as bad as Harry expected, and the entire Lugovalos family was strangely subdued. They all received neon-orange howlers from a few family members over the next week, including Leon, Anders, Clayton, and Grandma Lugovalos. Grandma Lugovalos' howler, though no worse than any of the others, drove River and Rayne to tears that took nearly an hour to soothe. They seemed to realize just how badly they'd messed up, and seriously regretted it. Not only that, they still all had apologies to write to most of the student body. That alone kept them busy for the next two weeks, and by the time they were finished with that, it was time to truly prepare for their OWLs.

The DA still met regularly, even though Leon and Severus were no longer at the school, and Harry found himself very glad.

"You're doing the spell wrong, Flame," One of the Ravenclaws announced, crossing her arms and frowning. "Swish your wand harder and shout the curse, not mumble it."

"You say it weird," Phyrrus protested, attempting the spell again. "I'm trying to do it, but I have to change the vowels to work in _my_ accent."

"Why don't you just pick up ours, you pansy," Seamus teased, and Phyrrus huffed, snapping his wand and managing most of the spell correctly. He still failed with a spectacular shower of sparks and general destruction, but he was getting better, at least. Harry hid a snicker and did the spell himself, then moved to help a third year with some wandwork.

"I don't understand how Umbitch thought we'd be able to do this without practice," Dean muttered, miscasting the spell and bringing a drape down on another student's head.

"Most of the school is part of the DA," Cho Chang commented, taking a short break. "We'll all do fine. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

"I've seen a lot of the students in the DA tutoring those that aren't," Luna Lovegood replied, her eyes still dreamy and somewhat lost. "So I think we'll all be okay."

"That's a relief," Hermione sighed. "We've been working way to hard to fail!"

"At least we know about the academic part," Another student shrugged. "Thought I must admit, I'm worried about the NEWTs."

"We'll be fine, man. Just don't lose your cool." One student offered in a wavery, dream-like voice. Phyrrus choked. It sounded like the boy was on some serious stuff.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Phyrrus leaned over to whisper, "If he was any more hippie, I'd have to pry him off a tree."

Harry burst into laughter and had to stop mid-spell so he didn't aim it somewhere it wasn't supposed to go. The meeting continued for almost an hour after his outburst, and then Harry pleaded exhaustion so Phyrrus would let him out of cleaning. Phyrrus agreed, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. It had been hard to steal time alone for awhile, and they were beginning to feel the strain. Harry slowly made his way up the stairs, smiling softly to himself.

_The room was dark and dank, but large as it stretched in every direction, glittering vials surrounding him like dozens of gems. But which one did he want? His body was snakelike and the squiggles on the bottles made no sense--_

Harry gasped, barely grabbing the stair rail before his knees gave out. Why was he having those visions? It made no sense! Staggering the rest of the way to the dorm, Harry fell into bed to wait for Phyrrus to appear.

When the red-head finally got to the room, Harry barely waited for him to change before dragging him into bed and snapping the curtains closed with a wave of his hand and casting a silencing charm. "Harry?"

Harry explained about the vision, sighing when Phyrrus shook his head. "It has to do something with that road, but I don't know what."

"I don't want to. I just want Voldemort _out of my head_!" Harry half screamed, going limp in Phyrrus strong arms when he was pulled close.

"We'll figure it out," Phyrrus promised.

"Just. . . make me forget about it, for now, then." Harry pleaded, shifting to face his boyfriend.

Phyrrus nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips and slowly deepening it, laying them back on the bed. Harry groaned into Phyrrus' mouth, readily reciprocating the action and letting their tongues battle for dominance. Hands roamed and left what almost seemed to be burning trails in their wake, though both boys continued to be mindful of just how far they could go. "Feels good," Harry panted as Phyrrus lapped at the spot behind his ear.

"Mm," Phyrrus had to agree, not wanting to interrupt their nice snogging session.

"Hands," Harry warned softly, catching the calloused palms and kissing them softly. Phyrrus grumbled something, but went back to kissing Harry, who didn't complain, but pulled away after a little longer.

"Best to stop," Phyrrus panted, nipping Harry's throat. Harry hummed in agreement, flopping back and pulling Phyrrus with him so they could cuddle. Having Phyrrus close made his connection with Voldemort seem like a distant memory. It was. . . rather nice.**  
oOooOo**

From there, all anyone could do was watch the rest of the semester fall apart like a train wreck. The students, so used to have Severus around, could not get used to the new, ministry assigned, potions teacher who was incompetent and seemed to need more help from the students than the students needed from him. The new divination professor was a centuar, disturbing half the population--not because he was a centuar, but because Parvarti and Lavender spent so much time drooling over him--and the year was not going as smoothly as anyone would have liked.

Not to mention that Defense Against the Dark Arts was hell, and that Umbridge managed to use the prank River and Rayne caused to get Dumbledore cast from the school as a "bad influence" after nearly a month of deliberation from the governors.

Cyrrus and Phyrrus wrote to Anders and Percy about that. A month after the incident and the Board was just now finding fault with Dumbledore? It seemed unlikely, and the boys wanted to know who, exactly, was currently pulling the strings behind Hogwarts.

To top it all off, Harry could no longer be separated from Phyrrus more than twenty minutes before having a vision about that strange room with the glittering bottles.

"I don't fucking get it!" Harry slammed his hands down onto the table. "Why am I having these visions?"

"I wish I knew," Phyrrus rubbed his temples. Harry had started to get headaches after them, and Phyrrus was feeling the pain as acutely as his partner; it was making them both incredibly cross.

Hermione sighed softly to herself. None of this was condusive to studying, especially now that the DA was meeting several times a week to cover not only Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Potions as well, with directions sent trans-atlantic via Chara from Severus about most of the potions they were brewing. Fortunately, the only students having any real difficulty were the seventh years because they didn't have anyone of a higher level to help them. It was four times harder to learn to do it alone than with a competent professor.

River and Rayne, strangely enough, were in their element. After Umbridge attempting--and failing--to get them expelled, the two had been quiet. Deadly quiet. All Harry knew was that they were planning something huge for after the school year ended, and that they were in contact with Fred and George. None of it boded well for any of them.

"Done," Hermione announced, tossing aside her Transfigurations text. "I think we'll be okay for our OWLs as long as we stick with the schedule I have."

"With the extra work we're doing, we don't have a lot of options," Cyrrus, buried up to his nose in books, scowled.

"Hear, hear," Draco agreed. He'd already been burned four times from Neville's exploding cauldrons. They had all been mistaken when they'd blamed Severus for Neville's inability to brew correctly. He was just really, really bad at potions. Severus' sarcastic nature certainly didn't help, but none of them could see much difference from Neville's work now compared to Neville's work with Severus around.

And then, after months of work and stress and trials, it was time for their OWLs. Harry chewed his fingers nervously and tried to ignore Phyrrus constantly batting them from his mouth, as River and Rayne chattered to them constantly, trying to distract them.

None of it was working. Harry still found himself inexplicably nervous when he, and the rest of the fifth years, were assigned groups for the practical tests.

Glancing at his papers and opening his link with his boyfriend, Harry felt his heart sink.

He and Phyrrus had been placed in separate groups.**  
oOooOo**


	19. Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Luminescent  
Part Nineteen  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter, but the Lugovalos Family does belong to me. However, I will loan Leon out to She Who Cannot Be Turned on occasion.

**Warnings: **Harry/Phy cuteness, mentions of exams (Yes, those deserve a warning. I remember how stressful those were), and that should do it!

**Author's Note:** Well, the next chapter is out. I hope everyone likes it, and I'm sorry it took so long! RL got in my way and I promise to try to do better from now on.

Please everyone do me one last favor!

Enjoy Part Nineteen!**  
oOooOo**

Early Monday morning found most of the fifth years in the Great Hall, picking at their breakfasts while they waited for the examiners to arrive. When the doors slammed open after nearly twenty minutes, Harry jumped so hard he nearly went to the floor and Ron had to grip Neville to keep him from falling over in a dead faint. "They really don't look so bad," Phyrrus tried to assure Harry, even though he was just as nervous as his boyfriend. "I mean, really, they're just a bunch of old witches and wizards."

"If they're anything liked your Grandma, they don't need to be young." Harry tried to make a joke, but it fell utterly flat as the rest of his friends gave thin, nervous chuckles.

The only thing that really offered some relief, was that Umbridge seemed nervous about the examiners, and they seemed a bit annoyed with her. "The journey was fine!" One finally snapped, and Neville gaped for a moment.

"You know her?"

"That's Professor Marchbanks," Neville offered. "She's. . . she's sort of like Gran. . . she knew my parents from when they were aurors."

"Don't let her make you nervous, Nev." Ron patted the boy's arm. "She can't be that bad."

"I've made it a thousand times before!" Marchbanks continued to shout and Hermione bit back a tiny giggle.

"I think she's a bit deaf, Neville. Don't worry about her yelling, she just thinks no one can hear her because she can't hear herself!"

"Besides, she can't be worse than Uncle Sev," Phyrrus added, making Neville smile. Neville had been far less afraid of Severus since he started dating Leon, but it was still a little disturbing sometimes, to know that the once most hated professor was dating a famous interrogator.

"That is true," Ron nodded in agreement, suddenly finding his appitite and digging into the food in front of him. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about the examiners," Hermione muttered, glancing at Harry and Phyrrus.

"We'll be fine, Hermione," Harry sighed. Hermione had been fretting ever since Harry and Phyrrus had received their assignments. "Don't worry about us. You just worry about yourself."

"You don't worry, so I have to worry enough for about ten of us," Hermione grumbled, poking at her oatmeal sullenly.

Harry was never so relieved for breakfast to end and head out of the Great Hall so it could be reconfigured for the testing. River and Rayne cast them nervous looks as they left and Cyrrus, Draco, and Pansy arrived. They didn't help any, though Ginny did stop for a moment to give Cyrrus a good-luck kiss and then head off to class herself. "She has no idea how lucky she is," Cyrrus sighed, chewing his lip.

"All right," Pansy finally put her foot down. "I've had it! Enough with the nerves! Hermione, put that book away. If you don't know it by now, you are _not_ going to learn it in the next five minutes!"

And that was how they learned, the hard way, that Pansy Parkinson was one of the rare people who did not get test anxiety at all.

"But. . . " Hermione protested as Pansy took her book with a scowl. Neville gave a weak laugh and wrapped his arms around Draco, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Hermione sighed and managed a smile. "What would I do without you, Pansy?" She finally asked.

"Go crazy," Pansy offered, smiling a little herself. She didn't know the group well, yet, and was mostly hanging around because she knew Cyrrus and Draco and wasn't particularily good friends with the rest of the group, but her attempts at humor were mostly welcome since they were all ready to crack from nerves. "Especially with all those boys around."

"Ginny's here most of the time," Hermione protested, grinning. "She helps."

"One girl does not help with their insanity much," Pansy chuckled, handing Hermione her book as the doors were pulled open to let them all inside. Harry sighed, looking up at Phyrrus.

"We will be _fine_," Phyrrus urged, wrapping the smaller teen in his arms and kissing him gently. "For luck."

He shifted to move away when Harry grabbed the lapels of his robe and gave him a toe-curling kiss in reply. "That's a promise," Harry whispered in Phyrrus' ear, his breath hot. Phyrrus gave a little shiver, and the two headed inside, ready to face their doom.**  
oOooOo**

Entering the huge room with their friends, Harry and Phyrrus took several moments to look around. Most of the other students taking both the written portion of the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were already there, whispering incantations under their breath or reciting the uses for various objects. One girl was half-sprawled across the desk, clearly asleep, and Hermione blanched at the very thought of sleeping right up until the start of exams. "What is she _thinking_?" Hermione hissed to Pansy, who just shrugged and found the seat labled with her name. They were seperated by houses, and Harry and Phyrrus were at either end of the Gryffindor section, as far apart as possible.

Phyrrus gave his boyfriend a gentle glance and turned back to his desk as the witch in charge of the written examination passed out the papers. Phyrrus' brow furrowed as he looked over the pages, and Harry felt himself frown at the look on his boyfriend's face. There was some confusion, and Harry quickly looked over the test, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "You may begin," The witch at the front told them, flipping over a large hourglass.

Harry focused on the first question. _a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly. . . ._ Harry hid a smile as he remembered his first year, with Ron's wand held high as a club landed loudly on the thick skull of a troll. Maybe the test wouldn't be so bad after all, Harry mused as he bent to write. Dimly, in the background, he heard dozens of other quills touching to the paper, the soft scratching making a soft chorus in the background he he took the worst test of his life.

"That wasn't too bad," Hermione sounded relieved as they exited the Entrance Hall two hours later for a brief break. "What did you put down for the cheering charms? I just don't think I wrote enough. I had pleanty more to go and I ran out of space, but they didn't say we could use the back of the paper and--"

"Hermione," Ron heaved a sigh. "We've talked about this after every test. We are _not_ going over them again. They were bad enough the first go-round."

"Well, I would like to go over them," Pansy sniffed. "Maybe it'll be useful on the practical portion."

"That's what I keep telling them," Hermione scowled. "But they never listen to me! I bet some of it will be on the practical part. Pansy, did you put down the countercharm for hiccoughs? I didn't, but do you think I should have?"

"Well, I didn't either. I ran out of time so I had to stop, and then there was the stupid question. . . you know, thirty six, where they wanted us to list all twelve uses for Dragon's Blood. . . I didn't put down the effects in the potions since we were doing charms, but I think I should have. I mean, I ran out of space, but that's where half the uses relate and then the various ingredients that counter-act them. . ."

"No, what did you think about question twenty three? I think I missed it. I was just too slow and then I had to rush, so I skipped that one and went back to it but--"

Harry clapped his hands over his ears with a groan and buried his face in Phyrrus' arm. "I can't take it anymore. I thought the test was terrible and I never want to do it again. What did you think of it?"

"I had some random shit on it, but it was pretty much right on with what we learned here." Phyrrus shrugged. "They gave Cyrrus and I a special version to incorperate out learning both here and in the States. I missed a few questions on spells I didn't know."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't think I ever learned the cheering charm, and I know we never went over that damn spell that makes objects semi-animate. Who the hell wants something semi-animate? But, anyway, we wouldn't have covered those until this year, but it looks like you did it last year." Phyrrus shrugged. "There were a few things like that, but it wasn't too hard. I'll have more trouble with the History of Magic than anything. Our curiculums are just so different. . ."

"You think you did all right?"

"We'll see." Phyrrus shrugged. "I think so. I don't think I failed, we'll put it that way. And I bet I can make up for a lot of it on the practical."

"I heard they had to get a special examiner for you two," Draco broke in. "Father said they had a hell of a time of it. Mother was bitching at him for months."

"I believe it," Phyrrus laughed. "But your mother despises Cye and I, too, so that's no surprise."

"True, true. Hey, are we going to be able to visit the farm again this summer?" Draco perked up. "I really want to get away from my mum for awhile."

"I don't see why not. I think Mom was talking to Grandma about it. She said we could go spend some time with Uncle Odin and Grandma Carlisle, too. Uncle Leon said it would do Uncle Sev some good to see us all. She also said he's getting annoyed with the family." Phyrrus smirked. "He thinks we need to learn how to knock."

"You do. Occasionally," Neville broke in, snorting. "It's nearly lunchtime and Ginny'll kill Cyrrus if we don't get there soon. I'm sure she wants to drill him about the tests."

"Probably." Cyrrus huffed, heading into the Great Hall while the others all shrugged. Pansy gave them a wave.

"I'm off to talk to Blaise," She called, flouncing away. The others exchanged looks and shrugged. Neville and Draco went to sit at the Slytherin table with some of Draco's other friends, and the rest of the group headed toward the Gryffindor table where they saw River and Rayne stuffing food in their mouths like it was going out of style.

One of them tried to mumble around her lunch, but Phyrrus glared at her until she quit, retuning to stuffing food in her mouth with her sister. "Practical after lunch," Dean groaned, slamming his head down on the table. "Why me?"

"Because it's required," Cyrrus had finished and put his head down, too. Ginny smiled softly and carded her fingers through his long hair, pressing a kiss to his upturned cheek. "I'm exhausted!"

"You and me both, brother," Phyrrus agreed, groaning.

"At least you have some magic to drawn on if it gets rough," Cyrrus whined.

"I wouldn't and you know it," Phyrrus huffed, rolling his eyes. "Now hurry up. I don't want to be late."

"I don't want to go." Ron whined.

"Me either," Cyrrus agreed.

Harry laughed, knocking Ron on the back of the head. "Come on, you lot, it won't be that bad. Does anyone know how they call us in for practicals?"

"Alphabetcial. Starting at the beginning of the alphabet."

"Which means Hermione'll be first. And then Neville, then Cye, then me, and then Pansy, Harry, and Draco. Ron's last." Phyrrus frowned. "I don't know if I like that."

"Oh, shut up and come on," Hermione dragged Ron and Harry from the room, followed obediently by Phyrrus and Cyrrus with Pansy joining up with them moments later and Draco and Neville laging along behind.

The small room the fifth years were forced to wait in as they were called into a different room to be tested was crackling with nervous energy. Students were poking each other with wands as they tried to practice in the small space, and Harry nearly got his eye put out. "Divide into your groups," Umbridge screamed in her little-girl voice, watching the four groups seperate, then send them into different rooms. Harry and Phyrrus were in different groups, but Cyrrus was with his cousin and Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry.

"I don't think this will end well," Cyrrus muttered, frowning. "And how did she divide these groups up?"

"Hell if I know," Phyrrus chewed on his pinky, a nervous habit he'd through he'd broken years ago.

"Stop that," Cyrrus ordered, yanking the offending finger from his cousin's mouth. "Dad would have smacked you."

"I can't help it!" Phyrrus groaned. "The test is freaking me out, and Harry always has nasty visions when we're seperated for too long!"

"You'll be fine," Cyrrus barked, slamming his cousin against a wall. "Listen to me, Phy. Listen! You have to trust Harry to take care of himself. He doesn't need you babying him and sticking to him like glue, understand? No matter if you are bonded, you two still need your space. Worrying is only going to be detrimental because he'll feel it, he'll worry, and it'll all go in a vicious cycle. Now _calm down_. Understand?" Cyrrus hands were fisted in Phyrrus robes, pressing into the other red-head's chest and forcing his chest to slow as he fought to quit panting. Cyrrus had damn hard knuckles!

"I know, I know. Put me down, Cye." Phyrrus forced himself to relax, resting his forehead on Cyrrus' shoulder. "I just worry. You know that."

"Which is why I occasionally have to beat the shit out of you," Cyrrus agreed, hugging Phyrrus. "Come on, let's sit and wait."

"Can we have a mock duel?" Phyrrus grinned. "Maybe it would help. And we could get in a little practice."

"You think we could manage that in here?" Cyrrus waved a hand.

"Sure. Just nothing above first level, all right? I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Fine, fine," Cyrrus chuckled and paced off from both his cousin and the wall. Phyrrus moved away from the wall as well, and then the two were sending random spells at each other, attempting to catch the other off guard and force them into submission using a dancing charm, or a tickling charm, or something along those lines.

By the time they were called into the exam, the two were flushed from exertion and grinning. It had certainly helped calm their nerves!**  
oOooOo**

Phyrrus had never seen the wizard testing him before, and tilted his head, stiffening, when he felt Harry walk into the exam room behind him. A smile blossomed on his face when he felt his bonded near him, and he managed to cast Harry a quick, soft smile as the smaller teen walked past. He had never considered that Harry would be in the room with him, since the different groups were going at varying speeds and Harry's name was close to his in the alphabet.

"Ah, you're Harry Potter's bonded," The examiner nodded, looking over the sheet. "I've heard the two of you can do some impressive things already."

Phyrrus shrugged slightly. "I guess. I don't know what you mean by impressive."

"I heard about that double patronus you and your bonded cast," The man explained. "That's quite the accomplishment, especially considering your youth. Maybe afterward you and your bonded could show us a few spells together. I would like to see how you work."

"That was kind of a fluke," Phyrrus blushed. "I mean, it wasn't exactly our intention to do a charm like that. . ."

"Ah, but I do believe you could repeat it," The man smiled. "Now, why don't we start with transfiguration?" He pulled out a tea kettle and set it in from on Phyrrus. The red-head sighed, glancing to Harry again, who winked.

Harry was busy with his own charm, and a wizard that informed Harry that he was to be called Professor Tofty. "The famous Potter, hm? We will have to see the extent of what you can do, then."

Harry managed a nervous smile, and the old man nodded. "That's the spirit. No reason to be nervous, after all, right? First I want to see you make the eggcup do cart wheels, then."

Harry hesitated for only a moment, then waved his wand at the eggcup. All in all, he thought he did well on the tests. He accidently confused the color change and growth charms--which he didn't metion to Hermione--but at least he didn't mutate it altogether like Ron did, or cast a banishing charm instead of a levitation charm like Phyrrus. He had also managed to fix the rat (Phyrrus managed to correct the spell, too, but he broke the plate he had accidently banished and that had certainly cost him a few marks), and turn it orange.

Even so, there was no time to relax after the tests. Once the charms section ended, students rushed to their study rooms to work on other material. The D.A. met every night to work with the Defense Against the Dark Arts text and practice the spells they'd need to know. N.E.W.T.s students were going crazy as they fought to get spells they'd never done before right without help and the fifth years sent pleading looks to the sixth years who finally broke down and helped with looks of pity on their faces.

It was during the Defense tests that Harry really got to shine. The material was easy enough, since Defense Against the Dark Arts was Harry's favorite subject, but he still had Professor Tofty as an examiner and the old man clapped enthusiastically at Harry's abilities, then leaned in. "I have heard, young man, that you and your bonded can create a double patronus." He whispered conspiritorally. "I'll give you an extra mark if you can do it on your own, but if you and your bonded can make that double one, I think a few are in order for you both."

Harry turned to glance at Phyrrus and shrug, and the taller teen shrugged in reply. "All right," Harry agreed. "But I think we need to touch to do it."

"Oh fine, fine," Professor Tofty agreed, waving the other examiner over. Phyrrus eagerly followed, wrapped his arms willingly around his bonded. Harry was the one to weild their magic, to Phyrrus' relief. He wasn't sure he could actually make a double patronus. Harry raised his wand and grinned, imagining Umbitch getting sacked--and sharing the happy thought with his bonded, making Phyrrus grin, slightly evilly, and offer his own cheerful thoughts to fuel the already lethal mix. His version consisted of Leon and Severus getting a hold of her afterward. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry cried, watching the silver stag explode from the tip of his wand and leave trails of fire as it moved. The fire circled them protectively as the stag cantered the length of the hall before disappearing.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Professor Tofty clapped his gnarled hands. "Definately a few bonus points in order for a show like that! Well done, Potter and. . . whatever your name is."

"Flame."

"Yes, you. Bravo, bravo. Now, I think you're both done with your tests, correct?" At the boys' nods, Professor Tofty sent them both from the room, turning to talk to the other examiner excitedly.

Harry burst into laughter as soon as they were gone. "I can't believe he didn't know your name!"

"Didn't much care to learn it, either," Phyrrus pouted. "I have been reduced to 'Harry Potter's Bonded.'"

"Aw, don't make that face," Harry patted his bonded's cheek. "It'll stick that way."

"You going to make me stop making this face?" Phyrrus asked, then half-regretted it when Harry yanked him down and kissed him throughly. Phyrrus parted his lips when Harry flicked his tongue against them, asking for entrance, and the taller teen quickly moved to brace Harry against the wall so he didn't have to stoop to the other's height as they made out.

"Did that work?" Harry panted as he pulled away, smirking.

"I think there's a little bit of the pout left," Phyrrus twitched his lips. "See it? Right there. You better fix that."

"Yes, you're right. I should." And then Harry kissed him again, nibbling at his lips and mapping out his mouth. Phyrrus groaned into the kiss, pulling Harry closer and tilting his head for a better angle as he pressed their mouths together harder. Both were breathing hard when they finally pulled away from each other, grinning.

"I think I resolved your pout," Harry teased, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Phyrrus' mouth.

"Yeah, I think you did." Phyrrus chuckled, letting Harry down and stealing a quick, semi-chaste kiss from his bonded. "Come on, Hermione'll kill us if we don't show up soon, and you know making-out isn't a good excuse for her."

"It is for me," Harry smirked. "As long as you're kissing me like that!"

Phyrrus waggled his eyebrows slightly in reply, and headed for the library before Hermione really did come after them.**  
oOooOo**

The rest of the week was just as bad as the first part, with test anexity in everyone but Pansy, and tempers grew short and drawn from all the work they were forced to do. The DA continued to meet daily as they fought through material given by incompetent teachers--those Umbridge had hired--and just plain difficulty. The fifth and seventh years snapped at practically everyone.

To top it all off, while all that was going on, the pranks being played on Umbridge only got worse. Somehow Phyrrus just _knew_ his sisters were behind it, but no one could actually prove it. It was good on one level because Umbridge had no way to place the blame on them. It was bad on another because Phyrrus would have dearly liked to chew his sisters out for making his life more difficult. What made it worse was that since Umbrige couldn't catch Phyrrus' sisters, she decided to blame Hagrid, knowing that the action would upset them.

"Only the astronomy pracital and History of Magic left," Hermione sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I just hope these pranks lighten up. I heard Umbridge thinks its Hagrid. . ."

"She thought it was Uncle Sev and Uncle Leon, too," Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "And we all know it's not."

"Yeah, but she has no proof and therefore can't get your sisters into trouble." Hermione scowled.

"You better hope they never become serial killers, Flame. They'll have more than one perfect crime." Draco teased.

"For all I know, they already are," Phyrrus flopped back, holding his star chart over his head to study it. Harry rest against him, also studying the star chart Phyrrus held aloft. "It's not like anyone could prove it. Besides, you remember the Skeeter Incident."

River and Rayne had, the previous year, locked Rita Skeeter in Harry's golden egg for the better part of a year and only let her out after she'd sighed a contract in her own blood. Not even Chara had asked exactly what dirt they held over her to get that cooperation, but it had to be more than just her animangus status. To no one's surprise, Leon had just sniffed and hugged the twins. "They're all grown up and learning to torture people without help," He playfully sobbed.

Then River had stabbed him in the ribs with her wand and Leon had let them go with several curses. Severus had laughed himself stupid as the twins saluted him and run off.

The rest of the family had thrown up their arms in dispair and ignored the entire exchange.

Harry sighed again, sitting up and grabbing the star chart. "Come on," He ordered. "Bed."

"Fine, fine," Phyrrus murmured, everyone trailing after Harry, dragging their feet in exhaustion. Every last one of them was asleep within moments when their heads hit their pillows.

**oOooOo**

The Astronomy practial was given in the evening after darkness had fallen, and it started out well enough, but when Professor Tofty said they had twenty mintues left, everything shot to hell. A question coursed over the bond, and Harry turned to face Hagrid's hut. Several black-clad figures were slipping through the darkness. Students turned as they caught Harry and Phyrrus standing, and Professor Tofty frowned as he watched the students.

"Eyes on your own papers!"

"What's happening to Hagrid?" Parvarti's shrill cry made him hurry to the ramparts, afraid of some kind of attack on Hogwarts. "Who's going over there?"

"Umbitch, look!" Seamus shouted, looking through his telescope. "If that bitch hurts him. . ."

"Why at night?" Lavender frowned.

"So Hagrid wouldn't be prepared. . ." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "We have to warn him!"

"Well, that's easy enough." Phyrrus smirked.

"You can't just ring him up on the telephone," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know that." Phyrrus smirked. "But, you forget, I'm from a strange family."

And then Harry couldn't even recognize Phyrrus' voice as he cast a charm on himself to change it, then he cast the _Sonorus_ charm to make his voice incredibly loud.

"INTRUDERS BY HAGRID'S HUT! I REPEAT, INTRUDERS BY HAGRID'S HUT!" Phyrrus' voice made half the class cover their ears. Hagrid's door slammed open, and the half-giant stared at the approaching gang. Three got stunners off, to no effect, and Hagrid knocked one out cold. McGonagall tried to intervene, but four stunners headed straight toward her, and Phyrrus gave a scream of rage even as Harry screamed her name in desperation to warn her as he leaned over the ramparts.

Phyrrus grabbed Harry's waist, so he could fall, and then the world exploded in light and sound, pure magic echoing through the air around the castle. Harry was glowing an eerie white and the stunners disappeared before they could hit McGongall, and then the sky was alight with something no one could accurately describe later. It was as through the stars had exploded, blinding the figures on the ground long enough for Hagrid to scoop up Fang and run for the gates. Umbridge fired at him, but the magic struck her before she could get a spell off, sending her to the ground, out cold.

And then Harry was falling, limply, to the ground from the over-use of magic, body landing with a distubing slackness in Phyrrus' strong arms. "Harry? Harry!" Phyrrus lifted him, turning to the professor desprately, and shoving their charts into his hands before dashing toward the stair case. Hermione and Ron watched them leave, faces pale. What had just happened?**  
oOooOo**

Phyrrus hefted his bonded and raced for the hospital wing, only to find Madame Pomfery swamped by the men Hagrid and whatever magical thing that had happened had knocked out. Phyrrus had no doubt it was from Harry, but what was it? "Madam Pomfery!" Phyrrus skidded to a halt. "Please. . . just. . . quickly. . .

Madam Pomfrey, who had been looking over Umbridge, raced to Harry's side in concern. Umbridge was just unconscience. She could wait awhile longer. Phyrrus held his breath as she ran diagnositcs, then gave a soft sigh of relief. "It's just magical exhaustion. I take it he's the cause of that strange magical burst that knocked out half the attackers?"

"I guess," Phyrrus didn't really have proof, but he knew it all the same. "But. . . what do I do? He's. . . he just collapsed and I didn't know what to do. . ."

"Breath, Flame." Madame Pomfery put a hand on his shoulder. "You can wake him up by pumping a little of your magic into him. Not a lot, just enough to wake him."

"But we've never shared magic consciously before. I don't know how!" Phyrrus protested, still holding Harry tightly.

"Then I'll walk you through it. Calm down. Go settle in a bed. As much skin contact as possible. It usually makes the first time easier." Phyrrus blinked at her and, like every other teenage boy in existance, felt his mind slid straight into the gutter. Madame Pomfery slapped him upside the head, then pointed to an empty bed sectioned off from the rest of the room. Phyrrus obediently undressed the both of them down to their underwear and pulled Harry to his chest.

"Now, find your magic and find his. There's still a little left--you die if you run out compeletely--and then connect it. You'll have to monitor it carefully, since his magical reserves are so large, and then slowly feed your magic into him."

Phyrrus nodded, closing his eyes and feeling for Harry's magical core. What was normally the largest amount of magic Phyrrus had ever felt in a person was now a tiny seed, though it was still powerful and bright, pusling slightly. Locating his own magical core, Phyrrus carefully fed a tiny strand of gold into that beautiful white. The white caressed it, letting the gold strand wrap around it and allowed Phyrrus to feed it carefully.

"It might suck it in, if you aren't careful," Madame Pomfery warned, but the white seed had only seemed to scorn the thought, and only took what Phyrrus fed it. The seed grew brighter and brighter, and then he heard Phoenix song in his ears as the two magics continued to combine. And then both were bathed in gold and white and Harry slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head.

Madame Pomfery blinked, eyes wide.

"Let me guess," Phyrrus offered dryly. "That's not normal."

"N--not at all," The nurse stuttered out, awed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Harry?" Phyrrus concern drifted to the boy in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Harry groaned. "What happened?"

Phyrrus related the incident, and explained about sharing magic. Harry frowned slightly. "Well, if magic keeps us alive, what about muggles?"

"We all have a magical core," Madame Pomfery explained. "Even muggles. That's how the Avada Kedevra curse works. It destroys your magical core."

Harry frowned in consideration, and Phyrrus tilted his head. "Interesting. I wonder if you couldn't stop it if you could somehow prevent it from feeding on your magical core."

"People have tried, but there's no real way to test it." Madame Pomfery shrugged. "Now, you two should head back to your dorm. There's no need for you to spend the night here. I'll let Chara know what happened, all right?"

"Thank you." Phyrrus dressed, then helped his bonded do that same. Harry's muscles still felt like water after the magical burst--the extra magic hadn't helped that--and the two headed back to the dorms, walking right into the outraged cries of Umbridge attacking Hagrid in the middle of the night. No one was happy, and Draco was currently telling Hermione about the outrage in Slytherin. Another call from Luna some time later indicated the same in Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchly in Hufflepuff reported the same.

"She better watch it," Hermione smirked. "Otherwise the entire school is going to rebel."

Phyrrus laid on one of the couches, Harry sprawled bonelessly over him. "That would totally take the cake." Phyrrus smirked. And then the two were fast asleep, despite the noise, from the stress of the past hour.**  
oOooOo**

Harry was so glad the next day was the final test of the O.W.L.s, and that it didn't begin until two in the afternoon. Hermione had them all trapped in the library for a short review session that morning, and Harry was exhausted. He's gotten six hours of sleep the night before, and the magical drain was obvious. Hermione chewed her lip, worried, and Phyrrus fed his bonded more of his--already replenished--magic.

Harry felt better after that, and Phyrrus was glad. He was surprised though. It seemed like Harry gained double what he was actually giving his bonded. Pansy actually managed to confirm the fact. "What I want to know," Ron frowned, rubbing his chin. "Is where the extra is coming from."

"Who knows." Cyrrus waved a hand. "At least Harry's doing better and Phyrrus doesn't seem too put out. Your magic is fine, isn't it?" Cyrrus glanced at his cousin, concerned.

"Yeah. It must be a quirk of the bond. Maybe Harry has so much magic he's used to replenishing fast?" Phyrrus shrugged. "Come on, we need to hurry. The History of Magic exam is due to start, soon." Phyrrus and Cyrrus had a special test written up for them to gauge them by both the British education system and the American one. The two were nervous and had been studying themselves into stupidity to prepare for this exam.

"It would look really bad if we got a poor grade on the American portion of the test," Cyrrus had explained once, when asked why he and Phyrrus were driving themselves to exhaustion for what seemed to be a silly test.

The others had nodded, not really understanding but letting the issue go, and now Harry wished he'd driven himself to exhaustion studying for the test as well. The butterflies in his belly had to be some prehistoric mutant butterfly, ugly and abolutely huge. He wanted to vomit.

Phyrrus tried to send him soothing thoughts, but that only made it worse because Phyrrus was also suffering from acute anxiety, so the two forced their bond to dim before the examiners placed them at different ends of the huge room. The hourglass turned, and Harry enxiously looked at the first question.

_Describe the circumstances that led to the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the warlocks of Liechtenstien refused to join._

Harry grinned. He knew that. Even though he was exhausted, magically and mentally, he could remember Hermione and Phyrrus arguing over the question. Phyrrus had been biased to the American side, and it was a little different from what Britian said about the matter. They'd finally decided on the facts a week later, to everyone's relief. Harry bent to write, listening to otehr quills already scratching on the parchment as the sand slowly trickled through the hourglass.

Skipping through the test to the questions he knew, Harry was surprised to discover that a lot of the answers came from arguments between Hermione, Draco, and even Ron and Neville, about laws or decress that the American magic users claimed were different from what they'd been taught. He could even remember Uncle Leon and Uncle Sev arguing about a few of the topics when he found himself frusterated over his homework a few nights when Leon was at the castle to visit.

Other questions weren't quite so easy, things that the Americans didn't argue over with the British students. Most of the questions had nothing to do with international laws or wars and mostly involved the goblin rebellions and trolls. Dropping his quill and massaging his fingers, Harry rubbed his face. It was nice and dark when he covered his eyes, and Harry felt his head droop. Maybe he could take a short nap. . . he was done with his test and there was no point in going back over it, and he wasn't allowed to leave until the hourglass was empty. . .

Dropping his head onto his folded arms, Harry finally gave his body over to the _most_ welcoming darkness of sleep.**  
oOooOo**


	20. Prophecy

Luminescent  
Part Twenty  
Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the Lugovalos Clan. Even if I am occasionally hesitent to admit to that out-loud, seeing how they're all nutcases, and really, what does that say for my state-of-mind?

**Warnings:** Slash (really, like y'all weren't looking foward to it. . .), some torture, and Umbridge ass-kickery. Not sure if you need a warning for it, but since it's _technically_ violence, then I guess I should leave it in here.

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys! Sorry I've been MIA for so long, but I've been rather busy with work. That's what I get for working at a non-profit and moving to a new office! I'll do my best to have more updates in the future, but I always seem to be so busy now. . . In any case, I do have the rest of the week off and I'll try to update once more over the course of the week.

_CatishAngel07:_ They did, but Draco was the one who made it into a ballroom, so the others didn't know much about the room itself. Since Severus didn't give a name, they weren't sure what he was talking about.

_Gundam-Potter:_ Don't worry. No one else knew what to think either. Lol. I'm glad you like it.

_The Slytherin Muggle:_ Hope this chapter makes your day, too. Last one showed up when you were sick (thought I hope this one makes your day even when you aren't!)

_Elementalmoon:_ There are actually seven roads in the scene. The one Harry is on and six more, which is seven. The one that starts bright but turns dark is the diary. One for each founder, the snake, the diary, and Harry which is seven.

_Xiiravi:_ While not intentionally mimicking Blue's Clues with the pranks, I suppose the answers would certainly be interesting!

_To Everyone:_ Thank you for all your reviews and your patience. As I said, I will try to get another chapter up this week since I have the rest of the week off. I will also do my best to get more chapters out this winter before work gets absolutely crazy again!

Oh, and please do me one last favor?

Enjoy!**  
oOooOo**

It was nice and cool, at least in Harry's dreams, with the sound of water trickling down the rounded walls. Harry gave a small smile. It was a nice place to be, cool and dark, since he really wanted to sleep. But his discomfort was apparent after a few moments, the coldness seeping through his skin as though he couldn't warm himself.

He was slitering along the floor, snakelike, and Harry knew that he was no longer caught in a dream, but in a vision. Phyrrus was never going to leave him alone again.

And then he was in that huge room, filled with shelves that were covered in strange, glass containers all holding something whispy and white. "I might not be able to take it," Voldemort's cruel voice made the snake--Nagini--turn and hiss in delight. "But you can."

Whomever Voldemort was speaking with replied with a curse and Harry blanched. He knew that voice. "Sirius," He whispered, not wanting to believe it. "No."

"Take it and give it to me!"

"Fuck you!"

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort snarled and Sirius was screaming in pain. Harry could see him writhing on the floor. Voldemort held the spell on him for a few moments, then smirked. "Take it!"

"Fuck you!" Sirius repeated.

"Then your friends will feel my wrath!" And then the spell was repeated. But it was not Sirius' voice peircing the silence.

It was Chara's.

Harry woke, screaming, and Professor Tofty nearly had a heart attack when the boy flailed and fell from his chair. The students all looked up, gasping and whispering, and Phyrrus raced to his bonded, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's okay. Tell me what you saw," Phyrrus whispered, helping Harry from the room when Professor Tofty told them to turn in their tests early and head on back to their dorms.

Harry let Phyrrus help him back to the dorm and strip him to his boxers, then into the shower to wash off the sweat. Harry slowly related the vision to Phyrrus, sobbing softly. "I don't even know if it was real! What if Voldemort really has Sirius and Mum? What it he's really going to hurt them? Like when I saw Mr. Weasely!"

"And what if it's not and he's trying to trick you?" Phyrrus wrapped his boyfriend in a towel and rubbed him dry, pulling him into a tight embrace. "We can get in touch with Mom easy, and she should know where Sirius is, right?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, finding the energy to dress.

"Take a nap. I'll call Mom, okay?" Phyrrus pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "That nap did you good, but you're still pretty low on reserves and I can't afford to feed you much more."

"I know," Harry sighed, shaking his head and laying down. "Come back when you're done?"

"I will." Phyrrus agreed, heading toward the fireplace to get in touch with his mother after feeding Harry a little more magic and making sure he drifted off to sleep, settled on a couch in the common room. Chara had a shift at the hospital, so Phyrrus wasn't too worried that she didn't answer his call immediately. He'd give her an hour or so before he worried, and he left a message for Sirius as well, just in case. That Sirius didn't answer him immediately was a little more concerning, especially since Remus hadn't answer either. But Harry hadn't mentioned Remus in his nightmare, so it was possible the two were just out together.

An hour and a half later, Phyrrus' nails were chewed to the quick and River and Rayne were anxious sitting with them, along with the rest of his friends. Harry was finally awake, leaning against him. "No call?" Harry asked, chewing his lip.

"No." Phyrrus was scared now. "I don't know what to do."

"Call Uncle Leon!" Rayne whined. "He can help."

"He's in America, Rayne. We need help now, not eventually." Cyrrus crossed his arms.

"We'll get in touch with the DA, and go there ourselves."

"I'll call Grandma." River announced. "They may be late, but better late than never."

"That's true. We need to leave in two hours. Any idea on how we're going to get there?" Hermione began to pace. "We'll need to pull this together fast."

"I have some ideas," Draco offered, looking thoughtful. Neville whispered something to him, and Draco nodded. "We need to get some things worked out. We'll meet you in the room of requirement in an hour."

"Got it." Ron nodded. "Be careful. Umbitch is still after us."

"River, call Anders and Percy. Get them to the Ministry. Percy should be able to do something." Harry ordered. "I'll get the DA together. Hermione, did you ever find out what that room was?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll tell everyone at the meeting."

"Got it. Let's go."

As the group rushed off, Harry felt worry and fear settle in the pit of his belly. If this was what it was like to loose his family, he didn't like it at all.**  
oOooOo**

The DA was prompt, meeting in the room of requirement in less than an hour. Luna was there, with Neville and Draco, the trio looking pleased with themselves. River and Rayne had managed to contact Anders, Percy, and the Weasly twins. They would head to the minstry to attempt to learn what was going on. No one had seen Chara or Sirius yet, and neither of them had tried to contact Phyrrus. Leon was gathering a troop at the farm and would meet them there as soon as he could. He also alluded that there would be some people that would be important if Voldemort really was attempting to get a prophecy.

"This is important, top secret, and dangerous." Harry announced to the group, looking out across the room. "If you have an doubt that you won't be willing to keep these secrets to your grave and risk your life, stay here. No one will think any less of you. Hell, I'd probably staying here if it wasn't my family in danger. There are also some of you that can't afford to do this, because it will go against your families. You should also stay. I won't order you too, but I do not wish to put you in jeapordy with your families for two reasons. First, your families are very important, and I don't want to jepordize your relationship with them. Second, even if you can't stand your family, they might be a valuble source of information later."

Several students stepped away from the group, and Harry assigned one of them to get them back to their rooms without getting caught. They had to leave before Harry briefed the others, and once they were gone and out of earshot, Harry turned to the rest of the group. "We need to sneak into the department of mysteries."

Several of the students gasped, and soft whispers made their way through the room. "Enough," Phyrrus held up his hands. "We have work to do. Knowing what you know now, are there any more that wish to leave?"

More did, and they were left will a little over half their original number. Harry also sent anyone under fourth year to stay and attempt damage control in Hogwarts. They would need their disappearnce covered, and they would also need some type of alibi. The students readily agreed, nodding, and headed back to their common rooms, led by the older students staying behind. The rest of the group turned to Harry. "Now, Draco is addressing the issue of getting there, and Hermione is going to give us some details on the room we'll be breaking into. After that, I'll be giving you our plan." Harry stepped off to the side, clearly waiting for Draco to take the stage.

"We will be riding Thestrals." Draco smirked as the DA traded looks and gasps. "They're good at finding where they're going, and Hagrid trained these well. They're very gentle. Riding them, it will only take us a few hours to get to the ministry."

The students nodded and Hermione took over. "As to the matter of the room, it's actually a series of rooms. We're after the one in the very back, of course." She unveiled a large map of the area. "We'll be going in through the front door, since it's night and no one will expect that. Our reason is a field trip. Then we'll go straight to the department of mysteries. We'll have to be on our guard. There's a lot of stuff there, we'll have to watch out for surprise attacks."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry took back over. "Now, we'll have to sneak out of the castle and get to the thestrals. Draco said they're in the first clearing in the forbidden forest. We need to use small groups, mostly made up of one house. Study groups, if you want to call them that. From there, we'll head to the minstry and to the Department of Mysteries. If Voldemort is there, I don't want any heroics. Get out of there. We have more people coming to help us from Phyrrus' family. No one is to take unnecessary risks, got it?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Loud and clear, lovely," One of the girls called. "We don't want to tangle with You-Know-Who anyway!"

"Good. Now, let's go." Harry pulled out his invisiblity cloak, handing it to Neville. "You take River and Rayne--who insist on going and I'd rather have them with us than alone--and Draco. Take Luna with you too."

Neville took the cloak, nodding.

"Cyrrus, you and Ginny go alone. Scout the corridors. You'll figure out a way to warn us, I'm sure. And you can even make-out if you need the excuse." Harry smirked as Ron sputtered.

Harry continued to assign groups, and sighed heavily. "You and me alone, then, Phyrrus." Harry grinned. "And we can use the make-out excuse if we need it, too."

Phyrrus managed a chuckle, despite his worry, and waited until everyone else was gone before they followed, making their way casually down the crowded halls. Phyrrus had warned Harry not to act suspicious. It made people think one was up to no good. Even if he really was up to no good. Unfortunately, Umbridge had become suspicious and her spies had reported in. Halfway to the door, she stopped Phyrrus and Harry. "My office. Now."

"Did we do something?" Phyrrus asked, wrapping an arm around Harry. "I mean, we were just walking here."

"I've heard about what happens when you 'just walk' somewhere." Umbridge gripped their arms and started dragging them, despite Harry's protests. She managed to get them down one hall, and Phyrrus just planted his feet and refused to move. Umbridge wasn't strong enough to forcefully change his mind. "You little. . . if you don't come now, you won't like what happens. . ."

"You going to go against my government, then?" Phyrrus snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Now get off me before I report you for abuse."

"I'll give you something to report if you don't follow me right now."

"We weren't doing anything." Phyrrus snarled. "Now get off!"

"Tell me where you were going! You didn't honestly think I wouldn't notice groups of students heading out onto the grounds? You're planning something, and I want to know what!" Umbridge howled. "And if you don't tell me, I'll dose you with Veristarserum!"

"And break ministry laws?" Phyrrus snorted. "I was under that once, remember? It took permission from Uncle Leon, who was my acting guardian. Don't try to pull that shit with me."

"Then maybe the Cruciatus Curse would loose your tongue!"

"That's illegal!" Harry protested, shaking his head. "You can't do that! The Minstry will--"

"What Fudge doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge simpered, her face taking on an ugly look. "After all, he never found out about the Dementors, did he."

"You sent those after us?" Harry snarled, his magic pulsing. "How dare you!"

"Shut up," Umbridge hissed. "They were all talking about discrediting you somehow, because you kept spreading those _lies_, but I was the one who did something! Now tell me what you're doing, or else."

"Fuck you!" Phyrrus snapped.

Umbridge pointed the wand at Phyrrus' head. "_Crucio_!"

Phyrrus managed to dodge--Umbridge had been telegraphing her moves so much even Harry had been able to read them, so Phyrrus was dodging before she'd even finished raising her wand--and spun around her. "Do something, Harry!"

Harry waited until Phyrrus was out of the way, then slammed a foot into Umbridge's stomach and shouted a spell he'd been on the wrong end of in his first year. Ropes twisted around her body, making her drop her wand and fall to the ground. Phyrrus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and raced down the hall. "Sorry, Umbitch," Phyrrus called, "but we don't have time for your stupidity."

And then the two were gone, disappearing down the corridor.**  
oOooOo**

They met the others in a clearing near Hagrid's hut in the forbidden forest. Draco and Neville had already lured the thestrals there, dragging some sort of carcass from Hagrid's hut that the thestrals seemed to like. The other students had also managed to make their way to the clearing, standing around and whispering softly to each other. Luna was absently petting one of the animals, but the others appeared nervous as they stood amidst animals they couldn't see.

"Did everyone make it?" Hermione hissed as Harry and Phyrrus arrived. "Were there any problems?"

"We ran into Umbitch," Phyrrus told her, swinging onto one of the beasts and helping Harry on behind him. "She tried to use the _Cruciatus_ curse on us."

"Are you all right?"

"We kicked her ass and left her tied up in the corridor. She also admitted to siccing the dementors on Privet Drive after us." Harry frowned, wrapping his arms around Phyrrus' waist. "There's no time to lose, people. We need to get to the ministry."

"Right." Students clambered onto the animals as best they could under the direction of the precious few that could actually see them. The thestrals were surprisingly patient, huffing and stomping their feet but not skittering away from the nervous riders.

"Let's go," Cyrrus barked, kicking his heels into the animal's flanks. The thestral gave a screech that made them all cringe and took off, followed quickly by it's fellows. Harry clung to Phyrrus, looking down at the quickly-disappearing ground. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Phyrrus would ride a thestral but not play competitive Quidditch.

"The ministry is four hours from here," Hermione called over the screaming wind. One of the thestrals gave a terrifying screech, shaking it's head.

"We need to hurry!" Harry protested.

"That's as fast as they go!"

"I know," Harry whispered, worry thrumming over the bond. "But I'm so scared. . . what if they're not alive when we get there?"

"They will be," Phyrrus snarled, his face transforming as his anger bled to the surface. "Because if they aren't. . . he won't be for long either."

"He's the dark lord, Phyrrus. I don't think you realize just how powerful he is!"

"Even power can be conquored by numbers," Phyrrus leaned into their mount, urging it faster. "It won't just be us, Harry. I know you aren't used to getting help, but that's what we'll have. Even as we speak, River and Rayne are calling the rest of the family. And when we do meet Voldemort. . . he's going in for quite the surprise."

"I hope you're right," Harry whispered, pressing a soft kiss between Phyrrus' shoulderblades. "Because if you're wrong. . . I think we're all dead."**  
oOooOo**

The ministry was dark and abandoned when they arrived, eeriely silent in the dark shadows of London. Hermione began directing people to the entrances, sending some down the Loo System and some to the phone boxes. Harry chewed his fingers nervously as he, Phyrrus, Cyrrus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione finally took their turn down the telephone box. Phyrrus squeezed his hand. "We can do this."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, softly. "We have to. Sirius and Chara are counting on us."

"If this isn't just a farce." Cyrrus was angry, his indigo eyes glittering in the dark night. Harry blinked at him for a moment. His eyes almost looked like angry, storm-tossed seas. Ron's pale eyes were glinting too, the pale blue of heart fire. Hermione's brown eyes had taken on a green shimmer, like Ginny's. He caught his breath, then glanced to his bonded.

Phyrrus' eyes were not simply shimmering. They were lit up like molton stone, blazing even in the dim interior of the phone booth. Like Cyrrus' eyes, they were not simply shimmering. They were alive with power. The two were already incredibly angry.

Phyrrus looked at him, face looking almost like it was chisled from stone. "No matter what happens," Phyrrus told him, reaching up to caress his face, "Remember that I love you." Phyrrus knew Harry had no idea that his own eyes were glowing. It wasn't a color, like everyone else's, but a shift. They were green, yet were not. Incandescent with color as it shifted over Harry's beautiful eyes. Proof of the power Harry's slender frame hid under lithe muscle and thin skin.

"I will love you forever," Harry vowed as the elevator doors opened.

It was almost anti-climatic, the six of them stepping into the ministry and headed toward the Department of Mysteries. They had no idea who they might run into. Everyone else had been sent to different floors and places so that even if one group was caught, another might make it.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, a tiny ball of light appearing in his hand. Ginny jerked at the display, but Ron quickly silenced her. She hadn't realized just how powerful Harry was.

Their footsteps echoed in the long corridor, echoing back from the damp, stone walls. "That's the door," Harry finally whispered, touching it. "The one I keep seeing in my dreams."

"Let's go, then," Phyrrus murmured, slipping to one side. Cyrrus shifted to the front, ducking down and nudging the door open. Ginny slid inside, scuttling to a small hiding place and waving the others in. Ron paused.

The room was silent, which was diconcerting in itself. If people were being tortured there, they should have heard screams. Cyrrus closed the door after them, stringing up some wooden dowls as he moved away from it. "For warning," He hissed in explanation. "Now hurry."

"Don't touch anything," Ron warned. "Some of this stuff is dangerous if you even get too close."

"Right." Harry skirted a strange archway with a ragged veil waving in a non-existant breeze. Phyrrus treated it with the same care, and the others chose different routes around the room. Ron and Hermione edged past a bizzare jar full of huge brains and Cyrrus and Ginny slid around shelves full of unidentifiable body parts.

Harry reached the back room first, cautionsly poking his head around the doorframe before slipping inside, closely followed by the others. Chara and Sirius didn't seem to be there, but all the same, they were running out of time.**  
oOooOo**


End file.
